


Unspoken (NamGi)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blackmail, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bullying, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Homophobic Language, Illnesses, M/M, Muteness, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 58
Words: 87,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Yoongi is a rich teen who starts attending a new school, quickly becoming friends with Namjoon. They become much more than just friends, but Yoongi is keeping a large secret from Namjoon and his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was just an ordinary day, right? Nothing exciting or special was going to happen, right? At least that was what a boy by the name of Namjoon thought as he stepped out of his house in the morning to head to school. Unlike most other kids his age, he didn't think of school as a hassle. He actually quite enjoyed it. He got to learn and see his friends. Of course, that didn't mean that any day was special or unique. Each day was pretty much the same. But there was nothing wrong with that. Though sometimes, Namjoon wished something unusual would happen. Walking along the street toward the high school, he met up with his friend Jin along the way."Hey, Jin-hyung."

"Good morning, Namjoon." Jin was a little sleepy, but he was usually wide awake by the time they would reach the school. They were both quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the calm weather on their way to school. However, the silence was soon broken when a really nice car drove by them."Whoa. I wonder who that was? What kind of rich person would come to this place?"

Namjoon just shrugged a little."I have no idea. Maybe we'll hear something about it at school. Listening to everyone talk at lunch is more informative than watching the news. So someone is bound to know something." That was true. There was always a student who knew what was going on. Someone always had information to share.

As they approached school property, they were both confused and surprised to see that nice car again. It was stopped in front of the school, and someone was getting out. The person who got out of that nice car was a boy. He was skinny and had blond hair. His clothes didn't match what Namjoon had expected. For someone getting out of such a fancy car, his clothes were very simple. He wore tight black pants but also an over-sized black shirt that reached almost to his knees. The boy grabbed a black backpack out of the car and waved at the driver before turning to look at the school. From what Namjoon could see, the boy looked nervous. Or maybe he was just very tired.

Namjoon and Jin watched the boy head into the school before looking at each other with questioning expressions."Why is someone that rich coming to our school? He must be new. I mean, we've never seen or heard about a rich kid at our school." Jin said.

Namjoon was very curious, but they didn't have time to meet up with their friends and discuss it right now. They needed to go to their lockers and get to class. Once they entered the building, he and Jin went their separate ways, their lockers not being near to each other. Namjoon went to his locker and opened it to get his books. After grabbing his books, he closed his locker and headed to class, taking his seat in the back. He was glad that the desk in front of his was vacant, no student to block his view of what was happening up front.

As class was starting, the door opened, showing that a student was late to class. Namjoon's eyes flickered over to the late student. It was the rich boy. He watched as the rich boy gave a small bow of his head as apology to the teacher. The teacher simply said it was okay since this was his first day in their school and told him to sit in the empty seat in front of Namjoon. Namjoon did not raise his hand to let the new kid know who he was because the empty desk in front of him was the only empty desk. When the rich kid sat down in front of him, Namjoon was surprised to see how short he was. He could still see up front just fine with this kid sitting in front of him.

\---

Namjoon was so curious. He was dying to learn something about the new kid. Anything, really. What was his name? How old was he? Why was he attending their school? What was it like to be rich? His mind was full of questions. At lunch, Namjoon sat with his friends Jin, Jimin, and Hoseok. His other two friends, Jungkook and Taehyung, never ate in the cafeteria. He had asked before if it was because they were dating and wanted to be alone, but they both swore that they were just friends. Anyway, Namjoon didn't have time to think about them. He had some questions that desperately needed answers."Hey, did you guys see the new kid?" he asked without hesitation. He wasn't going to beat around the bush. He was too curious for that.

Jin seemed to be very curious as well because he perked up and eyed their friends when the question was asked. He wanted to know who the new kid was as well. The first one to give up some information was Jimin."I've seen him. I don't know his name, but I heard that he's from the rich family that just moved into town earlier this week."

Hoseok spoke next."I heard some other guys talking about him. They said that he won't respond to anyone who tries to speak to him. Maybe he thinks he's too good for us because he's so rich. Speaking of which, where is he? Is he not going to eat in the cafeteria? Is he too good for school food?"

Jin chuckled."Maybe we just don't see him because he's so small. I walked by him in the hall earlier, and he is so tiny. Like Jimin."

That earned a whine from Jimin."Hyung, I'm not that short." True, Jimin actually wasn't as short as they all said he was. He just seemed shorter than he was because the rest of them were tall. Suddenly, Jimin pointed over toward the line of students who were getting their food."Look! The rich kid!"

Namjoon and the others turned their heads to look and saw that the rich kid was standing in line with a tray in his hands. The rich kid was actually going to eat school food?"Yah, he's so small!" Namjoon heard Hoseok say."How cute!" They all watched the new kid get his food then leave the cafeteria with his tray. Where was he going? Namjoon's mind kept getting filled with more and more questions.

\---

By the end of school, Namjoon had not learned much about the new kid. Other students were saying that the new kid was stuck up and cold. He never spoke to anyone and seemed to ignore the kids who tried to speak to him. Maybe he really did think he was too good for them. Walking out the front doors with his friends, Namjoon saw the rich kid stepping over to the fancy car that was there to pick him up. He was hugging his backpack against his chest and had his head hung low. He looked sad, but Namjoon couldn't fathom why this rich, cute kid would be sad. He shook his head a little and tried to stop thinking about the rich kid. Why did he keep thinking that the rich boy was cute? He barely knew anything about him. Namjoon and his friends went their separate ways to head home, except Jin because he lived in the same direction as Namjoon."Hyung." Namjoon said after a moment of silence.

"What is it?" Jin asked simply. He wondered if something was wrong with Namjoon. After all, he was the one Namjoon always talked to if he had any problems.

"Um, well..." Namjoon wasn't normally so hesitant to say something. But this was embarrassing for him."I can't stop thinking about that new kid...I want to try to learn everything I can about him...Is that weird?"

Jin didn't say anything for a short moment, which made Namjoon think that he really was weird for thinking about the new kid so much."No, that's not weird." Jin spoke finally."I think it's perfectly normal. That kid is new. He's unfamiliar and interesting. Everyone probably wants to learn about him. Maybe you can try to speak to him tomorrow."

Namjoon didn't know if he should try to speak to the new kid because of hearing other kids say that he was cold and stuck up. But it might be worth a shot."Okay. I'll try to talk to him."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the rich kid started attending the same school as Namjoon, and all attempts to speak to the new kid were failures. Namjoon just couldn't do it. He wasn't usually so hesitant, but he was worried that the new kid might be cold, like the other students had said. He had learned one thing about the new kid during the past week though. Apparently, the rich kid's name was Min Yoongi. That was all he knew. Well, it was a start, he supposed. How could he learn more about that cute boy?

Namjoon went through his classes, trying his best to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering to his thoughts about Yoongi. That boy was just so mysterious. He never spoke to anyone. No one knew where he went during lunch. He would just get his tray of food and vanish. Maybe Namjoon would try to find out where he goes. When lunch came around, Namjoon was surprised to see Jungkook and Taehyung in the cafeteria."Hey, so you two decided to join us for once. What gives?" he wondered curiously.

Jungkook looked up at Namjoon as the older boy came over to the table and watched him sit down."Well, we usually eat up on the roof, but it's been awkward lately because the new kid has been eating up there. We didn't know if we should try to talk to him or just leave him alone, so we decided to let him have his space."

Taehyung lifted an arm to lightly rest his elbow on Jungkook's shoulder."As much as I like eating alone with Kookie, it's still fun to come in here and eat with you guys for a change." His mouth formed his signature rectangle smile."That new kid is cute though." He laughed a little when he saw the look of disappointment Jungkook gave him."But not as cute as you, Kookie. Don't worry about that."

Hoseok grinned at the two boys."You two are so cute together! Are you sure you aren't dating?" he teased.

Taehyung smiled widely again as Jungkook seemed to turn red."We're just friends. But we can be more than that if Kookie wishes it."

Jungkook finally knocked Taehyung's elbow off of his shoulder."In your dreams, Hyung." Wanting to change the subject, he glanced around."Where's Jimin-hyung? He's not usually late to lunch."

Jin, who had been enjoying his food until this point, swallowed his mouthful and spoke."Jimin stayed behind to talk to his math teacher."

"Is he having trouble in that class?" Namjoon asked before taking a bite of his food."I could help him out if he needs it."

Jin just shook his head a little."No. He's doing fine. He's just got a thing for his teacher. He must have thought up an excuse to stay behind and talk to her."

Hoseok lowered his gaze and seemed to lose his smile for just a second. Then, he smiled widely to cover up his sadness."Well, he better hurry up and get in here before the food is all gone. We don't want our Jiminie to go hungry."

Namjoon had stopped paying attention to the conversation as something else seemed to have caught his attention. It was the new kid. Yoongi was getting out of line after getting his tray of food and heading out of the cafeteria. He was probably heading up to the roof to eat, as Jungkook and Taehyung had said that he had been doing. Curiosity got the best of Namjoon. He wanted to see more of that cute kid. Despite having only eaten half of his food, he stood and picked up his tray."Hey, I'll see you guys later. I forgot that I have to see one of my teachers about a project." None of his friends questioned him. After all, it was normal for Namjoon to work hard on anything related to school.

Namjoon dumped his tray then made his way up to the roof, following Yoongi as quietly as possible. The cute kid didn't seem to notice him at all. He watched Yoongi sit in a corner with his tray and start poking at his food. Was he not hungry? Or was he just not pleased with the school food? Namjoon kept his eyes on Yoongi as the smaller boy pulled his phone out of his pocket and seemed to start texting someone. He ate a little bit of his food as he was texting, not seeming to know that he wasn't alone. After a while, he pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote something on the wrapper that he had taken off of his sandwich. Namjoon quickly hid when Yoongi got up and grabbed his tray. The rich boy left the roof, leaving the sandwich wrapper behind. Namjoon stepped over to the wrapper and picked it up, intending to throw it away because it wasn't right to leave trash lying around. But out of curiosity, he read what Yoongi had written on it. 'It's not polite to stare.' Yoongi knew Namjoon was watching him?!

\---

Namjoon was so curious about Yoongi. It was eating him up inside. If Yoongi knew he had been watching him on the roof, why didn't he say anything to him? Heading to his locker after his last class, Namjoon saw Yoongi at the locker next to his. So they were locker neighbors. Why hadn't he seen Yoongi at his locker before now? Maybe the smaller boy just didn't use his locker often. Namjoon stepped over and opened his locker, trying so hard to not look at Yoongi. This was so awkward. Here he was, standing right next to the person who knew he had been staring at him. What should he do? Should he say something? Maybe he should introduce himself."Um, hi." he said to Yoongi with a nervous tone. Yoongi's small frame seemed to tense a little. He waited a moment and heard no response."Hey, um, my name's Namjoon." Still no response. Why wasn't this kid saying anything? Namjoon was about to say something else, but the small boy quickly closed his locker and walked away.

"Namjoon-hyung!" a familiar voice called. It was Jimin. He was accompanied by Hoseok and Jin. They approached Namjoon and all seemed to be curious."Were you just talking to Yoongi?" By this time, most kids in school knew the rich boy's name. But that was all they knew about him."Did he say anything to you?"

Namjoon shook his head."Well, I tried to talk to him, but he ignored me. I wonder if he's shy." He didn't get the same vibe as everyone else. He didn't think Yoongi was stuck up and cold. After all, he had seen the way the boy had tensed when he spoke to him. Like he was startled or something."Anyway, you guys ready to get out of here?"

Hoseok grinned and linked his arm with Jimin's."Definitely! I'm going to Jiminie's house today! I'm so excited!"

Jimin chuckled at Hoseok's hyper behavior."I don't see why that makes you so excited. You're coming over to study, not play around."

Hoseok didn't seem to care that they were going to be doing school work."Study buddies!"

Jin rolled his eyes and gave Hoseok and Jimin each a small push toward the school's front doors."Well then, get going, children. Study hard." He watched as Jimin and Hoseok left together, arms linked and chatting happily."Those two really need to hook up."

Namjoon just chuckled at Jin's words before closing his locker and heading out the doors with his friend. When they got outside, his eyes immediately spotted Yoongi getting into that fancy car that always picked him up. As Yoongi was getting into the car, he looked back toward the school and seemed to be looking directly at Namjoon. That made Namjoon nearly choke on his breath, but he didn't know why. All the boy did was look at him.

"Hello? Earth to Namjoon?" Jin's voice rang into the younger one's ears."What's gotten into you?"

Namjoon snapped his gaze to Jin and lightly bit his lower lip as he tried to forget what just happened. That was really weird."Oh, I'm sorry, Hyung. Were you saying something?"

Jin just sighed and smiled."You're acting weird, Namjoon. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Namjoon knew that he shouldn't make Jin worry."Sorry if I've been weird today. I just..."

"Cant stop thinking about Yoongi, right?" Jin knew the answer to that as soon as he asked. He saw Namjoon's cheeks turn a dusty shade of pink."I think you have a crush."

Namjoon quickly shook his head."No, no. I'm just really curious about him. Something about him is really interesting."

Jin started walking with Namjoon, ready to go home and get his homework done."Yeah, sure. You're just curious. Right."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school was very awkward. Namjoon didn't know how to act around Yoongi. After all, Yoongi knew that he had been staring at him on the roof during lunch yesterday. And he might not be happy about that. Maybe he should just leave Yoongi alone since the cute boy didn't seem like he wanted to talk to him. Though, Namjoon did still try to make small talk whenever he saw Yoongi. All failed attempts. He tried not to think about Yoongi too much during class, which was difficult since Yoongi sat right in front of him. It was also very awkward whenever they were both at their lockers. At one point between their classes, they had both been at their lockers, and Namjoon had accidentally hit Yoongi in the head with his locker door when he had opened it. He apologized, but Yoongi just shook his head a little before walking away.

By the end of the day, Namjoon was feeling so weird. He really wanted to talk to Yoongi. He wanted to apologize for staring at him yesterday. He also wanted to express how sorry he was for hitting him in the head earlier. As he was stepping out of the school once it was time to go home, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that he had a text message. It was from his mom. She wanted him to get a couple things from a nearby store before going home. As he slipped his phone back into his pocket, he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up and seeing Jin."Oh, Hyung. What's up?"

Jin seemed to be worried."You're being so strange today, Namjoon. Are you sure you're okay?" He sighed softly."You may be smart, but you looked like your brain was struggling today. So tell me what's wrong."

Namjoon sighed as well. He was really embarrassed about this."Well, you see, Jin-hyung, I'm still thinking a lot about Yoongi." That was so embarrassing to say."I just want to talk to him. But being around him is so awkward. I don't know what to say to him. And he never responds to me." He slumped his shoulders just a little."Earlier, I accidentally hit him in the head with my locker door. He didn't even respond to my apology. He just shook his head at me and left."

Jin listened to every word Namjoon said and frowned a little."Maybe he just doesn't want to talk. And you hit him with your locker door? That had to hurt." The older boy shifted his gaze around at the students who were walking passed them and leaving school property. He noticed something odd."That nice car isn't here yet. Yoongi must still be waiting to be picked up."

Namjoon looked around after hearing that and noticed that Jin was right. That nice car hadn't shown up yet, and Yoongi was standing at the edge of school property, just waiting silently."Hyung, you can head home without me. I'm going to try to talk to Yoongi again. I also have to pick up a couple things for my mom before I go home."

"Okay. Text me later and tell me if Yoongi finally says anything to you. The way you keep thinking about him has gotten me curious." Jin gave Namjoon a smile and small wave before walking away to go home.

Namjoon waved at Jin in return then took a deep breath before letting it out slowly to try to calm his nerves. He really wanted to talk to Yoongi and hopefully get the smaller boy to respond to him. After a short moment of calming his nerves, Namjoon made his way over to Yoongi. The smaller boy was hugging his backpack against his chest. He seemed to always hold it that way."Uh, hey." Namjoon said as he approached Yoongi.

Yoongi seemed to not expect anyone to talk to him, so he jumped slightly when he heard a voice. Looking over, he saw Namjoon. He kept his eyes on the taller boy, wondering why Namjoon was talking to him. He thought no one would want to talk to him after he kept ignoring him. But Namjoon just kept trying. It was weird.

Getting no response aside from the boy looking at him like he was a complete weirdo, Namjoon quietly cleared his throat."Did something happen to your ride?" he asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. There were no words spoken in response, but he saw Yoongi nod just a little. Well, that was something."You know, I, um...I'm really sorry about hitting you in the head earlier. It was an accident. Does it still hurt?" He watched Yoongi shake his head. Still no words."Am I bothering you? You don't seem to want to be with other people." Yoongi shook his head again."So I'm not bothering you?" Another shake.

Yoongi was so nervous as Namjoon was speaking to him. His slender fingers fidgeted with his backpack as he continued to hug it against his chest. He was really uneasy right now, but he didn't want Namjoon to go away. Namjoon was the only person at this school who seemed to really want to talk to him. Everyone else just gave up when he didn't say anything back to them. But Namjoon was different. But then, the taller boy asked the question he had been dreading.

"Why don't you speak to anyone?"


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon could only scratch his head and wonder what had just happened. All he did was ask a harmless question, right? He just wanted to know why Yoongi never spoke to anyone. But when he had asked that question, Yoongi looked like he wanted to run away. It was at that time that Yoongi's ride pulled up. The cute boy got into the car like he was a criminal running from the cops. The nice car drove away, leaving Namjoon so confused. Things had been going well, sort of. Yoongi apparently didn't mind that Namjoon spoke to him, but he didn't say why he never spoke to anyone. Namjoon was left standing there for a moment before he snapped back to reality. He left school property and headed to the nearby store to pick up the things for his mom.

As he was walking along the sidewalk, Namjoon wondered if Yoongi just wasn't comfortable with speaking. In that case, maybe he could ask Yoongi for his number tomorrow. If Yoongi didn't want to speak, they could just text each other. Simple solution, right? No, not simple. How was Namjoon going to ask for Yoongi's number without seeming like a complete weirdo? They barely knew each other. Besides, he didn't know if he could ask someone so cute for their number. How was it even possible for a boy to be so cute? Namjoon just couldn't get over it. Yoongi was like a walking piece of art. His slender build, his thin legs, his pretty face, his nice hair. Even his fingers were cute as he had been fidgeting with his backpack. Namjoon shook his head furiously, trying to stop thinking about how cute Yoongi was. He shouldn't be thinking things like that. He should at least try to become Yoongi's friend first.

After getting the few things from the store, Namjoon made his way home. On his way home, he decided to just stop by Jin's house instead of texting him. He held his bag from the store in his left hand as he used his right hand to knock on the door. He waited a short moment until the door was opened by a woman."Hello, Mrs. Kim." he said with a polite smile.

Jin's mother smiled in return."Hello there, Namjoon. Do you want to come in? Or should I just call Jin down from his room?"

Namjoon loved Jin's mom. She was always very nice. She was like a second mom to him."I'll just go up to his room. I won't take long." He stepped inside after Mrs. Kim had nodded and allowed him to enter. She closed the front door behind him and went back to whatever she had been doing. Namjoon had been here lots of times, so he knew his way around Jin's house as if it was his own home. Heading upstairs, he went to Jin's bedroom and stepped in without knocking. He saw Jin eating from a bag of chips while watching tv."Why are you watching tv? Have you even done your homework yet?"

Jin looked up at Namjoon and shrugged his shoulders a little."I'll do my homework later. So what's up? I thought you were just going to text me."

Namjoon stepped over and seated himself on the floor beside Jin. He didn't really understand why Jin always sat on the floor to watch tv when he could easily sit on his bed or the chair at his little desk."Well, I have to pass your house to get home anyway, so I figured I would just stop by."

Jin grabbed the tv remote and pressed the power button to turn the tv off. Then, he shifted to fully face Namjoon."Okay, so tell me what happened with Yoongi. Did he talk to you?" He was really curious. Even though his friend seemed to be trying to deny it, Jin could tell that Namjoon had a crush on Yoongi. It was obvious.

"Well, it went okay, I think." Namjoon's fingers played with the shopping bag in his lap as he thought about what had happened earlier."I apologized for hitting him in the head. I asked him if I was bothering him."

"And? What did he say?" Jin was super curious.

"He didn't say anything. He just shook his head." Namjoon could see a hint of disappointment in Jin's face. His friend clearly wanted something exciting to happen."I asked him why he doesn't speak to people, but he didn't answer me. His ride showed up, so he just left."

Jin tilted his head just a little to the side."That's it? Seriously?"

Namjoon nodded."Yeah, that's it. So I think he might not be comfortable with talking to people. I might ask for his number tomorrow to see if he wants to text."

Jin rolled his eyes then gave Namjoon a playful push."You might ask for his number? Namjoon, just do it. I know you want to."

"Oh, shush, Hyung." Namjoon stood and straightened out the hem of his shirt."Anyway, I should head home. My mom needs these things for dinner." He stepped over to the door but stopped and looked back when he heard Jin say his name.

"Namjoon." Jin grabbed the tv remote and turned the tv back on."You know that it's okay for you to like Yoongi." That was all he said.

"Bye, Hyung. I'll see you tomorrow." Namjoon left Jin's room and went downstairs. He waved to Mrs. Kim before leaving and heading to his own home.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Namjoon was so nervous as he was getting ready for school. He kept trying to think of how he could ask Yoongi for his number. Could he just simply ask for his number? Did he need to be smooth about it? What if Yoongi thought he was weird? What if the cute boy thought he was flirting? Namjoon headed out of his house and started walking to school, meeting up with Jin on the way, as usual."So you're going to ask for his number, right?"

Namjoon was not expecting that to be the first thing Jin would say to him this morning, but it was."I'll try." He heard Jin groan softly."What? I said I'll try. It's not so simple to get someone's number."

"Yes, it is." Jin found it so amusing how nervous Namjoon was."All you have to do is ask. Just ask him while you guys are at your lockers. Or you can ask him at lunch. He eats alone on the roof, right?" He remembered Jungkook and Taehyung mentioning that.

"Yeah." Namjoon wondered why Yoongi still ate alone on the roof. Was he that uncomfortable with other people? Entering the school with Jin, they separated to go to their lockers. As he approached his locker, he saw Yoongi getting a book out of his locker. He stepped over and smiled."Hey."

Yoongi heard Namjoon's voice and looked up at the taller boy. He didn't seem startled or shocked like he had been yesterday. He was calmer. Maybe he was getting used to Namjoon's attempts at small talk. But he still didn't say anything to him.

"I'm wondering..." Namjoon began. He was so nervous about asking for Yoongi's number."Can I, um..." He couldn't look at Yoongi while he was saying this. But the smaller boy seemed to be looking at him with so much focus."Can I eat on the roof with you at lunch today?" He finally looked at Yoongi after asking that. He noticed the look of surprise on Yoongi's face, thinking it was so cute. Soon, Yoongi nodded."Great. Um, I'll look forward to it."

\---

Namjoon caught himself staring at Yoongi during class. He wondered what it was going to be like to eat lunch with the cute boy. He hoped Yoongi wouldn't think that he was trying to get close to him just because he was rich. Wealth didn't really matter much to Namjoon. But he knew that there were some people who would fake kindness to get close to wealthy people. Maybe that was why Yoongi didn't talk to anyone. He might not trust people. Namjoon was wondering about that all the way until lunch time. Yoongi was just stuck in Namjoon's mind. When it was finally time for lunch, Namjoon couldn't find Yoongi, so he figured the smaller boy must have already gotten his lunch and gone up to the roof. So after he got his lunch, he headed up there as well. He had glanced over at his friends before leaving the cafeteria, seeing that they all seemed to be confused.

"Where's Namjoon-hyung going?" Jimin asked. It was highly unusual for Namjoon to not eat lunch with them.

"He's going up to the roof to eat with Yoongi." Jin answered simply. He was hoping things would go well for Namjoon.

Jungkook and Taehyung both froze for a moment before expressing their shock."What? Are you serious?" They both spoke at the same time, making it a little hard to understand them. Especially since Taehyung had a mouthful of food.

Hoseok clapped his hands a few times excitedly."That's great! I hope they become good friends! Then, maybe Yoongi will start sitting with us!"

Jimin made face of judgement."What if they become more than friends? Namjoon will get a date before me. Not fair."

"I can help you with that, Jiminie!" Hoseok said as he scooted a little closer to Jimin.

"What are you talking about? You're always so weird, Hyung." Jimin didn't seem to catch on to Hoseok's meaning.

Hoseok simply smiled and tried to play it off."I'm just joking with you, Jiminie!"

\---

When Namjoon got up to the roof with his tray of food, he spotted Yoongi sitting in the corner, just like last time. He stepped over and sat down beside Yoongi, placing down his tray."Thanks for letting me join you. It must be lonely to eat by yourself every day." He watched as Yoongi looked up at him and seemed to show some nervousness. Why was Yoongi nervous? He was totally cute. Namjoon watched Yoongi shift his gaze back down to his food and poke at his sandwich a bit."You know, since you don't seem to want to talk to anyone, I was thinking that maybe..." He bit his lip, getting more and more nervous with each passing second."Can I have your number?" he blurted.

Yoongi didn't know what to expect from Namjoon. He listened to what the other boy was saying. He felt bad for not responding in any way. When he heard the other ask for his number, his breath caught in his throat. He coughed softly then gave a small, hesitant nod. Maybe it would be okay to give Namjoon his number. Maybe they could text each other. That way, Yoongi could actually respond. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and held it out to Namjoon.

Namjoon looked at Yoongi's phone for a second before it clicked in his brain. Yoongi wanted him to put in his number. He pulled out his own phone and handed it to Yoongi, as well as taking the cute boy's phone. He put in his number and saved it to Yoongi's contacts before handing the phone back to its owner. As he handed it back to Yoongi, he saw that the smaller boy was smiling. This was his first time seeing Yoongi smile."So cute..." He didn't realize he said that out loud until Yoongi looked at him with pink cheeks."D-did I say that out loud..?"

Yoongi nodded as he handed Namjoon's phone back to him. He began to do something on his own phone. He was actually quite happy that Namjoon just called him cute.

Soon, Namjoon's phone vibrated. He got a text? Looking at his phone, he saw that it was from Yoongi. So Yoongi was going to text him while they were sitting right next to each other? Namjoon opened the text. It simply said 'Thank you.' The taller boy felt himself smile. He looked at Yoongi, and the two boy's simply smiled at each other before putting their phones away and eating their food in comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks passed since Namjoon and Yoongi had exchanged numbers. They texted each other all the time. Of course, Namjoon was always the first one to text whenever they were apart. And Yoongi would always text his responses whenever they were together while Namjoon would just speak to Yoongi normally. It might have seemed very weird to other people, but it was fine with Namjoon. He was just really happy to be Yoongi's friend now. During this time, he did learn a few things about Yoongi. He learned that Yoongi was a year older than him, which surprised Namjoon because of how short and petite the cute boy was. He learned that Yoongi's favorite colors were black and white. They had also talked about a personal topic. Yoongi had explained to Namjoon that the reason why he switched schools was because he was being bullied. Namjoon figured that was Yoongi's reason for not talking aloud to anyone. Maybe he was afraid of being bullied again. Namjoon had asked Yoongi a few times to start eating lunch with him and his friends, but Yoongi always declined, choosing to eat his lunch on the roof every day. So Namjoon started eating his lunch with Yoongi every other day, while eating with his friends the other days.

Today, Namjoon was eating in the cafeteria with his friends. However, he was still texting Yoongi to make sure the cute boy wouldn't be lonely. He and his friends were discussing what they should do over the weekend since today was Friday."I think we should go to the mall or the arcade." Namjoon suggested.

"I want to go to the mall!" Hoseok chimed excitedly."I love shopping!"

Jin chuckled at Hoseok's excitement."I agree. Shopping sounds like fun. Namjoon, maybe you can invite Yoongi to tag along." He thought that was a great idea.

Namjoon shook his head a little."I don't know. Yoongi-hyung is really shy. I can't even get him to eat in here with us. So I don't think he would go shopping with us."

"Just ask him and say that it will just be you and him." Jungkook suggested."He might agree if he thinks it's just going to be you two."

Taehyung seemed to be appalled at Jungkook's suggestion."But that's lying, Kookie. You're telling Namjoon-hyung to trick him."

Jimin sighed."Just ask him. It's worth a try. He really needs to make more friends. We're your friends, Namjoon-hyung, so we want to be his friends too."

Namjoon looked down at his phone, debating whether he should ask Yoongi or not. He decided to ask him. The worst Yoongi could do was decline. So he sent the text.

"Oh, Jiminie! You're so cute and sweet!" Hoseok scooted closer to Jimin and hugged him."You're so right! We'll be Yoongi-hyung's friends!"

Jimin smiled and hugged Hoseok back."You're sweet too, Hyung. I know you would be everyone's friend if you could."

Namjoon was worried that Yoongi was going to decline. However, when a text popped up from Yoongi, he was surprised to see that the small boy had accept the invitation."Hey, Yoongi-hyung said he'll go with us!" he said with maybe a little too much excitement. He was just so happy that he was going to be able to spend some time with Yoongi outside of school.

\---

Everyone had agreed to meet up in front of the mall at noon on Saturday. Namjoon was the first person to show up because he was so excited. He greeted his friends as they showed up. Jin showed up then Hoseok. Jimin showed up after them. And Jungkook and Taehyung showed up together. They all looked around but didn't see Yoongi anywhere. Namjoon wondered where the cute boy was. Did he forget? Maybe he should send him a text. Just as he was pulling his phone out of his pocket, it vibrated. He opened the text he had just received. It was from Yoongi and just said 'Sorry I'm late'. Namjoon looked around again and saw Yoongi walking toward them. He really came."Yoongi-hyung!" Namjoon smiled widely at the smaller boy, who smiled just a little in return. He seemed to be very nervous about being here with all of Namjoon's friends."I'm glad you came."

Hoseok stepped over to Yoongi and held a hand out to him."I'm Hoseok! It's nice to finally meet you face-to-face!" He was confused when Yoongi shook his hand and didn't say anything back to him."You're going to have lots of fun with us!"

Yoongi shook hands with everyone but didn't speak a single word. He liked Namjoon's friends so far. He just hoped they would forgive him for not speaking. He turned his gaze to Namjoon, looking like a puppy that wanted to be held by its owner.

Namjoon got the hint and stepped closer to Yoongi."Alright, guys. I think that's enough standing around. Let's start shopping." He stood beside Yoongi and let the others start walking first. He followed them in with Yoongi. Since Yoongi was still fairly new in town, he wondered if Yoongi had gone out shopping yet."Have you been here yet, Yoongi-hyung?" he asked curiously, watching as Yoongi shook his head in response."You'll like it. There are some pretty cool stores here."

Everyone looked around when they got inside, wondering where they should go first. Jimin pointed toward a clothing store."Let's go in there first. I really like the clothes they have, and they aren't expensive." That seemed like a really good idea to him.

Hoseok linked his arm with Jimin's and smiled widely."I agree with Jiminie! I love the clothes they have there!"

Jungkook and Taehyung glanced at each other, glanced at Yoongi, then looked at Jimin and Hoseok."But what if Yoongi-hyung doesn't want to shop there?" Jungkook asked. He thought Yoongi may want to shop in a classier store. After all, he was rich and could afford to shop in the expensive stores.

Yoongi was really nervous. Suddenly, all eyes were on him. They were waiting for him to tell them if he wanted to go into that store or not. He nodded a little and simply pointed to the store. He didn't really care where they shopped. He wasn't actually here for the shopping anyway. He just came so that he could be near Namjoon.

Taehyung's mouth formed his rectangle smile."Aw, he's so cute!" Just as he said that, he felt Jungkook pinch his arm."Ow!" He turned and pinched Jungkook back."What? I'm not allowed to call anyone else cute? You're still the cutest."

Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's hand and started pulling him toward the store. He didn't like it whenever Taehyung called anyone else cute. It made him so jealous. Even though they weren't dating, he had a major crush on Taehyung and wanted to be the only one he called cute.

Jin laughed and looked over at Namjoon and Yoongi."Ah, those children never cease to amuse me. Let's just have fun." He walked into the store with Namjoon and Yoongi. Jimin and Hoseok had also gone into the store. They all seemed to split up in the store. Jungkook and Taehyung shopped together. Jin shopped with Jimin and Hoseok, making small hints to help Hoseok get closer to Jimin. And Namjoon stuck close to Yoongi.

Namjoon wondered if Yoongi liked the clothes in this store. Despite being rich, Yoongi never really seemed to dress like a rich kid."Are you glad you came, Yoongi-hyung?" he asked, receiving a nod."Do you like the clothes in this store?" Another nod."Let's pick out some clothes for you to try on." Namjoon was so happy to be spending this time with Yoongi. As the two of them were looking at the clothes, Namjoon picked out a few simple things that he thought would look good on Yoongi.

Yoongi was looking around at the clothes, but his eyes kept flickering over to Namjoon. The tall boy was quite interesting. Yoongi loved the way he could simply relax with Namjoon and not worry about the other boy getting irritated with him for not speaking. He still hadn't told Namjoon the reason, but that seemed to be alright. Yoongi saw Namjoon start to walk off toward another section of clothes and acted without thinking. He reached out and grabbed the taller boy's hand. That caused them both to blush.

Namjoon looked down when he felt Yoongi grab his hand. Heat rose to his cheeks. Looking at Yoongi's face, he saw the pink that had taken over the cute boy's pale skin."Is something wrong, Hyung?" Namjoon asked, hoping Yoongi was okay.

Yoongi hesitated for a few seconds then pulled his hand away from Namjoon's. He was so embarrassed about doing that. He nodded, not wanting to make his only friend worry. Everything was fine. He just hadn't wanted Namjoon to walk away without him. He followed Namjoon to another section, watching the taller boy sift through the clothes. Yoongi couldn't take his eyes off of Namjoon for the longest time.


	7. Chapter 7

Shopping had been so much fun. Hoseok and Jimin goofed around and got each other to try on silly clothes, despite Jin trying to get them to act cuter with each other. He really wished they would just hook up already, knowing how badly Hoseok wanted that. Namjoon and Yoongi had a geat time together as well. Namjoon picked out some clothes for Yoongi. In return, Yoongi also picked out some clothes for Namjoon. Of course, none of them actually bought any of the clothes. They had just tried them on then decided to play around instead of actually shopping. The only ones who were unhappy when it was time to leave were Jungkook and Taehyung. Something seemed to be wrong with them. They had been holding hands when they went into the store. However, they stayed away from each other when they were leaving the store. No one knew what had happened to make them distance themselves from each other. Jin tried to ask Jungkook what was wrong, but the youngest one just shook his head and said that it was nothing.

As they all headed out of the mall, Jin moved closer to Hoseok and whispered into his ear."Ask Jimin to go out to eat with you." He knew Hoseok wanted some time alone with the shorter boy."You can tell him how you feel about him."

Hoseok turned red and whispered back."But that never works. I've told him plenty of times that I like him."

Jin rolled his eyes and sighed."But you always act so hyper when you do it. It's hard to take a confession seriously when it's done like that." He lightly patted Hoseok's shoulder."Just be serious with him. Tell him how you feel and make sure he knows that you mean it."

Hoseok looked at Jin and smiled happily. He was glad that Jin was trying to help."Okay. I'll try." He bit his lower lip lightly before moving closer to Jimin."Hey, Jiminie, I don't need to go straight home, so do you want to get something to eat with me? We can go anywhere you want. I'm not picky."

"Sure." Jimin answered with a smile. Well, that was easy enough."Let's go to the nearest burger place then." He turned to everyone else to smile and wave."See ya, guys!" He walked away with Hoseok, ready to get a delicious burger.

Jin felt proud of himself for helping Hoseok. He also felt proud of Hoseok for listening to him."Is someone going to pick you up here, Yoongi?" he asked curiously.

Yoongi looked at Jin and nodded. His dad was going to be picking him up. Then, he pointed ahead. The nice car he always rode in was parked in front of the mall. Before he could walk away though, Jungkook spoke to him.

"Wait, Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook stepped closer and whispered into the smaller boy's ear."Can you hang out a bit longer? After Jin-hyung leaves, I'm going out for coffee with Tae. Will you come too with Namjoon-hyung?"

Yoongi was confused. Why did Jungkook want him and Namjoon to go with them? From what he had seen, Jungkook and Taehyung always acted like a couple. It might be awkward to tag along. But he didn't want to miss this opportunity to make new friends. So he nodded then held up his index finger to let Jungkook know to wait.

Namjoon was completely confused. What had Jungkook just whispered to Yoongi? He watched Yoongi walk over to the nice car and start doing something that confused him. The cute boy was moving his hands in an odd way. Was that sign language? Why was Yoongi using sign language?"What's going on, Jungkook?"

The youngest hadn't been watching Yoongi, so he didn't know that the small boy was using sign language right now."I asked Yoongi-hyung to hang out a bit longer. You and he are going to join me and Tae for some coffee."

Taehyung pouted when he heard that. He had wanted to enjoy some coffee with just Jungkook."But, Kookie." He knew that he had messed up by asking Jungkook to go out for coffee with him. He knew how Jungkook felt about him. He felt the same way, but he was always too nervous to ask for an actual date. So he tried to ask Jungkook out. However, he had gotten nervous while asking and said that it would be just as friends. That seemed to have made Jungkook upset."Oh, I guess it's okay."

Jin glanced back and forth between Jungkook and Taehyung for a moment before deciding to excuse himself."Well then, I'll head on home. Tell me later how the double date goes." he said before walking away.

Namjoon didn't know if this was a good idea. He really liked Yoongi, but he didn't know how Yoongi felt. He couldn't just ask, could he? And besides, Jungkook seemed to just want them to tag along because he didn't want to be alone with Taehyung. Oh boy.

Soon, Yoongi walked back over to them and smiled. His dad had allowed him to stay out longer. He really wanted to make more friends, and Namjoon's friends seemed like really nice people. So he hoped they could accept him as Namjoon already had.

Taehyung clapped his hands together once to get everyone's attention."Okay, let's go!" He was trying to cover up any nervousness or unhappiness. He just wanted to enjoy this time. Maybe he could be alone with Jungkook another time. They all walked away but had gotten split from how they had initially paired themselves. Yoongi was walking next to Jungkook. And Taehyung was close to Namjoon. Taehyung spoke quietly to Namjoon, not wanting Jungkook and Yoongi to hear what he was saying."Sorry you two got roped into this, Hyung. I really wanted to go out alone with Jungkook, but I got nervous while asking him and said it would be just as friends. He got upset and said that we should invite you two to come with us."

Namjoon looked at Taehyung and smiled."It's okay, Tae. Don't apologize. I understand that you were nervous." He was glad to see that rectangle smile form on his friend's face. He glanced over at the other two, hoping Yoongi was doing okay with Jungkook. He saw that Jungkook was babbling while Yoongi was listening to everything that came out of the youngest boy's mouth. That was so cute. Those two could end up being great friends. After all, Namjoon knew that Jungkook loved to talk, and Yoongi was a great listener. But Namjoon's mind couldn't focus on that for long. He began to wonder why Yoongi had been using sign language earlier.

\---

When they got to the coffee shop, Namjoon opened the door and held it for his friends as they entered, walking in after them. They went up to the counter to order, and Namjoon noticed that Yoongi had his phone out. Namjoon watched Taehyung and Jungkook both order the same thing, caramel macchiato. Taehyung paid for them. Namjoon ordered a mocha frappuccino. His phone vibrated, signalling that he had received a text. Looking at it, it was from Yoongi and simply said 'Water.' Yoongi just wanted water? So Namjoon told the girl behind the counter then paid. The girl handed over a bottle of water from the cooler behind the counter then went to prepare the coffee. Namjoon handed the water to Yoongi."Do you not like coffee?" he wondered curiously.

Yoongi was so pleased that Namjoon never seemed to be annoyed with checking his texts. Even at a time like this when they were ordering drinks, Namjoon had checked his text to see what Yoongi wanted instead of expecting him to say anything. When the taller boy asked if he didn't like coffee, Yoongi lightly rubbed his belly with one hand.

"Coffee upsets your stomach?" Namjoon watched Yoongi nod. So Yoongi couldn't drink coffee. Namjoon just learned something new about the cute boy. They stood aside with Jungkook and Taehyung as they waited for their coffees to be ready. Once they got their coffees, they sat at a table but not how Namjoon wanted. Jungkook was sitting beside Yoongi. Namjoon was across from Yoongi and beside Taehyung. He wanted to sit next to Yoongi, but Jungkook had stolen the seat before Namjoon could claim it.

While they were enjoying their drinks, it was silent at their table. Nobody was saying anything. Should they talk about something? What should they talk about? The silence was getting so awkward and uncomfortable, so Jungkook suddenly stood."I-I'm going to the restroom." He walked away without waiting for any type of response.

Yoongi was confused. Was something wrong with Jungkook? He looked over at Namjoon and Taehyung, not knowing what was going on. He didn't really know what type of relationship Taehyung and Jungkook had, so he couldn't even make any guesses as to why the younger boy seemed to be upset.

Taehyung heaved a heavy sigh then stood."I'll make sure Kookie is okay. Sorry, guys." He headed toward the restroom, leaving Yoongi and Namjoon alone.

Namjoon waited a moment before speaking."I hope everything works out between them. It's easy to see that they both like each other, but I think they're having trouble trying to change their relationship from just friends to dating."

Yoongi smiled and nodded. He hoped everything would work out between Taehyung and Jungkook too. They just waited for the two to come back while enjoying their drinks, but ten minutes went by, and they hadn't come back yet. Yoongi glanced in the direction of the restroom then looked at Namjoon.

Namjoon could see that Yoongi wanted to check on them."Come on." he said, standing."Let's make sure they're okay." He waited for Yoongi to stand as well, then they made their way to the restroom. Opening the restroom door, they were both surprised by what they saw. Taehyung had Jungkook pressed against the wall, and their lips were locked. They didn't seem to notice that the door had been opened. Taehyung soon pulled Jungkook into a stall and locked the door. The sounds that followed made Yoongi and Namjoon both turn red. They left the restroom and just stared at each other for a moment."Um...We should...leave them alone..." Namjoon barely managed to say.

Yoongi nodded and shyly grabbed Namjoon's hand. He used his other hand to point at their table. Going back to their table, they both grabbed their drinks and decided that they should leave. It would be awkward for them to stay after seeing that. As they left the coffee shop, Yoongi was still holding Namjoon's hand. After a moment though, he released the taller boy's hand and pulled out his phone, sending a text.

 

**Yoongi**

_I should go home now. My dad doesn't like it when I stay out for too long._

 

Namjoon pulled out his phone when it vibrated and read Yoongi's text."Oh, okay. I should head home too." This was still a little awkward. Not the silence though. The awkward thing was how hard Namjoon was trying not to look at Yoongi's pink lips. Seeing Taehyung and Jungkook kissing in the restroom had made him really want to kiss Yoongi. But he didn't know how Yoongi felt. He was pretty sure that Yoongi only wanted to be friends though."Hey, maybe we can hang out again soon, Hyung."

Yoongi nodded then sent Namjoon another text.

 

**Yoongi**

_Will you wait with me until my dad gets here?_

 

"Yeah, of course." Namjoon wanted to spend every possible moment with Yoongi right now. So he would gladly wait with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Namjoon walked home alone after Yoongi's dad had picked him up in that fancy car. Yoongi's dad had offered to give him a ride, but he said that he would be fine walking. It might be a little weird to get a ride from Yoongi's dad. After all, he had never spoken to the cute boy's parents before. Maybe he should ask to go over to Yoongi's house someday to get to know his parents. That would be nice. And he could use that as an opportunity to learn more about Yoongi. He was dying to learn anything he could about the cutie. Once he got home, Namjoon went to his room and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Jin.

 

**Namjoon**

_Hey, Jin-hyung._

 

**Jin**

_So how did it go?_

_Everything okay between Taehyung and Jungkook?_

 

**Namjoon**

_Oh, yeah. Everything is better than okay._

 

**Jin**

_What do you mean?_

 

**Namjoon**

_Yoongi-hyung and I left early because we saw them making out in the restroom._

 

**Jin**

_Oh, so they finally went for it._   
_So what about you and Yoongi?_   
_Anything happen that I should know?_

 

**Namjoon**

_What do you mean? Nothing happened between us._

 

**Jin**

_Nothing? Really?_

 

**Namjoon**

_Were you expecting something to happen?_

 

**Jin**

_No, not really._

_I was hoping, but I know you're too wimpy to make a move._

 

**Namjoon**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

 

Jin

_Do I need to spell it out for you?_

 

**Namjoon**

_Uh, yes?_

 

**Jin**

_You like Yoongi._   
_Yoongi likes you._

 

**Namjoon**

_He and I are just friends._   
_And what makes you think he likes me?_

 

**Jin**

_Oh, please._   
_I saw the way he was looking at you while we were at the mall._   
_He totally likes you._

 

**Namjoon**

_I don't know._   
_I think he just wanted to stay close to me because he was shy around you and the others._

 

**Jin**

**Whatever.**   
**Anyway, I have to go. Mom is calling me down for dinner.**   
**I'll talk to you later.**

 

**Namjoon**

_Okay. See you later, Hyung._

 

Namjoon tossed his phone down onto his bed and wondered what he should think about Jin's words. Did Yoongi like him? Or were they just friends? Should he text Yoongi and ask? No. That would be weird. Besides, they just spent the whole afternoon together. So he didn't want to seem clingy by texting the smaller boy so soon. Namjoon didn't know what to do. He didn't want to admit it to his friends, but he really did like Yoongi. He wanted to hug the cute boy. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to visit his home and meet his parents. Maybe he could think up an excuse to go to Yoongi's home. But what excuse could he possibly use?

\---

Namjoon spent all of Sunday trying to think up an excuse to visit Yoongi's home. He really wanted to see what the cute boy's home was like. Surely, it would be really nice. After all, rich families had nice homes, right? He barely did anything all day as he was trying to think up an excuse. He watched tv in his room, texted Jin a bit, and even sent a couple texts to Yoongi. However, something was strange. Yoongi didn't respond to his texts. Maybe Yoongi felt awkward talking to him after what they had seen yesterday at the coffee shop. Namjoon tried not to think too much about it and figured he could just talk to Yoongi at school tomorrow.

That didn't quite happen as he had planned. At school the next day, Yoongi was nowhere to be found. Namjoon waited by their lockers until their first class started, but Yoongi didn't show up. He wasn't in class either. When the first class ended, Namjoon was stopped on his way out of the room by the teacher."Namjoon, would you deliver Yoongi's homework to him?" the teacher asked."He is absent, and it would be a shame for him to fall behind on his work."

Namjoon took the homework from the teacher and nodded with a smile."Yes, of course, Ma'am." Namjoon was actually quite happy about this. Now he didn't need to think of an excuse to visit Yoongi's home. This was perfect. Though, he was a little worried. Why was Yoongi absent? Was he sick? If Yoongi was sick, his parents might not let Namjoon into their home. After all, it would be bad to disturb a sick person while they were trying to rest. But this was also Namjoon's chance to ask about Yoongi's lack of speech. At lunchtime, Namjoon sat in the cafeteria with his friends, who were all surprised to see him.

"Isn't it Yoongi's turn to have you?" Jin asked, confused."You ate with us on Friday. Not that I'm complaining."

Namjoon shook his head a little and poked at his sandwich."Yoongi-hyung is absent today. So I'm going to his house after school to drop off his homework."

Jimin and Hoseok both perked up when they heard that."You're going to his house? You need to tell us everything. We want to know what his house is like." Jimin said with much excitement.

Hoseok was also very excited."Yeah, what Jiminie said! His family is rich, so their house must be very nice!"

Jungkook was being unusually quiet today. He kept his gaze down and wouldn't look at anyone. Taehyung was sitting right beside him, grinning happily."Are you sure homework is the only reason you're going to his house? You two disappeared from the coffee shop Saturday. Maybe you two want some alone time." Taehyung teased.

Namjoon rolled his eyes."We're not like you two." he teased back.

Suddenly, Jungkook got up and walked away from the table to dump his tray. Jin eyed Taehyung."What's up with Jungkook? I thought he would be happy that you two finally hooked up."

Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled."Well, you see, he's pretty shy about certain things. And he has been super shy around me ever since Saturday. After we left the coffee shop, he stayed at my house."

Jimin decided to poke some fun."Aw, did you two do the dirty?" He watched Taehyung's cheeks turn pink."You did?!"

"I'm so jealous!" Hoseok blurted."Not of you or Jungkook, obviously! But I'm jealous of what you did! I want to do that!"

Jimin laughed at Hoseok's reaction."With who, Hyung?!"

Hoseok didn't even stop himself from saying this."You, Jiminie!"

Jimin just laughed again, clearly thinking it was a joke."Stop being goofy, Hyung!"

Jin cut into the conversation."Taehyung, you and Jungkook are too young to be doing that. And don't you think you two moved a little too fast? You haven't even gone on a proper date yet."

Namjoon piped in now."Yeah, Jin-hyung is right. You two should try to be together as a dating couple before doing stuff like that. You don't want Jungkook to think that was all you wanted from him."

Taehyung's expression changed to a look of worry."I didn't even think of that. Guys, what if Kookie thinks I only wanted to have sex with him? That's not all I wanted. I want to be with him."

Jimin reached over and lightly patted Taehyung's shoulder."Tell him that. I'm sure he'll understand if you explain your thoughts and feelings to him."

Jin had enough of this and decided to change the topic a little."What about you and Hoseok? Did you two have fun eating together on Saturday?"

Jimin grinned and nodded."Yeah. It was fun. We ate delicious burgers, shared some fries, and talked about some ideas for a couple projects we have to do for our classes."

Jin perked an eyebrow."That's it?"

"Yeah. That's it. Why? Were we supposed to do something else?" Jimin seemed to become confused.

Hoseok didn't want to have this talk right now. He knew that he disappointed Jin by not making his feelings known to Jimin when they had eaten together."No, Jiminie! You know Jin-hyung is just wanting to know everything! He's like our mother, always wanting to make sure we're all happy and having fun!"

Jimin laughed and nodded."Yeah, that's true."

Jin sighed. Maybe he should give up on trying to get those two together. Jimin was too dense to notice Hoseok's feelings, and Hoseok was too scared to seriously explain his feelings to Jimin.


	9. Chapter 9

After school, Namjoon was so nervous. He left the school with his backpack on his back. He had texted Yoongi for his address. The response had taken a while, but Namjoon just assumed that was because Yoongi was most likely in bed. He hoped Yoongi's parents wouldn't mind him stopping by. And he really hoped Yoongi was feeling okay. As he made his way toward Yoongi's home, he was getting more and more nervous. What were Yoongi's parents like? He hoped they were nice. Such a nice boy like Yoongi deserved to have sweet, loving parents. It took Namjoon a bit to find Yoongi's house, getting there after walking around for nearly an hour. The house was huge, like a mansion. Namjoon gulped and stepped up to the front door, shakily lifting a hand and knocking. He could hear a voice inside before the front door was opened by a tall man."Um, hello." Namjoon said, choking back his nervousness."My name's Namjoon. I'm Yoongi-hyung's friend from school."

The man just eyed Namjoon for a moment before his lips formed a welcoming smile."Ah, Namjoon. I'm Yoongi's dad. Yoongi has actually told me a lot about you. I'm sorry, but Yoongi can't go out today. He's been feeling unwell since yesterday."

Namjoon was a little surprised to hear what Yoongi's dad said. So Yoongi talked about him to his parents? Hearing that Yoongi was feeling unwell, Namjoon bit his lower lip for just a second."Actually, I'm here to deliver his homework. Don't want him to fall behind."

Mr. Min moved aside a little."Oh, alright. You can take it up to him. Yoongi's room is on the second floor at the very end of the left hall." He didn't seem to mind Namjoon visiting Yoongi."It might cheer him up to see you."

Namjoon stepped inside and paused. He wanted to ask Yoongi's dad an important question before heading upstairs."Um, Sir, can I ask you something about Yoongi-hyung?"

Mr. Min gave a small nod, wondering what Namjoon wanted to ask."Of course. What is it?"

"Why doesn't Yoongi-hyung..." Namjoon was very nervous about asking this question. Would Mr. Min think he was being too nosy? Should he just mind his own business?"Why doesn't he talk?"

Yoongi's dad was only a little surprised to hear the question. He knew this was something his son didn't like to let other people know. He understood that Yoongi didn't want people to make fun of him for it, even though it was something he couldn't control."Yoongi can't speak." His words caused Namjoon's eyes to widen."He has been mute since birth. He can't produce any vocal sound. No speaking, no laughing. He just can't. Yoongi does not possess a voice." Mr. Min reached over and lightly pat Namjoon on the head."So it means a lot to him that he has a friend like you who is patient and cares about him."

Namjoon was shocked. Yoongi was mute? He had been mute his whole life? Everyone at school was wrong about Yoongi. They gossiped about him and said that he was cold and stuck up. They said he was just a snobby rich boy who had every good fortune other people needed to work to get. But Namjoon knew there was something different about Yoongi. He had seen that the cute boy wasn't cold, snobby, or stuck up. And now he also knew that the small boy was missing something that everyone took for granted. He had no voice while other kids used their voices to spread rumors."Thank you for telling me. I'll, um, go upstairs and see Yoongi now." Namjoon didn't know what else to say to Mr. Min. So he just headed upstairs and went to the end of the left hall. When Namjoon reached the end of the hall, he noticed that the room at the end had the door halfway opened. He peeked inside, seeing Yoongi lying on his bed. Hoping he wouldn't be disturbing the smaller boy, Namjoon opened the door the rest of the way and entered the room. He stepped over to the bed and peered down at Yoongi. He was alseep.

Namjoon thought Yoongi looked like an angel as he was sleeping. It made him want to make sure no one at school would ever be mean to the small, cute boy. Especially since he remembered what Yoongi had texted him before about being bullied at his previous school. There was no way Namjoon was going to let that happen to Yoongi again. He moved over to a low table that was in the middle of the room and sat on his knees. He took his backpack off of his back and opened it, pulling out Yoongi's homework. He set the homework on the table before standing. He turned to head out of the room but felt something hit him in the back. Namjoon looked and saw a pillow on the floor. So he had been hit with a pillow. He barely heard the breath of a yawn, causing him to look toward the bed.

"Oh, you're awake." Namjoon stepped back over to the bed and sat on the edge of it."Sorry if I woke you up. I was bringing your homework." He watched Yoongi sit up and shift to sit beside him."Are you okay? Your dad said that you've been feeling unwell since yesterday."

Yoongi nodded his head sleepily. His blond hair was a little messy, but that just made him look super cute. He lightly leaned against Namjoon, obviously being too tired to sit up on his own.

"You know, um..." Namjoon had something that he really needed to say."Your dad told me...that you're mute." He paused for a moment, Yoongi showing no response."Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I just want you to know that you can trust me."

Yoongi reached over to the small dresser next to his bed and grabbed his phone. He started typing something, sending the text to Namjoon.

 

**Yoongi**

_I'm sorry for not telling you. I've always been embarrassed about it._

 

He looked at Namjoon, watching his reaction as the taller boy read it. Then, he sent another text.

 

**Yoongi**

_And I'm sorry for not texting you back yesterday. I had a migraine and wasn't able to do anything._

 

Namjoon read the texts and hoped he wasn't making Yoongi feel bad."It's okay, Yoongi-hyung. You don't need to apologize. I'm just glad to know that you're okay." His phone vibrated again. Yoongi sure was talkative today, if that was even the right word to use. The text just said 'I trust you, Namjoon.' The taller boy smiled and put an arm around Yoongi's slender shoulders."Good. I'm happy that you trust me." This was weird but also nice. Namjoon really enjoyed sitting here with his arm around Yoongi. It felt right. He blushed when he felt Yoongi's head rest against his shoulder. And this seemed like the right moment to say something he was dying to say."Yoongi-hyung...I don't know how you'll take this, but I really need to say it..." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before speaking again."I like you...I really like you..." He waited a moment. There was no response. Yoongi didn't even move. Looking down at the cute boy's face, Namjoon smiled when he saw that Yoongi had fallen asleep on him. This cutie hadn't even heard his confession, but that was okay. Namjoon was more than happy right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Namjoon was awoken in the middle of the night by his phone vibrating. He had fallen asleep with his phone in his hand, which wasn't unusual for him. Groggily opening his eyes, he looked at his phone, squinting at the brightness of the screen. He had a text from Yoongi. What time was it? 3:48am. Why was Yoongi texting him at this time? The text simply said 'Are you awake?' Namjoon yawned and texted back.

 

**Namjoon**

_I am now._

 

**Yoongi**

_Sorry._

 

**Namjoon**

_It's okay._   
_Do you need something, Hyung?_

 

**Yoongi**

_No. I can't sleep._

 

**Namjoon**

_Why?_

 

**Yoongi**

_My head hurts._

 

**Namjoon**

_Did you take anything?_   
_Aspirin?_

 

**Yoongi**

_No. It'll be okay._

 

**Namjoon**

_Okay. If you're sure._

 

**Yoongi**

_Will you come over?_

 

Namjoon blinked a couple times when he read this text. Was Yoongi crazy? His mom would kick his butt if he left the house at this time. But what if Yoongi needed him? Namjoon didn't want to abandon the cute boy.

 

**Namjoon**

_It's nearly 4 in the morning._

 

**Yoongi**

_I know._   
_But I want to see you._

 

Namjoon felt his face heat up. Yoongi wanted to see him? Right now? What should he do? If he was really quiet, he might be able to sneak out without his mom noticing. After all, she had to be fast asleep at this time.

 

**Namjoon**

_What about your parents?_   
_They won't let me in at this time._

 

**Yoongi**

_Don't worry._   
_There's a ladder next to my window._

 

**Namjoon**

_Why is there a ladder next to your window?_

 

**Yoongi**

_I put it there._

 

**Namjoon**

_But why?_

 

**Yoongi**

_For you._

 

**Namjoon**

_When?_

 

**Yoongi**

_Before I texted you._   
_Please come._

 

**Namjoon**

_Okay. I'll be there soon._

 

**Yoongi**

_Thank you._

 

Namjoon got out of bed and moved around his room as quietly as possible, getting dressed. Once he was dressed, he sneakily made his way down the stairs and out the front door. Once he was outside, he didn't have to be so sneaky. He jogged along the sidewalk, wanting to get to Yoongi's house as soon as possible. He didn't really know what to expect. Once he got there, he went around to the left side of the mansion and spotted the ladder. It was leaning securely against the building. Looking up, Namjoon saw Yoongi's open window. He let out a heavy breath, wondering what he was getting himself into. Then, he carefully climbed the ladder. Reaching Yoongi's window, he saw the cute boy sitting on his bed. He was wearing white silky pajamas."Hey." Namjoon greeted quietly, not wanting the boy's parents to hear him.

Yoongi looked toward the window and smiled when he saw Namjoon. He was so happy that Namjoon actually came. His smile was wide and gummy, completely cute. Yoongi moved a hand to motion for Namjoon to come inside. He watched the taller boy carefully climb into the window and step over to the bed. Yoongi patted the spot beside him.

Namjoon seated himself on the bed beside Yoongi and didn't know what was going to happen."So why did you want to see me so suddenly?" He watched Yoongi, but the boy seemed to be thinking about something."You okay?"

Yoongi wanted to express something to Namjoon, but he didn't want to simply send it through text. He wanted to express it in his own way, not through simple words. After Namjoon asked if he was okay, he nodded. Then, Yoongi tried to express himself. He pointed at himself. Then, he pointed at Namjoon. Next, he pointed at his own chest.

Namjoon didn't understand. What was Yoongi trying to tell him? He watched Yoongi shift to sit on his knees and face him completely now. The cute boy seemed to be desperately trying to convey something, but Namjoon just couldn't understand."I'm sorry, Yoongi-hyung. I don't know what you're trying to tell me."

Yoongi paused for a moment before deciding to be bold. He leaned in closer to Namjoon, seeing the taller boy's cheeks turning pink. He placed a hand on Namjoon's shoulder. His other hand moved a little further up to gently touch the other boy's cheek.

Namjoon was so nervous. What was Yoongi doing? Why was the cute boy getting so close to him? His silent questions were answered when Yoongi's soft lips lightly pressed against his own. He was stunned. Was this really happening right now? Was Yoongi really kissing him? Namjoon only remained stunned for another few seconds before allowing himself to start kissing Yoongi back. This was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. It was a beautiful moment.

The kiss was soon broken, and Yoongi pulled back, his cheeks being bright pink now. He grabbed his phone from the dresser and immediately began typing something. When he sent what he was typing, he stared at Namjoon, waiting for the other to read his text.

Namjoon was dazed by that sweet kiss. It made his head spin. He was brought back to reality when his phone vibrated. Pulling it out of his pocket, he read what Yoongi wanted to say.

 

**Yoongi**

_When you were here earlier, I was so tired._   
_As I was dozing off, I heard you say that you like me,_   
_but I didn't know if it was a dream or not._   
_But I knew it had to be real when I woke up._   
_So I want you to know that I like you too._

Namjoon gulped and knew that he was blushing. So Yoongi had heard his confession? He had thought that Yoongi didn't hear it."Yoongi-hyung, um...Will you, uh...Will you go out with me..?"

Yoongi's mouth formed a happy, gummy smile. He was so happy that Namjoon wanted to go out with him. He nodded, letting the taller boy know that he wanted to go out with him. Before meeting Namjoon, he had never thought that he would ever get a boyfriend. He never even had friends before. So this was amazing for him. Yoongi was extremely happy. He gently grabbed one of Namjoon's hands and intertwined their fingers together. This was the best night of his life.

Namjoon and Yoongi both laid down on the bed, feeling tired. They needed to sleep because they needed to go to school in the morning. However, Namjoon simply waited for Yoongi to fall asleep. After making sure the smaller boy was fast asleep, he sneakily got out of the bed and climbed out the window, going down the ladder. He had to get home before his mom would wake up and realize he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Namjoon had been very lucky when he had sneaked back into his house. His mom hadn't even known that he had been gone. He made his way up to his room as quietly as possible and changed into his pajama pants before getting into bed shirtless. Getting comfortable, he laid down and went to sleep, knowing that he had to get up in just an hour to get ready for school. He fell asleep while wondering if Yoongi was going to be at school.

When his alarm buzzed to signal that it was time for him to get up, Namjoon groaned and turned it off. He didn't feel like getting up. He was tired, and his head was hurting. Why did his head hurt so much? It felt like it was splitting. He just rolled over and pulled the blanket up over his head. Soon after, his bedroom door was opened by his mom."Joonie. You need to get up."

Namjoon groaned and whined."Mom, my head hurts..." He didn't even want to think about how much it would hurt to just sit up.

His mom stepped over to the bed and pulled down the blanket. She pressed her hand against his forehead and sighed."It feels like you've got a fever." She lightly pat his side."Okay, you can stay home today. I'll call the doctor and make an appointment."

Namjoon pulled the blanket back up over his head."I don't need to see the doctor...I'll just rest..."

His mom rubbed his side a little then sighed softly."Okay. But if it gets worse, let me know. I have to go to work, but I'll come home and take you to the doctor if you need me to."

"Okay...Thanks, Mom..." Namjoon didn't know what had caused him to get sick. He thought for a few minutes before he remembered what had happened earlier. He had gotten a kiss from Yoongi. Yoongi had been sick with a migraine. Feeling around, Namjoon found his phone by his leg and turned on the screen. He turned the brightness way down then sent a text to Yoongi, saying that he wouldn't be at school today. He waited for a response, but no new messages popped up. He closed his eyes with his phone still in his hand, dozing off. About half an hour later, he felt his phone vibrate.

 

** Yoongi **

_Why?_

 

** Namjoon **

_My head hurts, and I have a fever._

 

** Yoongi **

_I made you sick, didn't I?_

_I'm sorry._

 

** Namjoon **

_Don't worry. That's the nicest way I've ever gotten sick._

 

** Yoongi **

_I'll visit you after school :)_

 

** Namjoon **

_You don't have to._

 

** Yoongi **

_I want to._

_I'll take extra notes in class and bring them for you._

 

** Namjoon **

_You're an angel._

_Do me a favor?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Sure. What is it?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Sit with Jin-hyung and the others at lunch._

_I don't want you to be lonely._

 

There was a long pause, and Namjoon was worried that Yoongi was going to refuse. He really didn't want the cute boy to sit by himself on the roof anymore. He wanted Yoongi to have more friends and enjoy spending time with them during lunch.

 

** Yoongi **

_Okay._

_But what if they get annoyed with me for not being able to talk?_

 

** Namjoon **

_They won't. They'll understand._

_Besides, they've already accepted you as part of our group._

_They like you._

 

** Yoongi **

_They like me? :D_

 

** Namjoon **

_Of course they like you._

_Oh, Yoongi-hyung, I also want you to know that you don't need to hide the fact that you're mute._

_It won't make me or the others like you any less._

_And if anyone dares to pick on you for it, I'll make them regret it._

 

** Yoongi **

_^-^_

_Thanks, Namjoon._

_I have to go now._

_I'll text you at lunch._

 

** Namjoon **

_Okay. See you later, Hyung._

 

Namjoon closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He allowed himself to fall asleep again, really needing to get plenty of rest to make this fever and headache go away. He was so tired, and his head hurt so bad. Namjoon didn't even wake up as his phone started vibrating again. He was getting new texts, but there was no way he would answer them right now. He had fallen into a deep sleep.

\---

Jin was worried. He hadn't seen Namjoon all day. The younger boy hadn't shown up to walk to school with him. And now, he wasn't there at lunch. He was poking at his food as he tried to think of what could make Namjoon miss school. Was he sick? How did he get sick? He was just fine yesterday. He had sent a few texts to Namjoon but received no response. Well, if Namjoon was sick, he was probably sleeping.

"Jin-hyung, you still haven't heard from Namjoon-hyung?" Taehyung asked with worry."I hope he's okay. Being sick is awful."

Hoseok nodded in agreement."Yeah. It sucks to be sick."

Jin let out a sigh."I'm sure he'll be fine. He hasn't responded to my texts, so he's probably sleeping, as he should be." Their table felt so empty today. Namjoon was absent. Jungkook didn't come to the cafeteria. And Jimin was talking to his pretty teacher again."Taehyung, have you had a talk with Jungkook yet?"

Taehyung lowered his gaze and shook his head."I haven't had the chance. He keeps avoiding me. If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have had sex with him." He sighed and slumped his shoulders."But he's just so cute, you know. I like him so much that I guess it all came out at once."

"I know how you feel. Sorta." Hoseok let out a heavy sigh."At least you can express yourself a bit to Jungkook. I can't even get Jimin to realize that I like him." He tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling as he spoke."And he's so fine. I think I need to stop staring at his butt when we're in the locker room after gym class."

Jin rolled his eyes as he listened to his friends talk to each other. They were both having problems with their feelings. The atmosphere at their table was so gloomy. Then, Jin perked up when he saw something odd."Oh, hey, Yoongi." The small boy had approached their table with his lunch tray."Sit down. Join us."

Yoongi seated himself next to Jin, placing down his tray. He hoped this would go well. It was easy to see that he was nervous about being with Jin and the others while Namjoon wasn't with him. After all, they didn't know that he was mute. Trying to avoid any awkwardness, he just took the wrapper off of his sandwich and started eating. As he was chewing a bite of his sandwich, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Namjoon, simply stating that he was eating with the tall boy's friends. Then, he lightly tapped Jin's shoulder.

"Hm?" Jin looked at Yoongi with a mouthful of food. The smaller boy was holding his phone out to him. He swallowed his food then cleared his throat."You want my number?" he guessed, being answered with a nod. He took Yoongi's phone and started putting in his number."I want your number too." He handed his phone to Yoongi to allow the cute boy to put in his number. When he tried to hand Yoongi's phone back to him, Yoongi pointed at Hoseok. Jin got the hint and handed Yoongi's phone to Hoseok."Put in your number."

Hoseok was so happy as he was handed Yoongi's phone."Oh, yay! This means we're friends!" After putting in his number, he handed the phone to Taehyung. Then, he handed his own phone to Yoongi after Yoongi had returned Jin's phone.

Taehyung looked up with utter confusion when he was handed Yoongi's phone. He had not been paying attention to what was going on. However, he saw that phones were being passed around and realized that everyone was exchanging numbers with Yoongi. So he put his number into Yoongi's phone before handing it over to the small boy, along with his own phone.

Yoongi had returned Jin's phone then put his number in Hoseok's phone. Next, he put his number into Taehyung's phone. He was pleased that this was going well so far. Once the number exchanges were done, he let his mouth form a gummy smile.

Hoseok felt like he was going to melt while seeing that gummy smile."You are so cute, Yoongi-hyung!" he practically squealed."Welcome to our group of friends! Maybe you can get Jungkook's and Jimin's numbers later! And you can eat with us whenever you want! We like you!"

Yoongi was so happy. He finally had friends. Could he tell them that he was mute? Would they really accept him? He was nervous about telling them about that, so he figured he would ask Namjoon to mention it to them sometime. For now, he would just keep it to himself. Though, he might confuse them by texting whenever they were right next to each other. On that note, he needed to ask Jin a question. So he sent the text, asking for Namjoon's address and stating that he was going to visit him after school.

Jin blinked when his phone dinged. He thought Namjoon had finally texted him back. However, upon checking, he saw that it was Yoongi. He glanced at the silent boy to see that he was smiling. So Jin just opened the text and chuckled."You're going to visit Namjoon? He'll like that." He sent Yoongi a text with Namjoon's address."Save that text so you don't lose it. It would be a shame to lose his address."

\---

Yoongi went through the rest of his classes with a small smile on his lips. He was so happy that he finally had friends. And he was really looking forward to visiting Namjoon. After his last class, he stopped by his locker then went outside. He hurried over to his dad's car and smiled widely. Excitedly, he signed to his dad, asking for permission to visit his sick friend. Of course, he wasn't going to tell his dad yet that Namjoon was actually his boyfriend now. Yoongi got into the car and grinned when his dad agreed to drive him to Namjoon's house. So he showed his dad Namjoon's address then fastened his seatbelt.

As they were heading toward Namjoon's house, Mr. Min could feel himself smiling."I'm so proud of you, Yoongi." he said with a happy tone."It's great that you're making friends. Your mom would be so happy. You should text her later and let her know." When they got to Namjoon's house, he stopped the car."I'll wait here to make sure you get inside."

Yoongi was so excited to be visiting Namjoon that he momentarily forgot that it might be difficult to explain to Namjoon's parents who he was and why he was there. He got out of the car with his backpack in his hands. He had brought his class notes for Namjoon. And he thought it would be nice to go over them with the taller boy but only if Namjoon felt well enough. Yoongi stepped up to the front door and knocked.

After a couple minutes, the door was opened by Namjoon's mom."Oh, hello there." She waited for a response but got nothing. She looked at the small boy's backpack."Are you a friend of Joonie's?" She was confused when the blond boy started nodding. She had never seen this boy before. He must be a new friend."Joonie is sick. Maybe you can visit him another time."

Yoongi's eyes widened. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to visit Namjoon now. So he unzipped his backpack and pulled out the notes, showing them to Namjoon's mom. He pointed at himself then pointed inside, trying to convey that he wanted to give the notes to Namjoon.

Namjoon's mom was very confused, but she stepped aside."Um, okay. You can take those up to Joonie. His bedroom is the first door at the top of the stairs. Don't make too much noise though. His head has been hurting all day."

Yoongi smiled widely when he was allowed to enter. He glanced back at his dad and waved before stepping inside. He made his way up the stairs and paused for a moment before opening the door to Namjoon's bedroom. What he saw when he entered made him laugh. It was a silent laugh, of course. He saw Namjoon sprawled out on his bed, lying on his back with the blanket over his face. The best part was that his face was the only thing that was covered. The rest of his body was uncovered. Yoongi stepped over to the bed and set his backpack down on the floor. Wondering how Namjoon would respond, he reached out and lightly placed his hand on the taller boy's stomach. Then, he leaned in close and blew onto Namjoon's throat.


	12. Chapter 12

Namjoon was awoken by a very soothing feeling. It was something that he was not used to feeling. There was gentle air blowing against his throat. And there was a cool hand on his bare stomach. After a moment, it fully sank into his head that the gentle air on his throat was someone's breath.There was someone in his room. He moved the blanket off of his head and blushed when he saw how close Yoongi was to his face. Why was Yoongi blowing on his throat? Why was Yoongi's hand on his stomach?"You know, this could be seen as either sweet or creepy." he said with a low chuckle, still being quite sleepy since he had just woken up.

Yoongi pulled back just a little and smiled at Namjoon, thinking that his words were funny. He moved his hand away from Namjoon's stomach, reaching up to touch his forehead. Feeling Namjoon's fever, he frowned and let out a soft sigh. He felt responsible for Namjoon being sick.

Namjoon felt like he just melted when Yoongi touched his forehead. Reaching up, he grabbed Yoongi's hand and moved it onto his cheek."Your hand is cold. It feels good."

Yoongi smiled, glad that his cold hand was soothing Namjoon. He moved his other hand up to touch the side of the taller boy's neck. He wanted to help Namjoon feel better in any possible way.

Namjoon was really enjoying the feel of Yoongi's cold hands on his hot skin. A childish whimper slipped out from his lips when Yoongi pulled his hands away. He looked at Yoongi and saw him turning to leave. So Namjoon reached out and grabbed onto the back of Yoongi's shirt."Where are you going?" He didn't want Yoongi to leave yet. He wanted the cute boy to stay for a while.

Yoongi looked back at Namjoon and held up a finger to tell him to wait. When the back of his shirt was released, he left the room and went downstairs. He saw Namjoon's mom and clapped his hands together once to get her attention, hoping he wouldn't startle her.

Namjoon's mom turned around and saw the cute boy, wondering why he clapped instead of just speaking."Do you need something, dear?" she asked kindly.

Yoongi pointed up toward Namjoon's room then made a motion like he was dabbing something on his face. He was pleased that Namjoon's mom seemed to catch on to what he meant. She made her way into the kitchen and returned a minute later with a rag that was wet and cold. Yoongi gave a small bow of thanks then went back upstairs. When he entered Namjoon's bedroom, he saw that Namjoon was sitting up with his head hung low.

Namjoon's head wasn't hurting quite so bad now, but he still had a high fever. He didn't look up when he heard Yoongi come back into the room. He just listened to the smaller boy's footsteps. Then, he felt his body relax as a cold, wet rag was pressed against his temple. That was so soothing.

As Yoongi held the rag against Namjoon's temple, he placed his other hand on Namjoon's back, right below his neck. He began to dab the cold rag against different parts of Namjoon's face before also dabbing it against his neck. Something about this made him gulp. His eyes looked at the little droplets of water that came from the rag and trickled down Namjoon's chest. He was snapped back to reality when the taller boy spoke.

"I was right to call you an angel this morning..." Namjoon thought Yoongi was so sweet. The cute boy was taking care of him, cooling him down to help him feel better."Though, I never expected to be woken up by you blowing on my neck. You're so weird." Suddenly, Namjoon noticed that Yoongi started to shake. Had he just upset the small boy with his words? Looking up at Yoongi, he saw a wide, gummy grin. Oh, so Yoongi was laughing. Though there was no sound, this was the cutest thing Namjoon had ever witnessed.

While silently laughing, Yoongi set the wet rag on top of Namjoon's head then reached down to grab the class notes from beside his backpack. He showed them to Namjoon and grinned.

Namjoon chuckled when the rag was placed on his head, not bothering to grab it. When he saw the notes, he was surprised to see how sloppy Yoongi's handwriting was. It was rather amusing. He could still read the notes well enough though, so it was fine."Thanks for the notes, Yoongi-hyung."

Yoongi grabbed the rag from Namjoon's head and started to gently press it against the tall boy's neck again. His eyes once again watched the droplets of water roll down Namjoon's chest. Damn, he thought Namjoon was so sexy. He wanted to kiss him again, but he couldn't. Kissing was the thing that had gotten Namjoon sick. He didn't want to catch this fever back from Namjoon.

Namjoon looked up from the notes and felt his cheeks heat up. He just realized the way Yoongi was looking at him. The cute boy had such a look of yearning on his face. That made Namjoon want to get closer to him. And they were in the perfect position for that since Yoongi was standing right in front of him. Namjoon set the notes aside and placed his hands gently on Yoongi's slender hips, pulling the boy closer.

Yoongi felt so lost right now. He wanted Namjoon to know exactly what he was thinking. When the other boy's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, his chest was at the same height at Namjoon's head. Yoongi moved the rag onto Namjoon's shoulder then slipped it to his back to rub gently. His other hand moved to grab one of Namjoon's hands.

At first, Namjoon thought Yoongi was going to move away from him. When he felt the rag slip onto his back, he felt his body relax a little more. Then, he felt Yoongi grab one of his hands. Surely, the cute boy would move his hand away from his hip, right? No, that wasn't what happened. Namjoon's face flared bright red when his hand was pulled further around Yoongi's slender waist, being placed on his lower back. Two of Namjoon's fingers were barely touching Yoongi's butt. He looked up to see that Yoongi was smiling at him."I think I just learned something new about you, Hyung." Namjoon chuckled lightly as he was still blushing brightly."You're a pervert."

Yoongi wouldn't deny that he was a bit of a pervert. He didn't see a problem with it since he and Namjoon liked each other and were dating. This was just part of him opening up to Namjoon since he was becoming so comfortable with him. He would never show this side of himself to anyone else. This was just for Namjoon. Leaning down, he lightly kissed Namjoon's forehead. Just as he did, he heard something that startled him.

Namjoon's mom had come upstairs to check on them and saw what they were doing."I think that's enough. Joonie needs to get some more rest."

Yoongi pulled away from Namjoon and grabbed his backpack. He put it on his back for once and tried to hurry out of the room, but he was stopped when Namjoon's mom grabbed his backpack. He couldn't even look at her, worried that she was mad.

"Stop by again soon." Namjoon's mom said with a flat tone."We need to talk." She released his backpack when she saw him nod. When Yoongi left, she looked over at Namjoon."Seriously, Joonie?"

Namjoon hung his head low."Sorry, Mom." He was sure that he was in deep trouble. He heard his mom step closer.

"I was not aware that you like boys." She didn't sound disappointed, which made Namjoon a little wary. Was she mad? How was she going to react?

"Yeah, Mom." Namjoon gulped quietly."I like boys." He braced himself for what his mom might say next.

Namjoon's mom let out a heavy sigh."Okay." Wait, that was it? It was okay?"I'm a little unhappy that this means I won't be getting any grandkids, but if loving boys makes you happy, Joonie..."

Namjoon relaxed a little, glad that his mom wasn't mad."It's not boys that make me happy. It's just a boy. Yoongi-hyung makes me happy." He sighed and slumped himself a bit."And good luck trying to have a talk with him."

"Why do I need luck to have a talk with him?" Namjoon's mom had no idea why Yoongi hadn't spoken at all.

"Mom, he's..." Namjoon knew that his mom needed to know. He hoped Yoongi would forgive him for telling her."He's mute. He can't speak."


	13. Chapter 13

Jin lifted a hand to brush some loose strands of hair away from his face. It was so hot outside today. He had finished his homework soon after getting home from school and needed to do his chores. Currently, he was mowing the front lawn. He didn't mind doing work in the yard or around the house. He knew his mom needed the help. As he was mowing the lawn, he stopped when he saw someone familiar walking by, looking around in confusion."Yoongi!" he called out. He turned off the mower and jogged over to the shorter boy."Hey, man. You look lost. Did you just leave Namjoon's place?" Then, it hit him that Yoongi looked upset."Hey, what's wrong?"

Yoongi didn't know how to get home from here. He had texted his dad, but he got no reply yet. Maybe his dad was busy. And he couldn't just stay standing in front of Namjoon's house. So he started walking down the road. He was definitely lost, so relief washed over him when he saw Jin. Being asked what was wrong, Yoongi felt like he was going to fall apart. Tears formed in his eyes. He thought Namjoon's mom was mad at him. He thought he had ruined his first impression.

Jin saw Yoongi's tears and quickly grabbed the smaller boy's hand."Come inside. My mom is baking cookies. Want some?" He couldn't help himself. He couldn't just ignore someone who was upset. This was partly why Jin was often teased for being motherly."We'll enjoy some cookies and milk, and you can tell me what happened."

Yoongi shakily nodded and followed Jin into his house. As soon as they stepped inside, he could smell the cookies. It was heavenly. But he couldn't think much about that right now.

"Jin, are you already done mowing the lawn?" Mrs. Kim asked as she stepped out of the kitchen."Oh, who's this?"

"I'll finish the lawn in a bit, Mom." Jin smiled at his mom and kept his gentle grip on Yoongi's hand."This is Yoongi. He's a new friend. He's a bit upset, so we're going to talk in my room. Could you bring up some cookies and milk for us soon?"

Mrs. Kim smiled and nodded."Sure." She directed her smile to Yoongi."It's nice to meet you, Yoongi." She went back into the kitchen to check on the cookies.

Jin gave Yoongi's hand a light tug."Come on. My room is up here." he said as he led Yoongi up the stairs. Once they got into his bedroom, he sat on the floor and motioned for Yoongi to sit beside him. Once the smaller boy sat down, Jin didn't waste any time."So what happened? Why are you upset?"

Yoongi sat on the floor beside Jin and lowered his gaze, letting his head hang low. He lifted a hand to rub his eyes, wanting to keep his tears from spilling down his cheeks. Then, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He typed something but didn't send it. He just handed his phone to Jin to let the older boy read it.

Jin was confused as he was handed Yoongi's phone. He read what it said."You're mute?" He looked at Yoongi with wide eyes."Did something bad happen because of that?"

Yoongi took his phone back then typed something else before handing it to Jin again. He hoped Jin knew what he could do to fix his problem. He didn't want things to be bad.

Jin read the text on Yoongi's phone and sighed softly."So Namjoon's mom caught you guys being close, and you think she's mad at you?" He watched Yoongi nod."So you two are dating now?" He smiled softly when Yoongi nodded again."I see. That must have been a really awkward first impression."

Yoongi sniffled quietly, wishing he could do something to make Namjoon's mom like him. His vision became blurry as more tears formed in his eyes. He was upset that Namjoon's mom had told him to leave and thought she was mad at him. He was also embarrassed about being caught like that.

Jin slipped his arms around Yoongi's shoulders and hugged him close."Hey, it's okay. I'm sure Namjoon will explain everything to his mom. She's probably not even mad." He looked up when his mom came into the room with a serving tray that had a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. She always used that tray to take food to the dining table, so it made sense to use it for this too. Jin gave his mom a small smile before she left the room then returned his full attention to Yoongi."Namjoon's mom is a very understanding person. I bet she was just surprised." He lightly rubbed Yoongi's back to soothe him a bit."You know, Namjoon is shy about his sexuality. We know that he's gay, but we figured that out on our own. He never told us. So I don't think his mom knew."

Yoongi leaned against Jin, seeking comfort in this embrace. Hearing what Jin said, he felt horrible. So Namjoon had never told his mom that he was gay? That meant she just found out in such an awkward way. Yoongi hoped she was as understanding as Jin said she was. He didn't want Namjoon to be in trouble because of him.

"You don't need to be so worried, Yoongi." Jin pulled away from the hug and stood. He retrieved the cookies and milk from his desk where his mom had placed them. He placed the tray on the floor in front of Yoongi then sat on the other side."Let's eat some cookies and be happy. Okay? You can text Namjoon later and ask him if his mom is mad or not. Though, I'm pretty sure she isn't."

Yoongi was grateful that Jin was being so caring toward him. He could easily see why Jin and Namjoon were friends. He nodded and let his lips form a small smile before grabbing a cookie. As he and Jin started eating the cookies, he was already feeling a bit better. Jin really knew how to cheer people up.

\---

Yoongi was relieved when he finally got home. He had stayed at Jin's house until his dad was able to pick him up. Though, he was still worried. He wondered if it was okay to text Namjoon right now. Well, there was only one way to find out. He sat on his bed and grabbed his phone, sending a simple text.

 

** Yoongi **

_Hey_.

 

** Namjoon **

_Hey, Hyung._

 

** Yoongi **

_Did I get you in trouble?_

 

** Namjoon **

_No, it's okay. My mom was just surprised._

 

** Yoongi **

_Because she didn't know about you being gay, right?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Yeah. She's upset that I won't ever produce any grandkids for her._

_But she said it's okay._

 

** Yoongi **

_Oh, that's good._

_I was worried that I had gotten you in trouble._

 

** Namjoon **

_No. You didn't._

_Did you get home okay?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Yeah._

_I hung out at Jin-hyung's house until my dad picked me up._

 

** Namjoon **

_Oh, that must have been fun._

_Jin-hyung's a great friend._

 

** Yoongi **

_Yeah_.

 

** Namjoon **

_Are you okay, Hyung?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Yeah_.

 _No_.

_I don't know._

 

** Namjoon **

_Hyung?_

_Are you upset about my mom walking in on us?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Yeah. I don't want her to be mad at me._

_And that was a really bad way to make a first impression._

 

** Namjoon **

_She's not mad at you. Don't worry about that._

_And you can make it better by coming over again soon._

_Just show her what you're like._

_You're a sweet person, and I know she'll like you._

 

** Yoongi **

_I'll try. I want her to accept me._

 

** Namjoon **

_Oh, Hyung, I need to tell you something._

_I hope you won't be mad at me._

 

** Yoongi **

_What is it?_

 

** Namjoon **

_I told my mom that you're mute._

_Please don't be mad at me._

_I just thought she should know._

 

** Yoongi **

_It's okay. She needed to know._

 

** Namjoon **

_Thanks for not being mad._

_You're a sweetheart._

 

** Yoongi **

_Of course I'm not mad._

_And you're sexy._

 

** Namjoon **

_What?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I have to go now. It's time for dinner._

 

** Namjoon **

_Don't go yet! You just called me sexy!_

_Yoongi-hyung!_

_Hyung!_

_Come back!_

 

Yoongi could feel such heat in his cheeks after telling Namjoon that he was sexy. But he meant it. He really did think Namjoon was sexy. He watched the texts popping up as Namjoon was trying to get him to text more, but he didn't send any messages. He placed his phone on his dresser then went downstairs for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Namjoon was so relieved when he awoke in the morning and discovered that his fever was gone. He was happy that he hadn't been sick for long. Maybe Yoongi had just passed on a small virus. Now that it was over, he could go to school and see all of his friends. He was also anxious to see Yoongi. Once he was ready for school, he headed out and walked down the road a little quicker than usual. Namjoon was just so happy this morning.

"You're very smiley today." Jin said when he joined Namjoon."Feeling better?"

Namjoon smiled at Jin and nodded."Yeah. Much better." He had his hands gripping the straps of his backpack."Did you have fun hanging with Yoongi-hyung yesterday? He said that he was at your house for a bit."

Jin gave a single nod."Yeah. I saw him walking around, and he was upset, so he and I ate some cookies and talked for a while. Well, I talked. He did tell me why he doesn't speak though."

"He told you?" Namjoon was surprised. He didn't think Yoongi would tell Jin so easily. Though, maybe this meant that the small boy trusted Jin."So now you know. I didn't find out until his dad told me when I visited his house on Monday."

"Yeah. That explains why he's so shy." Jin sighed softly."It must be very hard for him to communicate with people. But he's so cute. Who needs a voice when he's so adorable?" They both laughed a little at that."Oh, by the way, he sat with us at lunch yesterday. I exchanged numbers with him. So did Hoseok and Tae."

Namjoon was pleased to hear that. He really wanted Yoongi to be able to communicate with his friends."What about Jimin and Jungkook?"

"They didn't join us for lunch. Jungkook is avoiding Tae, and Jimin was flirting with his teacher again." Jin was so disappointed."Doesn't Jimin know that he can get in big trouble for flirting with a teacher? She's twice his age. And Hoseok is so gloomy without him."

"Should we talk to Jimin about Hoseok's feelings?" Namjoon didn't know if they should mind their own business or not."I want all of our friends to be happy, but I don't think that will happen if we just leave them the way they are."

Jin lowered his gaze and frowned."You're right. We need to do something. But I don't think we should just tell Jimin about Hoseok's feelings. I think we need to put them in a situation where it will be easier for Hoseok to tell Jimin himself."

\---

Arriving at school, Namjoon and Jin split up as usual to go to their lockers. Namjoon was pleased to see Yoongi at his locker."Yoongi-hyung!" He hurried over and grinned happily at the shorter boy."I'm all better now. I think it's because you took care of me yesterday."

Yoongi looked at Namjoon, and his cheeks turned pink. He grabbed a pen that was in his locker and wrote on a loose piece of paper. ' _All I did was cool you down a little._ '

Namjoon read that and smiled."You made me feel better, Hyung. And you made my mood better too." He put his backpack into his locker and grabbed the books he needed for his first few classes."Come on. Let's get to class."

\---

Namjoon wished he and Yoongi could have more classes together. Of his first four classes, Yoongi was only in two of them. When lunchtime came around, Namjoon went to the cafeteria and looked around. Jin, Hoseok, and Taehyung were sitting at their table. Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi were nowhere to be found. Namjoon stepped over to the table and looked at his friends with confusion."Is Jimin with his teacher again?"

Hoseok nodded sadly."Yeah. He doesn't leave class with me anymore. He keeps staying behind to talk to her."

Taehyung sighed."At least he still talks to you after school and between classes. Kookie won't even answer my texts or calls."

Jin looked up from where he was sitting."Where's Yoongi? Is he not going to sit with us today?"

"I don't know." Namjoon didn't even know where Yoongi was."I thought he was going to be in here, but I guess I was wrong." He blinked when he felt his phone vibrate."That might be him." He pulled out his phone and sighed when he saw that the text was from Jungkook.

 

** Jungkook **

_Hyung, you need to come to the locker room._

 

** Namjoon **

_Why?_

 

** Jungkook **

_Yoongi-hyung is in here._

_He's really upset._

 

** Namjoon **

_I'm on my way._

_Did something happen?_

 

Namjoon looked at Jin and frowned."I have to go. Jungkook said Yoongi-hyung is in the locker room. He's upset about something." He turned and headed out of the cafeteria, checking his phone for another message as he was walking through the hall.

 

** Jungkook **

_I don't know what happened, but his cheek is bruised._

_I think someone hit him._

 

Those texts caused Namjoon to start running. Someone may have hit Yoongi? Namjoon couldn't even think straight. Who would hit someone as sweet and cute as Yoongi? When he reached the locker room, he hurried in and looked around."Jungkook?! Yoongi-hyung?!"

"Over here, Hyung!" Jungkook was sitting on a bench by a row of lockers. Yoongi was sitting beside him with his head hung low.

Namjoon ran over to them and knelt down in front of Yoongi."What happened? Did someone hit you, Yoongi-hyung?" His blood boiled when he saw a couple tears fall down Yoongi's cheeks."Who did it? I'll make them regret it."

Yoongi sniffled and shook his head. He was so upset that this was starting again. This always happened. People would get fed up with him for not speaking, and they would start bullying him. It made him feel ashamed. He was ashamed of being mute. He was ashamed of not being strong enough to stand up for himself. Now, he was ashamed of causing Namjoon to worry.


	15. Chapter 15

Namjoon's good mood was gone for the rest of the day. He wanted to know who had hit Yoongi, but the smaller boy wouldn't tell him. Yoongi didn't want to discuss it. He would just shake his head and refuse to answer any questions. Namjoon had some guesses of who had done it, but he couldn't be sure. He would need to find out somehow. Yoongi wouldn't tell him, so detective Namjoon was on the case. He would get the others to help him. After his last class, he went to his locker and saw that Yoongi wasn't there. He was normally at his locker at this time.

"Namjoon-hyung!" Taehyung ran over to Namjoon and grabbed onto his arm with both hands."You have to help! Kookie got into a fight, and he won't stop! I tried to stop him, but he won't listen!"

Namjoon's eyes widened. It was highly unusual for Jungkook to get into fights. He quickly followed Taehyung to the gym. The basketball team was supposed to be starting practice soon, but they were all standing around, watching the fight and cheering. Namjoon and Taehyung were really upset to see that a crowd of students had formed, making it nearly impossible to get through. Namjoon pushed through other students and saw Jungkook punching the basketball team's captain."Jungkook! Stop it!" Namjoon moved behind Jungkook and grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back to keep him from punching."Jungkook!" The younger boy was struggling and shouting profanities."Settle down!"

The team captain wiped some blood from his lips and glared at Jungkook."You little piece of shit!"

Namjoon quickly pulled Jungkook away as he was almost punched."That's enough, Jackson!"

Taehyung squeezed through the crowd and put himself between Jackson and Jungkook, glaring at the team captain."Back off! Don't touch my Kookie!" He pushed Jackson away.

Jackson glared at Taehyung then looked passed him at Jungkook."This isn't over, faggot!" After shouting that, he stormed away. On his way into the locker room, he shoved Jin out of the way, who was by the locker room door. He glanced down for only a split second when the shove caused Jin to fall down. Then, he stormed away like he didn't even care.

Jin got up from the floor and stepped over to the crowd of students."Show's over! Everyone, get out of here if you don't want to miss your buses!" He watched the crowd of students wander away then went over to Jungkook."You should be ashamed of yourself, Jungkook. What's gotten into you? You usually don't act like this."

Jungkook lowered his gaze and turned his head to the side."I'm not ashamed..." he mumbled."He deserved it..." He pulled away as soon as he felt Namjoon's grip on his arms loosen."I'm going home..." Then, Jungkook looked straight at Taehyung."And I'm not your Kookie. You had no right to claim me like that."

Taehyung was hurt by Jungkook's words. He reached out to touch the younger boy's hand but felt his heart break when Jungkook jerked his hand away."Kookie..." He could only watch with sadness as Jungkook left the gym.

Namjoon hoped Jungkook would be okay. The youngest boy had a busted lip, and his cheek and jaw were bruised."Tae, what caused the fight?"

"I don't know." Taehyung lowered his gaze to stare down at the floor."Jackson is a real jerk, so it could have been anything."

Jin sighed heavily."It had to be really bad to make Jungkook so angry. He usually just ignores Jackson." He was worried about Jungkook being hurt, but he was also very disappointed in him for fighting.

Soon, the coach walked into the gym."You kids need to head on out of here. Practice is about to start."

Namjoon nodded at the coach then walked out of the gym with Jin and Taehyung."Well, we can't forget that Jungkook has been upset for the past few days. So whatever happened just pushed him beyond his limits. It's understandable, but I agree that it's still unlike him to fight."

Jin was highly bothered by this. He really didn't want to worry about Jungkook behaving like that."One of us should text him later to see if he's okay." He saw Taehyung open his mouth to speak but interrupted him."Not you, Tae. You're the reason why he's been upset."

"But how am I supposed to apologize and explain my feelings to him if I'm not allowed to text him?" Taehyung pouted sadly.

"Apologies and explanations should be done in person, not through text." Jin said with a heavy sigh."I'll text him later. Namjoon, you're going to check on Yoongi, aren't you?" Jin had been told about Yoongi's bruised cheek.

Namjoon nodded."Yeah. Oh, and will you guys help me find out who hit him? He wouldn't tell me, so I need to find out." He was pleased when Taehyung and Jin both agreed to help."Thanks."

\---

As Namjoon was walking along the sidewalk, he sent a text to his mom to let her know that he would be home later than usual. He was walking to Yoongi's house. Yoongi had been nowhere to be found after school, so he must have already gone home. When Namjoon got to Yoongi's house, he knocked on the door, and it was soon opened by Mr. Min."Hello, Sir. Can I come in?"

Mr. Min wasn't entirely sure if it would be a good idea to let Namjoon see Yoongi right now. Though, he was thinking that it might help his son cheer up."Sure. He's in his room."

Namjoon stepped inside and wasted no time in going up to Yoongi's bedroom. The door was closed, and he could hear faint sniffles. He opened the door and saw Yoongi lying on his bed, facing the wall. The small boy was curled up and shaking as he cried."Yoongi-hyung..." Namjoon stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed. He lightly touched Yoongi's side and wondered what he should do to help his boyfriend stop crying. Namjoon shifted to lay down behind Yoongi, pulling the smaller boy into his arms."I'm here for you...I want to protect you..."

Yoongi was so upset about being hit at school. He really didn't want the bullying to start happening again. After a moment, he rolled over to face Namjoon, moving closer to snuggle against the taller boy.

Namjoon was relieved when Yoongi faced him. He tightened his arms around Yoongi a little, feeling so protective. He wanted to make sure no one would ever hurt Yoongi again. Peering at the pale boy's face, his heart ached. Yoongi looked like a precious angel, so fragile and sad. Namjoon looked at Yoongi's quivering lips and leaned in close, kissing them softly.

Yoongi didn't know if he could stop crying. He knew that he must be making Namjoon sad by crying like this, but he was just so upset. When Namjoon connected their lips, he didn't pull away, just let himself melt into the comfort he was given by his boyfriend. Soon, his quivering lips began to cooperate and kiss Namjoon back. This was so soothing. After a moment, he stopped crying and just got lost in the kiss.

Namjoon wasn't even thinking about what he was doing. He just wanted Yoongi to know how much he cared for him. He wanted to express his feelings and help the smaller boy calm down. As they kissed, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he felt Yoongi's lips part just a bit. Not resisting what he wanted, he slipped his tongue inside to explore the new territory.

Yoongi was really enjoying this. His heart began to race as he felt Namjoon's tongue inside his mouth. He tangled his own tongue with Namjoon's. One of his hands moved onto Namjoon's hip and pulled him closer. This was wonderful, and he loved every second of it.

Namjoon felt Yoongi pull him closer and acted without putting any thought into it. He moved to put himself over Yoongi, their legs tangled together. He soon broke the kiss for air and peered down at Yoongi, seeing that the cute boy was panting for oxygen. Oh god. Seeing Yoongi panting beneath him really made him want more. But he had to control himself. They hadn't even gone on a date yet. Everything about Yoongi screamed for attention. His heavy breaths, his longing gaze, his milky skin, the way he was trembling beneath Namjoon.

Yoongi stared up at Namjoon, not wanting this to end. Being beneath the taller boy was really embarrassing, but it was nice at the same time. However, he was soon brought back to reality when he felt something. He peeked down and could see the bulge in Namjoon's pants. That made him blush so deeply.

Seeing Yoongi look down, Namjoon looked down as well. He had been so distracted by Yoongi that he hadn't noticed his growing boner. Now that he could see it, he groaned quietly in discomfort."Um..." This was so awkward and embarrassing. Namjoon got off of Yoongi and stood beside the bed."I-I should get going..."

Yoongi sat up and couldn't explain to himself the way he was feeling. All he could do was smile at Namjoon. Maybe he was pleased that he had made the taller boy so excited. He had never thought of himself as attractive, so it was nice to know that he could easily turn Namjoon on.

Namjoon saw Yoongi smiling at him and wondered if he was pleased about having this effect on him. Oh well. At least Yoongi wasn't crying now."I'll see you tomorrow, Hyung." Leaning down, he pecked Yoongi's bruised cheek before heading out. He needed to get home and take care of business.


	16. Chapter 16

Jin had stopped at a convenience store on his way home and bought a bag of chips to eat as a snack while doing his homework. He loved chips. Though, he often thought that his eating habit was the reason why he couldn't get a date. He sighed as he went up to his room and got out his homework. He just stared at his homework for a moment, not feeling motivated to do it right now. So he just opened the bag of chips then pulled out his phone. He decided that he could snack on the chips while texting Jungkook. After seeing if his youngest friend was okay, he would do his homework.

 

** Jin **

_You okay, Jungkook?_

 

There was no response for about ten minutes. Jin thought Jungkook might still be mad. So he was quite relieved when he got a response.

 

** Jungkook **

_No._

_You guys should have let me pummel Jackson._

 

** Jin **

_What did he do?_

_You usually just ignore him._

_What was so bad to make you fight him?_

 

There was another pause. This time, half an hour went by. Maybe Jungkook didn't want to talk about it. Jin just munched on his chips and turned on his tv. He kept glancing at his phone, wondering what had made Jungkook so angry at Jackson.

 

** Jungkook **

_He was saying some really mean things._

_About Tae-hyung._

 

** Jin **

_Oh, I see._

_But he talks bad about Tae all the time._

_Ever since Tae quit the basketball team._

_What was so different about this time?_

 

** Jungkook **

_I don't know._

_I just didn't like to hear him talk that way about Tae-hyung._

 

** Jin **

_You really like Tae a lot, huh?_

 

** Jungkook **

_No_.

 

** Jin **

_Jungkook..._

 

** Jungkook **

_Okay, okay._

_I do._

 

** Jin **

_You need to talk to him._

 

** Jungkook **

_Why?_

_He already got what he wanted._

_I had sex with him._

_I felt so humiliated after that._

 

** Jin **

_I know, but that isn't all he wanted._

 

** Jungkook **

_Really?_

 

** Jin **

_Really._

_Please talk to him._

 

** Jungkook **

_Fine._

_I'll talk to him tomorrow._

 

** Jin **

_Good boy._

_Are you feeling better now?_

 

** Jungkook **

_Yeah._

_Thanks, Mom._

 

** Jin **

_I'm not your mom!_

 

** Jungkook **

_Read over our conversation._

 

Jin read over their conversation and rolled his eyes. This kid was totally right. He was acting like a mom.

 

** Jin **

_Shut up._

 

** Jungkook **

_I'm sorry._

 

** Jin **

_For what?_

 

** Jungkook **

_Being a bad kid._

 

** Jin **

_It's alright._

_I understand that you've been upset._

 

** Jungkook **

_I feel really bad about it._

 

** Jin **

_I know._

_But everything is going to be fine._

_Just talk to Tae tomorrow and sort things out._

 

** Jungkook **

_Okay._

_Bye._

 

** Jin **

_Bye, kiddo._

 

\---

 

Namjoon had gone straight to his room when he had gotten home. He had locked his bedroom door and laid on his bed, putting his pillow over his face. This was so embarrassing. He wasn't used to doing this. He unzipped his pants and slipped his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around his boner. He had been unable to stop thinking about Yoongi on his way home, so his boner had gotten worse. He began to stroke himself, his other hand holding the pillow onto his face to muffle his sounds. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was actually masturbating while thinking about Yoongi. As he was doing this, Namjoon wondered if Yoongi had gotten turned on as well. He hoped so. It wouldn't be fair if he was the only one going through this. As he was moaning into his pillow, his hand moved quicker until he relieved himself, making a mess inside his underwear and on his hand. Once he was able to catch his breath, he moved the pillow off of his face and grabbed a dirty shirt that was on the floor beside his bed, wiping off the cum that was all over his hand. Then, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Yoongi.

 

** Namjoon **

_Let's go out this weekend._

 

** Yoongi **

_k_

 

** Namjoon **

_I mean, like a date._

 

** Yoongi **

_k_

 

Namjoon didn't know why Yoongi was sending such a small response. Normally, they could carry on a full conversation.

 

** Namjoon **

_Are you busy?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Mm_

 

** Namjoon **

_Are you doing something that requires you to not be able to use your phone much?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Mm_

 

** Namjoon **

_What are you doing?_

 

The next thing Namjoon received was a text with just the blushing emoji.

 

** Namjoon **

_Oh my god, Hyung!_

_Are you seriously texting me back while touching yourself?!_

 

** Yoongi **

_Mm_

 

Namjoon couldn't even text again after that. He couldn't text Yoongi while knowing that the cute boy was touching himself. Just thinking about that made him start to get turned on again. Namjoon shook his head and tried to think of anything else. He put his pillow over his face again and squeezed his eyes shut. A few minutes later, his phone vibrated. He moved the pillow and read the new message.

 

** Yoongi **

_I'm done._

_So you mentioned a date this weekend._

_I'm free Saturday._

 

** Namjoon **

_You're such a pervert, Hyung._

 

** Yoongi **

_Is that bad?_

** Namjoon **

_No_.

_I guess not._

 

** Yoongi **

_I only act this way for you._

 

** Namjoon **

_Good_.

 

** Yoongi **

_Want to know a secret?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Uh, sure._

 

** Yoongi **

_I tricked you._

 

** Namjoon **

_What?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I wasn't really touching myself._

_I just wanted to turn you on again._

_Did it work?_

 

Namjoon's face flared bright red. Yoongi had only been teasing him?

 

** Namjoon **

_..._

 

** Yoongi **

_So yes?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Yes_.

 _Pervert_.

 

** Yoongi **

_You're wonderful._

_Anyway, where will we go for our date?_

 

** Namjoon **

_I was thinking that it might be nice to see a movie._

 

** Yoongi **

_Okay. Any movies in mind?_

 

** Namjoon **

_How about Power Rangers? I haven't seen it yet._

 

** Yoongi **

_Okay. That sounds good to me._


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Namjoon was embarrassed about being around Yoongi. He was so embarrassed about getting a boner at the smaller boy's house. He was embarrassed about Yoongi turning him on through text. And he was nervous about going on a date with him on Saturday. They still had a while to wait though because today was only Thursday. Maybe Namjoon could spend the day trying to find out who had hit Yoongi yesterday. He was still very mad about that. He and Yoongi were pretty distracted during their first two classes. Namjoon could tell that Yoongi was thinking deeply about something. Then, Namjoon decided to do something that would get him in trouble. He wanted to skip his fourth class. Yoongi's fourth class was gym. He had been hit at the end of his gym class yesterday, so Namjoon wanted to see who was in Yoongi's gym class.

When that class started, Namjoon sneaked into the gym and ducked behind the bleachers. He could see Yoongi trying to avoid the other kids as much as possible while running laps around the gym. While they were all running, Namjoon could see everyone who was in the class. He saw Jungkook. Maybe he could ask Jungkook to keep an eye on Yoongi during this class each day. He also saw Jackson and another kid talking back and forth while they were running. They laughed as they passed Yoongi. The cute boy was lagging behind. Namjoon started to get worried that someone in this class might pick on Yoongi for being slow, but his worry faded when he saw Jungkook slow down to get beside Yoongi. Namjoon watched them for the whole class, wanting to know who in this class had hit Yoongi.

\---

Soon enough, all the kids went into the locker room to change out of their gym clothes. Yoongi was relieved that he had been assigned a locker in the back corner of the locker room. He didn't want to be around the other kids as he was changing. Yoongi felt embarrassed about changing here, so he never changed his pants for this class, like the other kids did. He only changed his shirt. However, he was surprised to see that his shirt was not in his locker. He didn't have a lock on his locker yet, so anyone could have taken his shirt.

"Looking for this?" Jackson stepped up behind Yoongi, holding the smaller boy's shirt in his hand. He smirked at Yoongi when he turned around to face him. He held it up over his head to make sure Yoongi couldn't reach it."You know, you really should get a lock, shorty." When Yoongi reached for his shirt, Jackson laughed."What's the matter, pipsqueak? Can't get what you want? Poor little rich boy isn't getting his way."

"Leave him alone, Jackson." Jungkook stepped over and yanked Yoongi's shirt out of Jackson's hand."What is your problem? You're such an asshole."

Jackson and Jungkook both had bruised cheeks, as well as bruises on their bodies from their fight yesterday. Jackson got angry at Jungkook for ruining his fun."You got something to say, faggot?" He shoved Jungkook back against some lockers."You mad cause I talked shit about your boyfriend?"

Jungkook winced as his back hit the lockers."Tae is not my boyfriend!" He grabbed Jackson by the front of his shirt and punched him in the jaw."You're being mean to my friends, and I won't stand for it!"

Yoongi couldn't even think about grabbing his shirt that had been dropped on the floor. He reached out and firmly grabbed onto Jungkook's arm with both hands. He wanted to tell the younger boy not to fight.

Jungkook felt Yoongi grab his arm and looked at the smaller boy. He was soon pushed away by Jackson. He watched the other boy storm away then looked at Yoongi again."Why did you want me to stop, Hyung? He was being mean to you. You're my friend, so I don't want anyone to be mean to you."

Yoongi grabbed his shirt from the floor finally then smiled a little at Jungkook. He was just relieved that Jackson hadn't been as bad as previous bullies. But that didn't stop him from being upset that Jackson wanted to bully him. He put on his shirt then sighed.

"Yoongi-hyung..." Jungkook reached out to touch Yoongi's head."Is Jackson the one who hit you yesterday?" He knew the answer as soon as Yoongi pulled away from him."I should kick his ass. Or maybe I should tell Namjoon-hyung. He'll kick Jackson's ass."

Yoongi's eyes widened. He grabbed Jungkook's arm again and shook his head. He didn't want Jungkook or Namjoon to get into any trouble because of him. He would feel responsible if that happened.

"You don't want us to do anything about it?" Jungkook watched Yoongi shake his head."But, Hyung, you can't just let Jackson treat you like that. I can't let it happen either. And you know Namjoon-hyung will be super upset about it."

It was at this time that Namjoon entered the locker room. He had to wait until class was officially ended before he could enter the locker room without getting in trouble. He looked around until he saw Jungkook and Yoongi."Hey, you two. Anything happen?"

Jungkook knew that he should tell Namjoon about what happened."Yeah. The one who--Ow!" He was shocked that Yoongi just pinched his arm so hard. The short boy really didn't want him to say anything.

Namjoon was confused. Did Yoongi really just pinch Jungkook? What had Jungkook been trying to say?"What's going on?" He saw Yoongi shake his head and figured he should just talk to Jungkook about it later when Yoongi wouldn't be around."Um, anyway, let's go to lunch. Everyone else is probably already in the cafeteria."

Yoongi quickly moved beside Namjoon to walk with him. He glanced at Jungkook, hoping the tall boy wouldn't say anything. They all left the locker room and headed to the cafeteria. Yoongi and Namjoon got in line to get their food, but Jungkook went straight to the table.

"Tae." Jungkook said with a flat tone when he reached the table. He didn't even give the other boy a chance to respond."We need to talk. Come with me. Now."

Taehyung was confused. Jungkook was finally going to talk to him? Oh boy. This made him instantly nervous. He needed to think fast. How was he going to apologize and explain his feelings to the younger boy? He wasn't given much time to think as Jungkook grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from his seat. He followed Jungkook out of the cafeteria and into a bathroom. He opened his mouth to speak but was speechless when Jungkook pulled him rather forcefully into a stall and locked the door."Kookie?"

Jungkook wanted as much privacy as possible. That was why he had taken Taehyung into a bathroom stall. Once the stall door was locked, he looked directly into Taehyung's eyes, his gaze being very intense."Tae. Explain yourself." he demanded."Do you like me? Do you want to date me? Or did you just want sex?"

Taehyung was actually intimidated by Jungkook's tone. He was quiet as he tried to organize his thoughts. He didn't want to say something that could be taken the wrong way."Kookie, I..." He turned his gaze to the side, knowing that he finally had to say what he felt. He had to do this. Taehyung looked back at Jungkook, that intense gaze making him feel small."I really like you, Kookie...I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable...I don't regret having sex with you...I'd do it again right now if I thought you wouldn't be mad about it...But sex isn't all I want..." He gulped quietly."I want to date you...I want to hug you...and kiss you...I want to take you to the amusement park..."

Jungkook's gaze softened as he listened to Taehyung's words. So Taehyung really did want to date him? That actually made him feel quite childish for being so upset for the past few days."Tae..." The younger boy slipped his arms around Taehyung's shoulders, hugging him."I'm sorry for avoiding you...And I'm sorry for doubting you...I just like you so much...I wouldn't know what to do if you only wanted sex from me..."

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook and smiled widely."I could never just use you for sex, Kookie. Though, it would be a lie if I said I didn't want to do it again."

Jungkook sighed softly, feeling so relieved."No more sex. My butt was hurting all Sunday. So you're not allowed to have sex with me again until we go on...hmm...ten dates."

"Ten?" Taehyung pouted cutely."Okay. Let's go on a date every weekend."


	18. Chapter 18

Once Namjoon and Yoongi both got their food, they stepped over to sit at the table with the rest of their friends. Namjoon smiled when he saw Jimin sitting beside Hoseok."So you decided to join us today, Jimin? About time. You know, our table feels a bit empty without you." He was hoping to make Jimin want to eat with them every day, like he used to. Namjoon sat down and was pleased when Yoongi sat beside him. However, the feeling of being happy didn't last for long. He felt Jin nudge his arm. Looking at Jin, he saw the oldest boy make a tiny motion toward Hoseok. Namjoon frowned when he saw that Hoseok was just barely poking at his food with his head hung low. Their hyper friend was so quiet today."Are you okay, Hoseok?"

Hoseok didn't say anything. He just shrugged his shoulders a little and wouldn't look at anyone. He looked so sad. Hoseok's body was leaned slightly away from Jimin, like there was an invisible wall between them.

Jimin sighed and didn't know what to do to cheer up his best friend."Hey, Hoseok-hyung, want to come over to my house to work on our science project today?"

Hoseok's sad expression suddenly changed to a look of irritation."Why would I want to work with you? All you'll do is talk about that woman." His voice came out as a hiss. He hated working with Jimin now because the younger boy would always talk about their pretty teacher.

Jimin was surprised by the way Hoseok responded. This was very unusual for him."But, Hyung, we need to get the project done."

"Just work on your half. I'll do my half when I get home." Hoseok was not in a good mood at all. He was quite upset, but he was trying to hide his sadness with anger."I don't want to work with you, Jimin."

"But, Hyung..." Jimin didn't understand. What had he done to make Hoseok mad at him? Hoseok didn't even call him 'Jiminie' like he always did. He tried to move a little closer to Hoseok but accidentally knocked over his milk, spilling it right onto Hoseok's lap.

Hoseok jumped up when he felt the cold liquid soaking the front of his pants."Jimin!" he snapped."You clumsy idiot!" He stormed out of the cafeteria as some other kids were laughing at him as they saw the dark, wet spot covering his crotch.

"Well, that was a disaster." Jin had only been able to watch as that all happened. It would be wrong for him to try to butt into that situation."Jimin, have you done something to make Hoseok upset?"

Jimin looked at Jin with tears in his eyes."No. I don't think so." He sounded like he was on the verge of crying."I thought everything was fine, but he's never gotten mad at me like this before."

Namjoon let out a heavy sigh."You talk to him about that teacher, don't you?"

"Well, yeah." Jimin didn't know why that would be a problem."He's my best friend. I talk to him about everything."

Namjoon wanted to tell Jimin why Hoseok was upset, but it wasn't his place to do that. Hoseok should be the one to tell him."You really need to have a serious talk with him, but that has to wait. You should leave him alone for a while and let him calm down."

Yoongi pulled out his phone and wanted to try to help. But he wouldn't try to get into this conversation. He still didn't know Jimin or Jin very well. He also didn't know Hoseok very well, but it pained him to see him so upset when he was usually so smiley. So he sent a text to him.

 

** Yoongi **

_Are you okay?_

 

** Hoseok **

_I'll be fine._

 

** Yoongi **

_You're a liar._

 

** Hoseok **

_So?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I want to help you._

 

** Hoseok **

_Good for you._

_I don't want your help._

 

** Yoongi **

_I can help you get Jimin to understand your feelings._

 

** Hoseok **

_It doesn't matter._

_I give up._

 

** Yoongi **

_Don't give up._

_You need to keep trying._

 

** Hoseok **

_No, I don't._

_I've been trying to get Jimin to see that I like him, but it hasn't worked._

_He doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend._

_The more I try, the more miserable I become._

_I quit._

 

** Yoongi **

_But quitting will make you sad._

 

** Hoseok **

_I don't care._

_I can't do it anymore._

_I just can't._

 

** Yoongi **

_But, Hoseok..._

 

** Hoseok **

_Leave me alone._

_If you don't stop texting me, I'll block your number._

 

Yoongi was deeply saddened now. He knew it must be heartbreaking for Hoseok to give up on Jimin. He looked across the table at Jimin, who was staring at his phone. Maybe he wanted to text Hoseok but knew that he shouldn't.

"Everything will be okay, Jimin." Jin said with a comforting tone."Just give Hoseok some time."

Jimin slipped his phone back into his pocket then rubbed his eyes a little, forcing his tears to go away."I just wish I knew what I was doing wrong. Hoseok-hyung is my best friend. I don't want him to be mad at me."

 

\---

 

Hoseok had stomped his way to the locker room. He needed to change his pants, and he knew that he had a pair of sweatpants in his gym locker. Opening his locker, he pulled out the pants and frowned."Ugh, they smell like sweat." he groaned.

"Need a pair of pants?" someone said, startling Hoseok."I have a clean pair you can use."

Hoseok turned around and saw Jackson. Why was Jackson being nice? He was normally such a jerk. But Hoseok didn't want to question it. He just needed to change his pants."Yeah. That would be great." Much to his surprise, Jackson actually handed him a pair of jeans."Thanks." Hoseok pushed down his wet pants, taking them off. He wasn't even thinking about being shy right now. He was just relieved to have clean pants to wear."I'll return them to you tomorrow."

Jackson just smirked as Hoseok put on the jeans."No problem." He took a single step closer to Hoseok."I saw a bit of what happened between you and your friend. Things aren't good, huh?" He chuckled when Hoseok glared at him."Chill. I'm not going to ask for details. I just think you should sit with me tomorrow. Maybe it will do you some good to get away from your friend for a while."

Hoseok would normally turn this offer down flat. He really didn't like Jackson, thinking he was a bully and a jerk. However, Jackson did just help him. And he was right that Hoseok needed some time away from Jimin."Okay. I'll sit with you tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the school day was a disaster. Hoseok wouldn't go anywhere near Jimin or the rest of their friends. They were all shocked to see him leave school with Jackson. Jimin was sad that his best friend was avoiding him. Namjoon was still trying to find out who had hit Yoongi. And Jin was trying to help Jimin cheer up. The only two who seemed to be even remotely happy were Jungkook and Taehyung because they were finally dating. As they were leaving school, Jungkook tapped Namjoon's shoulder."Hyung, can I go to your house later? I need to talk to you." He had waited until Yoongi left to say this. He knew Yoongi didn't want him to tell Namjoon about Jackson.

Namjoon wondered what Jungkook needed to say to him."Okay, sure. Just don't come over too late."

Jungkook nodded then turned to Taehyung."I'll text you later, Tae." He quickly kissed Taehyung's cheek then went back into the school.

Namjoon chuckled as Taehyung grinned widely."You two are so cute together." He glanced back at the school before looking at Taehyung again."Is Jungkook not leaving yet?"

Taehyung shook his head a little while still grinning."No. He has practice today. He's on the cheerleading squad, remember?"

Jin stifled a chuckle."Our school's only boy cheerleader. He's so cute." He turned to Jimin and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder."If you want, you can come over to my house. We can play some games and eat yummy snacks." That usually cheered Jimin up.

But Jimin just pushed Jin's hand off of his shoulder."No, I need to go home and work on my project. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walked away with his head hung low, going to get on the bus.

Jin let out a loud whine then stomped his foot once."How am I supposed to cheer him up if he won't let me?" He frowned deeply as he could see Hoseok and Jackson leaving school property together. He was highly suspicious of Jackson.

Namjoon linked his arm with Jin's playfully."Let's go. I need to get my homework done before Jungkook comes over later."

Taehyung gave Namjoon and Jin each a wave."Bye, guys." Then, he hurried away, walking in the direction of his home.

Jin and Namjoon walked away from the school, both having different things on their minds. Jin was really unhappy that his friends were not happy. He wanted to do something to help Jimin cheer up. And he wished Hoseok would just talk with Jimin and sort out his feelings. But that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.

 

\---

 

Namjoon did his homework as soon as he got home. Then, he just laid on his bed and decided to text Yoongi. He always missed the smaller boy whenever he wasn't around. But he didn't know what to text him. He figured a simple conversation would be good.

 

** Namjoon **

_Hey, Hyung._

 

** Yoongi **

_Hey, Joonie._

 

** Namjoon **

_Joonie?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Your mom called you that when I visited you._

_I think it's cute._

 

** Namjoon **

_No, it's not. It's childish._

_And you're the cute one._

 

** Yoongi **

_You're still cute._

 

** Namjoon **

_How am I cute?_

 

** Yoongi **

_You just are._

 

** Namjoon **

_What happened to you calling me sexy?_

 

** Yoongi **

_^-^ You're sexy too._

 

** Namjoon **

_You know..._

_I think you're sexy too._

 

** Yoongi **

_I know._

 

** Namjoon **

_You know you're sexy?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I know you think I'm sexy._

_You're delusional._

_I'm not as sexy as you think._

 

** Namjoon **

_I beg to differ._

 

** Yoongi **

_Namjoon, I really don't think I'm sexy._

 

** Namjoon **

_Well, I think you are._

_If you weren't sexy, I wouldn't have gotten turned on when I was at your house._

 

** Yoongi **

_You know, you didn't have to leave because of that._

 

** Namjoon **

_Yes, I did._

_I wasn't going to stay and make things awkward._

 

** Yoongi **

_I think you're sexy when you're turned on._

 

** Namjoon **

_Hyung, that's because you're a pervert._

 

** Yoongi **

_Yup._

_That's true._

_Want to see something nice?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Like what?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Hang on a minute._

 

Namjoon waited, curious to see what Yoongi was going to show him. Was it actually going to be something nice? Or was Yoongi going to be a pervert? Namjoon had noticed that Yoongi seemed to really enjoy being a pervert whenever they were texting. After a few minutes, Namjoon received a picture. Opening the picture to see it, his face turned pink. It was a picture taken in a mirror of Yoongi with no shirt on. While he was looking at the picture, he got a new message.

 

** Yoongi **

_I saw you without a shirt the other day._

_So now you can see me without a shirt._

_It's fair._

 

** Namjoon **

_You didn't have to do that._

 

** Yoongi **

_Do you not like it?_

 

** Namjoon **

_It's not that._

_I just don't want you to feel pressured or obligated to show me things like that._

 

** Yoongi **

_Should I have taken off my pants instead?_

 

Namjoon almost threw his phone after he read that. Did Yoongi seriously just say that? The cute boy was such a perverted tease.

 

** Yoongi **

_Joonie?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Pervert_.

 

** Yoongi **

_^-^_

 

** Namjoon **

_You love doing this to me, don't you?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Yeah_.

 

** Namjoon **

_Well, I want you to know that you don't have to do anything inappropriate with me._

_I won't pressure you._

_Besides, we still need to go on a few dates before we should even think about such things._

 

** Yoongi **

_Oh, I skipped that step._

 

** Namjoon **

_What do you mean?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I already think about those things._

 

** Namjoon **

_You do?_

 

** Yoongi **

_You don't?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Well, I guess I do._

_Just a little._

 

** Yoongi **

_I want to make out with you again._

 

** Namjoon **

_You're a tease, Yoongi-hyung._

 

** Yoongi **

_I know._

_Only for you._

 

** Namjoon **

_Anyway, I have to go now._

 

** Yoongi **

_Why?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Jungkook is going to come over._

 

** Yoongi **

_Oh_.

 

** Namjoon **

_I'll talk to you at school tomorrow._

_Bye, Hyung._

 

** Yoongi **

_Okay. Bye._

 

\---

 

After practice, Jungkook called his dad to tell him that he was going over to Namjoon's house. He dad didn't mind. He never minded as long as Jungkook would be home before it would get dark out. So Jungkook left the school after practice and walked to Namjoon's house. He had been there plenty of times, so he knew the way. When he got there, he knocked on the door and smiled when Namjoon's mom opened the door."Hi. I'm here to hang out a bit."

Namjoon's mom smiled sweetly."Ah, Jungkook. It's been a while since the last time you came over. Joonie is in his room. Have fun."

Jungkook entered and went straight up to Namjoon's bedroom, letting himself into the room."Hey, Hyung." He saw that Namjoon was lying on his bed with a troubled look on his face."Something wrong?"

Namjoon looked over at Jungkook and shook his head."No, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jungkook asked curiously."You thinking about Yoongi-hyung?"

Namjoon sighed softly."Yeah. He's so weird. But he's so cute too."

Jungkook chuckled then sat on the edge of Namjoon's bed."Hyung, I actually need to talk to you about Yoongi-hyung."

Namjoon sat up and placed his hands on his lap."What about him?"

Jungkook hoped Yoongi wouldn't be too mad at him for saying this. He knew the smaller boy didn't want Namjoon to know about this."I know who hit him. Yoongi-hyung is being bullied by Jackson."

Namjoon's hands closed into fists."It was Jackson? I'll kick his ass for hurting Yoongi-hyung."

"I don't know what Jackson is up to." Jungkook lowered his head a little."He talked bad about Tae. I got into a fight with him. He's bullying Yoongi-hyung. And now, he's hanging out with Hoseok-hyung. What is he doing?"

"I don't know." Namjoon didn't like this one bit."Whatever he's up to, we need to put an end to it. He's nothing but trouble."


	20. Chapter 20

The next day at school was weird. Namjoon didn't know if he should kick Jackson's ass or not. He really wanted to, but he knew that it would make Yoongi unhappy. What should he do about Yoongi getting bullied? He could tell a teacher, but there was no proof that Jackson was the one bullying Yoongi. Another thing that was weird was the fact that Hoseok had shown up to school with Jackson. Why were they suddenly hanging out? Namjoon tried to speak to Hoseok, but Hoseok just ignored him and walked away with Jackson. What was going on?

Yoongi had shown up to school late, sending Namjoon a text saying that he had overslept. In reality, his dad had to force him out of bed because he just didn't want to go to school. He didn't want to face Jackson if the other boy tried to bully him today. And much to his dismay, it happened. They had to run laps again in gym class, and when the teacher wasn't looking, Jackson had tripped Yoongi. Jungkook had helped him up and tried to hit Jackson, but Yoongi had grabbed his arm to stop him. He couldn't just let Jungkook get himself into trouble like that.

\---

When lunchtime came around, they were all sitting at their table, eating in silence. They didn't know what to say to each other. Jimin was still sad about Hoseok being mad at him. Jungkook and Taehyung were feeling a little guilty that they were the only happy ones. Jin was sad that Jimin was so sad. Yoongi was upset about being tripped. And Namjoon was thinking of how he could protect Yoongi from Jackson."Oh! Hoseok!" Namjoon had seen Hoseok get out of the line with his tray of food. He was trying to get him to join them at their table, wanting to try to talk to him. However, Hoseok just turned away and sat with Jackson and his friends.

"I must have really messed up." Jimin said with such a sad tone."Hoseok-hyung would rather sit with that jerk than be near me."

Jin was staring over at Hoseok and Jackson, finding it very odd how they were interacting with each other. They were acting like best friends."This isn't right. I'll text him and ask what's going on." He pulled out his phone and tried to text Hoseok, but it wouldn't send."It won't send. Did he block me?"

Namjoon thought that was very odd. He pulled out his phone and tried to text Hoseok as well. His text also didn't send."He must have blocked me too. What did we do? I thought he was just mad at Jimin."

Jungkook and Taehyung had both tried as well, discovering that they were also blocked."Why is he shutting us out? This is so sudden. He's not talking to us, but we're his friends. And now he's hanging with that jerk." Jungkook was appalled.

"I won't stand for this." Taehyung stood and put on a tough expression."I'm going to talk to him right now." He marched over to Jackson's table and stood right by Hoseok.

None of them could hear what Taehyung said to Hoseok, but they were all shocked at what happened. Hoseok looked up at Taehyung with a displeased expression then turned around to ignore him. Jackson stood and shoved Taehyung to the floor before laughing at him. Hoseok did nothing about it. When Jackson sat back down, he snaked his arm around Hoseok's shoulders.

Taehyung got up and slinked back over to his friends."He's not our friend. Our Hoseok-hyung wouldn't act like this." He was on the verge of tears, his voice wavering."Why would he choose that jerk over us?"

\---

The whole day was full of Jackson and Hoseok sticking close to each other. No one knew what was up with them. Even Jackson's friends seemed to be a bit confused about it. After school was when things took a turn for the worse. As they were heading out of the school building, Namjoon saw Jimin standing near the buses, but the young boy was staring off to the side. Namjoon looked over to where Jimin was looking. He saw Hoseok and Jackson. Jackson's arm was around Hoseok's waist. Namjoon couldn't make sense of this. As Jackson had his arm around Hoseok, Jimin's own hands were clenched into tight fists.

Namjoon could only watch, not fully sure of what was going on. Was Jimin mad that he lost his best friend? Or was he jealous that Jackson had his arm around Hoseok? This was when things got worse. Namjoon's eyes widened when Jackson suddenly kissed Hoseok. Why didn't Hoseok resist? Didn't he have strong feelings for Jimin? Was he able to move on to someone else so easily? Namjoon jumped when he heard a loud bang. He turned to see that Jimin had thrown his backpack at the side of a bus then ran away."Jimin!" Namjoon tried to run after Jimin, but the younger boy was too fast.

Jin had picked up Jimin's backpack then ran over to Namjoon."This is getting out of control. We have to do something about Jackson and Hoseok."

"But what should we do?" Namjoon was at a loss. He had never dealt with a situation like this before.

Jin pushed Jimin's backpack and his own backpack into Namjoon's arms."Hold these." Then, he stormed off, stomping his way toward Hoseok and Jackson."You two have some explaining to do!"

Hoseok looked at Jin and rolled his eyes."We don't have to explain anything to you."

Jackson turned to look at Jin as well."Why should we explain? We've hooked up. That's our choice."

Jin was shocked at this."But don't you like Jimin, Hoseok? You're hurting his feelings!"

"He hurt my feelings first!" Hoseok shouted."He hurt my feelings more times than I can count!"

Jackson smirked."Hoseok, go on ahead. I'll have a word with this loser." Hoseok didn't argue. He walked away. Jackson crossed his arms over his chest."I'm just making Hoseok feel better. Don't worry, I won't keep him for too long. I've actually got my eye on someone else." He leaned in close to Jin's ear."You know, you should be grateful that I'm taking care of Hoseok. I'm helping him." He pulled away a little and saw that Jin was pissed."You're cute when you're angry." That said, he walked away to follow Hoseok.


	21. Chapter 21

Namjoon didn't know what had happened when Jin tried to confront Hoseok and Jackson. He just knew that Jin was very pissed and confused. Jin had taken his backpack from Namjoon then gone straight home. Namjoon was left with Jimin's backpack. He needed to get it to Jimin. Otherwise, the younger boy wouldn't be able to do any of his homework. Besides, he wanted to make sure Jimin was alright. Since he had run off instead of getting on the bus, Namjoon was really worried that Jimin might have trouble getting home. Maybe he should text him and see if he's okay.

 

** Namjoon **

_Jimin, you okay?_

 

** Jimin **

_What do you think?_

 

** Namjoon **

_I think we need to talk._

 

** Jimin **

_I don't want to talk._

 

** Namjoon **

_I have your backpack._

 

** Jimin **

_Just drop it by my house later._

 

** Namjoon **

_Can I talk to you when I drop it off?_

 

**Jimin**

_No_.

 

** Namjoon **

_Please. I want to help you._

 

** Jimin **

_There's nothing to be done._

_Hoseok-hyung has chosen who he wants to hang around._

 

** Namjoon **

_But I know you're not happy about it._

 

** Jimin **

_So?_

_It's not my choice._

 

** Namjoon **

_What if I tell you what made him upset?_

 

** Jimin **

_You know why he's mad at me?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Yeah._

_I didn't think I should tell you_

_because Jin and I were trying to get Hoseok-hyung to talk to you about it._

 

** Jimin **

_Why is he mad at me?_

 

** Namjoon **

_I'll only tell you in person._

 

** Jimin **

_Then forget it._

_I don't want to see anyone._

_Especially Hoseok-hyung._

_He let that jerk kiss him._

 

** Namjoon **

_I'm sorry, Jimin._

_I know you're upset._

_I'll drop off your backpack later_.

 

** Jimin **

_Okay. Bye, Hyung._

 

Namjoon let out a heavy sigh as he turned to walk home with his own backpack on his back and Jimin's backpack in his hands. When he got home, he set Jimin's backpack by the door. That way, he could just grab it on his way out later. Going into the kitchen for a drink, he got a can of soda out of the refrigerator. Upon closing the fridge, he saw a note from his mom. Namjoon read the note and wondered what he should do. His mom apparently wasn't going to be home until late, but she left him some money to get pizza. She also wanted him to do some cleaning around the house. This gave him an idea. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Yoongi before opening his soda and taking a drink.

 

** Namjoon **

_Hyung, want to come over?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Now? Sure. Why?_

 

** Namjoon **

_My mom isn't home, so it's just me._

_I have to do some cleaning._

_I was hoping you would help._

 

** Yoongi **

_So you're dumping your chores on me._

 

** Namjoon **

_No, no._

_I just thought we could use it as a chance to hang out._

 

** Yoongi **

_I was kidding._

_Sure, I'll help._

 

** Namjoon **

_My mom left some money for me to order pizza._

 

** Yoongi **

_Great. I love pizza._

 

** Namjoon **

_Good._

_You can just come on in when you get here._

 

** Yoongi **

_Okay._

_I'll ask my dad to drive me over there._

 

** Namjoon **

_See you soon._

 

Namjoon thought this was a good chance to have fun with Yoongi. Maybe they could goof off a bit while cleaning. Or they could just get the cleaning done then watch a movie while they enjoyed the pizza. Whatever they did, he was just glad that he could spend some time with the cute boy. Namjoon set his soda on the counter then went upstairs to put his backpack in his room. Then, he went back downstairs and figured he should get started on the cleaning while he waited for Yoongi to get there. He decided to start with the living room. As he was cleaning, he found himself hoping for some good things to happen while Yoongi would be there. He really wanted to get closer to Yoongi. After about half an hour, he heard the front door open. Looking over, he saw Yoongi."Hyung."

Yoongi was a little nervous about just walking into Namjoon's house, but it was okay since Namjoon's mom wasn't there. He didn't think he was ready to face her again. He looked at Namjoon once he was inside and smiled. He closed the front door then stepped over to Namjoon.

Namjoon smiled and lightly pat Yoongi's head."You're so cute, Hyung. I love it when you smile." He was pleased as he could see Yoongi's cheeks turn pink."I have already started cleaning the living room. Once we get some of this cleaning done, I was thinking we could order the pizza then watch a movie. Does that sound good to you?"

Yoongi nodded happily. He thought it would be great to eat pizza and watch a movie with Namjoon after they would clean a bit. They both started straightening things up, being very quiet. It was a little weird to be cleaning in silence with Namjoon, but Yoongi was happy right now. It was nice to spend more time with his boyfriend.

As they were cleaning, Namjoon caught himself staring at Yoongi a few times. They went from room to room. His house wasn't necessarily messy, so the rooms mainly just needed to be straightened up a bit. Namjoon bit his lower lip when he caught himself looking at Yoongi's butt. Yoongi had caught him looking and just smiled, clearly being amused. After a couple hours, Namjoon was too hungry to clean any more."Ugh, no more. Need food." He pulled out his phone then smiled at Yoongi."What toppings do you like?"

Yoongi pulled out his phone as well. He sent a text to Namjoon simply stating that he liked meat. Yoongi loved to eat meat.

Namjoon looked at the text and smiled."Me too." He dialed the number for a pizza place and ordered a meat lovers pizza. As he was placing the order, he watched Yoongi go into the living room. He followed him and smiled as the shorter boy laid down on the couch on his stomach. Namjoon thought he was so cute. Once he was done, he hung up and set his phone down on the small table by the couch."Are you tired after cleaning?"

Yoongi nodded then buried his face against a cushion. He never really had much energy, so it didn't take much to make him tired. After a short moment, he sat up and held a hand out toward Namjoon.

Namjoon couldn't deny the fact that he had been looking at Yoongi's butt. It was such a cute butt. He reached out and gently grabbed Yoongi's hand that had been extended toward him. He moved closer to Yoongi, being led by how he was being pulled. Soon, he was directly in front of his cute boyfriend."Yoongi-hyung..?" He leaned down closer to Yoongi, knowing that his cheeks must be turning pink.

Yoongi knew that Namjoon had been looking at his butt. He thought it was funny. But now, he wanted to play a little. He knew what Namjoon had been thinking, so he was going to give him a little taste of what he wanted. He reached up and grabbed onto the collar of Namjoon's shirt, gently pulling him closer than the other boy had leaned. He smiled then connected their lips.

Namjoon instantly melted against Yoongi's lips. He began to kiss him back, enjoying this so much. He always enjoyed the feel of Yoongi's lips against his own. As they were kissing, Namjoon and Yoongi both shifted. Namjoon put himself over Yoongi as the smaller boy laid on his back. Namjoon lightly nipped at Yoongi's bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside once Yoongi's lips parted. Their kiss became deeper, and both of them were definitely enjoying it a lot. Namjoon could feel himself getting a boner again. But he could also feel that he wasn't the only one getting a boner this time.

Yoongi could feel that they were both pretty turned on. He wanted to take this further, but he knew that Namjoon wanted to go on dates before doing anything too inappropriate. But he still wondered how far Namjoon would let them go while he was turned on. Maybe his boner would change his mind. Yoongi tangled his tongue with Namjoon's as he placed a hand against the taller boy's chest. His hand rubbed Namjoon's chest a little before sliding down to touch his stomach.

Namjoon soon broke the kiss, and they both panted for air. The sight beneath him made his boner worse. Yoongi was panting and blushing, and it was no secret that the smaller boy was aroused by this. Namjoon blushed deeply as he felt Yoongi's hand on his stomach start to slip a little lower, centimeter by centimeter. Oh god, he wanted Yoongi to touch him. And he wanted to touch Yoongi as well. But he was nervous. And they hadn't been on a date yet. Their first date wasn't until tomorrow. But Namjoon was so turned on. And he knew Yoongi was too. Maybe it would be okay to touch each other a bit.

As Yoongi was slipping his hand lower, he kept his gaze on Namjoon's face, watching his reaction. He would stop if Namjoon told him to. But Namjoon was allowing this so far. Yoongi slipped his hand lower until it was completely over Namjoon's bulge. He began to rub a bit, earning a shaky whimper from his boyfriend.

Namjoon knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but it felt good. He whimpered quietly as his bulge was rubbed, wishing for his boner to be freed from his pants. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Yoongi's neck, kissing the milky skin. He wished Yoongi had a voice. He would love to hear the cute boy moan. But listening to him pant really aroused him."Y-Yoongi-hyung..."

Yoongi kept rubbing Namjoon's bulge, tilting his head a little to the side to expose more of his smooth neck to the taller boy. This was so arousing, the air practically thick with building desire. He found himself wishing Namjoon would just have sex with him right now. Yoongi unzipped Namjoon's pants. He was about to slip his hand inside, but he was stopped by the sound of knocking.

When he heard the knocking, Namjoon groaned. He got up and zipped his pants back up. Then, he went to answer the door, paying for the pizza. He was so hungry, but he could barely care that they had food now. He just wanted to get back to Yoongi. But he looked at the couch and saw Yoongi sitting up with a look of disappointment on his face. The mood was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Things had been pretty awkward for Namjoon and Yoongi after the pizza had arrived. They had put on a random movie and ate the pizza. They would glance at each other, but that just made them both feel more awkward. After the movie was over, Yoongi had texted his dad to pick him up. It was getting late, so Namjoon's mom would be home soon. Yoongi really didn't want to still be there whenever she would get home. That would just make him even more uncomfortable. So, he just gave Namjoon a small wave and left once his dad got there. Namjoon watched Yoongi leave then went back to the living room to clean up the pizza and soda cans. Once it was all cleaned up, he sat on the couch and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. He just waited in silence for his mom to get home. He still needed to ask her to drive him to Jimin's house so that he could drop off his backpack.

When Namjoon's mom got home, she saw him in the living room and could tell that something was bothering him. But she usually didn't ask him whenever something seemed wrong. She knew he would tell her if he wanted to."Did you get the house cleaned?"

Namjoon looked over at his mom."Yeah. I had some help though." He wasn't going to lie and say that he had done it all by himself."Yoongi-hyung came over and helped me."

"You're boyfriend?" She figured they were dating because of how she had walked in on them a few days ago. When Namjoon nodded, she just smiled."Okay. It's nice that he helped you."

"Mom, will you give me a ride to Jimin's house?" Namjoon got up from the couch and stepped over to the front door, grabbing Jimin's backpack."I need to drop off his backpack. He left it at school."

His mom sighed softly."Okay. But we should make it quick. I'm tired." She had a long day at work and just wanted to sleep.

"It'll be quick. I'm just going to drop it off." He went outside with his mom and got into the car. As they were riding to Jimin's house, he sent Jimin a text to let him know that he was on his way, but he got no response. When they got there, Namjoon stepped up to the front door with Jimin's backpack and knocked.

The person who answered the door was Jimin's dad."Oh, Namjoon. Jimin can't hang out. He's grounded for bad behavior." Mr. Park said with a tone that made it obvious that this afternoon had been rough.

"I see." Namjoon held up Jimin's backpack."I just need to drop off his backpack. He left it at school today."

Mr. Park grabbed Jimin's backpack and let out a heavy sigh."I don't know what's gotten into that boy. Thanks for bringing it."

"No problem. Have a good night, Mr. Park." Namjoon turned to step away from the house but stopped when he stepped on some broken glass. He looked up at the window of the room on the second floor. The window was shattered. And Namjoon knew that was Jimin's bedroom. Did Jimin have a tantrum and break his window? Namjoon got back into his mom's car as he wondered how badly Jimin had behaved. He had known Jimin for a long time, so he knew that this was the first time Jimin had been grounded since elementary school. It upset Namjoon to know that his normally happy friends were so unhappy right now. Jimin was usually so carefree. Now he was mad and grounded for bad behavior. Something had to be done, but Namjoon didn't know what he could possibly do to help his friends.

\---

Namjoon was very nervous the next day. It was almost time for his first date with Yoongi. He could hardly wait. His mom teased him a bit about his nervousness. She had guessed that he had a date, based on his behavior, and giggled when he had said that she was right. She kept bugging him, saying that he should invite Yoongi to have dinner with them tonight, but he didn't know if Yoongi was ready for that. He was about to leave his house when he noticed that he had gotten a text.

 

** Yoongi **

_You ready?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Yeah. I'm about to head out._

 

** Yoongi **

_Good. I'm outside._

 

Namjoon was confused. They had agreed to meet up at the theater. So why was Yoongi outside his house? Opening the front door, he saw Yoongi's dad's fancy car. Was his dad really going to drive them for their date? That would be a bit awkward. Stepping closer to the car, he saw that Yoongi was the one driving."Does your dad know you're driving his car?"

Yoongi grinned and nodded. He had told his dad that he was going on a date, so his dad had allowed him to use his car. Yoongi watched Namjoon get into the passenger seat and fasten his seatbelt. He figured Namjoon didn't have a license since the tall boy seemed to walk everywhere. Yoongi didn't have his own car because he was nervous about driving alone, so he rarely drove anywhere. After all, what would he do if he ever got pulled over for any reason? What were the chances of the officer knowing sign language?

"This is so cool, Hyung. I didn't know you had a license." Namjoon was impressed. He smiled as Yoongi started driving them toward the movie theater. His nervousness had quickly vanished. He just knew they were going to have a good time together.

Yoongi pulled up to the theater and parked the car. He smiled at Namjoon, then they both got out of the car. This was Yoongi's first time going on a date. He wondered if Namjoon had ever been on a date before. As they were walking into the theater, Yoongi looked at Namjoon's hand, wanting to grab it. But he resisted the desire to hold his boyfriend's hand. After all, he remembered that Jin had told him before that Namjoon was shy about his sexuality. So he probably wouldn't want to hold hands in public.

Entering the theater with Yoongi, Namjoon approached the counter and asked for two tickets to see Power Rangers. As he was getting out his wallet, he blinked when Yoongi touched his arm. Looking at the shorter boy, he could tell what Yoongi wanted."Don't worry, Hyung. I got it." Even though Yoongi was from a rich family and could easily pay for the tickets, Namjoon wanted to pay. He paid for the tickets then pointed toward the concession counter."Want some popcorn?"

Yoongi didn't know if he should let Namjoon pay or not. He was rich, and Namjoon didn't seem like he had much money. So he didn't want Namjoon to regret spending his money on him. Being asked if he wanted popcorn, he nodded then held up a finger to tell Namjoon to wait. He pulled out his wallet then gave Namjoon a stern expression. He was making it clear that he was going to pay for the popcorn.

"Okay, Hyung. You can pay for the popcorn." Namjoon thought it was cute that Yoongi wanted to pay. He understood that it was easy for Yoongi to pay for things, but he didn't want to rely on Yoongi to pay for everything. He didn't want it to seem like he was using Yoongi for his money. He told the girl behind the counter what size popcorn they wanted and also asked for drinks. He got a soda while Yoongi had picked tea. He had noticed that Yoongi didn't drink soda much. In fact, when they were eating pizza last night was the first time he saw Yoongi drink something that wasn't milk, water, or tea. As Yoongi was paying for their popcorn and drinks, Namjoon glanced around to see the posters on the walls of upcoming movies. While looking around, he saw two people he recognized coming out of the theater that said it had been showing some rated R movie. His eyes widened. They were Hoseok and Jackson. Why had they watched a movie like that together? Namjoon was relieved that they didn't seem to notice him and Yoongi. Hoseok and Jackson were holding hands and pecked each other's lips on their way out. Namjoon returned his attention to Yoongi when his arm was lightly tapped. He grabbed his drink and the popcorn while Yoongi grabbed his own drink. They went into the correct theater and picked seats near the back, ready to enjoy the movie.


	23. Chapter 23

Namjoon had really enjoyed the movie, but he would have to see it again to know everything that had happened. During some parts of the movie, he got distracted. He would glance at Yoongi, hoping the cute boy was enjoying their first date. Once the movie was over, they had left the theater and gotten back into Yoongi's dad's car."So, um, Yoongi-hyung..." Namjoon didn't know if he should bring this up or not."My mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight." He fidgeted with his fingers as he was saying this."If you don't want to, that's okay."

Yoongi felt his heart pound at what Namjoon was saying. Should he join them for dinner? It would be awkward. After all, he couldn't contribute to any conversation that might happen. How was he going to answer any questions Namjoon's mom might have for him? But he didn't want to be rude. Yoongi really wanted to try to get Namjoon's mom to like him. So he reached over and gently touched Namjoon's clasped hands. When his boyfriend looked at him, he nodded and smiled softly.

Namjoon was a little relieved that Yoongi agreed to come over for dinner. But he was also nervous that things might not go well. He knew his mom didn't know any sign language, so Yoongi wouldn't be able to communicate with her like that. And his mom didn't allow phones to be used at the dining table. Maybe it would be fine if his mom just asked simple questions that Yoongi could answer by simply nodding or shaking his head."Okay. I don't know what my mom is going to make, but she's a really good cook. She never makes anything fancy, but the food she makes is always delicious."

Yoongi started the car and drove to Namjoon's. He parked in front of the house and shut off the engine. Then, he lowered his gaze and tried to calm his nerves. He was very nervous about seeing Namjoon's mom again. He heard the car door open then close as Namjoon got out. Soon, the driver's door was opened. Yoongi looked up at Namjoon and frowned.

"I know you're nervous, Hyung." Namjoon reached out and gently pat Yoongi's shoulder."But don't worry. My mom is nice." He stepped back to give Yoongi space to get out of the car. Then, they went into the house together. As soon as they entered, they could smell the food that was being cooked."Mm, it smells like chicken." Namjoon loved chicken. He hoped Yoongi enjoyed it as well."Mom!" he called."We're here!"

Namjoon's mom stepped out of the kitchen and saw Namjoon and Yoongi."Ah, welcome." She smiled sweetly at the smaller boy."Yoongi, right?" When the cute boy nodded, she wondered how this was going to work. She didn't know how Namjoon would handle dating someone who couldn't even speak. It seemed like it would be difficult to communicate."Well, dinner will be ready soon. Have a seat at the dining table." She started to go back into the kitchen but stopped to say something else."And no messing around."

Namjoon facepalmed and shook his head."Mom, you don't need to say that." He had no intention of fooling around at the dining table. After his mom went back into the kitchen, he led Yoongi into the dining room. Being sweet, he pulled out a chair for Yoongi then pushed it in a bit once the smaller boy sat down."I think my mom might have a little trouble getting used to you because she's never dealt with a mute person before. But I'm sure she'll see how cute and sweet you are." He seated himself beside Yoongi and sighed softly."You are a wonderful person, Yoongi-hyung. I hope you had a good time today."

Yoongi thought it was sweet that Namjoon had pulled out the chair for him and pushed him in as well. He listened to what his boyfriend said and lowered his gaze. He really hoped Namjoon's mom would accept him. He was so nervous and afraid that she wouldn't like him. When Namjoon said that he hoped he had a good time today, Yoongi looked at the taller boy and nodded. He had really enjoyed their first date, even though they had just watched a movie. He couldn't deny that last night had been more fun though, until the pizza had arrived and ruined the sexy mood.

Namjoon could see how nervous and worried Yoongi was."Hey, it'll be okay, Hyung." He wrapped his arm around Yoongi's shoulders and kissed the side of his head."Everything is going to be fine." He felt bad about asking Yoongi to join them for dinner. Namjoon knew that this must be very hard for the smaller boy.

Yoongi was so scared. He was afraid that he would annoy Namjoon's mom or make a fool of himself. He couldn't just talk to her like a normal person. This was going to be so hard for him. His nerves were so bad that he just wanted to run out of here.

Soon, Namjoon's mom entered the dining room with a couple plates of food."Joonie, Please help me get the drinks." She set the two plates of food down then went back into the kitchen to get the other plate of food.

Namjoon stood and lightly pat Yoongi's head. Then, he went into the kitchen to get the drinks. His mom had poured them all some peach tea. He gathered the three glasses in his hands and tried to carry them all into the dining room. However, he had a little trouble and ended up dropping the glasses. Luckily, the glasses didn't break, but the peach tea spilled all over the floor."Oh man..." Namjoon groaned as he went back into the kitchen to get some paper towels to clean up the mess.

Yoongi had seen Namjoon drop the glasses and got up from his chair. He went into the kitchen and held his hands out to Namjoon. He wanted some paper towels so that he could help him clean up the mess.

Namjoon looked at Yoongi once he had gotten the paper towels."I've got it, Hyung. But will you pour some more tea please?"

Yoongi nodded and grabbed the glasses. He took them to the sink and rinsed them off so that they wouldn't have tea on the outside of them. Then, he grabbed the tea and started pouring some into the glasses.

Namjoon's mom sighed and shook her head a little as she saw Namjoon cleaning up the mess."Joonie, you are so clumsy." She softly chuckled as she stepped into the kitchen and went over to Yoongi."Thank you for helping." She felt a little bad when she saw that the small boy was shaking. He must be extremely nervous."You don't need to be so nervous. I'm not mad about you two being close the other day. And I have no reason to be unhappy with you. From what I can see, you make my son really happy."

Yoongi wasn't even looking at Namjoon's mom. He was so worried that something was going to go wrong. He didn't want anything to mess up their dinner. Though, he was a bit relieved to hear her words. That made him smile just a little. After he had poured the glasses of tea, he carefully carried the glasses into the dining room. He got the glasses placed on the table then looked over at Namjoon. His boyfriend had gotten the tea cleaned up and threw the soaked paper towels away.

Namjoon and Yoongi both sat at the dining table with Namjoon's mom. Namjoon reached over and lightly rubbed Yoongi's back in a comforting motion before beginning to eat. They all began to eat in silence, no one really having anything to say. As they were eating, Namjoon hoped Yoongi would be able to calm down.

"So..." Namjoon's mom began to speak."You two are dating...That's nice." She looked directly at Yoongi, but her gaze was soft."You seem like a nice boy, Yoongi. It's a shame that you can't speak, but I'm sure you two still manage to communicate with each other just fine."

Yoongi knew that this was going to happen. Namjoon's mom was talking to him, and he couldn't communicate back to her. All he could do was look at her and give a simple nod to let her know that he and Namjoon did manage to communicate with each other.

Namjoon swallowed the food he had been chewing then quietly cleared his throat."Mom, Yoongi-hyung is a very nice person. He doesn't need a voice to show that he's amazing."

"I can see that." Namjoon's mom smiled with content."After all, actions speak louder than words. And I can see through his body language that he really cares a lot." She was able to see that Yoongi was a good boy who would never purposely cause trouble."I approve." She smiled sweetly at Yoongi."As long as you continue to make my son happy, I see no problem with you two dating."

Yoongi was so relieved to hear that Namjoon's mom approved of them being together. He couldn't resist allowing his lips to form a wide, gummy grin. He was so happy right now. He really wanted to be with Namjoon as much as possible, so it was so great that Namjoon's mom approved.


	24. Chapter 24

Namjoon was so happy that his mom approved of him and Yoongi being together. Dinner had gone well. After they had eaten, Namjoon had wiped off the table then watched with a smile on his face as Yoongi helped out in the kitchen. Namjoon's mom was very pleased as Yoongi helped her wash the dishes and wipe off the counter. She thought he was such a sweet boy. Once it was time for Yoongi to go home, the small boy was surprised but also happy when Namjoon's mom hugged him. Yoongi hugged her back with a smile. Namjoon walked outside with him and gave him a small peck on the cheek before waving as he watched him get into that fancy car and drive away. When he went back inside, his mom smiled at him."Thanks for approving, Mom."

She made a small wave of her hand."Don't thank me. I wouldn't have approved if I thought he wasn't a good boy. He seems really nice."

"He is." Namjoon wished Yoongi could stay with him all the time. Of course, he didn't think Yoongi would be allowed to stay the night. After all, his mom might think they were going to do inappropriate things. And she wouldn't be wrong. They seemed to get close to doing inappropriate things whenever they were alone together.

"I'm sure his parents approve too, don't they?" Namjoon's mom asked with a soft smile. She was sure that Yoongi's parents would like her son.

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders just a little."I don't know. I've met his dad but not his mom. His dad knows I'm Yoongi-hyung's friend, but I don't think he knows we're dating yet." That made him wonder what Yoongi had told his dad to be able to use his car today."Anyway, it's getting late, Mom. I'm going to go to bed."

"Well, make sure you have a nice talk with his parents and let them know that you two are dating." Namjoon's mom was sure her son would do well with his relationship with Yoongi. Hearing him say that he was going to go to bed, she gave a small nod."Okay. I'll go to bed too. It surely was nice of Yoongi to help me wash the dishes. Now I don't have to do them." She was really relieved about not having to wash the dishes before going to bed.

 

\---

 

In the morning, Namjoon immediately texted Jin. He had something to discuss that he had tried not to think about during his time with Yoongi yesterday. He really needed to talk to Jin about something that was worrying him.

 

** Namjoon **

_Jin-hyung, you awake_ _?_

 

** Jin **

_Yeah. You need something?_

 

** Namjoon **

_I really need to talk to you about something I saw yesterday._

 

** Jin **

_What is it?_

 

**Namjoon**

_I saw Hoseok and Jackson at the theater together yesterday._

_It seemed like they were on a date._

_They were holding hands_

_and even kissed when they were leaving the theater._

 

** Jin **

_I guess Jackson and Hoseok were serious about them hooking up._

 

** Namjoon **

_When did they say that?_

 

** Jin **

_When I tried to talk to them after school on Friday._

** Namjoon **

_They really hooked up?_

 

** Jin **

_Well, after Hoseok walked away,_

_Jackson said he wasn't going to keep Hoseok for long._

_He said he has his eye on someone else._

 

** Namjoon **

_So he's just toying with Hoseok?_

 

** Jin **

_I guess so._

_He probably sees Hoseok as an easy target_

_because of how upset he is about Jimin never noticing his feelings._

 

** Namjoon **

_Speaking of Jimin, his dad said that he's grounded for bad behavior._

_I guess Jimin was pretty bad when he got home._

 

** Jin **

_I swear something needs to be done._

_Maybe we should just lock Jimin and Hoseok in a room together_

_and not let them out until they have a talk._

 

** Namjoon **

_Do you think that would work?_

_With the way they're both acting,_

_they might just end up making things worse._

_What if they do nothing but fight?_

 

** Jin **

_I don't know._

_But we can't just leave them the way they are._

 

** Namjoon **

_Even if they do talk things out, will that really make things better?_

_I mean, we don't even know if Jimin can return Hoseok's feelings._

_We've never asked him how he feels about him._

 

** Jin **

_That's true._

_I'm sure that if we ask him now,_

_his answer will be completely different than it would have been_

_if we had asked him before all this stuff happened._

 

** Namjoon **

_Yeah, you're right._

_And since Jimin is grounded, we can't do anything about him and Hoseok._

_How are we going to get those two in a room together_

_if we can't even see Jimin outside of school?_

_And Hoseok will probably just avoid us._

 

** Jin **

_I don't know._

_But I have a crazy idea._

 

** Namjoon **

_What's your idea?_

 

** Jin **

_I will tell you later._

_I'm going to think about it some more and make sure it'll work._

 

** Namjoon **

_Okay, Hyung._

_I hope your crazy plan is a good one._

 

** Jin **

_Oh, by the way, why were you at the theater?_

_Did you go with someone?_

 

** Namjoon **

_I went to see Power Rangers with Yoongi-hyung._

 

** Jin **

_You two went on a date?_

_How cute!_

 

** Namjoon **

_Well, yeah._

 

** Jin **

_Wait, seriously?_

_When did you two start dating?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Just a few days ago._

 

** Jin **

_That's so cute!_

_I'm proud of you, Namjoon!_

 

** Namjoon **

_My mom approves of Yoongi-hyung._

_So it's working out great so far._

 

** Jin **

_Your mom is so nice._

_You know, she probably would have approved of us too._

 

** Namjoon **

_Jin-hyung, we both know it wouldn't have worked out._

_You and I are such good friends._

_It would be weird to date you._

 

** Jin **

_Yeah, I know._

_I'm happy as long as we stay friends._

 

** Namjoon **

_Besides, you're like the guardian of our group._

_I was completely weirded out after we slept together._

 

** Jin **

_Yeah, I was weirded out too._

_That was so awkward._

_We didn't talk to each other for the whole next day._

 

** Namjoon **

_I'm just glad we got past that awkwardness and continued being friends._

 

** Jin **

_Me too._

_Anyway, I have to go._

_My dad is coming home from his business trip today._

_So my mom wants me to help her make a surprise for him._

_We're going to decorate the living room with some tacky Welcome Home banners_

_and cook a special dinner._

 

** Namjoon **

_Oh, that sounds nice._

_Have fun._

 

** Jin **

_See you later, Namjoon._

 

** Namjoon **

_Bye, Hyung._

 


	25. Chapter 25

Yoongi slept in late, as he usually tried to do on Sundays. He didn't want to do anything. He was awoken around noon though by his dad. Yoongi heard his dad knock on his bedroom door before opening it. He was still lying on his bed, being too tired to get up. More accurately, he was just too lazy. So he simply opened his eyes and looked at his dad as he was still curled up beneath his blanket.

"Yoongi, it's noon. Don't you think you should get up?" Mr. Min sat on the edge of his son's bed and smiled at him softly."Your mom called this morning. She wants to know if you would like to go out for dinner with her tonight." He watched Yoongi just nod a little. He knew that he missed his mom, so he would love for him to go out for dinner with her."You know, you can always ask to visit your mom. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I'm going to keep you away from her."

Sitting up, Yoongi wrapped his arms loosely around his dad. He often missed his mom, but it was always hard for him to ask to visit her. He didn't want his dad to think that he loved his mom more. That wasn't the case. He loved both of his parents very much.

Mr. Min hugged his son back and smiled."I'll let your mom know that you've agreed to join her for dinner. She'll be very happy." He kissed the top of Yoongi's head."Now get out of bed. I've made some chicken for lunch." He saw his son make a disapproving expression."Hey, don't give me that look. I think I actually made it right this time." Mr. Min stood and lightly ruffled his son's hair."I'll head on downstairs and call your mom." After saying that, he left the bedroom and closed the door.

Yoongi was so happy that he was going to see his mom today. That was enough motivation to get him out of bed. He didn't even bother to change out of his pajamas. He would just take a shower and get dressed after lunch. He ran his fingers through his messy hair a bit then left his room, going downstairs. He could hear his dad talking to his mom on the phone. He was pleased to hear that his parents still talked nicely to each other. They weren't together anymore, but they still got along well enough.

\---

Hoseok had a towel around his waist with another towel in his hand, drying his hair as he exited the bathroom after a hot shower. He let out a heavy sigh as he could hear the sounds of shouting and gunshots. Looking into the living room, he saw Jackson playing a video game. He stepped over and sat down next to Jackson, just quietly drying his hair as he watched the other boy play the game."Jackson..." he said after a moment.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Jackson wouldn't take his eyes off of the game. He couldn't even care that Hoseok was basically nude beside him.

Hoseok sighed then stood."Nothing. Nevermind." He felt so guilty right now. He was so confused about his feelings. He knew he didn't like Jackson, but he had stayed here all night and even had sex with him. He knew Jackson didn't like him either. Maybe Jackson was just taking advantage of him and only using him. But Hoseok could barely care about that. Hoseok left the living room and went to Jackson's bedroom, looking for his clothes. His clothes had gotten thrown all over the place last night. He was a bit sore, so it made him ache whenever he bent down to pick up an article of clothing. He didn't particularly like being bottom, but he knew it would be impossible to top Jackson. After getting dressed, Hoseok left the house, not even bothering to tell Jackson that he was leaving. He knew he wouldn't care. He wished someone would care. He wished someone would make him feel better. But he didn't think he had anyone anymore. Hoseok had neglected his friends and snapped at the one he truly liked. He felt like he had nothing now. All he had was Jackson. And even though Jackson was probably just using him, at least he didn't have to feel alone while he was with him.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a week since Namjoon's and Yoongi's first date. They had planned during the week to go out again on Saturday. Once Saturday arrived, Namjoon let out a happy sigh as he waited at the entrance to the park for Yoongi. Whenever he was with Yoongi, he didn't think about all the bad things that happened throughout the week. Hoseok was still hanging around Jackson, and it had become known that they were sleeping together. Jackson still bullied Yoongi in gym class, but Jungkook always defended him, which made Namjoon very grateful to have him as a friend. Jimin wouldn't talk to them, but he still sat with them at lunch. Whenever he did say anything, it was usually an angry mumble as he would glare toward Jackson's table. But Namjoon didn't have to think about any of that as he would be with Yoongi. And today, he planned to spend plenty of time with his cute boyfriend. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it vibrated, reading a new text.

 

**Yoongi**

_I'm here._

_Where are you?_

 

**Namjoon**

_I'm standing by the entrance._

 

There were so many people around that it was hard for Namjoon to look around for Yoongi. After all, the cute boy was short. As he looked around, he finally saw Yoongi squeezing his way through the crowd."Yoongi-hyung!" he called to get the cute boy's attention.

Yoongi was having trouble getting through the crowd of people. Why did so many people come to the park on Saturdays? He couldn't find Namjoon because most of the people around here were taller than him, so he couldn't see past them. Hearing that familiar voice call his name, he looked in the direction it had come from and grinned when he saw Namjoon. He ran over to the taller boy and threw his arms around him. He was always very happy to spend time with his boyfriend.

Namjoon lightly laughed when Yoongi ran over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders for just a moment before pulling away."Let's have a nice time today, Hyung." He was still shy about being gay, so he didn't plan on holding Yoongi's hand at all while they would be out. He didn't think that would bother Yoongi.

Yoongi grinned and nodded. He walked through the park entrance with Namjoon and wished he could hold his boyfriend's hand. He really wanted to be closer with Namjoon. He wanted to be able to act like a couple in public. But Yoongi wouldn't even try because he knew Namjoon didn't want to. As they began walking through the park, Yoongi pulled out his phone and sent a text, but it wasn't to Namjoon.

Namjoon wondered who Yoongi was texting, but he didn't ask yet. He figured it was fine. After all, even though Yoongi was texting someone else, the shorter boy kept looking up to smile at him. That cute, gummy smile always made Namjoon feel like melting. He let his gaze roam a bit until he felt Yoongi poke his arm."Hm? What is it, Hyung?"

Yoongi was still holding his phone in his hand, clearly waiting for the person he was texting to message back. Soon, he poked Namjoon's shoulder to get his attention. When the other boy looked at him, Yoongi pointed toward a butterfly. He really liked butterflies and thought they were such pretty insects.

"You like butterflies?" Namjoon watched Yoongi nod."I do too. But you're prettier than any butterfly." He was pleased to see Yoongi's cheeks turn pink. Namjoon looked toward the butterfly and smiled. However, he quickly looked back at Yoongi when he heard his phone make the sound of taking a picture. Yoongi's phone was faced directly toward him."Did you just take my picture?"

Yoongi had waited for Namjoon to look away again. When his boyfriend smiled, he couldn't resist taking a picture. Besides, he needed a picture of the tall boy. He nodded when Namjoon asked if he had taken his picture. He sent the picture to the person he was texting. Then, he sent a text to Namjoon.

Namjoon blinked in confusion when his phone vibrated. So Yoongi was going to text him now? He looked at the text and chuckled.

 

**Yoongi**

_My mom wanted to see what you look like._

 

Namjoon thought this was so cute."So you're texting your mom?" He got a nod in response."Why does she want to know what I look like?" His phone vibrated again.

 

**Yoongi**

_I told her that we're dating._

_She wants to meet you, but she doesn't live in this town._

 

Namjoon was confused. Yoongi's mom lived in a different town? He didn't know why Yoongi's parents wouldn't just live together."Does your dad know about us?" He watched Yoongi shake his head."I see. I should go to your house sometime and let your dad know that we're together." Namjoon would be very nervous to tell Yoongi's dad that they were dating, but he knew that it needed to be done.

Yoongi smiled and nodded. With two fingers, he grabbed onto the sleeve of Namjoon's shirt. Then, he slipped his phone into his pocket before pointing toward a fountain. He pulled Namjoon along, going straight to the fountain. There were many coins in the water. People would toss coins into the water and make wishes. Yoongi pulled a coin out of his pocket, squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds then reopened them, tossing the coin into the fountain.

"What did you wish for?" Namjoon asked curiously. But Yoongi just shook his head. He figured Yoongi wanted to keep his wish to himself. Suddenly, he heard familiar voices.

"Namjoon-hyung! Yoongi-hyung!" Jungkook and Taehyung had been enjoying the park together and noticed Namjoon and Yoongi. They ran over and both smiled widely.

"Hey, you two." Namjoon noticed that Jungkook and Taehyung were holding hands with their fingers intertwined."On a date?"

Jungkook blushed and nodded."Yeah. Tae is such a sweet boyfriend. He took me out for breakfast before bringing me here."

Taehyung's mouth formed his signature rectangle smile."Are you two on a date too?"

Namjoon could feel his face heat up. His heart pounded when he noticed that Yoongi nodded."Well, um...Yeah..." He was still shy about telling his friends that he and Yoongi were dating.

Taehyung chuckled."That's great! You two make such a cute couple. I think Kookie and I would be a cuter couple if Kookie wasn't so tall. But if he wasn't this tall, he wouldn't have such sexy legs."

"TaeTae!" Jungkook playfully hit Taehyung's shoulder."Don't say things like that!"

Yoongi silently laughed as he saw how Jungkook and Taehyung interacted with each other. He thought they were so cute together. Though, his smile faded when he looked at their connected hands. He wished Namjoon would hold his hand.

Namjoon laughed a little at the two younger boys before stuffing his hands into his pockets."You two should continue your date. Have fun."

Jungkook and Taehyung both smiled and waved."We will. We'll see you guys later." Jungkook said before tugging on Taehyung's hand a bit. They walked away to continue enjoying their date.

Yoongi watched them leave then looked at Namjoon. He wanted to get closer to him. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Namjoon. He watched Namjoon read it and could tell what his response was before he even said it.

Namjoon checked his phone when it vibrated and saw a text from Yoongi that simply said ' _Kiss me._ ' Namjoon stared at the text for a few seconds then glanced at his boyfriend. He wanted to kiss Yoongi, but he just couldn't do it."Hyung...We're in public...Anyone could see us..." His eyes widened when Yoongi turned and started walking away from him."Hyung?" Namjoon followed after Yoongi and tried to get beside him, but Yoongi kept turning away from him as he kept walking."Yoongi-hyung, please wait." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed onto Yoongi's wrist to make him stop."I'm sorry."

Yoongi couldn't look at Namjoon. He was so upset that his boyfriend wouldn't hold his hand or kiss him in public. He felt like Namjoon was ashamed to be dating him. He jerked his wrist out of Namjoon's grasp then tightly grabbed the front of the taller boy's shirt. He tugged Namjoon until they were standing in front of the fountain again.

"Hyung?" Namjoon didn't know what to expect. What was Yoongi going to do? Was he in trouble? He was taken by surprise when Yoongi pulled him down and forcefully connected their lips. Then, he was shocked when he was suddenly shoved.

Yoongi wasn't going to stand for this. He wanted to express to Namjoon what he wanted. He also wanted to make it perfectly clear that he wasn't happy right now. So he forcefully kissed Namjoon then shoved him, causing the taller boy to fall backward into the fountain. Yoongi looked at Namjoon with an expression that was mainly blank, but his eyes showed that he was unhappy.

Namjoon sat up in the fountain and wiped some water off of his face. He peered up at Yoongi and saw that he had made the smaller boy unhappy."Hyung..." He panicked when he saw Yoongi begin to turn away. He didn't want Yoongi to leave."No, Hyung, wait." Namjoon grabbed Yoongi's hand without thinking and pulled.

Yoongi had enough of this date already. He just wanted to go home. Turning, he was going to leave, but he felt Namjoon grab his hand. Not expecting to be pulled, he lost his balance and fell into the fountain beside his boyfriend. They both couldn't even realize that people were staring at them. They just stared at each other, both completely soaked and just a few inches apart. The thing that snapped them out of the staring was a strange sound that came from Yoongi's pocket. Yoongi pulled out his phone, seeing that the screen was glitching before it just shut off.

Namjoon pulled out his phone to see that it was ruined. Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked back at Yoongi and couldn't help but melt at how cute the smaller boy looked while he was soaked."Hyung, I'm sorry." He reached out and gently moved some hair away from Yoongi's face."I didn't mean to upset you." Namjoon lowered his gaze a bit."And now you can't even tell me what you want because I ruined your phone."

Yoongi listened to what Namjoon said and felt a little better. He knew Namjoon didn't mean to upset him. And he knew that it was pretty dumb of him to get upset over something so small. So he grabbed one of Namjoon's hands and intertwined their fingers together, smiling softly. He made a small motion with his head, letting Namjoon know that they should get out of the fountain.

"Yeah, you're right." Namjoon allowed his hand to be held as they both stood and stepped out of the fountain."We should get dried off. Let's go to my house. I don't want to get water all over your nice home."


	27. Chapter 27

By the time they got to Namjoon's house, Namjoon and Yoongi were both shivering. It was warm outside, but the fountain water had been so cold. Opening the front door, Namjoon was cautious. He didn't want his mom to catch them and get mad about them getting the floor all wet."Mom!" he called to find out if she was home or not. He waited for a moment and heard no response."She's not home." He stepped inside with Yoongi, and they both took off their shoes and socks, leaving them by the door."Let's go to my room. You can borrow some clothes."

Yoongi walked upstairs with Namjoon, still holding the taller boy's hand. He had been holding Namjoon's hand the whole way here from the park. They were both careful on the stairs, neither of them wanting to slip and fall. Once they got to Namjoon's bedroom, Yoongi closed the door, just in case. He wouldn't want Namjoon's mom to get home and see them. His eyes looked over his boyfriend, seeing how the wet clothes clung to his body. It made him feel a little embarrassed because he knew that his own clothes were doing the same to his body.

"Yoongi-hyung..." Namjoon had turned to face Yoongi and gulped. He thought Yoongi looked so cute and also very sexy right now."Oh wow..." While staring, he blinked when he saw how much Yoongi was shivering. He was shivering too."Um, let's get out of these wet clothes. We'll get sick if we stay like this."

Yoongi perked an eyebrow at Namjoon then seemed to go into pervert mode. He reached out and grabbed onto the hem of Namjoon's shirt, lifting it. When his boyfriend tensed, he gave him such an innocent smile. Then, he lifted the shirt more and removed it, pleased that Namjoon cooperated easily. Gently, he grabbed Namjoon's hands and moved them to the hem of his own shirt.

Namjoon was really nervous about this, but he allowed Yoongi to remove his shirt. He just couldn't resist that innocent smile. After his shirt was removed, he blushed when his hands were moved to the hem of Yoongi's shirt. Were they really going to undress each other? Gulping quietly, Namjoon lifted Yoongi's shirt and dropped it to the floor once he had removed it.

Next, Yoongi's slender hands moved to unzip Namjoon's pants. He pushed the pants down with a little bit of difficulty since they were sticking to Namjoon's legs. Once he got them off, he looked at his boyfriend's underwear and blushed. He could see right though the white, soaked underwear. Yoongi knew exactly what he wanted. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Namjoon's underwear. He peeked up to see how much his boyfriend was blushing. That made him smile as he pulled down the wet underwear.

This was so embarrassing for Namjoon. He was so worried. What if Yoongi stopped thinking he was sexy once he would see him naked? What if he got turned on once he would see Yoongi naked? That was bound to happen. His face was beet red by the time he was fully naked. Knowing that it was his turn to strip his boyfriend, he reached down and unzipped Yoongi's pants. As he managed to pull down the soaked pants, he was amazed at how perfect Yoongi's legs were. He would give anything to be able to slide his fingers along those smooth legs, kiss those perfect thighs. Next was the thing that made him lose his breath for a second. It was time to pull off Yoongi's wet black underwear. Being so nervous and embarrassed, Namjoon actually squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled down the last article of clothing. Now they were both completely naked and wet.

Yoongi was embarrassed, but he was enjoying this as well. He wanted to be close to Namjoon. He wanted to experience intimacy. Seeing that Namjoon's eyes were screwed shut, he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend's lips softly.

Namjoon's eyes snapped open when he felt their lips connect. Oh god, this was making his heart pound so much. He wanted more. Wrapping his arms around Yoongi, he pulled the smaller boy's body closer and deepened the kiss. As their lips were locked, they stumbled toward the bed, doing their best to not break the kiss. They got onto the bed, Namjoon positioning himself over Yoongi. Soon, Namjoon broke the kiss and peered down at his cute boyfriend."Yoongi-hyung...You're so perfect..." After saying that, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the cute boy's neck.

Those words made Yoongi's heart flutter, like it grew wings. He wished he could tell Namjoon how wonderful he was, but he couldn't. He tilted his head a little to the side to expose more of his neck. His hands began to roam around Namjoon's body. Yoongi thought this was the perfect way to make up for their date not going the way they had planned. He spread his legs a little and bent his knees, his inner thighs touching Namjoon's sides.

Namjoon was getting so turned on, and he knew Yoongi was too. And he knew what Yoongi wanted by the way the smaller boy had moved his legs. Damn, he wanted it too. As he kissed and lightly nipped Yoongi's neck and shoulder, a hand slipped down to touch his boyfriend's butt. Soon, he pulled back to sit on his knees. He wanted to see how Yoongi would react to this. God, it was such a beautiful sight to see Yoongi lying naked on his bed with such a bright blush on his normally pale cheeks. Namjoon moved his hand to poke at Yoongi's hole a little. That seemed to excite Yoongi. Now he was one hundred percent sure that he and Yoongi wanted the same thing. Reaching out to his nightstand, he opened the small drawer and pulled out a little bottle of lube. He was embarrassed about having this, but hey, teenage boys had their urges. Namjoon opened the bottle and poured some lube onto his fingers, also smearing some around Yoongi's hole. Slowly, he pushed a finger inside. Just by doing this, he could see that Yoongi was a virgin. After all, the cute boy was behaving very shyly at this moment. And he could tell by the look on Yoongi's face that it was a new feeling to have something inside of him.

Yoongi could feel his breaths getting a little heavier as his body was becoming excited. Feeling Namjoon's finger inside of him was certainly a new thing. He had never experienced this before, but he wanted Namjoon to be his first. He was shaking, and he couldn't tell if it was due to still being cold or from the feel of Namjoon's finger sliding in and out of him. After a moment, Yoongi felt a second finger push inside of him. He let out a shaky breath that would have been a moan if he could produce sound. Those two fingers began to make a scissoring motion, stretching him. Soon enough, a third finger was added.

Namjoon found himself wishing for the second time that he could hear Yoongi moan, but that wasn't going to happen. He moved his fingers in and out of Yoongi's hole until the smaller boy seemed to be ready for more. Namjoon pulled out his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube again. He rubbed lube all over his erection then set the lube aside. He teasingly poked the head of his dick against Yoongi's hole."A-are you...ready..?"

Yoongi didn't want this to end. He wanted more. Whether he was ready or not, he wanted it. He shakily nodded. What came next made him wish he had been stretched more. As Namjoon's dick began pushing inside of him, Yoongi reached up to grab tightly onto his boyfriend's shoulder. It hurt, but he still wanted it.

Knowing that this must be hurting Yoongi, Namjoon stopped for a second before pushing further inside. Once he was completely sheathed inside his boyfriend, he waited. He wanted Yoongi to adjust, not wanting to hurt him more. Once Yoongi seemed to relax and not be so tense, Namjoon pulled mostly out then pushed back inside slowly.

This was a completely new feeling for Yoongi. It hurt, but at the same time, he loved it. He was becoming one with Namjoon. Keeping his tight grip on Namjoon's shoulder, his other hand reached up to brush his fingers against the taller boy's cheek. The slow thrusts were easing him into the feeling. The pain soon dulled as his body adjusted. And that turned into pleasure. When he was ready for more, Yoongi moved his hands around to place them on the small of Namjoon's back. He gave a push, letting his boyfriend know that he could go faster.

Namjoon felt the push and got the hint. He began to pick up the pace. As his thrusts were getting quicker, they were also getting harder. He moaned and could hear Yoongi's breaths hitching with pleasure. This was amazing. Leaning down, he connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Namjoon slipped his tongue inside Yoongi's mouth easily. As their tongues wrestled, he moaned into the kiss.

This was the most fantastic thing Yoongi had ever felt. The pleasure was breathtaking. He arched his back a little and pushed his hips up to meet a thrust. That caused Namjoon's dick to hit his prostate, making Yoongi see stars. The bliss took over his entire body. He continued to push his hips up while not forfeiting the battle with Namjoon's tongue.

Namjoon began to thrust harder and faster, feeling his body becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure. He slammed into Yoongi's prostate repeatedly, loving the way the smaller boy writhed beneath him. He could feel himself getting close to his climax, but he didn't want to finish before Yoongi. So Namjoon broke the kiss and moved just enough to be able to slip his hand between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Yoongi's hard dick. He began to pump it, seeing Yoongi's expression twist with so much pleasure. He would never be able to get that sight out of his mind. That look of pleasure was wonderful.

Yoongi couldn't take this. His stomach felt like it was tightening. His hole was clenching around Namjoon's dick. Their bodies felt so hot now, no longer being cold at all. The water that had soaked them was getting replaced by sweat. As Namjoon was pumping his dick in time with those hard thrusts, Yoongi went over the edge. He released his cum all over Namjoon's hand and his own stomach.

It pleased Namjoon greatly to see Yoongi climax. He thrust so hard into his small boyfriend until he reached his own climax, releasing inside of Yoongi. It didn't hit his mind until after the deed that he should have made sure it was okay to release inside. It was too late now. He rode out his orgasm, slowly coming to a stop. He pulled out of Yoongi and laid down beside him."That...was...amazing..."

Yoongi did not mind that Namjoon had released inside of him. It had felt strange, but he had also liked it. Once Namjoon laid down beside him, Yoongi rolled onto his side and snuggled against his boyfriend. He was embarrassed but also very happy. He hoped they could have some foreplay next time. They had just jumped straight into it, so foreplay next time would be nice.


	28. Chapter 28

Namjoon wished he could just lay in bed with Yoongi forever. However, he knew that he couldn't. He just laid there with Yoongi in his arms for a few minutes then reluctantly sat up."Rest a bit, Hyung." he spoke softly."I'm going to clean up the water we left on the floor." He had no doubt that they had left a trail of water on the floor leading from the front door to his bedroom. He needed to get that cleaned up before his mom would get home. At least the floors were wood and not carpeted. That was going to make it a lot easier to clean up the wet mess.

Yoongi was severely worn out. Since that had been his first time having sex, he hadn't known it would exhaust him this much. He didn't move as Namjoon got off the bed. He was too tired. He just closed his eyes, being fully relaxed. The cute boy felt the blanket drape over his nude body as Namjoon tucked him in. His boyfriend really was a sweetheart.

After covering Yoongi and making sure he was comfortable, Namjoon got some clothes out of his closet and dressed himself. He gathered his and Yoongi's wet clothes from the floor and carried them downstairs. He went into the small laundry room and put the clothes in the washer. Namjoon could at least do laundry without messing it up. After pouring in some detergent and starting the washer, he grabbed a towel and started cleaning up the water from the floor. As he was cleaning up the water, his mind filled with thoughts about what had happened. He could hardly believe that he had sex with Yoongi. And it had obviously been Yoongi's first time. Namjoon hoped the smaller boy wouldn't be too sore later. As he was thinking about it, his face heated up, definitely turning red. Luckily, it hadn't taken too long to clean up the water. Namjoon tossed the towel into the laundry room, not caring that it landed on the floor. Then, he went upstairs and into his room. He needed to get out some clothes for Yoongi to wear. Though, he knew that his clothes would be too big for Yoongi. Still, the cute boy needed to wear something. Namjoon didn't even look toward the bed as he was getting clothes out of his closet. Once he picked out an outfit, he shrugged his shoulders a little. This would have to do."Hyung, I got out some clothes for you." He turned toward the bed and saw a sight that made him smile. Yoongi was asleep."I guess you're really tired, huh?" Namjoon stepped over to the bed and wished he could just let Yoongi sleep. But he needed Yoongi to get dressed before his mom would get home.

Yoongi hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep. It felt like he had only closed his eyes a second ago. But he was awoken by a light shake. Groggily opening his eyes, he peered up at Namjoon. He moved a hand up to rub his eyes and yawned. He sat up with his eyes half-lidded, seeing the clothes that Namjoon was holding.

Namjoon loved how adorable Yoongi looked as he was so sleepy."I know you're tired, Hyung, but you need to get dressed." He placed the clothes onto Yoongi's lap then gently ruffled his blond hair."You're so cute, Yoongi-hyung." He got no response at all. Yoongi seemed to be staring off into space. God, he was just too adorable."Hyung." Namjoon chuckled as he still got no reaction. He leaned in close to Yoongi's ear and whispered."You sexy, naked cutie." There was finally a reaction. He watched Yoongi's face turn beet red."Get dressed, Hyung. I'll go downstairs to let you have some privacy."

Yoongi couldn't concentrate. He was too tired. He had been spacing out, basically falling asleep with his eyes open. But that whisper from Namjoon had definitely gotten his attention. He watched Namjoon leave the bedroom and close the door. Then, he got up from the bed, feeling quite shaky. His butt was aching, so was his lower back. His legs were a bit wobbly too. So this was what the aftermath of sex felt like. It was not pleasant. But Yoongi didn't regret it. Not one bit. He looked at the clothes Namjoon had provided and knew that they were going to be too big on him. Oh well. It was better than nothing.

Namjoon had gone downstairs to the living room and seated himself on the couch as he waited for Yoongi to get dressed. He hoped the smaller boy was actually getting dressed and not sleeping again. Soon enough, he looked toward the stairs when he heard some light footsteps. Namjoon smiled at Yoongi."You look so cute." The clothes were definitely big on Yoongi's small frame.

The sleepy Yoongi stepped over to the couch and pretty much crawled onto the space beside Namjoon. He curled up with his knees pulled up to his chest. Laying his head on Namjoon's shoulder, he closed his eyes. He was just too tired to do anything right now. Though, he did shift around a little because his butt was aching as he was sitting on it.

Namjoon noticed how Yoongi was shifting around and sighed softly."Does your butt hurt?" He got a small nod."Sorry, Hyung." He wrapped an arm around Yoongi's shoulders and held him close."Take a nap. I'll think of something to tell my mom when she gets home." Yoongi definitely didn't need to be told to take a nap. It was clear that he already planned on napping against Namjoon. The taller boy couldn't help but smile as his boyfriend fell asleep.

\---

Namjoon didn't know where his mom had gone until she got home with some groceries. She saw Namjoon on the couch and almost called out to him, but she stayed quiet when she saw him put a finger to his lips, meaning for her to be quiet. Then, he pointed to Yoongi, who was fast asleep. She carried the groceries into the kitchen then set them on the table before returning to the living room."Joonie." she said softly."Help me with the groceries." After saying that, she headed back outside.

Namjoon sighed softly and looked at his sleeping boyfriend. Very carefully, he moved Yoongi to lay him down as he got up. He smiled as the smaller boy's hands moved a little, like he was signing something in his sleep. The cutie must be dreaming. Namjoon gently kissed the side of Yoongi's head before going outside to help his mom with the groceries. When he got outside, he grabbed a few bags of food from the car and carried them inside, seeing his mom setting a couple bags onto the table. He went out for more bags as she started to put everything away. When he got back inside with the last few bags, he looked at the things his mom had bought."Mom..." He recognized the things she had bought."We're going to eat kimbap again?"

"Of course. Your dad's birthday is in a couple days, and it was his favorite meal." Namjoon's mom sighed softly as she was putting everything away."We always eat kimbap on his birthday."

"But, Mom..." Namjoon didn't mind eating kimbap. He actually liked it, but he knew the meal saddened his mom. It had been his dad's favorite meal, so he had always eaten it on his birthday. But his dad had passed away several years ago, just a few days after his birthday. Namjoon wished his mom could let go and stop getting so sad whenever his dad's birthday came around. But he knew she was still clinging to the memory of the man she had loved so much. So he didn't argue."Can I help you make it?"

Namjoon's mom looked back at Namjoon and smiled softly."Of course. I know that would make your dad happy."

Namjoon stepped closer to his mom and lightly kissed her cheek. Then, he heard a quiet yawn and looked toward the doorway, seeing Yoongi."Oh, you're awake, Hyung."

Yoongi leaned his side against the wall by the doorway and nodded groggily. He was so tired, but that little nap had helped a bit. He pointed at what he was wearing then perked an eyebrow at Namjoon. He wanted to know when he could have his own clothes back.

"Um, I'll see if they're done in the washer." Namjoon went to the laundry room and saw that the washer cycle was finished. So he pulled out the clothes and tossed them into the dryer, starting it.

Namjoon's mom was a bit skeptical."Why are you wearing Joonie's clothes?" she wondered, though she knew Yoongi couldn't answer.

Hearing that question, Yoongi now knew that Namjoon had not explained anything to his mom yet. He pointed at the sink then to himself. He hoped she would understand. It seemed to take her a moment, but she understood what he was trying to say.

"Your clothes...got wet?" she guessed. She wished she could understand Yoongi better. It was hard to talk to someone who couldn't communicate. When Yoongi nodded in affirmation, she wondered what had happened to make his clothes wet. But she didn't ask."It's getting close to dinner time. Do you need to get home?"

Yoongi nodded. He needed to go home. He wanted to stay here longer, but he knew his dad would be very worried if he tried to contact him and couldn't. He would have to explain his lack of a phone when he would get home.

Namjoon stepped back into the kitchen and smiled at Yoongi."The clothes were really wet, so it might take them a while to dry. Do you want me to just take them to your place tomorrow?"

The smaller boy nodded, thinking that was a good idea. He had already been out without a phone long enough. Maybe he could just borrow Namjoon's clothes until tomorrow. At least it would be easy to explain this to his dad since he could just use sign language to tell him.

Namjoon's mom finished putting away the last of the groceries then smiled at the two boys."I can give you a ride home, Yoongi. Would you like that?"

Yoongi gave a small nod. After all, he couldn't text his dad for a ride. His dad had dropped him off at the park to enjoy his day out, not knowing that anything would happen. So he really needed a ride home. He watched Namjoon's mom pull the car keys out of her pocket. Yoongi wanted to give Namjoon a kiss before leaving, but he didn't know if he could do that in front of his boyfriend's mom. So he just waved cutely then went outside. He was a little wobbly from being sore.

Namjoon thought Yoongi was so adorable as he had waved at him. He waved back a little."See you tomorrow, Hyung." He watched his mom step over to the door then stop. Hearing what she said made him gulp. He might be in trouble.

Namjoon's mom waited for Yoongi to go outside before saying something she had noticed."When I get back, we're going to have a talk. Don't think I didn't notice how Yoongi is walking." After saying that, she left the house to drive Yoongi home.


	29. Chapter 29

At school on Monday, Namjoon didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't have a phone since it had gotten ruined on Saturday. How was Yoongi going to communicate with him? Did Yoongi get a new phone? He hoped so. He didn't want Yoongi to not be able to communicate with anyone. That would be horrible. Namjoon saw Yoongi at his locker before class and noticed that he was wearing a turtleneck today. He looked so cute."Hey, Hyung. That shirt looks really good on you."

Yoongi seemed to blush lightly when Namjoon mentioned his shirt. He tilted his head a little to the side and moved the turtleneck just enough to show his boyfriend that he had a couple hickeys. Then, he covered them up and had an expression of shyness on his face.

"Oh." Namjoon hadn't even thought about the possibility of giving his boyfriend any hickeys."Did your dad see them?" He bit his lower lip when he saw Yoongi nod."Is he mad?" He really didn't want Yoongi's dad to be mad at him for getting intimate with the cute boy.

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders a bit. He hadn't really been able to tell if his dad was mad or not. His dad had shown a mixture of emotions about it. He got a pencil and paper from his locker and wrote a note for Namjoon, asking if his mom had said anything after she had taken him home.

Namjoon read the note and sighed."Yeah. When she got back home, she gave me a lecture about being responsible. She said she wasn't mad, but she wants us both to be sure that we won't regret anything we do together."

Yoongi peered up at the taller boy and smiled rather happily. So far, he did not regret anything they did together. He especially didn't regret having sex with Namjoon. He put both of his hands together to make a heart.

Namjoon chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was being. He used his hands to make a heart as well. Then, he lightly ruffled Yoongi's hair."Let's get to class. Don't want to be late."

\---

Yoongi was in a really good mood today. He had been in a very good mood since Saturday. During gym class, he did his best to ignore Jackson. He stayed close to Jungkook as much as possible. However, Jackson seemed to be determined to bully him. In the locker room, Jackson got behind Yoongi and tightly gripped his hair. Yoongi flinched and reached up to grab Jackson's wrist, trying to get the other boy to let go of his hair.

Jackson smirked. Compared to him, Yoongi was so small and defenseless. Since Yoongi had already taken off his gym shirt, Jackson saw the hickeys."Oh, you've been a little slut, haven't you?" He threw Yoongi to the floor and laughed.

"Jackson!" Jungkook stormed over and put himself between Jackson and Yoongi."Leave him alone!" He didn't want anyone to pick on Yoongi. After all, Yoongi was his friend. He stood there until Jackson scoffed and walked away. Then, he helped Yoongi up."You okay, Hyung?"

Yoongi moved a hand up to rub his head a little. His scalp hurt from his hair being pulled. He looked up at Jungkook and nodded a little. He didn't want his friend to worry too much about him.

Jungkook smiled softly at Yoongi."Um, Hyung..." He pointed at his neck."Are those from Namjoon-hyung?" He saw Yoongi blush, which answered his question."I think you two are such a cute couple. I hope things go well for you." Jungkook really hoped things would be good for Namjoon and Yoongi."Anyway, I'll let you finish changing. I'll wait for you by the door."

After Jungkook walked away, Yoongi got his turtleneck out of his locker and put it on. As he was about to walk away from his locker, he noticed something on the floor near his foot. It was a phone. Curiously, he picked it up and turned on the screen. His heart pounded with fear when he saw that the screen had a picture of Jackson and a woman. So this was Jackson's phone. It must have fallen out of his pocket. Jackson was going to be so mad once he would find out that Yoongi had his phone. But Yoongi thought this would be a good way to learn some things about the bully. If he could find something important in Jackson's phone, maybe he could convince the boy to stop being so mean to him. He slipped the phone into his pocket and hurried to the door.

"All ready?" Jungkook playfully linked his arm with Yoongi's."Let's go to the cafeteria. Everyone else is probably in there already."

\---

Jackson didn't even realize that his phone wasn't in his pocket until he was at his table in the cafeteria. He was sitting beside Hoseok and slipped his hand into his pocket to grab his phone, feeling that it wasn't there."Shit!" He glanced around, hoping that his phone was around here somewhere.

"What's wrong?" Hoseok asked, showing some concern. Even though he knew Jackson was only using him, he was still too nice of a person to not be concerned whenever something was wrong.

"I lost my phone!" Jackson stood and looked around."Have any of you guys seen my phone?" he asked his other friends who were sitting at the table with him.

"Nope. Haven't seen it." one of his friends said. None of them had seen his phone.

Hoseok sighed softly."Calm down, Jackson. I'm sure you'll find it."

Namjoon lifted his gaze when he noticed that something seemed to be happening at Jackson's table. It wasn't really any of his business, but he was watching them out of curiosity. What could be making Jackson lose his cool right now? What was really bothering Namjoon right now though was the fact that Jimin was staring over there and looking like he was about to break something."Jimin, please try to calm down."

Jimin had been angry like this ever since last week when they had all found out that Jackson and Hoseok were sleeping together. He didn't even respond when Namjoon spoke to him. He was too occupied with glaring toward Jackson's table. Then, something happened that seemed to push Jimin over the edge. While Jackson was freaking out and Hoseok was trying to calm him down, Jackson shoved Hoseok sideways off of his chair. Jimin snapped. He stood and stormed over to Jackson.

Jin knew that this wasn't going to end well."Jimin!" He stood and hurried after his friend.

Taehyung didn't move from his seat. He didn't think there was anything he could do. He looked at Namjoon, who was watching Jimin to see what he was doing. What was he going to do?

Jimin stormed over to Jackson and, without any sort of warning, punched the basketball captain in the face."You worthless piece of shit!" He didn't want anyone to ever hurt Hoseok."Pick on someone your own size!"

Jackson was taken completely off guard by that punch. Looking at the one who had punched him, he glared."Someone my own size?! Don't make me laugh, shorty!"

Hoseok really didn't want a fight to start. He quickly got up and moved himself between Jimin and Jackson."Back off, Jimin!"

Jin hurried up behind Jimin and grabbed his shoulder."Jimin. That's enough. You're causing a scene." Sure enough, most of the other kids in the cafeteria were staring at them.

Hoseok felt really bad right now, but he wasn't going to give in to his feelings for Jimin."You need to mind your own business, Jimin! You and I are not friends!"

Those words really hurt Jimin. So he and Hoseok weren't friends? He had already realized that, but it still hurt to hear those words come from Hoseok."Hyung..." Jimin was so upset. He didn't know how to handle the way he felt because he was so confused by his feelings. What was this anger and jealousy he was feeling? He didn't understand. So he acted without thinking, instantly regretting it. Jimin punched Hoseok.

Hoseok was deeply hurt by that punch, not just physically. He knew he deserved it for the way he had been acting. Still, being upset, he lifted a hand and slapped Jimin."You have no right to behave this way, you brat! After the way you hurt me for so long, you should just go away!"

Jimin was stunned. He had not expected Hoseok to hit him back. He could only watch with wide eyes as his former friend ran out of the cafeteria. Had he just made things worse between him and Hoseok?

Jackson scoffed."You're such a dumbass. I bet you don't even know how you've been hurting him." He pushed Jimin but not hard enough to knock him down."Now go back to your table of losers."

Jin was so upset right now as he watched Jimin sulk back over to their table. He turned toward Jackson and grabbed his wrist rather forcefully."You and I need to talk." he said with a demanding tone.

Jackson looked at his wrist that Jin was holding before perking an eyebrow."We can talk later. But I will be expecting something to make it worth my time." He jerked his wrist out of Jin's grasp then sat back down in his seat.


	30. Chapter 30

Much to the worry of his friends, Jin met up with Jackson after school. They met up behind the school where no one would see them."Where is Hoseok? Is he going on home?" Jin asked.

Jackson slightly nodded."Yeah. He doesn't need to be here for this." He leaned his back against the building and stuffed his hands into his pockets."So why do we need to talk? This better be good."

Jin knew that this was a bad idea, but he was really hoping that it would work."I need to talk to you about Hoseok and Jimin."

"So you want to talk about how much Hoseok likes Jimin." Jackson said with a roll of his eyes."I already know that. It's obvious."

"Then, why are you using Hoseok?" Jin was not okay with that at all. He still thought of Hoseok as his friend, despite his recent behavior."You don't even like him, right? You said you have your eye on someone else."

Jackson seemed to be getting annoyed with this discussion already."Yes, I have my eye on someone else. But Hoseok is pretty cute. He's lonely, and I want someone to fuck. It's working out for both of us."

Jin's hands, which were down by his sides, clenched into tight fists. Jackson was making him angry."Help me get Hoseok and Jimin together, and you can find someone else to use."

"Why should I help you?" Jackson pulled his hands out of his pockets. He suddenly grabbed Jin's shoulders and spun them around to shove the other boy against the building, causing Jin to wince a little."You know, you're so annoying. You think you can be in charge just because you're older."

Jin was honestly a little scared right now, but he didn't want to show it."You should learn to respect your hyungs. Yoongi is older than you too, kid. Learn to be a good child."

Jackson glared at Jin, hearing his words."I only show respect to people I think deserve it." He had his own idea of how to handle what Jin wanted him to do."If you want my help, you can have it. But under one condition."

This had Jin very worried."What condition?" What could Jackson want from him?

Jackson leaned in close to whisper huskily into Jin's ear."You take Hoseok's place and become my new toy." He pulled back just a little but kept Jin pressed against the building."Do we have a deal? Give yourself to me, and we'll make your friends happy."

Jin had not expected this. Should he become Jackson's new toy? If he didn't, Jackson wouldn't help him. And he needed Jackson's help because he was the only person Hoseok would listen to right now. So he really needed Jackson to help."Fine. Yes, it's a deal." Jin felt ashamed. He couldn't believe he was giving himself to Jackson like this.

"And now you need to make this worth my time. I told you I would be expecting something." Jackson smirked and leaned in close again. But this time, his face was very close to Jin's."Kiss me." he commanded.

Jin felt so horrible right now, but he really needed Jackson's help. Being told to kiss the other boy, he felt his face heat up. No, he didn't have any sort of crush on Jackson. Why would he like someone so mean? Jin was embarrassed that he had to kiss a boy he didn't even like. Still, he had to do it. Shakily, he closed the gap between them, his lips lightly connecting with Jackson's.

Jackson was very pleased that Jin had obeyed. This was going to be so easy for him. As long as Jin cared so much about his friends being happy, Jackson knew the older boy would obey him. After just a few seconds, he pulled away."You're coming to my house. Text your parents and let them know." Turning, he started walking away."Come on."

\---

The next day, Namjoon was given a surprise at his locker before first class."Is this really for me, Hyung?" He was really happy and surprised as Yoongi was giving him a phone.

Yoongi grinned and nodded. Once Namjoon took the phone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another phone, showing it to his boyfriend. He opened up the contacts and showed Namjoon that he had already saved the number for Namjoon's new phone into his own new phone. Now he could communicate with his boyfriend again.

Namjoon smiled so widely."This is great, Yoongi-hyung! Thank you!"

Eager to send a text to his boyfriend after a few days of having no phone, Yoongi typed something really quick and sent it. He watched Namjoon's eyes light up as his new phone vibrated with a new text.

Namjoon was ecstatic to be able to get texts from Yoongi again. This was incredibly special to him. Reading the text, he had to resist the desire to squeal like a little girl. Yoongi had just asked him to go out on Saturday."Of course! Maybe on Saturday, I can also talk to your dad!"

Yoongi was so happy to see Namjoon like this. He was glad that something as simple as a phone could make his boyfriend so happy. He sent him another text.

 

** Yoongi **

_You're this excited over a new phone?_

 

Namjoon read the text and shook his head."It's not just a phone, Hyung. It's a connection to you." He blushed after saying that, realizing that he probably sounded pretty cheesy."I'm happy to be able to get texts from you again. When we couldn't text each other, I missed you."

Those words caused Yoongi to blush as well. He grinned and made a small motion for Namjoon to walk with him. They needed to get to class. They were both so happy to be able to text each other again that they were both smiling the whole way to class. It made Yoongi feel so special that Namjoon was so happy just to get texts from him.


	31. Chapter 31

At the beginning of gym class, Yoongi made sure that he was the first person to enter the locker room. He hurried over to the bench near Jackson's locker and set down the other boy's phone. Then, he went over to his own locker, so Jackson wouldn't know that he was the one who had it. He changed into his gym shirt and let out a heavy sigh. He had learned some things by looking around in Jackson's phone. He felt guilty for snooping into the other boy's private life like that, but he might be able to use the things he learned. Yoongi could hear Jackson when he came into the locker room.

Jackson stepped over to his locker and noticed the phone on the bench."My phone?" He picked it up and turned on the screen to make sure it really was his."Shit. Did I leave it here yesterday?" Jackson didn't even think someone had taken it. After all, if someone had taken his phone, why would they just leave it here for him? He didn't know. So he just figured he had forgotten it yesterday. He looked through his phone a bit, but it didn't seem like any apps had been opened. That would have been really bad if someone had gone through his phone and learned about the things he kept hidden from everyone. He had secrets in his phone that even his closest friends didn't know.

Yoongi had seen some pretty secret things in Jackson's phone, but he had been sure to close all the apps he had opened. He made sure it looked like no apps had been bothered. Some of the things in Jackson's phone worried Yoongi greatly. The things that worried him the most were the photos. There were photos taken of the sky, some photos of scenery from really high places, as well as photos of Jin. In those photos, Jin was completely unaware that his picture was being taken. Yoongi had also learned that the woman in the picture on Jackson's screen was the boy's mom. Yoongi had also read through Jackson's text messages. He didn't seem to text other people much. There were some messages from Jackson's dad that he never answered. His dad would ask how he was doing, state that he was sending money to help with the bills, ask if he was taking his anti-depressants. Yoongi was actually quite surprised to learn that Jackson was taking anti-depressants. From the way things seemed, Jackson was depressed, his dad was somewhere far away, and his mom was never mentioned. This all made Yoongi feel bad for Jackson. Maybe Jackson bullied him to let out his own frustrations. Jackson was just acting out. But why did he have photos of Jin?

\---

After school, Hoseok didn't know what was going on. He was ready to head home with Jackson, but Jackson told him to go away. He didn't understand. He had been staying at Jackson's house every day lately, but now Jackson wanted him to go to his own home."I just have some things to take care of." Jackson had told him. So Hoseok sighed and headed home.

Jin met up with Jackson near the edge of school property. He knew his friends were looking at him oddly. Yoongi and Namjoon were concerned. Jungkook and Jimin were both angry. And Taehyung was utterly confused. None of them knew what was going on. Still, Jin left with Jackson, going to the younger boy's house."So are we going to talk about Jimin and Hoseok?" Jin asked as he was looking down at the ground while they walked.

Jackson rolled his eyes."We'll talk about them later. When we get to my house, you're going to do my homework and make me something to eat." His tone was very factual, like Jin had no choice but to do what he wanted.

"Why do I have to do your homework?" Jin crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jackson.

"If you don't want to do my homework..." Jackson had a very high-and-mighty attitude right now."I can just take you straight to my bed. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Jin really didn't want that to happen. So he gave in."Fine. I'll do your homework." He moved his arms down by his sides and lowered his gaze again.

As they were approaching his house, Jackson glanced over at Jin a couple times. He was going to make the older boy miserable. He unlocked the front door of his house and stepped inside. As soon as Jin entered, Jackson closed the front door and shoved his backpack into the older boy's hands."Get to work." After saying that, he went into the living room and turned on the TV. He glanced over at Jin to see him getting out the homework and going into the kitchen to sit at the table. Soon, he blinked a couple times when his phone beeped. He got a text? But it wasn't the right time of the month for his dad to text him. He opened his phone and saw that the text was from a number he didn't recognize.

 

**Unknown**

_What are you doing with Jin?_

 

**Jackson**

_Who is this?_

 

**Unknown**

_Someone who knows your secrets._

 

**Jackson**

_I don't know what you're talking about._

 

**Unknown**

_Yes, you do._

 

**Jackson**

_How do you know my secrets?_

 

**Unknown**

_I had your phone._

 

**Jackson**

_Bullshit._

_You're not going to trick me._

 

**Unknown**

_I know you live alone._

_Your dad lives far away but sends you money._

_Your mom isn't around._

_You've got a crush on Jin._

 

**Jackson**

_You can't prove anything._

 

**Unknown**

_I know you've got plenty of photos of Jin in your phone._

_You practically stalk him._

 

**Jackson**

_No, I don't._

 

**Unknown**

_Don't deny it._

_If you like Jin so much, why be mean to him?_

 

**Jackson**

_Jin will never like me._

_I'm a jerk._

_So why be nice to him?_

 

**Unknown**

_Being nice to him would show him that you aren't a complete jerk._

 

**Jackson**

_He already knows I'm a complete jerk._

_So why are you texting me?_

 

**Unknown**

_I want to help you._

 

**Jackson**

_Care to explain?_

_I don't even know who you are._

 

**Unknown**

_Let's just say that helping you will also help me._

 

**Jackson**

_I'm not interested in helping you._

 

**Unknown**

_You don't need to be._

_Just follow my instructions, and I can help you with Jin._

 

**Jackson**

_No_.

 

** Unknown **

_Then it will be your own fault when Jin completely despises you._

 

Jackson wanted to know who this unknown person was, but he didn't want to follow anyone's instructions. He wanted to be in charge. He wanted to be the one in control. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked at the TV. He was trying to pay attention to what was on, but he kept thinking about Jin. He really was going to make Jin despise him. He knew that. But he didn't know how to make Jin like him. If he couldn't get Jin to like him, he would keep him this way, so he could at least be close to the older boy.

Jin could hear the TV as he was doing Jackson's homework, as well as his own. Once he was finished with their homework, he put it away then looked around the kitchen to decide what he should make for Jackson to eat. The other boy didn't have much food. So Jin decided to just make some ramen. He was only going to make enough for Jackson. He wasn't really hungry, and Jackson didn't have much food, so he didn't think he should eat anything. As he was making the ramen, Jin wondered how long he was going to be stuck with Jackson. Maybe he could get away from this deal once they could get Jimin and Hoseok to be together. But he didn't know how long that was going to take. Once the food was ready, Jin put the noodles into a bowl and set it on the table with a fork."Jackson." he said, looking into the living room."I made you some ramen. Come and eat."

Jackson was torn from his thoughts when he heard Jin say his name. "Is my homework done?" he asked as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Jin sighed softly. This deal was going to be hard for him. He couldn't stand Jackson. The younger boy was a jerk and disrespectful. Jackson was a bad boy, which was not Jin's type. He watched Jackson sit at the table and begin to eat the ramen. Jin didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He supposed he just had to wait for Jackson to demand something.

As he was eating, Jackson was thinking about what that unknown person had texted him. Should he try to be nice to Jin? No, that would be weird. Jin would get suspicious. He couldn't do that. Who was that unknown person? Would that person tell his secrets to anyone? Jackson was really worried about that. His secrets would ruin his reputation as the school's badass.


	32. Chapter 32

Namjoon was confused on his way to school when Jin was less talkative than usual."Is something wrong, Hyung? You seem unhappy." He really didn't want Jin to be unhappy.

Jin sighed heavily and wondered if he could tell Namjoon what was happening."Well, you know I said I had a plan to help Hoseok and Jimin. I started working on the plan a little."

"And what's the plan?" Namjoon wanted to be able to help Hoseok and Jimin too. He really wanted them to be happy. Even if they didn't get together, he wanted them to at least go back to being friends.

"Well, we need to get Hoseok and Jimin in a room together to get them to talk things out." Jin knew Namjoon wasn't going to like this."Jackson is the only person Hoseok will listen to right now, so I asked him to help."

Namjoon stopped walking when he heard what Jin said."Are you serious? You asked Jackson for help? That jerk doesn't care about Hoseok or Jimin."

Jin stopped as well."I know, but he agreed to help." He lowered his gaze."Under one condition."

"What's the condition?" Namjoon already knew that he wasn't going to like this.

"I am taking Hoseok's place as Jackson's toy." Jin flinched slightly when Namjoon suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Are you stupid, Hyung?" Namjoon was upset about this."He's just going to use you. Are you okay with giving yourself to him like that? What if he hurts you?"

Jin looked at Namjoon and could see how worried he was."It'll be okay. After he helps us get Hoseok and Jimin to talk to each other, I'll break my deal with him. I'm only going to be his toy until things are better."

Namjoon wasn't okay with this. But he knew that Jin had already made up his mind."Have you told the others?"

"No." Jin slumped his shoulders a bit."And I'm not going to. They would only worry, so they don't need to know."

"Fine." Namjoon released his grip on Jin's arm."But you need to tell me if Jackson hurts you. I won't stand for it. You're my best friend, Jin-hyung."

Jin smiled softly."Thanks, Namjoon. I know you'll look out for me." They both resumed walking to school."Oh, and don't tell Jackson that you know about my deal with him. I don't want him to get mad."

\---

At lunch, Jin was rather annoyed that Jackson wasn't doing anything yet to help Hoseok get into a room with Jimin. He was just acting normal, sitting beside Hoseok at his table. He put his arm around Hoseok's shoulders and played on his phone a bit. Jin wondered if Jackson was really going to help or if he had only agreed so that he could have another toy. He wouldn't be surprised if Jackson just wanted to mess with him. After all, he was a jerk.

Namjoon was looking over at Jackson's table as well until he felt someone poke his arm. He looked over at Yoongi and saw that the smaller boy was looking at him with some concern."Oh, I'm sorry, Hyung. I was just spacing out."

Yoongi didn't know what was going on. Why were Namjoon and Jin staring over at Jackson's table? He knew Jin had left with Jackson yesterday. And Namjoon was really close with Jin. So maybe something had happened. But Yoongi didn't really know. When Namjoon said he had been spacing out, he didn't believe him, but he let it slide. The cute boy just pointed at the untouched food on Namjoon's tray.

Namjoon glanced at his food then smiled at Yoongi."Don't worry. I'll eat." He grabbed his sandwich and started eating, not wanting his caring boyfriend to worry.

Taehyung and Jungkook were being openly flirty, feeding eat other and calling each other cute. They seemed to not care if the other kids in the cafeteria noticed them. They were open about their sexuality. In fact, most kids already knew they were dating. But their flirty behavior seemed to be annoying Jimin. Jungkook had noticed and held a piece of food over to Jimin, attempting to feed him."Jiminie-hyung! Open up!" he said with a playful tone.

Jimin was in a constant state of confusion and anger. He was so mad about the way things were. And he was so confused about the things Hoseok had said to him yesterday. How had he been hurting Hoseok? He had never meant to hurt him. Hoseok had been his best friend. Jimin had always wanted him to be happy. So how had he hurt him? When Jungkook attempted to feed him, Jimin perked an eyebrow."Why should I let you feed me?"

"Because I love you!" Jungkook kept the piece of food held in front of Jimin's face."You're my friend! Now eat!"

Jimin hesitated, not wanting Jungkook to feed him. However, he was feeling guilty, not wanting to accidentally upset another friend. He really didn't want to lose more friends. So he opened his mouth and allowed himself to be fed.

Once the piece of food had been put into Jimin's mouth, Taeyhung giggled."You guys are so cute! I have an idea!" That caused everyone at the table to look at Taehyung. He always seemed to have the weirdest ideas."We should all feed each other! It'll be funny! I'll feed Kookie! Kookie can feed Jiminie! Jiminie can feed Yoongi-hyung. He'll feed Namjoon-Hyung! And Namjoon-hyung can feed Jin-hyung! Oh, and Jin-hyung will feed me!"

"No, I won't." Jin immediately responded with a sort of 'are you serious' look on his face."Why would we all feed each other like that?"

"Because we all love each other!" Taehyung grinned at everyone, liking his own idea, obviously.

Namjoon rolled his eyes."What makes you think we all love each other?" he asked with a playful tone.

Jungkook chuckled."Well, we all sit together every day. I love you all. And you all love me. That's what matters."

Yoongi silently chuckled and made a heart with his hands. That caused Jungkook and Taehyung to practically squeal over how cute he was. Knowing that Jimin was the unhappiest person at their table, Yoongi turned to directly face Jimin and made a heart just for him.

Jimin looked at the heart Yoongi made with his hands. After just a couple seconds, his lips curled into a small smile."You're cute, Hyung." he said with a very quiet chuckle.

Jin rolled his eyes."Okay, we all love each other. And we can all agree that Yoongi is cute. I'm still not taking part in this 'feeding each other' business."

Then, Taehyung said something that he really shouldn't have."But what if you get to feed Namjoon-hyung instead? We all know you used to have the biggest crush on him until you guys hooked up last year."

Namjoon's eyes widened when Taehyung said that. He hadn't wanted Yoongi to know about that because he didn't want his boyfriend to feel jealous or uneasy. He looked at Yoongi and saw that the smaller boy had lowered his gaze."Um, Yoongi-hyung?"

Jin felt worried when Yoongi didn't respond to Namjoon. He looked at Taehyung with a stern gaze."Did you really have to say that, Taehyung? That's in the past. It's over and done."

Taehyung hadn't realized that was a bad thing to say. But then, he saw Yoongi stand and walk away."I-I'm sorry, guys. I didn't realize..." He hung his head low.

Jimin watched as this happened, and this was when he figured out that Yoongi and Namjoon were dating. That was the only reason for Yoongi to get upset about that."You never told him, Namjoon-hyung?"

Namjoon stood as well."No. I didn't want him to worry about it." He turned and followed after Yoongi. He left the cafeteria and caught up with Yoongi in the hall."Hyung, wait." He reached out and lightly grabbed Yoongi's hand."Please listen. I know I should have told you about me and Jin-hyung, but I didn't think it was important. It happened last year, and we both decided to just be friends."

Yoongi listened to Namjoon, but he was still facing away from him. He lowered his gaze to look down at the floor. He wondered why Namjoon hadn't told him. Did his boyfriend not trust him? He pulled his hand out of Namjoon's loose grasp and just stood there. He didn't know what to do.

"Yoongi-hyung, I'm sorry." Namjoon felt like such a failure right now."I just didn't want you to worry about it since Jin-hyung and I still hang out. I didn't want you to think there was any possibility that I might want to be with him. Such a possibility does not exist. I only want to be with you."

Yoongi waited for a moment before he finally turned to face Namjoon. He wanted Namjoon to trust him. He wanted his boyfriend to know that he could tell him anything. Leaning up on his toes, he lightly kissed Namjoon's cheek.

Namjoon blushed a bit when Yoongi kissed his cheek. That made him happy. It showed that Yoongi forgave him."Thank you for not being mad at me."

\---

After school, Jackson had demanded that Jin go home with him again. As Jin was doing their homework, Jackson watched TV, like yesterday. But he couldn't focus. He was curious about that unknown person who had texted him yesterday. He wouldn't let his curiosity get the best of him though. There was no way he would ask that person for advice on how to get Jin to like him. He already knew that was impossible. Getting frustrated with his own thoughts, Jackson went into the kitchen and grabbed Jin's hair on the back of his head. Not giving the older boy a chance to protest, he pulled Jin's head back and crashed their lips together.

Jin winced when his hair was grabbed and his head was pulled back. What surprised him was when his lips were captured in a harsh kiss. He hadn't expected that since he had just been working on Jackson's homework. Jin struggled a little but gave up after a couple seconds because he knew he had to let this happen. It was part of their deal. He was Jackson's toy.

Jackson was so frustrated. He wanted Jin to like him, but he knew that would never happen. So he had to take whatever he could. He soon pulled away and shoved Jin off of the chair, quickly pinning him to the floor."It's playtime."

Those words caused Jin to fill with fear. He didn't want this to happen."J-Jackson! Stop!" He struggled as Jackson started biting his neck and shoulder.

"Stop struggling!" Jackson bit Jin's shoulder pretty hard. He reached a hand down and unzipped Jin's pants."You're my toy! I want to play!" He started pulling Jin's pants down but stopped when he noticed that Jin had stopped struggling. He smirked and looked at Jin, pausing. His smirk quickly vanished. Jackson couldn't do it. He saw Jin covering his face with both hands. The older boy was shaking, obviously crying. Jackson got off of Jin and walked to the doorway."You're no fun. Finish my homework then leave."

Jin had been terrified. What had caused Jackson to stop? Whatever it was, Jin was grateful. He had been so scared that Jackson was actually going to rape him. He just remained on the floor until Jackson had fully left the kitchen. Then, he shakily got up, fixed his pants, and sat back at the table. He could barely concentrate on the homework. Jin kept thinking of the possibility that Jackson would come back to attack him again. The older boy wiped away his tears that kept falling as he did Jackson's homework. Once he managed to get it finished, he left the homework on the table and hurried out of Jackson's house. Jin's shoulder was hurting where Jackson had bitten him, sure there was a mark. Jin really needed someone to talk to. He needed a friend.

\---

Namjoon had finished his homework soon after he got home. He was simply reading a book in the living room when he heard a knock on the front door. Getting up, he stepped over to the door and opened it, seeing Jin."Hey, Jin-hyung." Seeing Jin's face, he knew he was very upset."Come inside. You look like Hell."

Jin didn't know who else to talk to about Jackson. After all, Namjoon was the only one who knew about his deal with Jackson. Jin was still so shaken up about what had happened that he burst into tears as soon as he entered Namjoon's home."Na-Namjoon..." he whined.

Namjoon didn't expect Jin to actually start crying. Jin was usually an emotionally strong person. Grabbing Jin's hand, he gave it a small squeeze."Come on. Let's go to my room and talk."

Jin shakily nodded and followed Namjoon up to his bedroom. He couldn't stop crying. He was so upset about what had happened. Once they were in the safety of Namjoon's room, Jin took his backpack off of his back and dropped it on the floor.

Namjoon had only seen Jin this upset once before. It had been really bad. So he wondered what could have happened to make him this upset. Though, he assumed it had something to do with Jackson."Are you okay, Hyung? What happened? Did Jackson hurt you?"

All Jin could do was nod at Namjoon's last question. He was too upset to explain what had happened at this moment. So he just threw his arms around Namjoon and buried his face against the younger boy's shoulder. He knew Namjoon was going to be pissed once he would explain what had happened.


	33. Chapter 33

On his way to school in the morning, Namjoon couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. Jin had told him what Jackson had done. He was pissed. However, Jin had made him promise that he wouldn't do anything. The older boy kept reassuring him that it would be over soon enough. Namjoon had made sure to tell Jin that he could always come over to his house if he got upset again. Jin said that he would do that. Namjoon met up with Jin and could tell that he hadn't gotten much sleep. He was probably too upset to sleep."Hey, Jin-hyung." Namjoon gently linked his arm with Jin's, hoping to make him feel a little better."Want to hang out with me and Yoongi-hyung after school today? We can get Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin to come too. Since the weather is getting hot, I was thinking we could go swimming."

Jin thought it was nice that Namjoon was trying to cheer him up and make him feel safe."Sure. I'd like that." Jin loved to hang out with all of his friends. He just wished Hoseok would be with them."I have to make sure it's okay with Jackson though."

Namjoon was definitely not happy when those words came out of Jin's mouth."Just ignore Jackson today. One day of hanging with us won't ruin your deal with him, right?"

"I don't know." Jin lowered his gaze and sighed."He has a bad temper. He might get mad and cancel our deal."

"Fine. Ask him." Namjoon was not liking this one bit. He didn't think Jin should have to suffer just to help Hoseok and Jimin."If he doesn't let you come with us, I'll kick his ass."

Jin knew that Namjoon was really unhappy about his deal with Jackson, but he really needed Jackson's help. Hoseok wouldn't listen to anyone else. But he didn't know when Jackson was actually going to start helping him."Anyway, let's just focus on helping Hoseok and Jimin. The sooner we get them to talk things out, the sooner I can get away from Jackson."

\---

Namjoon was unhappy, even as he saw Yoongi waiting for him by their lockers."Hey, Hyung." His unhappiness was apparent in his voice. He sighed as Yoongi reached up and lightly touched his cheek."I'm okay. I'm just trying to think of how I can help a friend." He really wanted to be able to help Jin."Can I talk to you about it later?" He smiled a little when Yoongi nodded."Let's eat on the roof today, so we can have some privacy."

Yoongi really didn't like to see Namjoon unhappy. Once Namjoon would tell him what was wrong, he would do everything he could to help out. After all, he wanted Namjoon to be happy. And Namjoon's friends were his friends as well. So he would definitely want to help. He had a feeling it was something to do with Jin and Jackson. He would definitely help with that. Yoongi was already planning on doing whatever he could to help that situation since he knew Jackson's secrets.

\---

At lunch, Namjoon sent a text to Jin to let him know that he was going to eat on the roof with Yoongi. Then, he went up to the roof, hoping Yoongi would already be up there. He wasn't really hungry today, so he didn't bother to get any food from the cafeteria. When he got up there, he saw Yoongi sitting in a corner. The smaller boy didn't have any food either."Are you not going to eat, Hyung?" Namjoon asked as he sat beside Yoongi.

Yoongi didn't look at Namjoon, just shook his head a little. He didn't want Namjoon to see what had happened to him during gym class. He fidgeted with his fingers a bit, just waiting for Namjoon to tell him what was making him unhappy this morning.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Namjoon knew something was wrong. Yoongi only ever refused to look at him whenever something was wrong."Look at me." He reached over and gently grabbed Yoongi's chin, making the smaller boy look at him."What happened?"

Yoongi's lip was busted and a little swollen. He hadn't wanted Namjoon to see that. He pulled out his phone to text a response to his tall boyfriend. The text said ' _I was hit with a basketball._ '

Namjoon pulled out his phone and read the text."Was it Jackson?" He felt his blood boil when Yoongi nodded."What is that asshole's problem? He's actually who I wanted to talk to you about. He hurt Jin yesterday." Namjoon gently touched Yoongi's lip, seeing his boyfriend wince a little."I want to hurt him so bad. He's hurting the people who are most important to me. You and Jin-hyung. My boyfriend and my best friend."

Yoongi lightly grabbed Namjoon's hand and kissed his fingertip. He was sure that he knew why Jackson was acting this way. He knew Jackson must be mad that someone knew his secrets. Yoongi smiled just a little, not wanting to hurt his lip by smiling too much. But he wanted to smile to reassure Namjoon.

That kiss on his fingertip melted Namjoon's heart. He loved how sweet Yoongi was. And that little smile made him wish he could see the adorable gummy grin Yoongi usually did."I'm going to tell you what Jin-hyung told me, okay? But you can't let anyone know. Jin-hyung made me promise not to tell anyone, but I trust you, Hyung." He knew he shouldn't be telling Yoongi about this since he had promised not to tell anyone, but he really needed to talk about it. Namjoon knew Yoongi wouldn't let anyone know that he knew."Jackson attacked Jin-hyung. He tried to rape him." Namjoon lowered his gaze and clenched his hands into fists."Jin-hyung said he didn't do much, but it scared him. He came to my house and cried."

Yoongi reached out and placed a hand atop one of Namjoon's fists. He really wanted to help. And he knew how he was going to do that. He just needed to wait until after school. He was going to text Jackson again. Maybe Jackson would give in and follow his instructions.

"Oh, by the way..." Namjoon looked at Yoongi and figured he should try to lighten the mood a little."Would you like to go swimming after school? I'm going to invite all of our friends. I already asked Jin, but he said he has to ask Jackson."

Yoongi thought that would be a nice way to spend the afternoon. So he nodded. He really wanted to go swimming with Namjoon and the others. Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to his dad to make sure it was okay. After a couple minutes, he looked at Namjoon and gave a thumbs up when his dad said that it was okay. He would just need to go home after school to change into his swim trunks. But everyone needed to do that, so they would probably just meet up at the pool.

Namjoon was pleased that Yoongi was able to go swimming after school. He figured it would be a good way for them to relax and have fun. It would be great to get everyone together outside of school for the first time in a while."Alright. I'll text the others."

\---

Jin really wanted to go out with his friends after school. He hoped Jackson would allow that. He was afraid to ask though. He really didn't want to make Jackson mad after what had happened yesterday. He knew Jackson had been mad about something yesterday, but he didn't know if he was the cause of his anger or not. As lunch was ending and most kids were heading to their classes, Jin stepped over to Jackson and Hoseok. He didn't know why Jackson was still keeping Hoseok around when they had agreed that Jin was his new toy."I need to speak with you." Jin said simply.

Jackson lightly nudged Hoseok's arm."Go on ahead."

"Whatever." Hoseok didn't seem to be in a decent mood today. Maybe he was mad that Jackson kept ditching him to be around Jin. Hoseok walked away with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked with a tone full of annoyance.

Jin lowered his gaze, not being able to even look at Jackson."Can I, um...not go to your house today?" He was sure Jackson was going to get mad and tell him that he had to go."I want to hang out with my friends after school..."

"Fine. Whatever." Jackson's response surprised Jin."I don't care. But you have to come over to my house tomorrow." He turned to walk away but stopped to say one more thing."And you're going to stay all night. So bring an extra set of clothes."

Jin wasn't okay with spending the night at Jackson's house, but he didn't really have a choice. He would have to talk to his parents about him staying out all night. They usually didn't mind because Jin always behaved. But they didn't know the situation he was in with Jackson.

\---

Everyone had gone straight home after school to get their swim trunks. Then, they all met up at the public pool. There weren't many people there, despite the hot weather since it was a week day. This place would surely be packed on the weekend though. When they all got there, Namjoon thought he was going to get a nosebleed when he saw Yoongi in his swim trunks. God, his legs were perfect, smooth and slender."Aren't you hot in that, Hyung?" Namjoon asked since Yoongi had on a long-sleeved shirt.

Yoongi smiled and shook his head a little. He did notice that he wasn't the only one with a shirt on. Jin was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt. He wondered why Jin was wearing a shirt, but he figured it was none of his business.

As they all entered and got to the pool, Jin moved a hand up to rub his shoulder a little. He wished he didn't have to wear a shirt, but he didn't want anyone to see the bite mark Jackson had left on his shoulder. He didn't want them to ask any questions. He hadn't even told Namjoon about the bite.

Jungkook and Taehyung both stood by Jimin, who seemed reluctant to get into the water. They each grabbed one of his hands and pulled."Come on, Jiminie!" Taehyung said as he pulled on Jimin's hand."Let's have lots of fun!"

Jimin allowed himself to be pulled into the pool by his friends, glad that they wanted to be around him and not only pay attention to each other."Okay, okay."

Jungkook immediately started splashing Jimin and Taehyung once they had gotten into the pool."The water feels great!" It was times like this that Jungkook showed more of his childish side, being the youngest one in their group of friends.

Jin just stared at the pool, wondering if he should actually get in or if he should just watch the others play. They often teased him about being their mother because he once told them that he liked to watch them have fun. He felt protective of them and wanted to make sure they were all happy.

Namjoon became confused when Yoongi didn't go near the pool. Instead, he sat on a chair in the shade and started relaxing."You're not going to swim, Yoongi-hyung?"

Yoongi got comfortable on the beach chair and shook his head at Namjoon. He made a motion with his hand, wanting Namjoon to go ahead and have fun. Then, he pulled out his phone and proceeded to occupy himself.

Namjoon figured that was okay. He wasn't going to make Yoongi get into the pool if he didn't want to. Stepping over to Jin, he lightly grabbed his best friend's hand."Let's get in the pool, Jin-hyung. You need to relax and have some fun."

"Okay." Jin gently squeezed Namjoon's hand. He was relieved that Namjoon wanted to help him. It really helped to have such a caring friend.

"I'm glad you could come, Hyung." Namjoon said as he got into the pool with the older boy."I can't watch the kids by myself, you know."

Jin rolled his eyes and chuckled."I know. You tend to act mature, but if I leave you alone with them, you start to act just like them." He loved how childish his friends could be. It always helped him forget about any problems he had. He looked at their friends and smiled."It's good that Jimin came too. This is something he really needed."

Namjoon smiled as he saw that Jimin was grinning and laughing while running around and having a splash war with Jungkook and Taehyung."Yeah. He really needed something to cheer him up. I thought coming to the pool would help all of us."

"What about Yoongi?" Jin asked curiously."Does he not want to swim?"

"I guess not." Namjoon glanced over at Yoongi to see that he was playing on his phone."He doesn't seem like the type to do stuff like this. He's a bit lazy." He had noticed that Yoongi liked to stay still much of the time. So it came as no surprise that his boyfriend didn't want to get in the pool.

"Oh, I see." Jin gave Namjoon's hand a small tug and went deeper into the pool with him."Is it really okay for you to be in the pool with me instead of staying by Yoongi?"

Namjoon followed Jin and nodded."Yeah. Don't worry. I'll hang with you for a bit, then I'll relax with Yoongi."

Unknown to everyone else, Yoongi was actually texting Jackson. He was working on his plan to help Jin's situation with the bully. He wanted to get Jackson to start being nice. That might take some work though because the bully didn't quite seem to know how to be nice.

 

** Yoongi **

_Hey_.

 

** Jackson **

_You're texting me again?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Yeah. You need my help._

 

** Jackson **

_I don't want your help, whoever you are._

 

** Yoongi **

_Whether you want my help or not, you need it._

 

** Jackson **

_What makes you think that?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I know what happened between you and Jin yesterday._

_You attacked him._

 

** Jackson **

_What about it?_

_What I do is my business._

 

** Yoongi **

_You made him cry._

 

** Jackson **

_Fuck you._

_I know that._

 

** Yoongi **

_You don't really want to hurt him, do you?_

 

** Jackson **

_No._

_But I can't possibly make him like me._

_So hurting him is the closest I can get._

 

Yoongi let out a heavy sigh. He needed to get Jackson to listen to him. Maybe he could let Jackson know that he was close to Jin. But he didn't want to take a chance of Jackson finding out he was the one texting him.

 

** Yoongi **

_I can help you._

_I know how to get Jin to be close to you without him getting hurt._

 

** Jackson **

_What are you, an expert?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I can practically feel your sarcasm coming through my phone._

 

** Jackson **

_How can you help?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I can tell you what to do to Jin and what to say to him._

 

** Jackson **

_How will that help?_

 

** Yoongi **

Well, for starters, you won't be a jerk to him if you do what I say.

_He may even start to become your friend._

 

** Jackson **

_That's not possible._

 

** Yoongi **

_It is possible._

_I'll prove it._

 

** Jackson **

_How?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Follow my instructions for a week._

_If things don't change between you and Jin, I'll leave you alone._

 

** Jackson **

_Fine_.

_If I find out who you are, I'll kick your ass._

 

** Yoongi **

_You have to change your attitude._

_Your violence is a major thing Jin doesn't like._

 

** Jackson **

_How do you know what Jin likes and doesn't like?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I just do._

_I know he hates violence._

_He prefers peace and fun._

_He's protective of his friends, so try to stop being so mean to them._

 

** Jackson **

_What about my reputation?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Which is more important to you?_

_Your reputation?_

_Or getting Jin to like you?_

 

** Jackson **

_Jin..._

 

** Yoongi **

_So stop being so mean to Jin's friends._

_We both know Jin can't like someone who hurts his friends._

 

** Jackson **

_So what should I do first?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Tomorrow, don't bully the kid in your gym class._

_Keep your hands off of Hoseok._

_And try not to be rude to Jin._

 

** Jackson **

_Fine. I'll try._

 

** Yoongi **

_One more thing._

 

** Jackson **

_What?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Smile_.

 

** Jackson **

_Don't make me hunt you down._

 

** Yoongi **

_Suit yourself._

_Something as simple as a smile can make a person look less intimidating._

_And you really don't want to intimidate Jin too much after what you did yesterday._

 

** Jackson **

_Okay, okay._

 

** Yoongi **

_I'll leave you with this for now._

 

** Jackson **

_You're an ass._

 

** Yoongi **

_Look who's talking._


	34. Chapter 34

Everyone was having so much fun at the pool. Even Yoongi was enjoying the time at the pool, even though he was just watching everyone else play in the water. Though, he became curious and skeptical when everyone got real close and started whispering to each other. Were they planning something?

"Let's get Yoongi-hyung in the water." Jungkook whispered to the others.

"How are we going to do that?" Taehyung whispered.

"Guys, don't be pains." Jin warned.

Namjoon chuckled lightly."We should definitely get him in the water." He loved how cute Yoongi looked when he was wet.

Jimin joined in the plotting as well."We should just surround him, pick him up, and put him in the pool."

Jin just simply shook his head."Be gentle with him. He's much smaller than you guys."

Everyone got out of the pool, except Jin. He was just going to watch. They all walked over to the confused Yoongi and stood around him."Come on, Hyung." Jungkook said as he grabbed one of Yoongi's arms.

Yoongi was utterly confused. What was going on? What were they doing? After Jungkook grabbed his arm, Taehyung grabbed his other arm. His phone was taken out of his hand and set next to the chair. Namjoon grabbed one of his legs, his other leg being grabbed by Jimin. Yoongi felt a little bit of panic when he was lifted by his limbs by the four guys. However, he knew they weren't going to hurt him.

They all made their way to the edge of the pool."Wait, guys." Taehyung said."I have a fun idea." He chuckled to himself before stating his idea."Let's toss him."

Yoongi's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this to happen. But he couldn't struggle or be mad. It was actually a bit exciting. The four guys began to swing him, getting ready for the toss.

Namjoon laughed as he saw the expression on Yoongi's face. This was rather funny. Soon, they all released Yoongi tossing him into the pool. He watched as Yoongi landed in the water with a big splash. Namjoon watched Yoongi pop his head out of the water and push his hair out of his face. Then, the cute boy looked up at them, his mouth forming a gummy grin. Namjoon laughed then jumped into the pool, causing Yoongi to be splashed.

The others laughed as well. Jungkook, being childish, pushed Jimin into the pool when he wasn't expecting it, causing him to yelp as he fell into the water. Then, Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's hand, and they jumped in together.

Jin was just relaxing off to the side, laughing at his friends. They were all so energetic and goofy. This was exactly what he needed. He was so happy to be having fun with his friends today. It was so wonderful to temporarily forget about everything that had happened with Jackson. This was the thing that made him happiest, just seeing his friends having fun. After all, his friends were like family to him. He loved them all so much.

Namjoon had gotten behind Yoongi and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He was so happy right now. All of his friends were having so much fun, and it pleased him that Yoongi was having fun with them.

Yoongi was pleasantly surprised when Namjoon's arms were wrapped around him from behind. He grinned widely, though it hurt his busted lip a little. The small, cute boy spun around in Namjoon's arms and hugged his tall boyfriend. This was wonderful. He was having a blast.

\---

On the way to school the next morning, Namjoon hoped his friends were still feeling the good mood from yesterday. They had all enjoyed their time at the pool yesterday, so Namjoon hoped they could all stay happy today. However, he knew that he was kidding himself by thinking the happiness could last. When he met up with Jin, he saw a frown on his friend's face."What's the matter, Hyung?"

Jin sighed as he started walking to school with Namjoon."Today is not going to be good. Yesterday, Jackson said that I have to go home with him today. And I have to stay all night." He lowered his gaze and let his shoulders slump a bit."I'm really worried. What if he hurts me again?"

Namjoon grabbed Jin's hand and held it firmly."Hyung, text me Jackson's address later. If he hurts you at all, text me. I'll come to get you." Despite Jin being older than him, Namjoon wanted to protect the older boy. Even though Jin was usually an emotionally strong person, there were certain things that made him fall apart. And Namjoon wouldn't be surprised if Jackson did those things to hurt the older boy.

"Okay. I will." Jin was very grateful to have a friend like Namjoon. His protective personality was one of the things that had caused him to have a crush on the younger boy last year. But he was over that. He knew that they were only friends, and he wouldn't dare to do anything to change that."Thank you for always helping me, Namjoon."

"You don't need to thank me, Jin-hyung." Namjoon said with a soft smile."You're my best friend. I would do anything to help you." When they got to school, Jin gave a small wave to Namjoon then headed to his locker. His heart felt like it stopped when he saw Jackson waiting by his locker. He hesitated then stepped over to his locker.

Jackson was leaning his shoulder against the locker next to Jin's. He was nervous, but he wasn't letting it show. God, he thought Jin was so cute. But he was doing his best to cover up how he felt."Did you bring a change of clothes?" He noticed that Jin wouldn't look at him.

Jin nodded a little as he opened his locker and stuffed his backpack into it."Yeah..." He really didn't want to stay at Jackson's house tonight. He was afraid that the boy would attack him again. But at least he knew he could count on Namjoon to help him if he needed it.

Jackson was doing his best to speak with a lighter tone, not wanting to scare Jin more than he already had."Good. Meet me out front after school." After saying that, Jackson walked away. He really didn't want to scare Jin. He wanted Jin to like him. And he wanted to see if the person who texted him was right.

Jin was so relieved that Jackson's tone had been lighter than usual. He didn't know why though. Maybe Jackson was just too tired to be a jerk at the moment. That would probably change after school. He was expecting to be forced to do Jackson's homework again, make his food, and participate in whatever else he wanted to do. But for now, Jin would try to calm his nerves. Pulling out his phone, he texted Jackson's address to Namjoon real quick before he needed to head to class.

\---

"Guys..." Jimin's voice caught everyone's attention at lunch. They all stopped eating or chatting and looked at their friend. Jimin had his head hung low."Thanks for helping me cheer up yesterday. I'm sorry for the way I've been for the past couple weeks."

Jungkook smiled and wrapped his arm around Jimin's shoulders."You don't need to thank us or apologize, Jiminie-hyung. We're your friends. We love you."

Taehyung leaned forward a little to look past Jungkook at Jimin."Yeah, what Kookie said. We all love you, Jiminie."

"We'll always do whatever we can to help you out." Jin smiled a bit at Jimin, knowing that Jimin had no idea what he was going through to help him with his situation with Hoseok.

Namjoon and Yoongi both knew what Jin was going through. But Yoongi didn't know about Jin's deal with Jackson. He just knew that the older boy was Jackson's new toy and getting treated badly. But his plan to help was working. From what he had seen, Jackson was following his instructions. He wasn't bullied in gym class. Jackson had been a little nicer to Jin, and the basketball captain didn't have his arm around Hoseok today. Though, Jackson still hadn't smiled. He would have to work on that.

Jimin hadn't glared at Jackson and Hoseok at all today. He was only paying attention to his friends. He had been cheered up yesterday, so he was trying to stay in a good mood. And his friends' words really helped."I love you guys." He still wished he knew how he had been hurting Hoseok. He wanted to make sure he would never make that mistake again.

Namjoon smiled rather widely."We'll always be here for you, Jimin. If you ever need us, just say so."

Jimin smiled and nodded. It was a relief to be able to smile again. He always knew he could count on his friends. He had just been scared of upsetting them by accident, as he had apparently done with Hoseok."You guys are great."


	35. Chapter 35

After school, Jin met Jackson outside, just as he was told to do. Jackson said bye to Hoseok then grabbed Jin's hand."Come on. Let's get going." He wanted to hold Jin's hand, but he was uneasy about showing his feelings, so he was pretending that he was only doing it to lead Jin along. As they were walking toward his house, his phone beeped. Jackson took his phone out of his pocket and read the new text. It was from the unknown person. It simply told him to be nice. Jackson stuffed his phone back into his pocket and glanced around, looking to see if he could spot anyone watching him. But he didn't see anyone. Who the hell was this unknown person who knew his secrets?

When they reached Jackson's house, Jin stepped inside after Jackson and was confused when the other's backpack wasn't shoved into his hands. There was no demand to do Jackson's homework. But Jin knew the routine already. He watched Jackson drop his backpack on the floor. However, when he reached to grab it, his hand was pulled.

"You don't have to do it today." Jackson pulled Jin by the hand, leading him into the living room."We're going to watch TV."

Jin was confused but allowed himself to be pulled."Don't you want me to cook some food?" Was Jackson breaking his routine? This worried Jin. If Jackson didn't follow the usual routine, he wouldn't know what to expect from him.

"Later." Jackson didn't really know what to do with Jin. He didn't know how to be nice to the boy he liked so much. He just knew that forcing him to do his homework wasn't nice. Jackson sat on the couch and pulled Jin down to sit beside him. Then, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He didn't really care what they watched. He just turned on some random show about people doing extreme parkour.

Jin was really confused and worried. Jackson was acting different. What was causing this weird behavior? As he was sitting beside Jackson, his eyes were on the TV, but his mind was swarming with thoughts about what could happen tonight. Jin tensed a bit when he felt Jackson's arm slip around his waist. He peeked over at him and saw that the younger boy was still gazing at the TV.

"Relax." Jackson said with a casual tone."I'm not going to hurt you tonight."

Jin didn't know what to think. Why was this happening? Why was Jackson acting so strange?"I don't believe you." Jin lowered his gaze to stare down at his hands on his lap, fidgeting uneasily with his fingers.

Jackson leaned in close to Jin and felt the other boy tense a bit more."I know." Very lightly, he kissed Jin's earlobe. He wanted to flirt. He wanted to get closer to Jin. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he really wanted to. Jackson didn't really know what else to do with his feelings. He couldn't just keep bottling them up. He began to kiss Jin's neck softly.

Jin could feel his heart pounding. Should he just let Jackson do this to him? Would Jackson cancel their deal if he told him to stop? At least these kisses were better than being bitten. As the younger boy was kissing his neck, Jin could feel the other's lips trailing toward his shoulder, the same shoulder Jackson had bitten a couple days ago.

Jackson loved Jin's smooth skin. He wished he could kiss it all. As he was kissing along Jin's neck and making his way toward his shoulder, it didn't even cross his mind that this was the same shoulder he had bitten. That is, until he pulled Jin's shirt a little to uncover his shoulder. Seeing the bite mark he had left on the previously flawless skin, Jackson instantly became angry at himself. Why had he done that? Why had he left such a hurtful mark on the boy he liked? Jackson pulled away from Jin and stood."I'm going to my room. Make some dinner." He said before storming over to the doorway."And you better make some for yourself this time." After adding that, he went to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Jin didn't know why Jackson had become angry so suddenly. He was scared that Jackson's behavior would lead to something bad. The younger boy had been acting strange all day. Jin couldn't trust his behavior. He got up from the couch as Jackson stormed off, flinching when he heard the door slam. He just knew that this was going to be a rough night to handle.

Jackson flopped down onto his bed and pulled out his phone. He needed advice. He was ready to admit it. He didn't know what to do. He needed that unknown person to tell him what he should do with Jin.

 

** Jackson **

_Help me._

 

** Unknown **

_You're ready to ask for advice?_

 

** Jackson **

_Yeah_.

 

** Unknown **

_Then ask._

_Nicely._

 

** Jackson **

_Please help me._

 

** Unknown **

_That's close enough, I suppose._

_What kind of help would you like?_

 

** Jackson **

_I don't know what to do with Jin._

_He's at my house right now._

_I told him to stay all night._

 

** Unknown **

_You're still bossing him around._

 

** Jackson **

_Well, yeah._

_He wouldn't be here if I didn't demand it._

 

** Unknown **

_Have you lost your temper?_

 

** Jackson **

_Yeah_.

 

** Unknown **

_Did you hurt him?_

 

** Jackson **

_No._

_But I think I scared him._

 

** Unknown **

_What is he doing now?_

 

** Jackson **

_Making dinner._

 

** Unknown **

_Stay away from him while he cooks._

_Join him for dinner._

_Try to make a nice conversation._

_If you can't do that, just stay quiet during dinner._

 

** Jackson **

_I'll try._

 

** Unknown **

_You need to try to stop losing your temper._

_What made you lose your temper this time?_

 

** Jackson **

_When I hurt him a couple days ago, I bit him._

_I saw the mark._

 

** Unknown **

_So you're mad at yourself._

 

** Jackson **

_Yeah_.

 

** Unknown **

_Apologize_.

 

** Jackson **

_Are you serious?_

 

** Unknown **

_Yes._

_Tell Jin you're sorry for hurting him._

 

** Jackson **

_I can't do that._

 

** Unknown **

_Why not?_

 

** Jackson **

_I've never apologized to anyone before._

 

** Unknown **

_Just say those two simple words._

_"I'm sorry."_

_It's that easy._

 

** Jackson **

_I will try._

 

** Unknown **

_It will definitely help if you apologize._

_That will let him know that you feel bad about it._

 

** Jackson **

_Okay_.

 

** Unknown **

_Oh, and let him sleep in your bed._

_You should sleep on the couch._

_That will help him feel less afraid._

 

** Jackson **

_Okay. I will._

_I don't know why you're helping me, but..._

_Thanks, I guess._

 

** Unknown **

_I want to help you._

_Helping others is nice._

_Besides, this will benefit me._

 

** Jackson **

_How?_

 

** Unknown **

_I can't tell you that right now._

_I will tell you once I am finished helping you with Jin._

 

** Jackson **

_Whatever, man._

 

** Unknown **

_Just remember to be either nice or silent during dinner._

 

** Jackson **

_I got it._

 

Jackson remained in this room, doing his best to calm down as Jin was making dinner. He thought about things he could say to Jin. But nothing seemed right. What could he possibly say to start a conversation with Jin? He knew how much Jin disliked him. And Jin was afraid of him right now. Jackson decided that it would be best to just not talk to Jin during dinner. He knew that he would say something wrong or make things really awkward if he tried to start a conversation.

Jin was still struggling to find something to make in Jackson's house. There wasn't much food. How did Jackson survive on such little bits of food? Jin ended up making noodles and mixing in some fried eggs. This would have to do. When the food was finished, he scooped it into two bowls and set the bowls on the table. Then, he reluctantly went to Jackson's bedroom door, knocking lightly.

Jackson heard the knock on his door and let out a heavy sigh. This was it. He had to face Jin."Yeah?" He knew why Jin was knocking on the door, but he wanted to hear the older boy's voice.

"Um, dinner is ready." Jin answered, hoping Jackson wasn't still mad. He had no idea why Jackson had gotten mad. He kept thinking that he had unknowingly done something to piss him off.

"Okay. I'm coming." Jackson got off of his bed and stepped over to the door, opening it. He wasn't surprised that Jin hadn't waited by the door. He saw Jin heading back toward the kitchen. Jackson followed, going into the kitchen and seating himself at the table. He looked at the food and felt his stomach grumble quietly. He was getting really sick of noodles, but it was basically all he had.

Jin sat at the other side of the table and lightly bit his lip. This was the first time he had to stay in here while Jackson would eat. As much as Jin liked to eat, it was weird to be having dinner with the younger boy. He waited for Jackson to start eating before he began to eat as well. This was awkward. They were both silent. As they ate, Jin peeked at Jackson a few times, but the other boy wasn't even looking at him.

Jackson was unable to think of anything to say to Jin. He just couldn't do it. As he ate, he kept his gaze on his food, though he knew that Jin kept peeking at him. When he finished his food, he got up and took his bowl and fork to the sink. Then, he moved to stand behind Jin. Jackson leaned down and spoke softly next to Jin's ear."You will sleep in my bed tonight. I will sleep on the couch."

Jin was surprised to hear that. Jackson was going to give up the bed for him? Why? That was actually a nice thing to do."O-okay." Jin resumed eating when Jackson left the kitchen. When he finished eating, he took his bowl and fork to the sink. He turned on the water and started washing the dishes, not wanting to leave any sort of mess.

Jackson went to his room to get a spare blanket and pillow out of his closet. He took them to the living room and tossed them onto the couch. Sleeping on the couch wasn't actually going to be new to him. He had done it plenty of times before. He looked at the TV to see that it had been left on. He sat on the couch and leaned his head back. He still needed to apologize for hurting Jin. Jackson didn't know if he could do that.

Once Jin finished washing the few dishes, he went into the living room and saw that Jackson was watching TV."Jackson." When the younger boy looked at him, Jin felt like he was being pressured to think carefully over what he wanted to say."Can I do my homework?"

"Yeah." Jackson knew why Jin was asking for permission to do his homework. And it made him feel bad. He had made Jin feel like he needed to ask for permission to do anything."When you're done with your homework, come back in here. I need to say something to you."

"Okay." Jin retrieved his homework from his backpack then went back into the kitchen. He seated himself at the table and started working on his homework. He didn't really have much homework to do, so it didn't take him long to get it done. Jin went back into the living room and put his homework into his backpack. Then, he looked over at Jackson, who was watching a basketball game on the TV now.

Jackson glanced over at Jin then motioned for him to sit on the couch. He waited for Jin to sit down then grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. He wasn't any good at apologies, so he needed to do something to calm his nerves. And he knew Jin wasn't going to like it. Reaching over, Jackson gently grabbed Jin's chin, made the older boy face him, then leaned in close. He was pleased that Jin didn't pull away, but he knew that it was because of their deal. Jackson connected their lips softly but only for a couple seconds before pulling away a little."I'm..." He had to get these words out."I'm sorry..."

Jin's heart pounded when he was kissed. That was such a soft kiss. It was the first time Jackson had kissed him like that. But why did it make his heart pound like this? Sure, Jackson was very attractive, but Jin didn't like bad boys. Maybe his heart pounded with fear. But that didn't seem fully right either. Maybe it was a mixture of emotions. Then, he heard the apology. Jackson just apologized? That was certainly a surprise."For what?"

Jackson heard that question and mentally slapped himself. He had been so bad to Jin that the other boy didn't know which thing he was sorry for doing."I'm sorry...for hurting you..." Knowing that Jin was a nice person, Jackson was hoping to be forgiven.

"Oh, um..." Jin turned his gaze away."I...don't forgive you..." It wasn't that easy. He couldn't let Jackson hurt him like that then just forgive him.

Jackson had hoped to be forgiven, but Jin just let him know that it wasn't going to be that easy."That's okay." He pecked Jin's cheek then pulled his shirt a bit to uncover his shoulder, looking at the bite mark. He felt so bad about it. Jackson lightly kissed the bite mark and hoped it would not leave a scar behind when it would heal. Soon enough, Jackson wanted to get out of this situation, and he knew Jin wanted that as well."Let's get some sleep."

Jin was relieved that Jackson said they should sleep. He really wanted some space from the younger boy. He hadn't known how to handle the kisses. At least the kisses were better than bites. And that seemed to be the only time Jackson was gentle with him."Okay." Jin stood from the couch and headed to Jackson's bedroom. He hoped he would be able to sleep. It might be difficult to sleep in Jackson's bed.


	36. Chapter 36

Yoongi was so nervous as he was sitting in the waiting room to see his doctor. He had to come in for a check-up twice a year. However, due to issues, he had missed his last check-up. He was always nervous about seeing his doctor. He always thought he was going to receive bad news about his condition. He had been getting these check-ups all his life. While he was waiting, he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that he had a text from Jackson. The younger boy wanted advice. As he was texting Jackson, Yoongi's dad was filling out some sheets with Yoongi's healthcare information.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, they were finally called back. Yoongi and his dad followed the nurse back to the examination room. Yoongi was scared. He was always scared to do these examinations because he was worried about the results. Everything was always fine, but he kept thinking that things might not be fine one of these times. Yoongi had to change into a thin gown for x-rays, which was normal. He always had to do these x-rays. His dad stayed by his side the whole time, holding his hand. Mr. Min knew his son was always scared to be here."Everything's okay." he would tell Yoongi."You're okay."

\---

Namjoon kept his phone nearby all afternoon and all night, just in case Jin texted him. He wanted to make sure his best friend was safe. When it was getting really late, he felt worried. Jin had not texted him at all. That could mean that everything was fine. But it could also mean that things were really bad. What if Jackson took Jin's phone away? Namjoon wouldn't be surprised. He hated that jerk. So he sent a text to Jin to make sure he was okay.

 

** Namjoon **

_Is everything still okay, Jin-hyung?_

 

** Jin **

_Yeah. I think so._

_I don't know if I'll be able to sleep though._

 

** Namjoon **

_Is Jackson being mean to you?_

 

** Jin **

_No._

_Quite the opposite._

_It's really weird._

 

** Namjoon **

_What do you mean?_

_What has he done?_

 

** Jin **

_Well, he kissed me._

_He didn't make me do his homework._

_And he even apologized for hurting me._

 

** Namjoon **

_What's going on?_

_That's very unlike Jackson._

 

** Jin **

_I don't know._

_But he's also letting me sleep in his bed while he is on the couch._

 

** Namjoon **

_Is he sick?_

_I can't think of any other reason for him to completely change the way he acts._

 

** Jin **

_I don't think he's sick._

_But something feels strange._

 

** Namjoon **

_How so?_

 

** Jin **

_I don't know._

_It just feels like he's trying to be nice._

 

** Namjoon **

_I wouldn't trust him if I were you._

 

** Jin **

_I don't._

 

** Namjoon **

_Good._

_He's only ever been nothing but trouble._

 

** Jin **

_I know._

_Anyway, I'm going to try to sleep._

_You should sleep as well._

 

** Namjoon **

_Yeah, okay._

_Just remember to text me if you need me to come over there._

 

** Jin **

_I will._

_Good night, Namjoon._

 

** Namjoon **

_Good night, Hyung._

 

\---

Namjoon awoke early in the morning and wondered what he and Yoongi were going to do today. His cute boyfriend had asked him earlier in the week if he wanted to go out today, but they had not discussed what they were going to do. Namjoon looked around for his phone and found it on the floor beside his bed. He must have dropped it when he had fallen asleep last night. Grabbing his phone, he sent a text to Yoongi to ask where he wanted to go today. Then, Namjoon got off of his bed and grabbed a set of clothes from his closet before going to the bathroom. He took a quick shower then went downstairs."Hey, Mom." he said when he saw his mom making breakfast.

"Good morning, Joonie." His mom was humming a gentle tune as she was cooking."I'm making pancakes. How many do you want?"

"Just two." Namjoon didn't really eat much for breakfast or lunch. He usually ate more for dinner.

Namjoon's mom scooped two pancakes onto a plate once they were ready and set the plate on the counter for her son to grab."Are you going out with Yoongi today?" She thought it was sweet that her son had such a pleasant relationship with his boyfriend.

"I think so." Namjoon grabbed the plate and lightly kissed his mom's cheek."I don't know where we're going though. I texted him, but he hasn't responded yet. He's probably still asleep."

"He sleeps in late, huh?" Namjoon's mom resumed cooking to make a couple pancakes for herself.

Namjoon chuckled lightly."Yeah. It's not a problem though." He carried his plate into the dining room and seated himself, beginning to eat his pancakes. As he was eating, he kept checking his phone, anxious to find out where Yoongi wanted to go today.

\---

Jin didn't know what to do with himself. He had woken up early, as usual. He was confused about his surroundings until he remembered where he was. Getting out of Jackson's bed, he listened for any sounds, wanting to know if Jackson was awake. He heard nothing. Very quietly, Jin made his way out of Jackson's room and into the living room. Once he was in the living room, he saw Jackson still fast asleep on the couch. The younger boy looked completely different as he slept, not intimidating at all. In fact, he looked pretty cute. Jin shook his head to get rid of that thought. As quietly as possible, he knelt down by his backpack and unzipped it, pulling out his change of clothes.

"What are you doing..?" Jackson's sleepy voice came from the couch. The question was followed by a quiet groan.

Jin quickly looked toward the couch and had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Jackson was still asleep. He had spoken in his sleep. Jin stood and headed back into Jackson's room to change his clothes. There was no way he would take a shower in Jackson's house. Not going to happen. Once he had changed, he decided to make the start of the day as nice as possible. So Jin made his way into the kitchen and started to make some scrambled eggs. He was making enough for himself and Jackson. As he was making the eggs, Jin heard footsteps, figuring Jackson was awake now. He listened and heard a door close. Then, he heard the faint sound of running water. Once the eggs were ready, he put them onto two plates then set the plates on the table. Jin sat down to eat, wondering what was going to happen today. Would he have to stay here all day? When was Jackson going to let him go home?

Jackson had no idea that Jin was awake. He had gone straight into the bathroom to take a shower after he had woken up. After showering, he wondered if he should check his room or just go straight to the kitchen. He was hungry. So Jackson wrapped a towel around his waist and just went to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen and saw Jin eating, he smirked, wanting to play a bit."Well, looks like you're an early bird."

Jin looked up when he heard Jackson speak and immediately turned his gaze away."I always get up early. Why aren't you dressed?" Did Jackson have no shame?

"This is my house. I don't have to get dressed if I don't want to." Jackson stepped over to the table and saw the scrambled eggs."Looks good." Then, he moved closer to Jin."I bet you taste better though." He leaned down and captured Jin's lips in a soft kiss. He could never get enough of those lips. He just wished Jin would kiss him back someday. After a few seconds, he pulled away and seated himself at the table, beginning to eat his eggs.

"Jackson, why do you...keep kissing me..?" Jin asked hesitantly. He didn't understand. Jackson was normally so mean and rough, but those kisses were gentle.

Jackson looked at Jin and chuckled lightly, a sound no one usually heard from him."Because I want to." Then, he said something wrong."You're my toy. You're here so that I can play with you." He didn't mean that, but he tended to say things he didn't mean whenever he got nervous. It was Jackson's way of covering up his feelings.

Jin lowered his gaze and poked at his remaining eggs a bit."Oh. Okay."

Jackson mentally scolded himself, knowing he could have said something a lot better, but he had gotten too nervous to state his feelings. He just couldn't do it. So he bit his lip and tried to come up with something that might make Jin more comfortable."Let's go to the store today."

"You want to go to the store?" Jin didn't know why he had to go with Jackson. Surely, the younger boy could shop on his own.

"I need some groceries." Jackson knew his kitchen was pretty empty."How are you going to cook meals for me if I run out of food?" That wasn't his real motivation for wanting to get groceries. He had noticed the subtle hints of unhappiness on Jin's face whenever they ate the cheap noodles he had. He had also noticed that Jin didn't seem to mind cooking. So maybe it would make Jin feel more comfortable if he could make better meals.

Jin was actually a little happy about this. It would definitely be nice to be able to cook something other than cheap noodles for Jackson. It wasn't healthy to eat those noodles all the time. Even though Jin had never gotten along with Jackson, it pained him to see someone disregarding their own health like that."Okay. I'll help you pick out some groceries."


	37. Chapter 37

Hoseok just laid in his bed for what felt like hours after he woke up. Maybe he really was laying there for hours. He didn't know. He didn't bother to look at the time. Besides, it was Saturday, so the time didn't really matter. His home was so silent, no sounds at all. It was a horrible silence, not peaceful. It was horrifying, like a place of death. Despite doing nothing but lying in bed, Hoseok wasn't actually lazy. He was just bored and very lonely. He was alone. No one was there to motivate him. Hoseok thought about texting Jackson to see if he wanted to hook up real quick, but he decided not to. He knew that Jackson was probably with Jin right now.

He hadn't been told directly that Jackson was spending a lot of time with Jin, but he had caught on to that fact. While Jackson was with Jin, Hoseok had no one. No friends. No family. He was on his own. While lying there, he had dozed back off, waking up a while later. He grabbed his phone to check the time and saw that it was two in the afternoon. He hadn't showered or eaten yet. Dragging himself out of bed, Hoseok forced himself to take a quick shower. Then, he went to the kitchen and decided to eat a simple cup of noodles. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew that he needed to eat. He just had no appetite. As the water for his noodles was heating up, Hoseok caught himself slipping into thoughts about Jimin. He wished he could see Jimin right now. He wanted to see that cute boy smile and hear his adorable laugh. He wanted to be able to talk to him and even hug him. Hoseok hated his thoughts. He was sure that he and Jimin could never go back to the way they had been before. He had tried so hard to forget his feelings by letting Jackson use him, but it wasn't working.

Hoseok was getting so upset and frustrated just by thinking about Jimin and how hopeless this situation was. He turned off the stove burner to stop heating up the water. Letting out his frustrations, Hoseok grabbed the pan of water and threw it across the room, water splashing all over the place. Then, he grabbed the cup of noodles and threw that too. He couldn't handle his feelings. The mixture of emotions he felt was tearing him up inside. He was so mad at himself and Jimin. He was hurt that Jimin never once realized his feelings. He was ashamed of letting Jackson use him. He was lonely and depressed. Hoseok just kept throwing things around the kitchen, letting out his emotions that had pent up inside of him. As he was throwing things, he felt his anger fading. It was being replaced by more pain and sadness. By the time his whole kitchen was destroyed, Hoseok broke down. He leaned his back against the refrigerator and slid down to the floor, breaking down in a mess of tears and painful sobs.

\---

Namjoon was confused and starting to get worried. It was nearly three in the afternoon, and Yoongi still had not texted him back. He was thinking about going to Yoongi's house to check on him. Maybe he should do that. It was unusual for Yoongi to not respond to his texts. The only other time Yoongi didn't respond to him was when he was sick. What if Yoongi was sick again? That thought was enough to get Namjoon to leave his house. He wasn't going to bother his mom for a ride, knowing that she preferred to stay home on Saturdays. So he walked all the way to Yoongi's home. The whole way there, he kept thinking of the possibilities. Was Yoongi sick? Did he get hurt somehow? What if Namjoon did something to make him mad and didn't realize it? These thoughts were making him worry so much more. When he finally got to the mansion, he knocked on the door.

The person who opened the door was none other than Yoongi's dad. Mr. Min smiled welcomingly when he saw Namjoon."Oh, hello there, Namjoon."

Namjoon did his best to not look worried, but it was probably shown in his expression."Hi, Mr. Min. Is Yoongi-hyung home?"

Mr. Min glanced back to look toward the staircase for a second before returning his gaze to Namjoon."Yoongi is home, but he doesn't want to see anyone right now. He's not having a good day."

"Is he okay?" Namjoon was worried. Why wasn't Yoongi having a good day?"We actually made plans to go out today. But he never texted me to let me know that our plans were cancelled."

There seemed to be some hesitation before Yoongi's dad answered."Yes, he's okay. I'm sorry he didn't let you know."

"It's okay. I hope his day gets better." Namjoon noticed that Mr. Min didn't seem to want him to be there. He seemed to really want Namjoon to leave, like something important was going on."Um, Mr. Min..."

Yoongi's dad did indeed want Namjoon to leave, but it was something he couldn't explain to the boy."Yes?"

Namjoon figured this was a good enough time to break this news to his boyfriend's dad."I know Yoongi-hyung hasn't told you this yet, but..." God, he was so nervous. He hoped Mr. Min wouldn't get mad or disapprove."He and I are dating. I really, really like your son."

Mr. Min was only a little surprised. After all, Namjoon was the only one of Yoongi's new friends that he had met."I see. So those hickeys I saw before were from you."

A pink blush formed on Namjoon's cheeks."Uh, well, yeah...Sorry about that..."

"Don't be sorry." Mr. Min chuckled a bit."Just make sure you take good care of Yoongi whenever he is with you. His happiness is the most important thing to me."

Namjoon smiled and gave a single nod."I will. His happiness is very important to me as well."

"Good." Mr. Min glanced toward the staircase again, seeming to be a little worried."Anyway, I need to check on Yoongi. It was nice to learn about your relationship with him, Namjoon. Maybe you can stop by some other time."

"Okay. Please tell Yoongi-hyung that I hope his day gets better." Namjoon smiled and gave a small wave before walking away. Even though he had smiled at Yoongi's dad, he was actually rather worried. He wondered why Yoongi wasn't having a good day. And he also wondered why he hadn't texted to tell him that their plans to go out were cancelled.


	38. Chapter 38

Jin was so surprised about how nice the shopping trip had been. He and Jackson had picked out plenty of groceries and even discovered that they liked a lot of the same foods. As they had been pushing a cart around the store and gathering groceries, Jackson talked non-stop. Though, he occasionally asked Jin simple questions. He had asked for Jin's favorite color. When Jin had answered that his favorite color was pink, he was shocked that Jackson didn't laugh. In fact, Jackson just accepted it and continued rambling. In all honesty, Jin didn't catch over half of the things Jackson said because he was talking so much. Jackson was full of surprises during the shopping trip though. He had paid for all the groceries, even gotten Jin a chocolate bar. He carried all the heavier bags and let Jin carry the lighter ones. During the walk home, Jackson offered to take some of the bags from Jin so that he wouldn't have to carry so much."Too bad we couldn't just take the bus." Jin said with a tone of exhaustion.

"Well, the bus has a limit on how many bags you're allowed to bring with you." Jackson stated."We're over that limit. But I needed all the food." That was a no-brainer. Jackson's kitchen had been so empty. Now that they had gotten all of this food, Jackson's kitchen would be pretty full for a while.

Jin caught himself looking at all the heavy bags Jackson was carrying and feeling quite impressed that he could carry so much. He knew Jackson was strong, but this showed that he was stronger than he had initially thought. Oh boy. If Jackson ever attacked him again, Jin wouldn't stand a chance. But he found himself doubting that it would happen again. After all, Jackson had apologized. And the younger boy was actually being quite nice today. Jin didn't know what had caused the change in his behavior, but he was enjoying it."Jackson..." he spoke as they were approaching the front door of the other boy's house.

Jackson stepped up to the door and set some bags down to get out his house key."Yeah?" He unlocked the door and swung it open before picking the bags back up.

Jin wanted to ask why Jackson was behaving so differently, but he didn't want Jackson to get self-conscious or something. So he changed his question."What would you like for lunch? I know it's a late lunch, but we both need to eat."

Jackson pushed the door shut with his foot once Jin had come inside."How about some kimchi-bokkeum-bap? We got all the ingredients for that, right? I haven't had some decent kimchi in forever."

"Okay. I can make that." Jin followed Jackson into the kitchen with the groceries and began helping him put everything away."At least the store wasn't too far. The cold foods are still somewhat cold."

"Yeah." Jackson was actually quite happy right now. He had just spent some time with Jin and managed to not mess it up. Sure, he had talked constantly and not given Jin much chance to talk, but the older boy didn't seem to mind. Jin had even smiled a little while they had been out. Jackson did too. Once they got all the groceries put away, Jackson figured he should leave Jin alone again while he cooked. Maybe Jin enjoyed having the kitchen to himself while he cooked.

Jin watched Jackson leave the kitchen then heard the TV. So apparently Jackson was going to watch TV while he cooked. As Jin got back out the things he needed to make kimchi-bokkeum-bap, he hoped Jackson would like the way he made it. He started with the kimchi and rice. He had to use fresh rice and kimchi because Jackson didn't have any before that he could use as leftovers. Old kimchi and chilled rice would make the flavor richer, but fresh would have to do. Jin took out the filling from the kimchi and made sure to squeeze out its brine before mixing it back in, so as to not have a mushy texture. Then, Jin got out some spam and cut it up into little pieces, mixing it in with the kimchi and rice. He also cut up some onion and carrots, adding them into the food as well. For seasoning to add to the flavor, Jin fried some minced garlic and sliced green peppers in some sesame oil. Once he got it all cooked and mixed, he scooped it into two bowls. Then, he fried two eggs, putting one atop each heap of food. After sprinkling on some sesame, the food was complete."Jackson!" he called as he carried the bowls to the table."Lunch is ready!"

Jackson could smell the food as it was being cooked. The aroma was basically filling the whole house. His stomach kept rumbling, making it known how hungry he was. So when Jin called out and said that lunch was ready, Jackson turned off the TV and hurried into the kitchen."Great. I'm starving."

"I didn't make any soup to go with it." Jin stated."I hope that's okay." Since kimchi was hot and spicy, it was typically served with a bowl of mild soup to help with the hotness, but Jin didn't want to make too much food. Otherwise, neither of them would be hungry at dinnertime.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jackson was too hungry to care. Opening the fridge, he got out a gallon of milk they had bought today and poured two glasses."We'll just drink milk with our lunch to help with the hotness."

Jin smiled a little and grabbed one of the glasses of milk."Good idea."

Jackson looked at Jin and saw the smile. That made him feel like melting. Was Jin really smiling at him? It was just a little smile, but it meant that he was making progress. Maybe that unknown texter was right. Changing his behavior and being nice to Jin was definitely making things better. Not thinking, Jackson leaned in and pecked Jin's cheek."You're cute. Let's eat."

Jin didn't know how to react to that little peck. It was nice, but he would prefer to get little kisses and pecks from a boy he actually liked. And that peck reminded him of what Jackson had said this morning. The younger boy only kissed him because he was his toy. Jin and Jackson both seated themselves at the table and began to eat their kimchi-bokkeum-bap. While they ate, they both didn't say a single word to each other. The food was more important.

\---

Today was a day that made Yoongi wish to remain home, despite his plans to go out with Namjoon. He felt bad for not texting Namjoon to let him know that their plans were cancelled, but he didn't really know what to say as an excuse. He couldn't tell him the truth. The truth would only upset them both. Yoongi had felt it for years. He knew this day would come. He had always hoped it wouldn't, but he knew it would. Deep down, the thoughts of this day were always there. Sure, he had been hit with the news yesterday, but today was when the harsh reality settled in his mind. Yoongi just couldn't leave his room today, not after the news he had received yesterday. So he was just lying in bed, refusing to join his dad for breakfast or lunch. He doubted he would eat dinner either. He had no appetite. Yoongi knew he was making his dad worry. And he had heard Namjoon when he stopped by earlier. But Yoongi just couldn't face anyone today. He wouldn't be able to fake a smile.

When Mr. Min went upstairs to check on Yoongi, he saw that his son had still not gotten out of bed."Yoongi..." He stepped over and seated himself on the edge of the bed."How are you feeling..?" His son wouldn't even look at him."Would you like me to call your mom..?" Mr. Min was choosing his questions carefully, not wanting to say anything that would upset Yoongi further. But he still got no response."I know this is hard, Yoongi...Please come downstairs and spend some time with me..."

Yoongi hated listening to his dad's voice right now. His dad was trying so hard to sound calm, but the pain was evident. He knew his dad was on the verge of tears. So was he. But he had cried so much last night and this morning that he didn't think he could produce more tears. He felt the mattress shift a little as his dad stood up. But Yoongi reached out and grabbed his dad's hand. He was so afraid.

Mr. Min looked down at his son when his hand was grabbed. He immediately saw the fear in Yoongi's eyes."Yoongi..." He laid down beside his son and pulled him into his arms."I'm here...It'll be okay..." He felt his son tremble as he began to cry. He felt like crying too, but he had to hold it back. He had to be strong for Yoongi."It's going to be okay..."


	39. Chapter 39

Jackson was playing some video games after Jin left. He had told Jin to go home after lunch. He didn't want the older boy to leave, but he knew that Jin wanted to go home. As he was playing games, he heard his phone beep a few times. He was getting new messages. After the fourth beep, he sighed and paused his game. Grabbing his phone, he saw that the messages were all from the unknown texter.

 

** Unknown **

_Jackson_.

_Answer me._

_This is important._

_Dude, seriously._

 

Jackson wondered what could be so important. He wondered if he should wait for the unknown person to text again. Nah. He should just respond now.

 

** Jackson **

_What?_

 

** Unknown **

_Thank God you answered._

_We need to speed things up._

 

** Jackson **

_Why?_

 

** Unknown **

_My time to help you is limited._

 

** Jackson **

_Okay. Why is that?_

 

** Unknown **

_I can't tell you that yet._

 

** Jackson **

_You're awfully secretive._

 

** Unknown **

_I know._

_I'll tell you who I am and answer any other questions once everything is over._

_I promise._

 

** Jackson **

_Yeah, whatever._

_Now how are we going to speed things up?_

 

** Unknown **

_You need to help Jimin and Hoseok._

 

** Jackson **

_But if I help them, my deal with Jin will be over._

_I want more time with Jin._

 

** Unknown **

_This will get you more time with Jin._

 

** Jackson **

_How?_

 

** Unknown **

_If you help him and continue being nice, he'll stop being scared of you._

 

** Jackson **

_We actually had a good day today._

_I want that to continue._

 

** Unknown **

_It will continue._

_I promise._

 

** Jackson **

_So what should I do?_

 

** Unknown **

_Take Jin out for dinner tomorrow._

_Make it casual._

_Discuss a plan to help Jimin and Hoseok._

 

** Jackson **

_Okay._

_And this will help me get close to him?_

 

** Unknown **

_Yes._

_Jin's friends are incredibly important to him._

_That's easy to see._

_If you help his friends, he'll be very grateful._

 

** Jackson **

_Fine._

_I know how to get Hoseok in a secluded area._

_Jin will just need to get Jimin into that same area._

 

** Unknown **

_Good._

_That will work._

_Also, I have a word of advice._

 

** Jackson **

_What is it?_

 

** Unknown **

_Call him Hyung._

 

** Jackson **

_What?_

_I don't want to._

 

** Unknown **

_I know._

_But you should show him some respect._

_He's older than you._

_Showing him some respect will help to show that you care._

 

** Jackson **

_Okay, fine._

 

** Unknown **

_Now call me Hyung._

 

** Jackson **

_No_.

 

** Unknown **

_Why not?_

_I'm older than you._

 

** Jackson **

_How can I know that?_

_I don't know who you are._

 

** Unknown **

_I'm your Hyung._

_Say it or I won't help you anymore._

 

** Jackson **

_You're a jerk._

_I won't say it._

 

Jackson smirked at his phone. He was sure this unknown person was just bluffing. This person had said before that helping people was important to him. He had also said that helping Jackson would benefit him as well. However, several minutes went by without a response. Shit. Was this person serious?

 

** Jackson **

_Stop ignoring me._

_Hey._

_Fine, I'll say it._

_Hyung._

 

** Unknown **

_That's better._

 

** Jackson **

_You're an ass._

 

** Unknown **

_So are you._

_Now don't forget to show some respect to Jin._

 

** Jackson **

_Okay_.

 

** Unknown **

_I know you can make things right._

_I believe in you._

 

Those last words caught Jackson off guard. This person believed in him? The only people who ever said that to him were the other members of the basketball team and the coach. But none of them knew Jackson's secrets. If they knew his secrets, surely they wouldn't believe in him. But this person did. This person knew his secrets and still managed to believe in him. Since he had someone who believed in him and wanted to help him, he should go ahead and put a plan into motion. He slipped his phone into his pocket, put on his shoes, and headed out of the house. He needed to have a talk with Hoseok.

\---

It was getting late, and Yoongi still hadn't left his room. He didn't know what to do with himself. His dad had stayed with him earlier until he had fallen asleep. Now that he was awake again, he tried to think of something to do. Getting out of bed, he stepped over to his bedroom door and opened it to peek out. He could faintly hear his dad's voice. Silently, Yoongi slipped into the hallway and made his way toward the stairs. He could feel his heart breaking. He could hear his dad more clearly now. His dad was talking to his mom on the phone. And he was crying. Yoongi couldn't stand it. He blamed himself for his dad's pain. He didn't want his parents to cry. Going back into his room, Yoongi closed and locked the door. He got out some clothes and finally got dressed before grabbing his phone and slipping it into his pocket. Then, he did something he had never done before. He sneaked out. Yoongi opened his window and climbed through it. The ladder wasn't beside his window anymore, so he had to be very careful. From not eating or moving much today, Yoongi felt very weak. He wasn't able to support his own weight. While trying to lower himself down a bit, his grip on the window sill slipped, and he fell to the ground with a hard thud. Thankfully, he landed on soft grass, so the fall wasn't as bad as it could have been. Shakily getting up, Yoongi hurried away from his home. It was already getting quite dark out, so he was rather lost once he got a few streets away from his home.

Getting his phone out of his pocket, Yoongi sent a text to Namjoon. This was very important. Nothing else mattered in this moment. Yoongi was lost, literally and emotionally. He needed Namjoon. He needed him now.

 

** Yoongi **

_Namjoon, are you still awake?_

 

** Namjoon **

_Yeah. Are you okay, Yoongi-hyung?_

_I tried to visit you earlier, but your dad said you were having a bad day._

 

** Yoongi **

_I need to see you._

_Right now._

 

** Namjoon **

_Okay. I'll come by your house._

 

** Yoongi **

_I'm not home._

_I sneaked out._

 

** Namjoon **

_Where are you?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I'm not really sure._

 

** Namjoon **

_Why did you sneak out if you were just going to get lost?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Namjoon, please don't sass me._

_I really need you._

 

** Namjoon **

_Okay, Hyung._

_Are you near any shops?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I can see a coffee shop._

_It's next to a pawn shop._

 

** Namjoon **

_Does the pawn shop have a bright neon sign with a goldfish on it?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Yeah_.

 

** Namjoon **

_I know where that is._

_Wait by the coffee shop._

_I'll meet you there._

 

** Yoongi **

_Please hurry._

_I'm scared._

 

Yoongi had never been out on his own in the dark before. He had never risked the possibilities of the bad things that could happen in the dark. But he just couldn't stay home any longer. He needed his boyfriend. He needed to feel safe. He needed to feel like everything was going to be okay.

Namjoon left his house quietly, not wanting his mom to know that he was leaving at this late time. She would definitely not allow it. Or she would insist on being his ride. But he could tell that something was wrong. Yoongi needed him, so he wanted to be the only one to show up for him. Namjoon jogged along the sidewalk, wanting to get to Yoongi as quickly as possible. It took a bit, but he got there. As he was approaching the coffee shop, Namjoon saw Yoongi standing near the entrance."Yoongi-hyung!" he called out to the smaller boy.

Yoongi looked up when he heard Namjoon call his name. He didn't move from his spot. He waited for Namjoon to get to him. Just as he had thought, he couldn't fake a smile. He just reached out and grabbed Namjoon's hand, lowering his gaze sadly.

"What's wrong, Hyung?" Namjoon knew something was wrong. He could see that Yoongi was hurting, but he didn't know what was causing the smaller boy to be sad."I'm here for you." He wasn't going to let his shyness about his sexuality get in the way of helping his boyfriend right now. So he allowed his hand to be held."Why are you scared?"

Yoongi couldn't answer Namjoon. He just couldn't tell his boyfriend what was wrong. Not yet. He just shook his head. His fear and sadness were just building up inside of him. As he was holding Namjoon's hand, he didn't want to ever let it go. He knew that he would regret every minute that he wouldn't be with Namjoon.

"Yoongi-hyung..." Namjoon could tell that something was seriously wrong. Whatever was wrong, it mustn't be easy to discuss."Let's go inside. We can sit down and have something to drink." he suggested, but Yoongi shook his head."Would you like to go somewhere else?"

The smaller boy pulled out his phone and used his one hand to type something. Then, he showed it to Namjoon, not bothering to send it. It said ' _Take me to a hotel._ '

Namjoon was confused."You want to go to a hotel?" He watched Yoongi nod."Are you sure? We could get in trouble if our parents find out."

Yoongi just peered up at Namjoon with a pleading look in his eyes. He needed this. He needed Namjoon to do this for him. Yoongi needed to feel alive. He desperately needed to feel better.

That pleading gaze was impossible to resist. Namjoon let out a sigh."Alright. Let's go." He knew where the nearest hotel was. He had never been there, but he had passed by it several times before. Namjoon walked with Yoongi, feeling nervous and uneasy. He didn't know what was going on with his cute boyfriend. This wasn't making any sense. But he could tell that Yoongi really needed him to listen. So he made his way to the nearest hotel.


	40. Chapter 40

Namjoon was really uneasy about being in a hotel with Yoongi. Technically, Namjoon was still a minor, almost an adult. But Yoongi was legally an adult. This could cause problems if anyone questioned them. Fortunately, no one questioned them. Namjoon did the talking, obviously, but Yoongi was the one who paid. Despite the funny looks they were getting, they held hands the whole time. They didn't release their grip on each other's hands until they entered their room. Namjoon had followed Yoongi's subtle hints while talking to the receptionist and gotten a room with just one bed. When they got into their room and closed the door, Namjoon felt Yoongi release his hand."Hyung..?" He was so worried. What was wrong with Yoongi?

Yoongi stepped over to the bed and lightly ran his hand over the soft blanket. He felt like breaking down. He felt like nothing was real right now. He heard Namjoon speak to him, but he didn't respond. Yoongi was broken. And he hoped Namjoon could fix him.

Namjoon stepped over behind Yoongi and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy."Yoongi-hyung..." He would do anything to help Yoongi feel better. He wanted to see his boyfriend smile."I'll do anything for you..."

Those words made Yoongi feel even weaker than he already did. He turned himself around in Namjoon's arms and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. After only a short moment, he leaned up on his toes and let his lips brush against Namjoon's lightly.

It was easy to see what Yoongi wanted. He had brought Namjoon to a hotel at night. He was getting so close. The message was clear."Are you sure about this, Hyung..?" Namjoon knew the answer already, but he wanted to let Yoongi know that he could change his mind if he wanted to stop this.

Yoongi didn't pull away at all. He was sure about this. He wanted Namjoon to make him feel alive. He needed it. Nothing had felt real to him all day. He needed something that would show him that this was real.

Namjoon gently connected their lips in a soft kiss. He could feel Yoongi's lips slightly quiver against his own. Whatever was upsetting Yoongi, Namjoon wanted to make him forget about it for a while. As they kissed, he carefully moved Yoongi down onto the bed, putting himself over top of the smaller boy. He didn't keep the kiss going for long. He soon disconnected their lips to kiss Yoongi's pale skin. Namjoon trailed light kisses along Yoongi's jawline then down his neck.

There was no way Yoongi would stop this. All he wanted right now was Namjoon. He wanted to have Namjoon all to himself for as long as possible. He wanted Namjoon to own every part of him. Just as he wanted to own every part of Namjoon. And that is exactly what happened. His hands began to roam around Namjoon's clothed body. He tugged at the taller boy's clothes, wanting to feel his skin.

Namjoon wanted to feel Yoongi's skin as well. Sitting up, he began to undress his boyfriend rather hastily. He pulled the articles of clothing off one by one until Yoongi was bare beneath him. Then, he peeled off his own clothes. Once they were both nude, Namjoon leaned down and captured Yoongi's lips in a passionate kiss, which was immediately returned. As they kissed so deeply, one of his hands slipped into Yoongi's hair, fingers tangling into the blond locks.

Yoongi kept one hand on Namjoon, slipping it around to the taller boy's back. His other hand felt around blindly for his pants, which were left hanging halfway off the side of the bed. He didn't want to break the kiss to see what he was doing, but he managed to find something he had secretly slipped into his pocket. Soon, he broke the kiss and showed Namjoon what he had retrieved from his pocket. It was a small tube of lube.

When he was shown the tube of lube, Namjoon smiled as he also blushed."Okay, okay, Hyung." He got the hint. Yoongi wanted more. Even though he thought it would be nice to have some foreplay, Yoongi seemed to want to just jump right into it.

Yoongi had thought that foreplay would be nice, but he was anxious to feel alive right now. He couldn't be patient enough for the foreplay. He let Namjoon take the tube from his hand then watched his boyfriend pour it onto his hands. He was ready for this. He wanted it so badly.

Namjoon made sure he spread the lube well enough onto his erection, Yoongi's hole, and a few of his fingers. He pushed a finger into Yoongi's hole and wiggled it around a little."Yoongi-hyung..." he spoke softly as he soon added a second finger."You're so beautiful..." He could see the impatience growing within Yoongi as he observed the older boy's expression. So he made quick work of pushing in a third finger and stretching Yoongi more. Maybe a little too soon, he removed his fingers and positioned himself between Yoongi's legs. He began to push his erect dick inside slowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

This was just what Yoongi wanted. He wanted to belong to Namjoon. He wanted Namjoon to know how badly he wanted to be with him. As Namjoon's dick was pushing into him, he did his best to keep himself from tensing. He knew that would just make this hurt more. Since this was only his second time having sex, he needed to adjust again. He still wasn't used to it. But as he was adjusting, he was growing more anxious and impatient. He wanted more now. Yoongi didn't give himself enough time to fully adjust. He pushed his hips up to let Namjoon know that he wanted him to start moving.

That push was enough to let Namjoon know what Yoongi wanted. He pulled mostly out then pushed back inside, beginning to thrust. God, Namjoon couldn't get enough of the boy beneath him. He wanted to be with Yoongi forever. While thrusting, the taller boy started to kiss and gently bite Yoongi's flawless skin. His neck and shoulder were surely going to be covered in hickeys and love bites by morning. Namjoon made his movements faster, thrusting a bit harder. He moaned against Yoongi's flesh and could hear the smaller boy's breaths getting heavier, hitching with pleasure.

Yoongi arched his back a little and leaned his head back against one of the fluffy pillows. This was wonderful. He could finally feel something. Namjoon was making him feel alive. He wished he would never have to leave Namjoon's side, but he knew that he couldn't stay with him forever. Destiny wasn't that nice. But he would enjoy every single moment he could spend with Namjoon. As Namjoon was thrusting harder into him, Yoongi was filled with utter bliss. This was like ecstasy to him. He didn't care that Namjoon was going to leave plenty of marks on him. He wanted to have those marks.

Namjoon was feeling pure bliss right now. And he hoped Yoongi was feeling it too. Though, he was sure that the smaller boy was feeling it by looking at his facial expression. It was full of pleasure."Y-Yoongi...hyung..." he moaned his boyfriend's name as he pulled back just enough to look at his face. Then, he resumed kissing and nibbling on his flesh. God, his boyfriend tasted so sweet. He could feel his stomach tightening, letting him know that he was going to release soon. He began to thrust even harder into Yoongi, pushing the cute boy to his limit.

Yoongi couldn't think straight. Hell, he couldn't think at all right now. His mind wasn't working. Only his body was responding. His breaths were shaky and hard to let out. He was feeling so much pleasure, especially when Namjoon's harder thrusts began hitting his prostate. He couldn't take this pleasure anymore. His hands moved to grip onto the blanket so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Throwing his head back, Yoongi reached his climax and released thick streams of cum.

Namjoon was so pleased when Yoongi climaxed. He kept thrusting, bringing himself to his own release. Not thinking to ask once again, Namjoon released his cum inside of Yoongi, filling his boyfriend. He rode out his orgasm and came to a stop."Yoongi...hyung..." He knew they were both worn out, which was why he got confused when Yoongi suddenly flipped them over."Hyung..?" Namjoon could see a very sexy expression on Yoongi's face."Round two..?"


	41. Chapter 41

In the morning, Namjoon awoke to a wonderful feeling. Yoongi was in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked at his sleeping boyfriend. He looked so perfect. Namjoon could clearly see all the hickeys and love bites he had left all over the smaller boy's neck and shoulder. There was even a dark hickey at the back of Yoongi's jaw, directly below his earlobe. Namjoon still felt quite exhausted, so he could only imagine how Yoongi would feel once he would wake up. How many times did they have sex last night? Namjoon thought about it. Three? He could hardly believe that they did it so much. He knew Yoongi was definitely going to be very sore today. As he watched his boyfriend sleep, Namjoon began to think about last night. He wondered what had caused Yoongi to behave that way. Why had Yoongi been scared? Why had he sneaked out? Why had he been so eager to have sex? Namjoon didn't know what had happened to make Yoongi upset, but he was glad that Yoongi chose to see him. Namjoon was happy that Yoongi wanted to be with him for comfort. As he was thinking about these things, Namjoon groaned quietly when he heard his phone start ringing. Unwrapping his arms from around Yoongi, he rolled over and reached down to grab his pants from the floor, taking his phone out of the pocket. Damn. His mom was calling. He had to answer it."Hi, Mom..."

"Joonie, where are you?" That wasn't a question. It was demand. His mom was not happy about this.

"I'm out with Yoongi-hyung." Namjoon answered."I'm sorry for not telling you when I left. He really needed me."

His mom could be heard letting out a heavy sigh."When did you leave?"

Namjoon knew he was going to be in trouble."Late last night."

"Joonie, you are so grounded when you get home." Yup, she was mad."Be home by noon."

"Yes, Mom." Namjoon knew he could have lied to his mom and said that he had just gone out a little early this morning, but he would have felt bad about lying to her. He sighed after his mom hung up and checked the time. It was a little after ten o'clock. So they had a little time before they needed to both head home. Namjoon dropped his phone to the carpeted floor then rolled back over to face Yoongi, whose eyes were now open."Good morning, Yoongi-hyung. How did you sleep?"

Yoongi had heard Namjoon talking on the phone and could tell that he was in trouble. Namjoon's tone made that obvious. He knew he had been selfish by getting Namjoon to come here with him so late last night, but he had really needed him. Being asked how he slept, Yoongi snuggled closer to Namjoon and buried his face against his boyfriend's chest.

"Yoongi-hyung..." Namjoon couldn't help but have a tone full of worry. He didn't know what was going on with Yoongi. Something had clearly happened to make Yoongi act this way. Whatever it was, Namjoon would do anything to help the smaller boy feel better."We need to get cleaned up. My mom wants me to be home by noon."

The cute boy didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't want Namjoon to leave his side. Just the thought of being alone ripped him apart inside. His breaths began to shorten. His shoulders shook. His vision became blurry.

Namjoon noticed how quickly Yoongi just broke down. Something was seriously wrong. He wrapped his arms a bit tightly around the smaller boy, holding him securely. He felt his heart break as Yoongi started crying. Namjoon needed to find out what was wrong. He needed to know what he could do to help his boyfriend. But for now, all he could do was hold Yoongi as he cried.

\---

Yoongi was welcomed home by his worried dad. As soon as he had stepped inside, his dad ran over and embraced him."Yoongi..." His dad had been so frantic when he had checked Yoongi's room this morning and saw that his son was gone."Where did you go? I was so worried about you." He wasn't even giving Yoongi a chance to answer him. It was impossible for Yoongi to sign anything while his dad was hugging him so much."I even called your mom when I couldn't find you. She's on her way here now."

Yoongi felt so bad for causing his parents to worry. But he just couldn't stay here any longer last night. It had been too painful. He turned his gaze to the side, not wanting to see the pain and sadness in his dad's expression.

"Your neck..." Mr. Min now saw all the hickeys and love bites."You were with Namjoon..?" He saw his son nod a little."Is that how you wish to spend your time..?" His son nodded again."I understand...You should try to enjoy your time as much as possible, but...Your mom and I really need some time with you as well..."

That was something Yoongi already knew. He wanted to spend time with Namjoon. But he also wanted to spend time with his parents. And he knew his parents needed him. Yoongi pulled back, signing to his dad that he loved him.

"I love you too, son..." Mr. Min had tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He wasn't going to let himself cry in front of Yoongi."I have an idea, Yoongi. When your mom gets here, the three of us should go out for lunch. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Yoongi really didn't want his dad to cry. Hearing that suggestion, he nodded once. It really would be nice for the three of them to go out for lunch together. They hadn't gone out as a family in a few years, not since the divorce.

\---

Jackson knew that Jin was surprised to be asked out to dinner. He made sure to tell Jin that it was nothing special. They were just going to discuss a plan. Still, Jackson was nervous. He needed to talk to someone. But he definitely couldn't talk to his friends about this. As he was sitting in the restaurant, waiting for Jin to show up, he sent a text to the unknown person.

 

** Jackson **

_Hey, talk to me._

 

** Unknown **

_You need some advice?_

_Or are you just nervous?_

 

** Jackson **

_Don't tease me._

_I just want to talk while I wait for Jin to get here._

 

** Unknown **

_Is there something specific you want to talk about?_

 

** Jackson **

_Why is your time to help me limited?_

 

** Unknown **

_I have problems of my own to deal with._

 

** Jackson **

_What sorts of problems?_

 

** Unknown **

_Personal problems._

 

** Jackson **

_Don't give me that shit._

_You're helping me with my personal problems._

_Maybe I can return the favor._

 

** Unknown **

_My problems can't be helped._

 

** Jackson **

_Why not?_

_All problems have solutions, right?_

 

** Unknown **

_Not my problems._

 

** Jackson **

_Just tell me._

_I don't know who you are._

_So it's not like I can show up at your house or confront you at all._

 

There was a long pause. Jackson didn't receive a message for over ten minutes. Was the unknown person debating whether to tell him or not? He wondered what type of problem the unknown texter had. He was broken from his thoughts when his phone beeped.

 

**Unknown**

_I'm dying._

 

Those two words made Jackson feel like his heart stopped. He was receiving help from someone who was dying? Was this a joke? No, it was too serious to be a joke. Jackson didn't know what to say back. He felt guilty. Now he really wanted to know who this person was. He wanted to meet this person before they would die.

 

** Jackson **

_Do you know how much time you have left?_

 

** Unknown **

_Approximately a month._

 

** Jackson **

_Have I ever met you before?_

 

** Unknown **

_Don't bother trying to find out who I am._

_I'll tell you soon enough._

 

** Jackson **

_How am I supposed to wait patiently when I know your time is short?_

 

** Unknown **

_You can wait because my time is short._

_I'll tell you before I die._

_I promise._

 

** Jackson **

_Even though I don't know who you are, I'm beginning to think of you as a friend._

 

** Unknown **

_Just beginning?_

_We are friends._

 

** Jackson **

_If we are friends, we better be able to hang out at least once before you're gone._

 

** Unknown **

_We will._

 

** Jackson **

_Promise?_

 

** Unknown **

_Promise_.

_Now enjoy your dinner with Jin._


	42. Chapter 42

Jin didn't know why he was nervous about going out for dinner with Jackson. Maybe it was because Jackson was attractive. No, that couldn't be it. Maybe it was because Jackson had been so unusually nice to him yesterday. That had to be it. The younger boy had just been acting so strange. When he got to the restaurant, Jin stepped inside and glanced around, soon spotting Jackson at a table toward the back. He made his way over."Hey, Jackson." he greeted as he seated himself across from the other boy.

Jackson had been lost in thoughts after texting that unknown person. He didn't know how to handle the news he had received. He was now friends with someone he didn't even know, and that person was dying. Just thinking about that made him know that he had to make things work with him and Jin. He also needed to make things work for Hoseok and Jimin. He just had to do it. Hearing Jin, he looked up and watched the older boy sit across from him."Hey...Hyung." He had to do this.

Jin blinked a couple times when he heard what Jackson just said to him."So you're calling me Hyung now?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders a little."Yeah. I need to show you some respect. I mean, you are older than me."

A smile spread across Jin's lips."Well, that's nice to hear." He grabbed a menu and opened it to the beverages."So you said we needed to talk about something. What is it?"

Jackson grabbed a menu as well."We need to talk about Hoseok and Jimin. We made a deal to help them. So I think we should do that now."

Jin was very pleased to hear that they were finally going to start helping Jimin and Hoseok."Good. I really want to help them. Even if they don't share the same feelings, I want them to at least go back to being friends." He let out a heavy sigh."Without us, Hoseok doesn't have anyone."

"What do you mean?" Jackson didn't know anything about Hoseok's private life. He had never really cared before.

"Well, Hoseok doesn't have any family. He lives on his own." Jin glanced at Jackson before returning his gaze to the beverages on the menu."Hoseok and his parents fought all the time. So he lives alone. He's emancipated." He hoped Hoseok wouldn't get mad at him for telling Jackson about this."I can only imagine how upset and alone he must feel right now."

Jackson lowered his gaze and sighed."He's not doing so well." he told Jin."I went to his house earlier to talk to him. His kitchen was a wreck. It looked like he had a tantrum and destroyed everything."

"What did you talk to him about?" Jin was really worried about Hoseok. He wanted to help him as soon as possible.

"I told him to meet me after school tomorrow. I have basketball practice, so he'll be waiting around until I'm done." Jackson explained."What I didn't tell him is that I want you and all of your friends to wait around as well."

Jin perked an eyebrow at Jackson."And what are we going to do?"

Jackson rolled his eyes."You and your friends are going to get Jimin to come along. After practice, we'll get Jimin and Hoseok to go into the storage room separately. Once they're both inside, we'll close the door and lock them in there."

"I like that idea, but why do all of my friends need to be there?" That didn't make any sense to Jin. Why did Jackson want all of his friends to be there?

"Well, um..." Jackson knew that this was going to sound a bit strange, but he needed to explain."I've been getting these texts from someone I don't know. He or she talked about you and also told me to hurry up and help Jimin and Hoseok. So I think the person texting me might be one of your friends." He gulped quietly before saying this next part."And the person said that he or she only has about a month left to live. I'm trying to find out who it is. I need to meet this person face-to-face."

Jin listened to everything Jackson said, his eyes widening."You think one of my friends might be dying?" He shook his head, feeling disbelief."That's not possible. I would know if one of my friends wasn't doing well." He held his hand out to Jackson."Let me see the person's phone number. I'll tell you if it's one of my friends."

Jackson shook his head."No, I can't do that." He couldn't just hand Jin his phone. He couldn't let Jin see the texts he sent to the unknown person. If Jin saw those texts, he would find out that he liked him. He wasn't ready for that yet."I'll figure it out on my own. Just make sure your friends are with you after school tomorrow."

"Okay. If you say so." Jin looked up when a waitress came to their table to take their drink orders. They both ordered their drinks, and things got pretty quiet between them. So Jin decided to speak up."So do you and that mystery person talk about anything else? Besides me, I mean."

"Not much. We've talked about a couple things, but we really don't text each other often." Jackson answered simply."I think...I think we're friends."

Jin smiled softly."That's nice. It's always good to make new friends. Just be careful. You don't want to end up meeting that person and finding out they're a crazy stalker or something like that. For all you know, it could be a complete lie that they are dying."

"Yeah. I know." Jackson didn't think it was a lie though. He believed the unknown texter. After all, he didn't have a reason to think the person was lying to him."Anyway, what are you going to eat, Hyung?"

Jin didn't know if he could get used to Jackson being respectful toward him. Though, it was a pleasant surprise. It just made him feel a little weird."Um, I don't know yet. I don't come here often, so I don't know all the items on the menu."

"Oh, okay." Jackson thought this was going fairly well. He just wished it could be more than casual dinner. He wished it could be a date."I think you should try the steak. It's very good."

"They have steak here?" Jin loved steak. It was one of his favorite things to eat."You're right. I should try it."

Jackson really hoped the rest of this dinner would go well. He wanted things to be good between him and Jin."You know..." He really wanted to say something."You're nice to have around."

Jin was taken by surprise when he heard what Jackson said."What?" He looked over at Jackson and could see that the younger boy's cheeks were a light shade of pink. Well, that was weird."What do you...mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I said." Jackson was trying so hard to force his little blush to go away, but he knew Jin had seen it."You're a nice person, Jin-hyung. And you're cute too."

"Jackson..." This was quite strange. Jin wasn't entirely sure of what he should think."Are you...flirting with me?"

Jackson quickly shook his head, trying to deny it."No, no, not at all. Why would I do that?"

Jin shrugged his shoulders just a little."That's just what it sounded like." This was a little hard for Jin to believe, even though it was happening. Jackson was actually quite nice for the entire time they were in that restaurant. As they had eaten, Jin found himself peeking over at the younger boy. He saw something that made his heart beat a little faster. He saw Jackson smile.

Jackson didn't even realize he had smiled. He was just really enjoying this dinner with Jin. When they had gotten their bill, Jackson grabbed it and took a look at the total."At least the bill isn't too high. Whenever I come here with anyone else, they seem to enjoy eating as much as possible to make me pay more."

"We can ask her to put our meals on separate checks." Jin suggested. He was about to turn to flag down the waitress, but he stopped when Jackson spoke again.

"No, no. I got it." Jackson reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out enough cash and set it down on the table."I am the one who asked you to come here, so I am not going to make you pay."

When the waitress came to take the money, she smiled at Jackson. Jin had noticed that smiled, even though Jackson didn't seem to. He didn't know why the waitress would smile at Jackson like that. Sure, he was very attractive, but she didn't even know what he was like. Hell, even Jin wasn't sure about Jackson's personality. He was so confused by how much Jackson's behavior had changed over this weekend."Okay. Um, thanks." Since they were both done eating, perhaps it was time to get going.

They both stood and headed outside."I hope you enjoyed the food." Jackson said as he smiled a little at Jin.

"Oh, I did." Jin didn't know how to feel about this. Even though it had been casual dinner, it felt like a date. After all, Jackson had been so nice and seemingly flirted with him a bit."I need to get going though. I need to get home before it gets too dark."

Jackson immediately reached over and grabbed Jin's hand."I'll walk you home." There was no question about that. He had just decided that he was going to walk Jin home."This way, no one can mess with you. If anyone tries to come near you, I'll kick their butt." He lifted his other arm up and flexed his muscles while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You'll kick their butt?" Jin thought that was so funny. He couldn't help but laugh. The expression on Jackson's face when he had wiggled his eyebrows was priceless, in Jin's opinion.

Jackson felt accomplished as Jin laughed. He had heard Jin's laugh at school sometimes and wished he could be the one to cause it. Now he had caused Jin to laugh. It made him smile."You have a wonderful laugh." Before Jin could respond to that, Jackson started walking and gave the older boy's hand a light tug."Let's get you home."


	43. Chapter 43

At school on Monday morning, Namjoon was surprised when Jin followed him to his locker."Don't you need to go to your locker, Hyung?" he asked curiously. After all, Jin's locker wasn't anywhere near Namjoon's locker. Another thing that was strange was the fact that Yoongi wasn't there. Perhaps he was absent. Or maybe he just didn't need to stop by his locker before class.

Jin leaned against Yoongi's locker and watched Namjoon stuff his backpack inside of his own locker."Jackson and I finally talked about a plan to help Jimin and Hoseok." He lifted a hand to run his fingers through his hair as he sighed."It's going to happen after school today."

"So what's the plan?" Namjoon didn't trust Jackson one bit, but he would go along with it since Jin was a part of the plan.

"We're all going to wait around after school. Jackson has basketball practice today, so he is having Hoseok wait around for him." Jin explained."After basketball practice, He is going to get Hoseok to go into the storage room. We are going to get Jimin to go into the storage room too. We're going to lock them in there to give them no choice but to talk to each other."

"Jin..." Namjoon lowered his gaze and let out a heavy sigh."Do you think Jackson will actually follow through with the plan?"

Jin nodded simply."Yeah. I don't see a reason for him to not do it."

"Okay. If you are sure." Namjoon grabbed his books and closed his locker."By the way, have you seen Yoongi-hyung? He usually meets me here to walk to class together."

Jin shrugged his shoulders."No. I haven't seen him. Maybe he's staying home today."

\---

Throughout his classes, Namjoon couldn't pay attention. It was highly unusual for him to not pay attention during class. But he couldn't stop thinking about Yoongi and the events that were going to happen after school today. When lunchtime came around, he was sitting quietly with his friends. He got out his phone texted Yoongi to ask if he was okay, but he didn't get a response. Namjoon let out a heavy sigh as he was staring at his phone. He wasn't paying attention to his friends until he heard one of them say his name."Huh?" He finally looked up from his phone and glanced around at his friends, not knowing which one had just spoken to him.

Taehyung rolled his eyes at the same time as letting out a chuckle."I asked if you're okay, Namjoon-hyung. You seem to be in your own little world."

Jungkook chuckled as well."He must be thinking about Yoongi-hyung. He didn't come to school today, so Namjoon-hyung probably misses him."

Taehyung grinned widely."It must be love." He said with such a teasing tone.

Namjoon could feel his face heat up."Guys, stop teasing me. I'm just worried about him. He was acting strange all weekend."

"How was he acting strange?" Jimin asked, joining the conversation.

"I don't really know how to explain it." Namjoon shook his head a little."Anyway, it's none of our business. If he wants us to know what's wrong, he'll tell us."

Jin chimed in as well."Besides, we have something else to talk about." When everyone looked at him, he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands."I want you all to stay after school with me today."

Taehyung tilted his head a little to the side, looking like a confused child."Why?"

"Does it have something to do with that jerk?" Jimin asked, frowning. He still had a big amount of hatred for Jackson.

"Calm down, Jimin." Jin kept his chin resting on his hands. His eyes glanced over toward Jackson's table before quickly looking back at his friends."I just need to show you guys something. But we will have to wait around until after the basketball team is done with practice because the thing I want to show you is in the gym."

Jungkook shrugged."Well, I'll still be here at that time. I have cheerleading practice at the same time as the basketball team will be practicing."

"I guess I can wait around and watch Kookie practice." Taehyung said as his mouth formed his rectangle smile."I haven't watched him practice yet. I bet he's super cute while practicing those cheers."

Jungkook gave Taehyung's shoulder a light smack."You'll like it, Taetae. I wear shorts for practice."

Jimin rolled his eyes."Would you two behave?" Then, he turned his attention back to Jin."I guess I'll wait around. I just hope Jackson won't bother us."

Namjoon smiled, glad that everyone was agreeing."And you know I'll be there."

\---

After school, Namjoon was even more worried about Yoongi. The older boy still hadn't texted him back. He really hoped he was okay. While the basketball team was practicing, Jin was sitting on the bleachers with Jimin and Namjoon. The cheerleaders were practicing outside, so Taehyung was out there to watch Jungkook. Hoseok was in the gym, but he was standing by the doors. Jimin and Hoseok were caught many times stealing glances at each other. Jin and Namjoon really hoped this plan would work. But Jin wasn't really paying much attention to Jimin or Hoseok. He found himself staring at Jackson, watching the team captain show off some moves. He had figured Jackson must be really good at basketball in order to be the team captain, but he hadn't realized Jackson was this great. Jin was certainly impressed.

Taehyung and Jungkook entered the gym as basketball practice was ending. When they came through the doors, they noticed Hoseok. But Hoseok just turned away and seemed to move a little away from them. They decided to not bother Hoseok. Instead, Jungkook and Taehyung just got up onto the bleachers with their friends."So what did you want to show us, Jin-hyung?" Jungkook asked curiously.

Jin watched Jackson jog over to Hoseok, knowing what he was doing. He had to wait a few minutes after Hoseok would leave the gym to head to the storage room. He saw Hoseok leave and turned his gaze to look at his friends."Be patient, guys. We just need to wait for the basketball team to leave."

As they were waiting for the basketball team members to all go into the locker room, Namjoon pulled out his phone and sighed. He was still hoping Yoongi would text him back. However, it still hadn't happened. His boyfriend must not be doing well today.

After about ten minutes, Jin turned to Jimin."Hey, Jimin, I need something from the storage room in order to show you guys this cool thing. I need a soccer ball. Will you go and get one, please?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Jimin complained softly as he stood up."Fine, okay. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He hopped down from the bleachers and left the gym, heading to the storage room.

"Why do you need a soccer ball, Hyung?" Taehyung asked, feeling very confused.

Jin chuckled lightly."I don't really need a soccer ball. I just needed to get Jimin into the storage room."

Jungkook was so confused as well."But why? What's going on?"

"It's part of a plan." Namjoon answered them."We need to follow Jimin now, but be quiet. He can't know that we're following him." They all got up and hopped down from the bleachers.

\---

Hoseok was rather annoyed right now. He didn't know why Jimin and the others had been sitting in the gym during the basketball practice. And he didn't know why Jackson suddenly wanted him to get some supplies from the storage room. But here he was, digging through the back of the storage room. Maybe he was only willing to be in here because Jackson was all he had. So he would listen to him. As he was looking for the things Jackson had asked him to get, he heard someone else enter the storage room. Hoseok looked up and felt his heart nearly stop."Jimin..?"

Jimin was so confused. He had no idea why Jin needed a soccer ball. What was the thing he wanted to show them? He scratched the back of his head as he made his way to the storage room. Stepping inside, he paused when he saw someone in the back of the room. It was a bit dark in there, so he couldn't really see the other person. However, he knew exactly who it was when he heard the other say his name."Ho-Hoseok-hyung..?" Suddenly, the door shut behind him, and he heard the click of the lock. Quickly turning around, Jimin grabbed the knob and tried to open the door, but as he feared, he was locked in here with Hoseok."Hey! Unlock the door! Let me out!"


	44. Chapter 44

This couldn't be happening, right? Jimin couldn't really be locked in here with Hoseok, could he? But he was. He tried opening the door again, met with the reality of the lock. He needed to get out of here. He didn't want to face Hoseok."Open the door!" Jimin shouted, banging on the door.

"Is it that bad to be stuck with me..?" Hoseok sighed heavily and remained in the back of the room. He didn't think he was ready to be near Jimin. He was so uneasy right now."I guess you must really hate me..."

Jimin felt frozen. When he heard those words from Hoseok, he felt guilty. But he didn't know why. What had he done to cause Hoseok to think he hated him? How did he hurt the boy who had been his best friend?"I don't hate you, Hyung. I just want to get out of here."

"Liar..." Hoseok moved to sit down on the floor."I always felt like you hated me..." Feeling Jimin's gaze, he looked down, not wanting to make eye contact."Maybe that's why you shot me down every time I said I like you..."

Jimin's eyes widened."What?" He stepped closer to Hoseok and sat on his knees in front of the older boy."You mean you...You meant it..?"

Hoseok didn't want to look at Jimin. He was so afraid that looking at Jimin right now would cause him to start crying. He had always tried his best to never cry in front of Jimin."It doesn't matter now..." He started scooting back to get away from Jimin.

But Jimin chased him, crawling after his hyung."Hoseok-hyung, it does matter." He went after Hoseok until the older boy's back met a wall."Hyung, I didn't know you meant it. I always thought you were just joking around."

"Well, I wasn't joking..." Hoseok didn't know if he could handle how close Jimin was, so he attempted to push the younger boy away. That didn't work out how he had planned.

Jimin grabbed both of Hoseok's wrists when the older boy tried to push him away. Then, he leaned in closer."Hyung, I'm sorry." He felt so bad. Now that he knew why Hoseok was upset, he felt even guiltier."I never meant to hurt you. You've just been my best friend for so long that I didn't know you could think of me that way."

"But I do, Jimin...I do think of you that way..." Hoseok didn't think he could handle this. Jimin was so close to him. His heart was pounding, and he was extremely nervous."But you clearly don't think that way about me..."

"Hyung..." Jimin's grip on Hoseok's wrists loosened a little."I don't know how I feel about you." He gulped quietly. He had been keeping his own feelings a secret. But he had to say it now."I've always thought I was straight. I've only ever liked girls." He saw Hoseok slump a bit, knowing that his words were depressing his hyung."But you made me feel things that I've only felt for girls before. I didn't know what to do. So I ignored those feelings." Jimin lowered his gaze and let out a heavy sigh."I was confused. I still am. I've never liked a boy before. I didn't want to tell you my feelings because I didn't know if those feelings were real or not. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by acting on my feelings and finding out they weren't true."

Hoseok felt a lump in his throat. His vision blurred a bit as tears formed in his eyes."What are you saying, Jimin..? Do you like me or not..?" He needed an answer.

"I don't know...I'm confused..." Jimin didn't understand his feelings."You're the first boy I've ever wanted to be so close to. The things I've always wanted to do with girls, I want to do those things with you. But I don't know if this makes me gay or not. I mean, I still like girls."

"You...don't need to be gay to like boys..." Hoseok was struggling to hold back his tears. He really didn't want to cry in front of Jimin."You can like girls and boys...I do...You're just the one who is more special to me..."

Jimin leaned in a little closer, seeing Hoseok's body tense. He knew he was making his hyung uncomfortable."Hyung, can I try something? It will help me find out how I feel about you."

Hoseok tried to move back, but all that did was make him press a bit more against the wall."Wh-what are you going to try..?"

Jimin didn't answer. Releasing one of Hoseok's wrists, he gently grabbed the older boy's chin."I hope this helps..." He shyly connected their lips. He felt something in his chest and stomach. It was like a fluttering sensation. After a short moment, he pulled back just a little.

"D-did that...help..?" Hoseok had felt the fluttering sensation too. But he always felt that sensation whenever he got to be close to Jimin.

"I don't know..." Jimin's lips formed a shy, adorable smile."I think I need to kiss you more to figure it out."

"Wh-what--" Hoseok was cut off by Jimin's lips connecting with his again. He melted against those soft lips almost instantly. This had to mean something, right? If Jimin didn't like him, he wouldn't have kissed him again, right? And what did that smile mean?

Jimin was quite pleased when Hoseok soon started kissing him back, their lips meshing together. The kiss was a bit messy, which was Jimin's fault. He didn't have any experience before this. He kept the kiss going until he needed to stop for a breath. Jimin pulled back and panted softly."Wow..."

Hoseok lifted his hand to wipe his mouth."You're a sloppy kisser..."

"Well, what did you expect?" Jimin chuckled quietly."I've never done that before."

"You mean..." Hoseok felt his cheeks heat up, knowing that they must be bright pink now.

"Yeah." Jimin smiled cheekily at Hoseok."You got my first kiss, Hoseok-hyung."

\---

Jin was waiting in the hallway with his friends, all of them quietly talking amongst themselves as they waited for Jimin and Hoseok to finish talking things out. Jin was the only one who wasn't talking. He was lost in his thoughts. If this plan was a success, Jimin and Hoseok would at least be friends again. That would be a good thing. But that also meant that his deal with Jackson would be over. That was a good thing too, right? Jin didn't know how he was feeling about that. He and Jackson had actually started to get along. Was he really going to go back to never speaking to Jackson? Were they going to go back to being rude to each other? Jin didn't know. He didn't want to go back to the way things were. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind. Turning around, he felt his heart pound when he saw who it was."Jackson."

All of his friends became alert. They all still hated Jackson. Namjoon moved to stand directly next to Jin."What do you want?"

Jungkook moved to stand by Jin's other side. Taehyung stayed back. He didn't want to confront Jackson. He just wished Jackson would go away. Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest."Stay away from Jin-hyung. Or I'll kick your ass."

Jin glanced back and forth between Namjoon and Jungkook before shaking his head a little."Guys, it's okay." He took a single step closer to Jackson."We need to talk privately."

"Yeah." Jackson didn't let it show that he was upset by Jin's friends. He knew they had good reasons to hate him."Come on." He turned and started walking, knowing that Jin was following closely behind him. He lead Jin into the nearby bathroom and let out a sigh."If this works, our deal is over."

"I know." Jin really didn't want to hear those words. He couldn't explain it, but he really didn't want their deal to be over. Of course, he didn't want to continue being Jackson's toy, but he wanted to be able to be near him. He didn't understand it.

Jackson didn't know what to do. He didn't want this to be over."Jin-hyung, I..." But could he just state his feelings? How would Jin react? He had to try, right?"I like you..."

Jin was completely surprised by Jackson's words."You like me?" That was unexpected.

"Just like friends." Jackson said quickly. Damn, he ruined it. He had panicked. He wanted to bang his head on the wall and shout about how stupid he was.

"Oh. Okay." Jin's lips formed a small smile."We can be friends, Jackson."

Jackson's eyes widened with shock. Did Jin actually just say that?"But what about your friends? They all hate me."

Jin shrugged his shoulders."That's your fault. You gave them all reasons to hate you. But it'll be okay." He reached out and patted Jackson's shoulder."You know, until recently, I hated you too. But you've been so nice for the past few days. That made me see that you're not a completely awful person. You're actually a really nice person when you stop acting like a jerk."

"I won't be a jerk anymore." Without thinking, Jackson grabbed Jin's hand and held it with both of his own."I'll be good. I'll do anything to get your friends to stop hating me."

"Okay. Just be nice to them." Jin figured that should be easy enough."Stop picking fights with Jungkook. Stop bullying Yoongi. Don't talk bad about Taehyung."

"I'll try." Jackson really wanted Jin's friends to stop hating him. After all, their hatred could ruin his chances of ever being with Jin. Though, he was ruining those chances himself by panicking and saying that he only wanted to be friends. Acting on impulse, being frustrated with himself, Jackson suddenly pulled Jin close and kissed his lips.

Jin was taken by surprise. He quickly pulled away from Jackson."What are you doing? We're just friends, Jackson." He was confused."Friends don't do that." Not only was he confused with Jackson's sudden action, but he was also confused with his own feelings over it. His lips felt tingly. And there was a strange feeling in his chest. But it wasn't the same as when he had liked Namjoon last year. It was completely different.

"You're right. Sorry." Jackson made a small motion toward the door."Let's go back to your friends. They'll get mad and worry if I keep you in here for too long."


	45. Chapter 45

When Jackson and Jin returned to the others, they were greeted by looks of disapproval and worry."Guys, chill." Jin said as he approached his friends."Do you think it's okay to let Jimin and Hoseok out of the storage room now?"

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders a little."I think so. They've been pretty quiet."

Taehyung stepped over to the storage room and unlocked the door."Guys, you two can come out now!" he called as he opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Jimin and Hoseok.

Jimin was sitting on Hoseok's lap, and their lips were locked. As soon as they had been spotted, Hoseok broke the kiss and quickly shoved Jimin off of his lap. He lifted his hands to cover his face, feeling so embarrassed about being caught like that. Jimin, on the other hand, grinned widely, looking proud.

"Are they coming out or not?" Jungkook asked as he stepped over to the storage room door. Looking inside, he couldn't help but laugh."Hoseok-hyung, don't be so shy."

As everyone was distracted, Jackson grabbed his phone and used this as an opportunity to find out if the unknown texter was one of Jin's friends. He sent a text and waited for a response, wanting to see if one of Jin's friends would grab their phone.

 

** Jackson **

_I think the plan to help Jimin and Hoseok worked._

 

His eyes scanned each of Jin's friends. None of them were reaching for their phones. As all of them were paying attention to Jimin and Hoseok, Jackson's phone beeped with a new message. So it wasn't any of them.

 

** Unknown **

_That's great :)_

 

** Jackson **

_So when are you going to tell me who you are?_

 

** Unknown **

_Soon._

_Not yet._

 

** Jackson **

_Why not now?_

 

** Unknown **

_Because I'm not done helping you._

_I don't think you would listen to me after knowing who I am._

 

** Jackson **

_How are you not done helping me?_

_We're done with Jimin and Hoseok._

 

** Unknown **

_I still need to help you with Jin._

 

** Jackson **

_You're really going to help me with him?_

 

** Unknown **

_Yes_.

 

** Jackson **

_Okay. So what should I do next?_

 

** Unknown **

_Well, you need to tell him how you feel._

 

** Jackson **

_I already tried._

 

** Unknown **

_How did that go?_

 

** Jackson **

_I panicked and said that I only like him as a friend._

 

** Unknown **

_I'm literally facepalming right now._

 

** Jackson **

_Shut up. I got nervous._

 

** Unknown **

_Well, stop letting your nerves mess things up._

_Did anything else happen?_

 

** Jackson **

_He said that he and I are friends._

 

** Unknown **

_Well, that's an improvement._

 

** Jackson **

_I guess so._

_But all of his friends hate me._

 

** Unknown **

_Just try to be nice._

_If you continue being nice, Jin will help his friends stop hating you._

 

** Jackson **

_You really think so?_

 

** Unknown **

_Of course._

_Now what I want you to do is ask Jin out._

_Ask him to join you for coffee._

_Not today though._

_Ask him to join you tomorrow._

 

** Jackson **

_Does Jin-hyung even like coffee?_

 

** Unknown **

_There's only one way for you to find out._

_Ask him._

_Do it now._

 

Jackson looked up from his phone and saw Jin smiling at his friends. Jimin and Hoseok had come out of the storage room, and they were holding hands. Jimin was grinning while Hoseok was looking down shyly. Jackson stepped over and lightly tapped Jin's shoulder."Jin-hyung, can I ask you something?"

Jin looked at Jackson and kept smiling. He was so happy right now that all of his friends were together again, like a happy family."Sure. What is it?"

Jackson was so nervous, but he needed to do this. He leaned in close to speak into Jin's ear, not wanting anyone else to hear this."Will you go out for coffee with me after school tomorrow?"

The way Jackson seemed nervous about asking such a simple question seemed to amuse Jin."Yeah, sure." He didn't see a reason to not go for coffee with Jackson tomorrow. That seemed like a nice idea. After all, since they were friends now, maybe he could help Jackson to start being a little nicer to people.

"Great. Um..." Jackson could feel the eyes of the others coming to him. Their gazes were not approving of him at all. He knew they didn't want him to be near Jin."I have to go. See you later." After saying that, he turned and walked away.

Jin looked at his friends and rolled his eyes."Guys, don't worry. Jackson isn't so bad."

Jimin gasped with much exaggeration."I can't believe you just said that."

"Jackson is a jerk." Jungkook said with disgust in his tone."You shouldn't be around him, Hyung."

Taehyung pouted so cutely."Jackson has never been nice to us. So shouldn't you be suspicious when he starts acting nice?"

Namjoon joined in the conversation."Yeah, Taehyung is right. Why is Jackson suddenly being nice to you?"

"I don't know, guys." Jin shrugged."Maybe he's just really trying to be nice now. We should try to encourage this change in his behavior. I mean, ever since he started being nice, he hasn't picked fights. He hasn't bullied Yoongi. He hasn't been mean to me either. I think he's really trying to change."

"Well, I still don't trust him." Namjoon said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jimin rolled his eyes, not wanting to talk about this. He really didn't want to have anything to do with Jackson."Anyway, I need to get home. My dad will get mad if I stay out too long. I mean, he wasn't expecting me to stay after school."

Hoseok was still holding Jimin's hand, not wanting to let go."Can I come over to your house, Jiminie?"

Jimin was so happy to hear Hoseok call him Jiminie again. He had missed that."Sure. Maybe we can continue where we were when Taehyung interrupted." He really thought it would be great to continue that wonderful kiss.

Hoseok's face turned bright red."On second thought, I will just go home."

That made Taehyung and Jungkook laugh."How cute! You guys really do belong together!" Taehyung said with such a cheerful tone.

Hoseok pulled his hand away from Jimin's and pouted."You guys never stopped being such pains, huh?"

Jimin chuckled."Can't I at least get a goodbye kiss?"

"No!" Hoseok was definitely embarrassed. He turned and stormed off.

Jimin knew Hoseok wasn't mad. He had discovered a new side of him. He hadn't known before that Hoseok could be so shy. Now that he knew about this side of him, he thought it was so cute. He wanted to see it as much as possible.

Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's hand and smiled at him."Want to come over to my house? My parents won't be home until late."

Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows suggestively."Definitely. We can play and get as loud as we want."

This sounded so dirty, especially with the tones they were both using."And I know we'll have lots of fun." Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows in return."Because I got the new Mario Kart!"

"Yippee!" Taehyung jumped up happily."Let's go right now!"

As the two youngest boys ran off, Jimin could only laugh."That sounded way different than what it actually was." He looked at Jin and Namjoon, giving a small wave."Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. As weird as this sounds, thanks for locking me in the storage room." He walked away, ready to go home.

Jin waved at Jimin and then sighed."At least things are better now. I'm glad this plan worked."

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Namjoon loosely linked his arm with Jin's."Just be careful with Jackson. Okay? I don't want you to get hurt again."

Jin smiled sweetly."Thanks for worrying about me. But I'll be fine. I know Jackson is trying to change."


	46. Chapter 46

The next day, Namjoon was worrying more about Yoongi. The cute boy didn't show up for school again. He also didn't answer Namjoon's texts. He really hoped nothing was wrong. And he couldn't visit Yoongi after school because he was grounded. Since he had gotten in trouble Sunday morning then stayed after school without asking his mom yesterday, he had to go straight home every day for the rest of the week. And he wasn't allowed to invite anyone over. So all he could do was text Yoongi and hope his boyfriend would respond sooner or later. Though, there was some good news today. Namjoon was a bit relieved to see Jimin and Hoseok show up together. Jimin told Namjoon that Hoseok had showed up at his house this morning, so they rode the bus together. That was great. Those two were going back to getting along.

Wanting to be able to know if Yoongi was alright, Namjoon had the idea to ask Jin to go to Yoongi's house after school for him. So he made his way to Jin's locker. He was not pleased at what he saw. Jackson was standing by Jin, and they seemed to be chatting like they were friends. Namjoon stormed over and slammed his hand against a locker, right next to Jackson's head."Get away from him." he said with a glare.

Jackson was a little startled because he hadn't expected that to happen. All of his attention had been on Jin. Hearing Namjoon's words and seeing his glare, he sighed."See you later, Jin-hyung."

After Jackson walked away, Jin smacked Namjoon's arm."What's your problem, Namjoon? Jackson wasn't doing anything wrong. We were just talking."

"Jackson is bad news, Jin-hyung." Namjoon didn't trust the basketball captain one bit."He has caused problems for us. He messed things up between Jimin and Hoseok. He bullied Yoongi-hyung. He hurt you. How can you suddenly act like you're his friend?"

"Namjoon, everything is fine." Jin said with a scolding tone."And Jackson has actually fixed those problems. He helped us get Jimin and Hoseok together. He hasn't been bullying Yoongi. And he even apologized for hurting me. He wants to be friends now. I think it's great that he's opening up and being a nicer person. Please just give him a chance, Namjoon."

Namjoon let out an exasperated sigh."Fine. We can give him a chance. But if he hurts you or any of our friends, I'll make him regret it."

"Good." Jin closed his locker and turned to walk away but stopped when Namjoon spoke again.

"Jin-hyung, can I ask you for a favor?" When Jin turned back around to face him, Namjoon had an expression of worry."Yoongi-hyung wasn't here yesterday, and it looks like he's not here again today. He's not answering any of my texts, so I'm really worried about him. Will you go to his house after school to check on him? Please?"

Jin was a little worried about Yoongi as well. It didn't seem normal for him to miss two days in a row. Plus, he remembered Namjoon saying yesterday that Yoongi had been acting strange all weekend."Sure. I'll go by his house after school. Just text me his address later."

Namjoon felt a little relieved."Thanks, Jin-hyung. This means a lot."

"No problem." Jin smiled sweetly."Now get to class. We'll be late if we don't go now."

\---

At lunch, Namjoon felt pretty left out. Jimin and Hoseok were being giggly together. Jungkook and Taehyung were playfully arguing over who played Mario Kart better yesterday. And Jin was too interested in his food to start up a conversation. So Namjoon just pulled out his phone and sent yet another text to Yoongi.

 

** Namjoon **

_Yoongi-hyung._

_Please answer me._

_I'm worried about you._

_I miss you._

 

Namjoon just stared at his phone and sighed heavily. He really wished Yoongi would respond to him. There was something he really wanted to say to Yoongi. And he hoped Yoongi would be okay with it. After all, they hadn't been together for very long yet, but he was sure of his feelings.

 

** Namjoon **

_I love you._

 

** Yoongi **

_You're cute :)_

 

Namjoon's eyes widened. Yoongi finally responded to him. He was so happy. He was practically grinning from ear to ear.

 

** Namjoon **

_Why haven't you been texting me back?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I was busy._

 

** Namjoon **

_With what?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Stuff and things._

 

** Namjoon **

_Well, that doesn't answer my question._

 

** Yoongi **

_I enjoyed seeing your texts though._

_Showed how much you miss me when I don't text you back._

 

** Namjoon **

_But I really do miss you, Hyung._

_Why aren't you at school?_

 

** Yoongi **

_Things are complicated._

 

** Namjoon **

_How?_

_You can tell me._

 

** Yoongi **

_I can't._

_Not yet._

 

** Namjoon **

_Why not?_

 

** Yoongi **

_It's complicated._

 

** Namjoon **

_You keep saying that._

 

** Yoongi **

_Well, it's true._

 

** Namjoon **

_Yoongi-hyung, please come to school tomorrow._

_I miss you._

_I need to be around you._

 

** Yoongi **

_You're such a cutie, Joonie._

 

** Namjoon **

_Why are you dodging everything I say?_

 

** Yoongi **

_I don't know what you're talking about._

 

** Namjoon **

_Yes, you do._

_I said I love you._

_You just said I'm cute._

_You haven't answered any of my questions._

_I asked you to come to school tomorrow, and you dodged by calling me cute._

 

** Yoongi **

_I have to go now._

 

** Namjoon **

_Hyung!_

 

** Yoongi **

_I'll text you later, Joonie._

 

** Namjoon **

_Hyung, please don't go!_

_Wait!_

_Talk to me!_

 

** Yoongi **

_I love you._

 

** Namjoon **

_Yoongi-hyung..._

 

There were no responses after that. Namjoon didn't know what to do. It became clear in his expression that he was upset."Namjoon-hyung?" Jimin's voice caught his attention."Are you okay?"

Namjoon lifted his gaze to see that all of his friends were staring at him. He sighed and lowered his gaze."No." he answered honestly.

"What's wrong?" Hoseok reached across the table and grabbed one of Namjoon's hands."You can tell us anything."

It was nice to see that Hoseok was going back to being so friendly. But Namjoon didn't know if he could explain what was going on because even he didn't know what was going on."Something's just not right."

"You mean Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook asked. Everyone had noticed that the small, quiet boy wasn't around."Why don't you just visit him after school and see how he's doing?"

"I can't. I'm grounded." Namjoon slumped his shoulders sadly."And he wouldn't text me back at all yesterday. He finally texted me back a few minutes ago, but he dodged all of my questions. It's like he doesn't trust me."

Jin reached over and gently patted Namjoon's shoulder."Don't worry, Namjoon. When I stop by his house after school, I'll try to find out what's wrong."

"Maybe we can all go." Taehyung suggested."I've been dying to see his house. I bet it's really nice. And he might like to get a big visit from us."

"Just don't overwhelm him, Taehyung." Namjoon said softly."Yoongi-hyung still isn't used to a lot of attention.

"Well, he better get used to it." Jungkook smiled widely."He's super cute, and we want to hug him."

Jimin laughed lightly."That's true. And he's our first friend who is smaller than me. I mean, our heights are about the same, but he's still got a smaller build."

Hoseok grinned and lightly ruffled Jimin's hair."You're just happy that you're not the smallest anymore."

"Hell yeah." Jimin grabbed Hoseok's hand and intertwined their fingers together, effectively making Hoseok blush lightly.

"Well, you guys can tag along." Jin chimed in."Just make sure you don't make Yoongi feel uncomfortable."


	47. Chapter 47

** Jackson **

_So why are our plans for coffee cancelled?_

 

** Jin **

_I was asked to go to Yoongi's house to check on him._

_He hasn't been to school for the past two days._

 

Jin was actually on his way to Yoongi's house as he was texting Jackson. His friends were all walking with him, except Namjoon of course. He looked at his friends and saw that Jungkook and Taehyung were holding hands, skipping along like children. Jimin and Hoseok had their arms linked, chatting about anything that came to mind. Jin looked back down at his phone when it dinged.

 

** Jackson **

_So Yoongi is more important than me? I see how it is._

 

Jin rolled his eyes as he responded.

 

** Jin **

_Oh please._

_Don't even start._

_My friends and I are worried about him._

_If you want, I can meet up with you for coffee after I leave Yoongi's place._

 

** Jackson **

_Okay. That works._

 

** Jin **

_And you should call him Yoongi-hyung._

_He's older than you._

 

** Jackson **

_But he's so small._

 

** Jin **

_So?_

_He still deserves respect._

 

** Jackson **

_I'll think about it._

 

** Jin **

_The least you could do is show him a little respect after the times that you hurt him._

 

** Jackson **

_Ouch._

_You hit me in the feels._

 

** Jin **

_Well, you hit him in the face._

_His cute face._

 

** Jackson **

_I'm cute too._

 

** Jin **

_Whatever_.

 

** Jackson **

_You don't think I'm cute?_

 

** Jin **

_No_.

 

** Jackson **

_You just keep attacking my feels today._

 

** Jin **

_Want me to stop?_

 

** Jackson **

_Duh_.

 

** Jin **

_Nah_.

 

** Jackson **

_You meanie._

 

** Jin **

_Did the school bad boy just call me a meanie?_

_How odd._

 

** Jackson **

_Anyway, I gotta go._

_Your cute ass better meet me for some mean caffeine later._

 

** Jin **

_Just my ass?_

_Or should the rest of me come too?_

 

** Jackson **

_The rest of you is definitely welcome to join._

 

** Jin **

_Okay._

_I'll text you when I leave Yoongi's place._

 

Jin slipped his phone into his pocket then lifted his gaze."What?" All of his friends were eyeing him strangely.

"Hyung, you've been giggling at your phone for the past fifteen minutes." Jimin stated."What's going on?"

Jungkook leaned over a little and nudged Jimin's side with his elbow."I think Jin-hyung got a boyfriend and just hadn't told us yet."

"No way! You got a boyfriend, Jin-hyung?" Taehyung was really excited about this."About time!"

Hoseok grinned widely."Congratulations, Hyung!"

Jin quickly shook his head."No, no, it's not like that!" he protested."I was just talking to a friend. He's just nice to talk to."

"But you were smiling and giggling like you were totally crushing on him!" Taehyung moved closer to Jin."Who is it?"

Jin held his hands up in front of himself in a defensive way."Guys, calm down. He's just a friend. And you don't need to know who he is." He didn't think he could tell his friends that he was so happy while texting Jackson. They wouldn't like that. To change the topic, Jin pointed ahead."Look. There's Yoongi's place."

They all looked ahead at the mansion, eyes widening."Oh wow!" Being eager, Jungkook ran ahead with Taehyung."I want to knock!"

Taehyung shoved Jungkook playfully."No, I'll knock!"

Jin just rolled his eyes as he watched them, thinking they were such a childish couple. But their personalities were great together. He just followed behind his friends, not in that much of a hurry. Sure, he was worried about Yoongi, but he wasn't going to run.

Jimin watched Taehyung and Jungkook push each other, playfully fighting over who would get to knock. While they were distracted by each other, he stepped right by them and knocked on the door.

Hoseok started laughing when Taehyung and Jungkook stopped fighting and whined."If you two didn't goof around so much, one of you could have gotten to the door first."

Jin walked up behind them and sighed."You are all so noisy. Try to calm down a little." When the front door was opened, Jin looked at the man standing there."Hello. We are Yoongi's friends from school. Can we visit him?"

Mr. Min was certainly surprised to see five boys at the door who claimed to be Yoongi's friends. He hadn't known his son had made so many friends."Yes, of course." He stepped aside to allow them all to enter."Yoongi's room is on the second floor, last room at the end of the left hall."

Jin headed upstairs with the others following him."Guys, don't touch anything." He glanced back as he said that, catching Jungkook with his hand about two inches from an expensive-looking vase."I wonder how Namjoon managed to come in here without breaking anything?"

As they got close to Yoongi's room, they could hear a woman talking. But they didn't hear anyone speaking with her, only hearing the woman's side of the conversation. Reaching the room at the end of the left hall, Jimin pushed the door open a bit and spotted Yoongi sitting on his bed with a laptop. The screen of the laptop had a woman on it, the woman who was talking. Clearly, Yoongi was having a video call. The woman was talking while Yoongi was using sign language. Not wanting to be rude by entering without permission, Jimin lightly knocked on the door.

Yoongi looked over and saw everyone. He made a motion with one hand to tell them to enter. Then, he looked back at his mom. He signed to her and smiled."Okay, sweetie." his mom said with such a gentle tone."Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. I'm staying in town for a few days, so I can come over whenever you need me. I love you, Yoongi." Yoongi ended the call then closed his laptop before turning his body to face everyone else.

"Was that your mom?" Hoseok asked curiously. When Yoongi nodded, he smiled widely."She's pretty. You look a lot like her."

Yoongi smiled at Hoseok then looked directly at Jin. Yoongi had been working on his smile for the past couple days. He knew he needed to be able to smile in order to enjoy his final days. He gave Jin a look of questioning.

"Namjoon asked me to check on you." Jin stated."He wanted to come, but he's grounded. And these children wanted to tag along."

Taehyung stepped over to Yoongi and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy."We were worried about you, Hyung."

Jungkook moved to the other side of Yoongi and hugged him as well."Of course, we weren't as worried as Namjoon-hyung. He worries about you the most. I swear he loves you more than anything."

Yoongi didn't know how he should react to this. He was being hugged by two people at once. He was being squished. It was a little uncomfortable, but at the same time, he liked it. He needed his friends to help him enjoy his remaining time.

Jin stepped over and squatted down a bit in front of Yoongi, putting himself at the small boy's level."Namjoon is really worried, Yoongi. And it's hurting him that you aren't telling him what's wrong. He thinks you don't trust him."

Yoongi didn't know what to do. He lowered his gaze and sighed heavily. He couldn't just tell them what was wrong. He didn't want them to know he was dying. He didn't want them to act differently around him. And he definitely didn't want them to be sad.

Jimin stepped a little closer but tried not to create too much of a crowd around Yoongi, as Taehyung and Jungkook still had not released the small boy from their hug."Yoongi-hyung, do you trust Namjoon-hyung?" He watched Yoongi nod."Do you love him?" Yoongi nodded again."Then please try to let him know what's wrong. We're not going to rush you to do that, but I think it's important to let Namjoon-hyung know what's bothering you."

Hoseok grabbed the back of Jungkook's shirt with both hands and pulled him away from Yoongi. Then, he took Jungkook's spot, hugging Yoongi himself."We're here for you, Yoongi-hyung. If you ever need anything, just let us know."


	48. Chapter 48

Things were not looking good as time went on. Two weeks passed, and Yoongi still had not attended school. Namjoon just getting more and more worried as time went on. And Yoongi hadn't answered any of his texts. Truly, Namjoon was getting depressed. He wasn't grounded anymore, so he could go to Yoongi's house, but he didn't. He didn't know if Yoongi would want to see him. It pained him that his boyfriend didn't seem to trust him enough to tell him what was wrong. And he was constantly reminded of that pain each time he saw his friends. Taehyung and Jungkook were always so happy together. Jimin and Hoseok were becoming more comfortable as a couple. Even Jin was enjoying his free time with Jackson. No one approved of Jin being around Jackson, but that didn't stop it from happening. As Namjoon was on his way home from school one day, his phone vibrated. He assumed it was just Jin. The older boy made a habit of texting Namjoon to ask if he was alright. Jin also invited Namjoon over a few times, but Namjoon always chose to spend his afternoons alone. Pulling out his phone, his eyes widened when he saw a couple texts from Yoongi.

 

** Yoongi **

_Meet me at that coffee shop by the mall._

_6 o'clock._

 

** Namjoon **

_I'll be there._

_You okay?_

 

Namjoon waited for several minutes and received no response. But that didn't matter so much. He was finally going to see Yoongi again after two whole weeks. Namjoon hurried the rest of the way home. He could hardly wait to see his cute boyfriend. He ran up to his room as soon as he got home. Knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere until his homework was done--thanks to his mom's new rule after he had been grounded previously--Namjoon immediately began working on it. It was difficult to concentrate on his homework while thinking about finally seeing Yoongi again, but he managed to get it done.

\---

Yoongi could hardly believe what he was about to do. But this had to be done. He was going to die soon. He only had a couple weeks left to live. And he would be admitted to the hospital tomorrow. He would be spending the remainder of his days in a hospital room. After that night at the hotel with Namjoon, Yoongi decided that he couldn't continue to cling to the taller boy. He couldn't forgive himself for hurting Namjoon. So he wanted to make this as easy for Namjoon as possible. Yoongi had spent the past couple weeks with his parents. He spent a week with his dad then the next week with his mom. He had returned to town today and decided to see Namjoon before he would have to start staying in the hospital tomorrow.

When it was nearing six o'clock, Yoongi went downstairs and asked his dad to let him drive the car. His dad handed him the keys and kissed the top of his head, smiling weakly. Yoongi waved at his dad and did his best to hide his feelings about what he was going to do. He drove to the coffee shop. When he got there, he could see Namjoon waiting by the entrance. Yoongi got out of the car and stepped over to the younger boy.

Namjoon had gotten to the coffee shop a bit early, anxious to see Yoongi after so long. When the older boy approached him, Namjoon smiled."Yoongi-hyung! I've missed you!" He was so happy to see Yoongi. But he noticed that Yoongi wasn't smiling."Let's go inside, Hyung. We'll get drinks and sort things out."

Yoongi felt so dead inside. These past couple weeks were like torture. Why did he have to live while knowing that his time was short? Just thinking about it made him contemplate some awful things. He had imagined driving his dad's car off a bridge. He imagined overdosing on pills. He imagined shooting himself, cutting his wrists, hanging himself. But he never put those thoughts into action. He was so depressed. Yoongi stepped inside with Namjoon, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His fingers felt a folded note he had prepared. He needed to give this to Namjoon, but he would wait until they had enjoyed their drinks.

Namjoon walked over to the counter with Yoongi."You want water, right?" He remembered that Yoongi didn't like coffee. He remembered when Yoongi had let him know that coffee would upset his stomach. He watched Yoongi nod a single time then looked at the girl behind the counter."We need a bottle of water and a small mocha latte."

When the girl behind the counter spoke their total, Yoongi saw Namjoon pull out his wallet. He reached out and grabbed Namjoon's hand to stop him. Then, Yoongi got out his own wallet and handed his credit card to the girl. After the girl handed back his card, he slipped it back into his wallet. With what he was going to do, he could at least pay for their drinks. Once they were given their drinks, Yoongi walked over to a table with Namjoon, sitting by a window.

Namjoon sat across from Yoongi, feeling confused. He didn't know what was going through Yoongi's head. The small boy looked incredibly sad. He wasn't smiling, and his eyes seemed dull and distant, like he was staring into a place that didn't exist. Currently, Namjoon was watching Yoongi as the cute boy was staring out the window. It had begun to rain, the light drizzle soon becoming a heavy downpour."Yoongi-hyung..?" This was killing Namjoon. He used to be comfortable with the silence, but that was back when Yoongi would smile at him and make his heart pound. This silence was unbearable."You know I'm here for you, right..? I would do anything for you..."

Yoongi was barely even hearing what Namjoon was saying. It's not that he wasn't listening. He just couldn't focus. He felt like he just couldn't handle life anymore. Nothing felt real. They sat in this horrible silence for a long time. Yoongi had only taken a single sip out of his water bottle. And he knew that Namjoon had barely touched his latte. Slowly, like he had no energy, Yoongi stood. He stepped around the table and placed a hand on Namjoon's shoulder.

"Yoongi-hyung..." Namjoon looked up at Yoongi and didn't know what to expect. Soon, the cute boy leaned in close and connected their lips. The kiss was tender, but something felt wrong about it. Something about this kiss made Namjoon's chest ache terribly.

Yoongi had to do this. He couldn't keep making Namjoon worry. He wanted the taller boy to be happy. And he couldn't be a part of that happiness. He pulled away from that heartbreaking kiss and pulled the small folded note from his pocket. Yoongi placed the note on the table then walked away.

"Yoongi-hyung, wait!" Namjoon stood, but something told him to not follow Yoongi. He looked down at the folded note and grabbed it. With shaking hands, Namjoon grabbed the note and unfolded it. The three words written on the white paper made him feel like his heart stopped.

 

' _Let's Break Up_ '


	49. Chapter 49

Jackson sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do today. He couldn't hang out with Jin because apparently the older boy felt the need to take care of Namjoon. Last night, Jackson's time with Jin was cut short when Jin got a phone call from Namjoon. Jackson didn't know what had happened, but Jin had panicked and left in a hurry. Jackson had barely been able to hear Namjoon because the other boy was loud and hysterical. So today, Jin had gone to Namjoon's house after school. Namjoon hadn't been at school today, and Jin said that he must be sick. He told Jackson that Namjoon had been completely drenched from the rain and crying. So now, Jackson didn't know what to do. He couldn't just pull Jin away from his friend when he needed him. So he was just sitting on his couch, staring at the blank TV. He didn't know if he wanted to watch TV or not. He had gotten so used to hanging out with Jin during the past couple weeks that he felt lonely when the older boy wasn't around. He had been spacing out, but a beep brought him back to reality. Jackson looked at his phone, which was on the couch beside him. He had a new message.

 

** Unknown **

_Let's meet up. I'm ready now._

 

** Jackson **

_About damn time._

 

** Unknown **

_You're not going to like this._

 

** Jackson **

_Why?_

 

** Unknown **

_You don't like me._

 

** Jackson **

_So we know each other?_

 

** Unknown **

_A little._

 

** Jackson **

_When and where should we meet?_

 

** Unknown **

_I'm at the park._

_Come now._

_I don't have much time left._

 

** Jackson **

_Okay. I'm coming._

_How will I spot you?_

 

** Unknown **

_I will be sitting on the edge of the fountain._

_I am wearing a grey beanie._

 

** Jackson **

_I'll be there soon._

 

** Unknown **

_One more thing._

 

** Jackson **

_Yeah?_

 

** Unknown **

_I can't speak to you._

 

** Jackson **

_Why not?_

 

** Unknown **

_I'm mute._

 

** Jackson **

_But you know sign language, right?_

 

** Unknown **

_Yes._

_Do you?_

 

** Jackson **

_Yeah_.

 

** Unknown **

_Why do you know sign language?_

 

** Jackson **

_I thought you knew all my secrets._

_My mom was deaf._

 

** Unknown **

_Was?_

 

** Jackson **

_She passed away last year._

_Anyway, enough about that._

_I'll be there soon._

 

Jackson hurried out the front door of his home and started walking toward the park. He was walking at a rather quick pace, wanting to finally know who had been helping him so much. Who was this person who wanted to help him? Who believed in him despite knowing his secrets? Who cared about helping the school bad boy become a good kid? When he got to the park, Jackson's mind was swirling with questions. He looked around until he spotted the fountain. He saw someone with a small build sitting on the edge of the fountain, wearing a grey beanie. The person had their head hung low, like there was no energy in their body."Hey." Jackson said to get the person's attention as he walked closer. His eyes widened when the person lifted their head, seeing their face."Yoongi?"

Yoongi didn't think this was going to end well, but he had promised to hang out with Jackson at least once before he would die. Looking up, he saw the surprise in Jackson's face. He used sign language to communicate with the younger boy. ' _I'm older than you, you know._ '

Jackson was shocked. Yoongi was the one helping him? But why?"Why have you been helping me? I was so mean to you."

' _At first, I just wanted to get away from you._ ' Yoongi signed.' _But I learned your secrets when I had your phone. I'm sorry for looking through your phone, but I needed to know why you were so mean._ ' He sighed before continuing.' _When I learned your secrets, I also learned that your bad behavior was not entirely your fault. You were in pain. You were lonely. I understood what you felt._ '

Jackson sat down beside Yoongi and placed his hands on his lap, slumping his shoulders."So you wasted your time on me when you don't have much time left?"

Yoongi shook his head.' _It wasn't a waste. By helping you, I was no longer bullied. And we became friends._ ' He lightly nudged Jackson's arm.' _We are friends now, aren't we?_ '

"Yeah. I guess we are." Jackson felt so horrible and guilty. He had bullied someone who was dying, someone so nice."This isn't fair. Why are you going to die? I don't want you to die."

' _Death is not about fairness._ ' Yoongi felt so numb as he discussed this with Jackson.' _I have been unfair in my shortening time. I left my friends alone. I quit school. Last night, I broke up with the one person I wish I could stay with forever._ '

Jackson's eyes widened."You mean Namjoon? That's why he was so upset?"

Yoongi lowered his gaze and bit his lower lip, doing his best to hold back the urge to cry. He hadn't wanted to break up with Namjoon. He wanted to be with him so badly right now.

"But why? Shouldn't you be with him as much as possible?" Jackson didn't understand."Did you consider how he will feel after you die? He wants to be with you. Anyone can see that."

Yoongi looked at Jackson with moist eyes and signed with shaking hands.' _I did consider his feelings. I want to cling to him, but I don't want him to cling to me. I want him to move on and be happy. I am going to be admitted to the hospital in a couple hours. I will be there for the rest of my time. I don't want him to see me like that. I want him to forget about me._ '

"You keep saying what you want." Jackson said with a desperate tone."You're not even thinking about what Namjoon wants. Does he even know that you're going to die?" When Yoongi shook his head, Jackson grabbed the smaller boy's hand."You have to tell him. He needs to know. If you don't tell him, I will. He deserves to know the truth. Don't you see that your efforts to save him from the pain are actually causing the pain?"

That was the blow that hit Yoongi. His tears fell down his cheeks. He began to cry. Yoongi couldn't take this. He was in so much pain. As his time was getting shorter, his body was growing weaker. It strained him to move around at all. So he was in physical pain, in addition to his mental and emotional pain. He felt like he was going crazy.

Jackson released Yoongi's hand and pulled the smaller boy into a hug."Yoongi-hyung..." It was time to finally show some respect."Please let Namjoon know the truth. Please let him decide if he wants to stay with you until the end or not. Don't let yourself die alone."

Yoongi's hands gripped onto Jackson's shirt tightly, clinging to the younger boy for comfort as he cried. He had never thought before that he would be crying in Jackson's arms, but it was happening. Some people were looking at them oddly, but neither of them cared. The looks they received didn't matter one bit. Yoongi just kept crying until he couldn't cry anymore.

When Yoongi's sobs came to a stop, Jackson lightly patted the older boy's back."Let's make a deal, Yoongi-hyung." he said simply."You tell Namjoon the truth. And I'll finally confess my feelings to Jin-hyung."

Yoongi pulled back enough to be able to sign.' _You won't chicken out again?_ '

Jackson nodded."If you don't chicken out, I won't chicken out."

' _It's a deal._ ' Yoongi held out his hand to Jackson, ready to make this deal official.

Jackson grabbed Yoongi's hand and gave it a gentle shake."I'll go first. I will talk to Jin-hyung later and ask him to meet me somewhere." He tilted his head a little to the side."Where should I meet him?"

' _Take him to get some ice cream._ ' Yoongi suggested. He thought that was a good idea.

"Okay. That sounds like a nice place to take him." Jackson knew that Jin loved to eat, so taking him out for a sweet snack was a good thing to do."We should get going. You need to do some thinking about how you're going to tell Namjoon."

Yoongi nodded just a little and stood. His legs felt so weak, his knees wobbling a bit. He didn't want to stand anymore. Not ever again. It hurt too much. Of course, it certainly didn't help that he had barely been eating for the past couple weeks.

"Yoongi-hyung, are you okay? You can barely stand." Jackson was definitely concerned. He wrapped his arm around Yoongi's waist to keep him steady."How are you getting home?"

' _My dad is going to pick me up. I just need to text him._ ' Yoongi signed.

"Well, text him now." Jackson watched Yoongi get out his phone and send the text."I'll wait with you until he gets here."


	50. Chapter 50

Jackson had waited until Yoongi's dad picked him up. He helped Yoongi get into the car, sad to see how hard it was for the smaller boy to move around. He really did have no energy or strength. After that, Jackson went home and tried to think of a good time to ask Jin to meet him for some ice cream. Maybe he could ask him at school tomorrow. And maybe he could tell Jin not to go to Namjoon's house after school, so Yoongi could tell him the truth. Jackson paced around his living room, trying to think of what he should say to Jin. But nothing seemed right."Maybe I should just say it straight out. No, I tried that and ruined it. But what else can I say to him? I can't just say 'hey, I'm a jerk, and you're nice, and opposites attract,' right?" Jackson tried so hard to come up with something, but it was useless. He may just have to make something up once the time would come.

\---

At school the next day, Jackson waited for Jin by his locker. He was so nervous but did his best to hide it. This was important. He had to do it. When he saw Jin, he gave a small wave."Hey, cutie. You look so tired."

Jin stepped over to his locker and perked an eyebrow at Jackson."Yeah. I didn't get much sleep. I stayed at Namjoon's house all night. I'm surprised his mom allowed me to stay. She usually doesn't let anyone stay over on a school night."

"Maybe she allowed it because he's so upset." Jackson made a small shoving motion toward the side."Anyway, let's push that aside for now. I have something to ask you."

Jin opened his locker and stuffed his backpack into it."What?" He was getting so used to Jackson by now. He was even used to getting little kisses from the younger boy. He didn't know why, but he was starting to think it was really cute the way Jackson would just randomly kiss him. He knew he had said before that he didn't think Jackson was cute, but that was changing. The more time he spent with Jackson, the more things he found that he liked about the other boy.

"Will you go out for ice cream with me today after school? It's going to be pretty hot this afternoon." Jackson smiled a bit to cover up his nervousness.

"I don't know." Jin really didn't know if he could neglect Namjoon like that. His best friend didn't come to school again today."Namjoon is sick and depressed. He really needs someone to take care of him."

"You don't need to worry about Namjoon today." Jackson said as he leaned his side against the locker that was beside Jin's."Trust me. Namjoon will have someone there to take care of him. So please go with me to get some ice cream."

Jin closed his locker after grabbing a couple books for class."But who will take care of him?"

Jackson rolled his eyes."You do know that he has a mom, right? And other friends. You don't need to be his momma bird today."

Jin was quiet for a moment, thinking about it. Then, he sighed."Alright. But if Namjoon calls or texts, I will go to him."

"Alright. That's fine." Jackson reached up and lightly poked one of Jin's cheeks."I'll be seeing you later, cutie."

\---

At lunch, Jin needed to get someone to go in his place to take care of Namjoon. He was really worried about the sick boy."Hey, I need one of you guys to go to Namjoon's place after school today. I have something else to do, so I can't go today."

By now, all of them knew that Yoongi had broken up with Namjoon. No one knew why, but they were all sad about it. They had all been able to see how much Namjoon loved Yoongi. After all, those two had been inseparable. So it made no sense to them for Yoongi to suddenly break up with Namjoon."I'll go." Hoseok was the one who spoke up."I've always had to take care of myself when I got sick, so I know how to handle a sick person. Besides, I want to try to help Namjoon cheer up."

"Do you want me to come too?" Jimin asked as he placed a hand gently on Hoseok's shoulder.

But Hoseok shook his head a little."No. I think I can handle Namjoon."

Jungkook lowered his gaze and sighed."I want to go to Yoongi-hyung's house after school today. I need to know why he broke up with Namjoon-hyung so suddenly. And I want to know why he stopped coming to school."

"Yeah. I want to know too." Taehyung poked at his food, not really feeling hungry while this was being discussed."It's like Yoongi-hyung is shutting everyone out. It's not right. Something must be really wrong to cause him to act this way. He's been acting like this ever since that one weekend when Namjoon-hyung said that he had been acting strange. He had been fine before that. Something happened that weekend and caused Yoongi-hyung to be this way."

So it was decided. Hoseok would take care of Namjoon today. Jungkook and Taehyung were going to go to Yoongi's house. And Jin was going to get ice cream with Jackson. Jin felt a little guilty leaving everything up to his friends, but he trusted them. He knew they would be okay without him for one afternoon.

\---

After school, Jackson waited for Jin by his locker again."So you got someone to take care of Namjoon?" he asked, though he wasn't really that interested. He knew Namjoon would be okay. A cold wasn't going to kill him.

Jin got his backpack out of his locker and nodded."Yeah. Hoseok is going over to his house to take care of him today."

Jackson watched Jin put his backpack onto his back."Okay. Let's get going then." As they walked out of the school building, Jackson showed no shame by grabbing Jin's hand. He had done this plenty of times by now. In fact, some other kids at school had started to ask if he and Jin were dating. Jackson never denied it, but he never confirmed it either. They weren't dating, but he was hoping that they would be pretty soon.

Jin was used to Jackson holding his hand, so he allowed it to happen. In fact, he even curled his fingers to hold Jackson's hand in return. It felt nice to hold another boy's hand like this. But Jackson was just a friend, right? So why did it feel so good to hold his hand? Why did Jin always allow the younger boy to kiss him? It didn't make sense, but Jin tried not to confuse himself by questioning it. As they left school property, he noticed that the other boy was quieter than usual."Is something wrong, Jackson?"

"No." Jackson was smiling, even though he was being so quiet."I'm just thinking. And I guess I'm happy."

"What are you thinking about?" Jin was rather curious. Jackson would normally just state whatever was on his mind. He didn't usually keep his thoughts to himself.

Jackson answered with no hesitation."You." And that was true. He was thinking about Jin. Thinking about the older boy made him happy."Anyway, there's the ice cream shop." When they reached the entrance to the ice cream shop, Jackson held the door open for Jin.

Jin smiled and entered the ice cream shop first. This was always one of Jin's favorite places to visit during the summer. So he was happy to be here with Jackson. He and Jackson approached the counter and looked at all the different flavors."They all look so good."

"Too bad there isn't such a thing as Jin-flavored ice cream." Jackson said with a flirty tone. He loved the way Jin always seemed to not know how to react to such things."So what flavor do you want? I love vanilla ice cream."

"I think I'll go with strawberry because it's my favorite color." Jin was not ashamed to like pink. Why should he be ashamed? It was perfectly normal. He didn't understand it whenever people would say that pink was a girl color. Colors didn't have genders. Boys and girls could like the same colors.

Jackson looked at the man behind the counter."We need a cup of vanilla and a cup of strawberry." he told the man. He paid for their ice cream then grabbed the cups as they were handed to him."Jin-hyung, grab a couple of the spoons."

Jin grabbed a couple of the red plastic spoons from the counter then followed Jackson to a table."You didn't have to pay for mine. I could have paid for it."

"Don't worry about it." Jackson really didn't mind paying for Jin's ice cream, even though he didn't have much money. They both sat across from each other and started to eat their ice cream. It was quiet, but it was nice. Jackson found himself staring at Jin, wondering if he even stood a chance with such a handsome boy. But he had to try."Hey, after we finish our ice cream, let's go to my house. I want to talk to you about something important."

"Okay." Jin wondered what Jackson wanted to talk about. Getting some ice cream onto his spoon, he held it out to Jackson."Here. I think the strawberry ice cream here is so delicious."

Jackson looked at the spoon being held in front of his face and blinked a couple times. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around the spoon, eating the ice cream off of it."Mmm. That is pretty good."

Jin didn't know why, but he felt his face heat up as he watched Jackson eat the ice cream off of his spoon. A soft smile spread across his lips."The ice cream here is always so good."

Jackson got some vanilla ice cream onto his spoon and held it in front of Jin."You fed me. Now I get to feed you. Open up, cutie."

A chuckle slipped out from Jin. Then, he opened his mouth, closing his lips around Jackson's spoon. He didn't know that the sight caused Jackson's mind to go to a dirty place. He ate the ice cream off of the spoon then smiled."You're pretty sweet when you try to be."

\---

Jackson and Jin were both quiet as they walked to Jackson's house. They had both enjoyed their ice cream, as well as each other's company. It had felt like a cute date, though it wasn't. When they had reached Jackson's house, the younger boy unlocked the door and stepped inside. They both put down their backpacks by the door and made their way into the living room. Jackson was so nervous, but he was a little less nervous after the nice time they just had at the ice cream shop.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jin asked, breaking the silence.

Jackson grabbed Jin's hand and led him over to the couch."I don't want to talk about much. But there is something really important that I need to say to you." They both sat down, and Jackson gulped quietly."Jin-hyung..." He lowered his gaze for a moment as he tried to gather some confidence."I know I said that I only like you as a friend, but that was a lie." He cleared his throat then looked directly at Jin's handsome face."I like you more than that. I've liked you for a long time. That's why I kiss you all the time."

"You really like me?" Jin didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words. What should he say? He wasn't even sure of his own feelings. He had thought that he couldn't possibly like Jackson as anything more than a friend, but he kept noticing things about the younger boy that would make his heart pound or his face heat up. He liked those kisses. And he liked it when they held hands. Maybe he did like Jackson as more than a friend.

"Yes, I really like you, Hyung." Jackson leaned in a little closer to Jin."Can I kiss you?" He was actually asking this time.

Jin's heart pounded. His face heated up."Yes, Jackson. Kiss me." Even he was surprised as those words left his mouth. He leaned a little closer, their lips almost brushing together."Please kiss me."

That was all it took. Jackson couldn't contain his desire to kiss the older boy any longer. He pressed their lips together. And the thing that set his feelings on fire was when he felt Jin immediately begin kissing him back. This was the first time Jin actually kissed him back. It was wonderful. Jackson kept his hold on one of Jin's hands, but his other hand moved up to cup the side of the older boy's neck. He nipped at Jin's lower lip and was pleased when those delicious lips parted.

Jin completely gave in to this kiss. He could hardly believe how much he wanted it. He even parted his lips and allowed the other boy's tongue to slip into his mouth. God, this was amazing. And Jackson's tongue tasted like that sweet vanilla ice cream. Their tongues began to wrestle. And Jin's hands acted on their own, gripping onto Jackson's shirt and pulling the younger boy closer. He didn't want this to end anytime soon.


	51. Chapter 51

Namjoon's mom seemed to be quite surprised to see Hoseok at the door when she opened it after hearing a rather enthusiastic knock."Hoseok. It's been a while since you've come over." she said with a heartwarming smile.

"Hi, Ms. Kim. I'm here to play doctor." Hoseok said with a happy smile.

"I hope you will be playing the clean version of doctor." Ms. Kim teased.

Hoseok laughed lightly."Definitely. I would never dream of playing the dirty version with Namjoon. It will be clean, unless he has some strange roleplay kinks. In which case, I will be weirded out."

Ms. Kim giggled and stepped aside to allow Hoseok to enter."Go on up. Joonie has been pretty quiet for a while, so he might be sleeping. If he's awake though, ask him if he wants me to make some soup."

"Will do." Hoseok grinned and headed upstairs. He hadn't been here in quite a while, but he still remembered where to find Namjoon's bedroom. When he opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, he saw Namjoon lying on his side, staring at his phone. On Namjoon's nightstand was a small note. Hoseok stepped closer and saw what was written on the note. Oh, so this was the note Yoongi had used to break up with Namjoon."Hey, Namjoon. How are you feeling?" Hoseok asked, turning to face the other boy.

Namjoon didn't even look at Hoseok. He was silent for a few minutes before finally speaking."Why do you think Yoongi-hyung broke up with me..?"

Hoseok's expression saddened. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly placed his hand on Namjoon's side."I don't know. The only person who knows is Yoongi-hyung." He gently rubbed Namjoon's side, hoping to give him a little comfort."Oh, your mom wants to know if you would like her to make some soup."

Namjoon let out a heavy sigh."No..."

Getting up from the bed, Hoseok stepped over to the door and called out."Ms. Kim, Namjoon wants some soup!"

"Okay, dear! It'll be ready soon!" Ms. Kim called back from downstairs.

"I said I don't want any..." Namjoon said with a depressed tone.

"I know. I heard you." Hoseok stepped back over to the bed and smiled widely at his sad friend."But you need to eat. I bet you haven't eaten all day. You've just been lying in bed and making yourself more depressed, haven't you?" When Namjoon didn't respond, Hoseok knew the answer."I know you, Namjoon. Out of all our friends, you and I have known each other the longest. So don't even think for a second that I can't tell what you're thinking."

Namjoon let out another sigh and sat up, setting his phone aside."I just want to know why he broke up with me...I don't know what to do... He was really important to me...He still is..."

Hoseok sat down beside Namjoon and placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder."I know, Namjoon. Maybe you need to confront Yoongi-hyung and get him to answer." He really wanted to help Namjoon feel better, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Namjoon really needed to know why Yoongi had broken up with him so suddenly. Reaching up, he felt Namjoon's forehead."Jin-hyung said you had a fever yesterday when I was talking to him between classes. But your fever seems to be gone. That's good."

"You say that as if I'm getting better..." Namjoon didn't care that his fever was gone. He didn't feel any better. Though, he wasn't actually sick anymore. He was just really depressed."And I can't possibly confront Yoongi-hyung...I want to see him, but I might just annoy him...He clearly doesn't want to be around me anymore..."

Ms. Kim stepped into the bedroom with a bowl of soup in her hands."Here's some soup for you, Joonie. Are you feeling any better?"

Hoseok didn't even let Namjoon answer, knowing that he would say that he wasn't feeling better."Namjoon's fever is gone, Ms. Kim. He's much better than Jin-hyung said he was yesterday."

Namjoon took the bowl of soup from his mom's hands when she approached the bed. Then, he lowered his gaze, staring down at the soup. His mom always made delicious soup, but he just didn't have an appetite.

Ms. Kim smiled, glad to hear that her son was doing better."That's good. Keep taking good care of him, Hoseok. If either of you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

Hoseok waited for Ms. Kim to leave. He listened to her footsteps until he was sure that she had gone downstairs. Then, he looked at Namjoon with a stern expression."You better eat that soup. I know you might not feel hungry, but you need to eat."

Namjoon peeked up and saw Hoseok's expression, knowing that his friend was completely serious. So he looked back down at the soup and started to eat. The soup was hot, but it wasn't too hot. As he was eating, his heard a tune start emitting from Hoseok's pocket. It was such a cheerful tune.

Hoseok pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and turned on the screen, causing the tune to stop playing."Oh, it's Taehyung." He didn't know why Taehyung would be texting him. Didn't Taehyung go with Jungkook to Yoongi's house? He opened the text and bit his lower lip as he read the message.

 

** Taehyung **

_You need to get Namjoon-hyung to go to the hospital._

 

** Hoseok **

_Why? What's up?_

 

** Taehyung **

_Kookie and I went to Yoongi-hyung's house, but he isn't there._

_His dad told us that Yoongi-hyung is in the hospital._

 

** Hoseok **

_Why is he in the hospital?_

 

** Taehyung **

_Well, this is hard to believe because it's just so awful._

_But it explains why he quit going to school and why he broke up with Namjoon-hyung._

 

** Hoseok **

_Just tell me, Tae._

 

** Taehyung **

_Yoongi-hyung is dying._

_He only has about two weeks left to live._

 

Hoseok felt his heart stop as he read those messages. Yoongi was dying? How was he going to tell Namjoon? How would Namjoon react? This must be why he broke up with Namjoon so suddenly. He probably didn't want Namjoon to be saddened by his death.

 

** Hoseok **

_I'll get Namjoon there._

_Are you and Jungkook going?_

 

** Taehyung **

_Yeah. We're on our way there now._

 

** Hoseok **

_Okay. Text me Yoongi-hyung's room number once you get there._

 

** Taehyung **

_I will._

_Please hurry, Hyung._

 

** Hoseok **

_I'll get Namjoon to the hospital as quickly as I can._

 

"Hoseok?" Namjoon had looked up and noticed the great amount of distress in his friend's expression."Is something wrong? You look like someone died."

Hoseok's eyes widened as he heard Namjoon's words. He couldn't tell Namjoon. He just couldn't."Namjoon, just finish your soup." His voice was so shaky."We-we need to go to the hospital."

Namjoon was confused. And he quickly filled with concern as he heard Hoseok's tone. His friend sounded so scared and upset."Did Taehyung get hurt? Or Jungkook?"

"Just eat your soup and get dressed." Hoseok hurried out of the bedroom and down the stairs."Ms. Kim, we need a ride to the hospital."

That certainly startled Namjoon's mom."Why? Is Namjoon okay?" She immediately worried about her son.

"Namjoon's okay, but our friend..." Hoseok's voice trailed off. He couldn't say it. Saying it would make it true. He didn't want it to be true. Even though he had barely known Yoongi, he didn't want the cute boy to die."Please, Ms. Kim..."

"Okay, sweetie." Ms. Kim stepped over to the front door and grabbed her keys."I'll get the car started. You and Joonie can come out when you're ready to go."

Hoseok went back upstairs and couldn't think straight as he reentered Namjoon's bedroom. He was trying so hard to hold back tears. He was terrified. Just the thought of someone he knew dying was enough to send all the happiness out of him. He was shaking and fidgeting with his fingers."Hurry, Namjoon."

Namjoon had set his bowl of soup aside. He had eaten most of it. Whatever was going on had to be much more important that his soup. As Hoseok had been out of his room, Namjoon had changed out of his pajama pants and into a loose pair of black pants. He slipped on a black shirt as Hoseok came back into the room."I'm hurrying." He put on socks then shoes. Once he was ready, he grabbed one of Hoseok's shaking hands."Let's go." Namjoon didn't know what was going on, but he was highly concerned. This had to be really bad to have Hoseok so upset.

Hoseok pulled Namjoon along, going down the stairs and out the front door. He got into the car with his friend and couldn't calm his panicking nerves as they made their way to the hospital. That cheerful tune played from his phone again. Hoseok pulled out his phone and read the text from Taehyung. It simply said ' _214_.' Yoongi's room number.

When they got to the hospital, Ms. Kim parked and looked at the two boys."Should I go in with you?"

Hoseok shook his head."We have to do this on our own." He got out of the car and tugged on Namjoon's hand."Hurry."

Namjoon got out of the car as Hoseok was tugging on his hand. He didn't have time to say goodbye to his mom as Hoseok pulled him along. He was led into the hospital and through the halls. They received odd looks, and a nurse had asked if they needed any help, but Hoseok had just quickly told her that they knew where they were going. Namjoon had no idea what was going on. He didn't know where they were going.

Hoseok pulled Namjoon along, not letting anyone stop him. He knew the nurses were just trying to help, but he didn't want to slow down enough to speak to them. He just kept tugging Namjoon, following the numbers by the doors of each room. When they finally found room two-fourteen, he felt so scared. How was Yoongi going to look?"Here..." He grabbed the knob and hesitantly opened the door.

Being stopped in front of a door, Namjoon watched as Hoseok seemed to be hesitant to enter. Who was in this room? It had to be one of their friends, right? When Hoseok opened the door, they both stepped inside. The first people Namjoon saw were Taehyung and Jungkook. They were standing by the bed. Who was on the bed? The two younger boys looked over and saw Hoseok and Namjoon. They both looked so sad. With their heads lowered, they moved away from the bed. Now Namjoon could see who was lying there."Y-Yoongi-hyung..."


	52. Chapter 52

Why was Yoongi in the hospital? Namjoon had no idea. Had he gotten hurt? Was he sick? Namjoon didn't know what to say or do. They had broken up, so should he even be here? He watched Yoongi's sit up and hold a hand out to him. But he remained by the door. He didn't know if he should go to Yoongi or not. He really wanted to.

Hoseok stepped over to Taehyung and Jungkook. They were all so sad."We should let them have some time alone." Hoseok suggested sadly. He knew Yoongi and Namjoon had something very important to discuss.

"You're right." Taehyung said softly. He and Jungkook followed Hoseok out of the room, closing the door behind them to give Namjoon and Yoongi privacy.

"Yoongi-hyung..." Namjoon couldn't even decide how to feel right now. He was sad about their break-up. He was worried about Yoongi's reason for being in the hospital. He was scared that things were going to turn out badly.

Since Namjoon was moving any closer to him, Yoongi lowered his hand down onto his lap and sighed. He had really wished Namjoon would hold his hand. But he understood why the taller boy didn't come any closer. He grabbed his phone, which had been sitting on the little table beside the bed. He needed to let Namjoon know what was going on. He sent a text and wouldn't even look at Namjoon, waiting for the taller boy to say something.

Namjoon felt his phone vibrate and wondered what Yoongi could possibly want to say to him. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he read the text. It just said 'I'm sorry.' Namjoon felt tears welling up in his eyes."You're sorry..? You broke up with me so suddenly after ignoring me for two weeks..."

Yoongi typed another text, his hands shaking, which made it difficult to type. Once he sent the message, he laid back down. He laid on his side, facing away from Namjoon. He couldn't make himself look at the boy he loved. He didn't want to ever leave him, but he knew that it was going to happen soon.

When Namjoon felt his phone vibrate again, he watched Yoongi lay down before he read it. It was a bit long, but he read every word. His eyes widened and filled with more tears. The text explained why he had quit school, said that he had spent the past two weeks with his parents, and stated the heartbreaking news."Y-you're...dying..?" Namjoon dropped his phone, not caring as the back popped off and the battery slid across the floor."That's why...you broke up with me..?" His tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Yoongi was beginning to tremble as he was trying so hard to hold back tears of his own. He didn't want Namjoon to hate him. But he was also afraid of Namjoon forgiving him. He didn't want Namjoon to still love him and be hurt by his death. Yoongi was completely startled when his wrist was grabbed so tightly. He was forcibly pulled up, coming face-to-face with Namjoon, who was leaning down to be close to him.

Their faces were only an inch apart."Why didn't you just tell me..? I love you, Hyung...I want to be with you for every possible moment..." Namjoon was incredibly upset by this. He didn't want to lose Yoongi, but now he knew what was going to happen."I am not leaving your side..."

The smaller boy's tears began to trickle down his cheeks. His used his free hand to tightly grip onto the front of Namjoon's shirt. He started to cry. He had cried so many times during the past two weeks that he was almost surprised that he could still produce tears. Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut as he cried.

Namjoon was so heartbroken as Yoongi started crying. He released Yoongi's wrist then wrapped both arms around the cute boy."Yoongi-hyung..." Namjoon began to cry as well. He didn't know if he could handle this. But he did know that he wasn't going to let anyone take him away from Yoongi's side."Y-Yoongi...hyung..." he whimpered as they both cried.

\---

Taehyung, Jungkook, and Hoseok had gone to the waiting room to let Namjoon and Yoongi have their privacy. They were sitting on some chairs in a corner and trying to come to terms with this situation."So Yoongi-hyung...is going to die in two weeks...What should we do..?" Taehyung asked with such a shaky tone.

"There's nothing we can do..." Hoseok really wished they could do something to prevent Yoongi from dying, but it was impossible. There was nothing that could prevent Yoongi's death.

Taehyung felt Jungkook grab his hand and looked at his boyfriend."Kookie? Are you okay?"

Jungkook's head a hung low, and his other hand was over his face. He squeezed Taehyung's hand."Yoongi-hyung...was my gym buddy..." His voice cracked and wavered, making it obvious that he was crying."I was hoping...he would eventually come back to school..." Jungkook had grown close to Yoongi during the times that they would stick close together in gym class.

Taehyung used his free hand to grab Jungkook's shoulder, pulling his boyfriend close."I know, Kookie...I know..."

Hoseok got up and moved to the chair on the other side of Jungkook. He wrapped his arms around the youngest boy, hoping to comfort him a little."We're all going to miss him, Jungkook..."

"It's not fair, Hyungs..." Jungkook really didn't want his friend to die. He didn't understand why this had to happen."Yoongi-hyung is so nice...Why is this happening..?"

"No one can explain why these things happen..." Hoseok tightened his arms around Jungkook a little, his own eyes getting teary.

Taehyung sniffled."We should just...be glad that we got the chance...to be his friends..." He was trying so hard to stay calm, but it wasn't working. Seeing his boyfriend cry was enough to break him. Taehyung whimpered quietly.

"Guys, please...Don't cry..." Hoseok's voice was wavering."If you guys keep crying...I'll cry..." He couldn't stand to see his friends crying. He wanted to be strong in front of his younger friends, but he could feel himself falling apart. Feeling like he was about to start sobbing, Hoseok gulped, forcing the sobs to not come out. He refused to let himself cry in front of his friends. He was older than them, so he needed to take care of them."Tae...Kookie..." He moved to kneel down in front of them."Come on...I have two shoulders...You can each have one..." A sad smile formed on his lips when both of his friends began to cling to him, one crying on each of his shoulders. He wrapped one arm around Taehyung and the other around Jungkook."I'm here for you guys..."


	53. Chapter 53

Jin was so ashamed of himself right now. He had allowed things to go too far between him and Jackson. He was also very confused about why he had allowed it to happen. It reminded him of when he had slept with Namjoon last year. They had never dated and just immediately slept with each other, sort of like they were testing their feelings. Now Jin had made that mistake again. He let his feelings take control, even though he didn't understand them. Jin felt very bad about this. Jackson had confessed to him, but he hadn't even told Jackson his own feelings. For the one known as the mom in his group of friends, Jin had been very reckless. But he hadn't been able to care while it was happening. It had felt amazing.

"Jin-hyung..." Jackson was currently lying on Jin, his head on the older boy's chest near his shoulder."Will you be mine..?" He knew he should have asked this question before getting intimate with the older boy, but he had allowed his feelings to lead his actions. There was no answer, just silence for a few minutes. This caused Jackson to sigh."You don't have to be mine...It would just make me very happy...But I don't even know how you feel about me..."

Jin didn't know what to say. He had never been attracted to bad boys. But Jackson had been proving that he wasn't going to be a bad boy anymore. And Jin would never admit this out loud, but he did think the younger boy was really cute."Jackson, I...I don't know how I feel..."

"That's okay, Jin-hyung..." Jackson pushed himself up and peered down at Jin with a smile on his lips."I can help you figure out how you feel..." He had mostly regained his breath after their 'activities,' but he was still a little worn out. And he could tell that Jin was worn out as well.

"How..?" Jin really wasn't sure how Jackson was going to help him figure out his feelings.

Jackson lightly placed his hands on Jin's bare stomach, watching him blush."It's simple. Did you enjoy having sex with me?" He watched Jin's blush get darker. When Jin nodded just a little while looking away, Jackson lightly chuckled."Use your voice, Hyung."

Jin couldn't even bare to look at Jackson. He knew that if he looked at the younger boy, his eyes would be assaulted by the sight of his nude, muscular body. Being told to use his voice, he gulped before speaking."Y-yes..."

"What did I make you feel?" Jackson's fingers began to gently touch Jin's soft flesh, knowing that he was embarrassing his hyung."Describe it for me."

"Jackson..." The feel of Jackson's fingers sliding so lightly over his stomach made Jin's body tingle. It was embarrassing, but the sensation was also rather soothing."You gave me pleasure...And I felt...happy...and addicted..."

Jackson smiled at Jin's words."So my cute hyung was happy with the pleasure I gave him?"

Jin was about to nod but stopped himself, knowing Jackson wanted him to speak."Yes..." He bit his lower lip and hoped Jackson wouldn't be upset at what he was about to say."But I also feel...ashamed..."

"Why do you feel ashamed?" Jackson didn't understand. He thought it was okay for them to have sex.

"Jackson, we...had sex too soon..." Jin was so embarrassed about saying this."I don't know how I feel...We haven't been on any dates...What if this was a mistake..?" He was really worried that they would end up regretting this.

Jackson could only smile at Jin's words."I'm okay with you not knowing how you feel. You'll figure it out. But from what I can tell, you at least like me. If you didn't like me at all, you wouldn't have allowed this to happen. And I know we haven't been on any dates, but I really want to take you out. We can go anywhere you want." Then, Jackson leaned down close to Jin's face."I could never think of this as a mistake. I've liked you for a long time, but I was always too scared to say anything because I know you don't like bad boys. You're so nice, Jin-hyung. So I've changed myself to be the type of guy you'll hopefully like."

"Do you really mean that..?" Jin finally peered up at Jackson, feeling his heart thump at how close the other boy was.

"Of course." Jackson kissed the tip of Jin's nose."So..." He smirked playfully."Want to have another round?" He laughed a little when Jin smacked his arm."Okay, okay." He started to sit up again but stopped when Jin slipped a hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him back down."Jin-hyung?"

Jin could hardly believe he was about to say this."I want another round." He was suddenly very disappointed when Jackson got off of him and stood beside the couch. Jin's eyes widened when he was scooped up into the other boy's arms."Jackson! Put me down!"

Jackson was grinning widely as he had Jin in his arms."No. Let's go to my room. My bed is more comfortable than the couch." He felt so triumphant when Jin turned red and hid his face against his chest."You're such a cutie, Hyung."

"Show some respect, kid!" Jin could still barely believe that he was feeling this way. It was like his heart was not listening to his brain. How could he be letting this younger boy dominate him like this, physically and emotionally? But all of his thoughts disappeared when he felt himself being laid onto Jackson's bed.


	54. Chapter 54

A few days passed since everyone found out about Yoongi's fate. Jin and Jimin had been told as well. Jimin had been comforted by Hoseok while Jin had immediately gone to the hospital to see Yoongi and Namjoon. He did his best to not break down. He held in his tears until he left. Seeking comfort but not wanting to make this harder on his friends, Jin had gone to see Jackson. Namjoon had begun staying at the hospital with Yoongi, refusing to leave his side. He had convinced his mom to allow him to stay out of school for a while, but he didn't know when he would go back. Staying with Yoongi was all that mattered to him.

Namjoon awoke early in the morning and looked at the bed. It was empty."Yoongi-hyung..?" It only took a couple seconds for his tired mind to process the empty bed. He quickly stood."Hyung..." He was about to panic but felt a small tap on his shoulder. Looking to the side, he felt relieved when he saw Yoongi."Hyung, where were you?"

Yoongi hadn't meant to worry Namjoon. He hadn't expected the taller boy to wake up. Being asked where he had been, he pointed toward the small bathroom. Due to his body getting so weak, Yoongi wasn't supposed to move around much without help, but there was no way he would ask for help with something as embarrassing as using the bathroom. Suddenly, the strength in his knees gave out, causing him to fall, but he was saved when Namjoon's arms swiftly wrapped securely around him.

"Yoongi-hyung, you need to get back in bed." Namjoon scooped Yoongi up into his arms and carefully laid him onto the bed. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it over the smaller boy, tucking him in to make sure he was as comfortable as possible."Would you like me to let the nurse know you're awake? She'll bring you some breakfast."

A shallow sigh left Yoongi as he shook his head. He didn't want to eat. It had become difficult to make him eat lately. Yoongi didn't see a point in taking care of himself anymore. Due to this, he was marked as a suicide risk. And that wasn't wrong. Yoongi thought about suicide a lot. He was going to die anyway. He just wanted it to end already. He hated being so weak. He hated seeing Namjoon waste his time here with him. And he hated seeing the sadness in the taller boy's eyes every time he looked at him.

"Hyung, you need to eat." Namjoon left the room and went to the nurse station. He told the nurse that Yoongi was awake and needed some breakfast. Then, he returned to the room and sat in the chair beside the bed."Yoongi-hyung, I know you don't want to eat, but you really need to. It pains me to see you neglect yourself."

Yoongi simply motioned toward the door.

"I won't leave." Namjoon watched Yoongi turn his head to look away from him."I'm going to stay with you." He didn't know what to do. He couldn't get Yoongi to smile or even text him. The smaller boy was falling further into depression."I have an idea. I can get a wheelchair and take you outside for a little while. How about that?"

Yoongi shook his head and still wouldn't look at Namjoon.

"Please, Hyung." Namjoon begged softly."Please let me take care of you." He grabbed Yoongi's phone and held it out to him."Please tell me what you want."

Yoongi looked over and snatched the phone from Namjoon. Then, he purposely dropped it on the floor, the back popping off.

Sighing, Namjoon leaned down and grabbed the phone, snapping the back onto it. He held it out to Yoongi again."Please."

Yoongi grabbed the phone and typed something before tossing the phone onto Namjoon's lap. He turned his gaze toward the window, just staring blankly.

Namjoon felt hurt by Yoongi's behavior, but he understood that the small boy was in pain. He looked at the phone and read what Yoongi had typed. ' _Fuck off._ ' That caused him to sigh heavily."Hyung..." Namjoon knew Yoongi was depressed. He knew Yoongi was hurting and scared. He wanted to take care of him, but he knew Yoongi was terrified."You're scared...that I'll see you die...Aren't you..?"

That was correct. Yoongi wanted to be with Namjoon, but he was so scared that the younger boy would be present when he would die. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Namjoon to witness that.

"No matter what, Hyung, I am staying with you." Namjoon reached out and gently grabbed Yoongi's hand."Do you know why I want to stay with you?" He leaned in close and kissed Yoongi's cheek."It's because I love you."

This was so hard for Yoongi to handle. His fingers curled, squeezing Namjoon's hand. He wanted to die in Namjoon's arms. He wanted to die in a loving embrace. But he was scared that Namjoon would be scarred by the traumatic scene. No one would want a loved one to die in their arms. Suddenly, Yoongi jerked his hand out of Namjoon's grasp and slapped him.

Namjoon was surprised by the slap, but he wasn't mad. Not at all. He couldn't possibly be mad by Yoongi's little outbursts."I know you're being mean to try to make me leave, but it's not going to work." Namjoon knew Yoongi was such a nice boy. He knew his hyung was trying to be mean in an attempt to make him leave, but he wasn't going to let it work."No matter what you do, I'm going to stay here and keep loving you."

\---

Jin decided that he was going to pay a visit to his friends today since it was the weekend. But he didn't know who was awake this early. He figured he should visit Hoseok first because he was an early bird. So Jin showered and got dressed, feeling weird about showering in another person's home. Yes, he was at Jackson's house. Once he was ready to go, he went into Jackson's bedroom and kissed the sleeping boy's cheek before heading out. Maybe he really did like Jackson. It surprised him, but at the same time, he was happy about it. He finally had someone who wanted to be with him. Despite the sadness that was hanging around him and his friends, Jin was able to smile whenever he was with Jackson.

As he was walking to Hoseok's house, which wasn't too far from Jackson's, Jin wondered if he should visit Yoongi and Namjoon today as well. He wanted to make sure they were okay, even though he knew they weren't. When he got to Hoseok's house, he lifted his hand to knock on the door but stopped as he could hear something inside. Jin could hear shouting and laughing.

"Jiminie, give that back!" Hoseok could be heard shouting. There were loud, fast footsteps, clearly running."Jiminie!"

"No way, Hyung!" Jimin was laughing so loudly and obviously running away from Hoseok."It has my name on it! That means it's mine!"

"Jiminie, please! It's too embarrassing!" Hoseok sounded so desperate, but Jimin wasn't giving up.

"No! I want it! It's mine!"

"Why the hell do I like you so much?! You're such a brat!"

Resisting the urge to laugh, Jin cleared his throat and knocked on the door. The running and shouting stopped. After a moment, the front door was opened by Jimin."Oh, Jin-hyung!" he said very cheerfully. There was a sealed envelope in his hand that had his name written in bubble letters on it.

Hoseok came up behind Jimin, reached around, and snatched the envelope out of his hand."Got it!" He quickly folding the envelope in half and stuffed it into the pocket of his pants."Oh, hi, Jin-hyung. What are you doing here?"

Jin was very confused about the envelope, wondering what could be inside of it, but he didn't ask. At least not yet."Well, hey, you two. You're both active this morning."

Jimin was unhappy about the envelope being taken out of his hand, but he still smiled at Jin."Oh, we were much more active last night."

Hoseok's face flared bright red when Jimin said that."Jiminie! Don't say that!"

"I didn't need to know that." Jin rolled his eyes and chuckled."I just wanted to see you guys and make sure everything is okay. It's been tough for all of us this week."

Jimin's smile faded."Yeah. We're okay." He grabbed one of Hoseok's hands and sighed softly."I explained it to my parents, so they're letting me stay with Hoseok for a while. I can get comfort from my parents, but since Hoseok lives alone, I want to be here with him."

Hoseok intertwined his fingers with Jimin's."What about you, Jin-hyung? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jin didn't want to say that he was sad. None of them did."Just like you two found comfort with each other, I've found comfort with someone too."

"Who?" Jimin asked curiously.

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows."Don't say it's Jackson." When Jin lowered his gaze and didn't say anything, Hoseok slumped his shoulders."You're getting comfort from Jackson?"

Jin knew his friends didn't like that. They all still didn't like Jackson one bit."Yes, Hoseok. Jackson and I...We're together..."

"What the fuck, Hyung?!" Jimin spat out.

"Jiminie, watch your language." Hoseok said sternly.

"No!" Jimin was very unhappy about this."Jackson used you, Hoseok-hyung! What makes you think he's not using Jin-hyung too?!"

"Jackson isn't using me!" Jin said with his tone raised a bit."He likes me! And I like him too!"

Jimin felt betrayed. Everyone in their group of friends hated Jackson. But now one of his friends was dating Jackson? This couldn't be happening."How can you like someone like him?! He's a jerk! He was mean to Yoongi-hyung! He made fun of Taehyung! He got in fights with Jungkook! He was mean to you too! How is it even possible to like such an asshole?!"

Jin acted without thinking. He smacked Jimin and immediately regretted it."Shut up, Jimin! Just shut up!"

Hoseok's eyes widened. Jin had never hit any of his friends before. He was shocked. He looked at Jimin's red cheek. He was about to snap at Jin, but he stopped. When he looked at Jin, he saw tears in the older boy's eyes."Jin-hyung?"

"You know nothing about Jackson!" Jin yelled."He's been so nice to me! He comforts me! He makes me smile! I feel happy when I'm with him!" He had thought he was ready to handle the disapproval he would get from his friends, but it was clear that he couldn't handle it. Jin was hurt by how Jimin had reacted."He's changing himself to be a good person! But you can't see that because you're blind! You don't want to see that people can change! I hate you, Jimin!" Jin turned and stomped away from Hoseok's house. He could hear Hoseok calling out for him to come back, but he just couldn't go back. He couldn't face Jimin right now. He was hurt that his friend was so disapproving. And he felt so guilty for smacking him.


	55. Chapter 55

Taehyung smiled just a little as he was walking with Jungkook. It was almost noon, so they should probably get something to eat for lunch soon. They were out walking, just enjoying the warm weather, so they could easily stop by a restaurant. As they were walking along the sidewalk, they were holding hands. Taehyung was being quiet as Jungkook was talking about anything that popped into his mind. However, Taehyung suddenly stopped walking when he noticed someone who looked familiar up ahead."Jin-hyung!" he called out.

Jungkook was confused when Taehyung suddenly stopped walking, but he looked ahead when Taehyung shouted."Huh? Jin-hyung?" He saw their oldest friend up ahead.

Jin was sitting on a curb with his head hung low. He was pretty calm now, but he was still hurt from the disapproval he had received from Jimin earlier. He looked at his hand and still felt the guilt from smacking his young friend. Upon hearing someone shout his name, he looked to the side and could see Jungkook and Taehyung."Oh, hi..."

Taehyung and Jungkook weren't used to seeing Jin this way. He looked so sad. A thought struck them. Was Jin okay? They had all been seeking comfort for themselves, and no one had made sure their hyung was alright. They felt like such bad friends."Hyung, are you okay?" Jungkook asked as he sat down on the curb beside Jin.

Taehyung sat down next to Jungkook, still holding his hand."You look really upset, Hyung. Did something happen?"

Jin wondered if he could talk to Taehyung and Jungkook about this. How would they react? Well, he knew Jungkook wouldn't like it, but he didn't know how Taehyung would take it."I kind of...got into an argument with Jimin. He's mad at me because I'm..." He gulped and couldn't look at his friends as he said this."I'm dating Jackson..."

Jungkook's eyes widened."Hyung, are you serious?" When Jin nodded, he was about to say something else, but he felt Taehyung squeeze his hand. He looked at Taehyung, seeing him shake his head. He knew that meant Taehyung wanted him to be quiet.

Taehyung spoke once he knew Jungkook was going to be quiet."Oh, really, Hyung? That's nice." he said with a smile.

Jin was surprised by Taehyung's reaction. He looked over at him, also seeing that Jungkook was looking at Taehyung with surprise as well."Do you really think it's nice, Taehyung..?"

Taehyung nodded and kept smiling."Of course I do. You need someone to take care of you. If Jackson is doing that, I think it's great that you two are dating." He wasn't mad at all that Jin was dating Jackson. In fact, he wanted to support their relationship.

"But, Tae..." Jungkook didn't understand how Taehyung could be so accepting."Jackson makes fun of you all the time. You're okay with him dating Jin-hyung?"

"Yeah. It doesn't bother me at all." Taehyung's mouth formed his rectangle smile."What matters is if he makes Jin-hyung happy."

Jungkook looked at Jin, a confused expression on his face."Jin-hyung, does Jackson make you happy?"

Jin lowered his gaze and could feel a small pink blush take over his cheeks."Yeah. Jackson makes me happy."

"Fine." Jungkook didn't want to stop his friend from being happy."I'm not happy about this, but I guess it's okay. I'll get used to it."

Taehyung chuckled and lifted a hand to ruffle Jungkook's hair."Good Kookie. We should be supportive of Jin-hyung's new relationship. It's good that he's finally got someone."

Jin was starting to feel a little better now. It was really nice to know that two of his friends were going to support him. He wasn't sure about Hoseok, but he knew Jimin didn't approve at all. That was perfectly clear.


	56. Chapter 56

Hoseok let out a heavy sigh as he was lying on his sofa. He was ignoring Jimin's attempts to get his attention. He didn't feel like talking to Jimin right now. He was highly disappointed. Hoseok didn't like what had happened between Jimin and Jin earlier. Sure, he wasn't too keen about Jin being with Jackson, but he thought it was important that Jin was happy. He didn't want their oldest friend to remain alone while they all had boyfriends.

"Hyung, stop ignoring me!" Jimin whined. He tugged on the sleeve of Hoseok's shirt a bit. He really didn't like to be ignored, especially by his boyfriend. He was getting no response from Hoseok."Why are you ignoring me?!"

Hoseok sighed again, not moving at all from how he was laying. He knew it wasn't nice to ignore Jimin like this, but he was thinking of what he should say to the younger boy. He wanted to make him understand how he had hurt Jin this morning. Finally, Hoseok looked at Jimin and quietly groaned."I'm ignoring you because you were bad this morning." he answered.

"I wasn't bad! It's not my fault that Jin-hyung chose the worst person to date!" Jimin didn't think he had been bad. He thought he had been right."I don't want Jin-hyung to date Jackson! That guy is a major jerk!"

Hoseok sat up and curled his legs up to his chest, resting his arms on his knees."This morning, you were a jerk, Jiminie." He needed to make his boyfriend understand."Jin-hyung deserves to be happy, don't you think?" He didn't give Jimin a chance to answer."If Jackson makes Jin-hyung happy, let them be together. I don't like it either, but what if Jackson really has changed?"

Jimin didn't like where this was going."But I don't want them to be together." he said with a pout.

"Jiminie, this isn't about what you want. This is about what Jin-hyung wants." Hoseok felt a little guilty for judging Jin this morning. He understood Jin's feelings after seeing him stomp away with tears in his eyes."You need to understand that you hurt Jin-hyung this morning."

"But he hit me." Jimin thought he and Jin were pretty even after that.

Hoseok rolled his eyes."Does your cheek still hurt?"

"No." Jimin didn't see the point in asking that question. It had been hours since Jin had smacked him. Of course it didn't still hurt.

"Well, I bet Jin-hyung's feelings are still hurt." Hoseok looked at Jimin with a sad expression."You know Jin-hyung would never date a bad boy. If he is dating Jackson now, that means Jackson has changed. Jackson is being nice to him and making him happy." He lowered his gaze and quietly groaned."Jin-hyung told us about his relationship with Jackson, probably hoping we would understand and support him. But we let him down."

As Hoseok was talking, Jimin was trying to understand. But it was still hard for him. He didn't know how Jin could just forget about all the times Jackson had been mean to them in the past."Hyung, I still don't understand. Jackson has always been mean to us. Just because he's been nice for a few days, Jin-hyung decides he has changed and wants to date him?"

"Jiminie, Jin-hyung and Jackson have been hanging around together for longer than a few days." Hoseok stated. He knew Jimin hadn't known about that."Jin-hyung and Jackson have actually been hanging around each other for at least a few weeks. Maybe a month."

"Seriously? Why didn't Jin-hyung tell us he was hanging around Jackson?" Jimin crossed his arms over his chest."We're his friends. He should tell us things like that."

Hoseok shook his head."You don't get it, Jiminie. Jin-hyung might have been afraid to tell us."

"Why?" Jimin thought Jin had trusted them enough to tell them anything, but now he knew that wasn't true.

"He was probably afraid of how we would react." Hoseok allowed his shoulders to slump, showing disappointment."He probably thought we would react badly, like you did this morning."

That was when the understanding finally sank into Jimin's brain."Oh my god, Hyung." He uncrossed his arms and let them hang by his sides."You're right. I was a jerk." Jimin finally saw that he had been mean to his eldest hyung."I'm such a terrible friend." Suddenly, he turned and headed toward the front door.

"Jiminie? Where are you going?" Hoseok stood but didn't follow Jimin. He was confused.

"I'm going to talk to Jackson. He lives near here, right?" Jimin looked back at Hoseok."What's his address?"

Hoseok didn't know if this was a good idea."Why are you going to talk to Jackson? You aren't going to cause any trouble for Jin-hyung, are you?"

Jimin shook his head a little."No, Hoseok-hyung. I just need to see for myself if Jackson has changed. I don't know if I can just let him be with Jin-hyung without making sure he's going to take care of him."

"Fine. Just try to be good." Hoseok told Jimin how to get to Jackson's house and hoped his boyfriend wouldn't lose his temper and cause any problems.

\---

Jimin didn't even know what he was going to say to Jackson. He just wanted to try to see if Jackson had really changed. He wanted to be sure that Jackson would be nice to Jin and make him happy. If he could see a difference in Jackson's behavior, that would help him start to support Jackson's relationship with Jin. As he was approaching Jackson's house, he saw the front door open. He watched as Jackson stepped outside and locked the front door before walking away. Taking a deep breath to keep himself calm, Jimin called out to the other boy."Jackson!"

Jackson was confused and surprised to hear someone call his name. Looking in the direction of the voice, he was even more confused when he saw Jimin."Uh, you want something?" The confusion was evident in his tone.

Jimin jogged a little to reach Jackson."I need to talk to you. It's important. Very important."

"Um, okay." Jackson made a small motion with his hand to get Jimin to follow him."I'm actually going to visit a friend. You can tag along."

Jimin began to follow Jackson, though he was a little hesitant."A friend? I don't know if I should. I don't like your friends."

Jackson shrugged a little."You don't like me either, yet here you are." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans."So what do you need to talk about?"

"I need to talk to you about Jin-hyung." Jimin wasn't going to beat around the bush. He got straight to the point."Are you really dating him?"

"Did Jin-hyung say we're dating?" Jackson looked at Jimin and saw him nod."Then, why are you asking if you already know the answer?"

Jimin moved to be directly beside Jackson."I need to know if you're really being nice to him. I can't let Jin-hyung date someone mean."

"I didn't know it was your decision." Jackson said with some sarcasm in his tone."I'm not being mean to Jin-hyung. I'm treating him well." As they were walking along, Jackson wondered if he could keep this up. He really felt the urge to snap at Jimin and call him some mean names, but he knew he shouldn't do it. He was just so used to being a bad boy. It was hard to start being nice to people he had always treated poorly because he knew that they expected the mean behavior. Jackson felt like he would be awkwardly judged if he was suddenly nice. But he had to do it. He needed to prove to everyone, and himself, that he was capable of being a good person.

"Have you taken him on any dates?" Jimin asked, being nosy.

Jackson just looked ahead as he answered."No, not yet. But I don't think now is a good time for dates. Jin-hyung has been coming to me for comfort, so I've been giving it to him. That is more important than dates right now."

Jimin was rather surprised. So giving comfort to Jin was important to Jackson?"So um...Where are we going?" he asked curiously. He noticed that they were walking away from the neighborhood and heading into the business packed part of town.

"I already told you. I'm going to see a friend." Jackson pointed up ahead at the hospital."My friend is in the hospital. So I'm going to check on him."

Jimin hadn't known one of Jackson's friends was in the hospital. He didn't really know much about Jackson's friends though. He was reminded of Yoongi when he looked at the hospital. He hadn't gone to see his dying friend yet. He knew he should visit him soon though."Is your friend hurt?"

Jackson lowered his gaze and shook his head."You'll see." He wondered how Jimin was going to react to this. How would he react when he would see that Jackson was going to visit Yoongi? When they reached the hospital, Jackson stepped inside with Jimin and headed in the direction of Yoongi's room. This was going to be hard. He knew Namjoon was with Yoongi. Jin had told him that Namjoon was staying with the dying boy. This was going to be difficult because Jackson knew that Yoongi wouldn't be able to help him explain why he was there.

Jimin was getting confused and more curious as he followed Jackson through the halls of the hospital."Jackson, do you know where you're going?" Jimin was nervous about being in the hospital. He wasn't used to being here.

"Yeah, of course." Jackson had called the hospital earlier to ask for Yoongi's room number. So he knew where he was going. When they got to room two-fourteen, he hesitated for a few seconds then opened the door. He became so uneasy when he saw Namjoon sitting in the chair beside the bed.

Namjoon looked up when he heard the door open. He was surprised and confused to see Jackson enter the room with Jimin close behind."What's going on? Why are you here?" His tone made it obvious that he disapproved of Jackson's presence.

"Wait. You came here to visit Yoongi-hyung?" Jimin's confused increased."But you said you were coming to visit a friend." He felt like Jackson had lied to him.

Jackson sighed."I am here to visit a friend." He pointed toward Yoongi on the bed."I'm here to see Yoongi-hyung." He hoped Yoongi would do something to keep Namjoon from throwing him out of here.

Namjoon stood and made an expression of displeasure."Yoongi-hyung doesn't need to be visited by someone who bullied him."

Yoongi reached up and gently grabbed Namjoon's wrist. When Namjoon looked down at him, the smaller boy sighed softly. Then, he looked at Jackson and motioned for him to come closer to the bed.

Jackson stepped over to the bed and smiled a little at Yoongi."Hey, I knew this wasn't a good idea, but I needed to come." He watched Yoongi release Namjoon's wrist and begin to sign.

' _You're going to get yourself hurt if you don't explain this to them._ ' Yoongi signed.' _I can't do it. You have to._ '

Namjoon and Jimin were both dumbfounded. They didn't know Jackson knew sign language, so they didn't know why Yoongi was using it to communicate with the other boy.

Jackson sighed then looked at Namjoon."Yoongi-hyung and I have actually become friends. We've been texting each other for quite a while now.

Jimin stepped closer and furrowed his brow."So is everyone just suddenly becoming your friend?" he asked with some sarcasm and disbelief in his tone.

"What do you mean by 'everyone?'" Namjoon didn't understand.

Jimin placed his hands on his hips."Jin-hyung told Hoseok-hyung and me that he and Jackson are dating. And now, he's friends with Yoongi-hyung too. What's next?"

Namjoon shot a glare at Jackson."You're dating Jin-hyung? Why? What's in it for you? You better not be using him."

Jackson put his hands up in front of himself defensively."Hey, hey, it's not like that. I'm not using him." He knew Namjoon didn't believe him. It was easy to see it on his face."I'm dating Jin-hyung because I like him. And Jin-hyung is what's in it for me. I like him, so I'm dating him. It's that simple."

Namjoon was about to protest, but he stopped when he felt Yoongi grab his hand. He looked down at the cute boy and saw him nod his head a little."You're okay with this, Hyung? You knew about this?" He watched as Yoongi nodded to his questions."You and Jackson are really friends now?" He got another nod. Namjoon didn't know what to think about this.

"Yoongi-hyung." Jackson said to get the smaller boy's attention."I actually came here to give you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a really old coin with strange symbols on it."I want you to have this. It was my mom's." He held it out to Yoongi."My mom believed in supernatural things. She once told me that this coin would protect the soul of whoever owned it."

Yoongi held out his hand and allowed the coin to be placed on his palm. He looked at the coin curiously, wondering what the symbols meant.

Jackson felt embarrassed about this, but he wanted to do this."Please keep it with you. I don't believe in supernatural things, but I want to believe that your soul will be safe."

Yoongi looked up at Jackson and signed.' _Thank you. This means a lot._ '


	57. Chapter 57

It had been a few days since everyone found out Jin and Jackson were dating. The only people who seemed to be really happy about it were Taehyung and Yoongi. Hoseok had said that it was okay because he wanted Jin to be happy. Jungkook didn't argue because Taehyung convinced him that it was okay for Jin to be with Jackson. Namjoon was confused and didn't know what to think. He still hated Jackson and threatened to make his life miserable if he ever upset Jin. Jimin had been thinking about it and came to the conclusion that it was a good thing. After all, Jin was happy with Jackson. And Jackson seemed to be a better person now that he was with Jin. So Jimin knew that he should talk to Jin and apologize for the way he had acted previously. He didn't know for sure if Jin would be at home or with Jackson, so he sent him a text, hoping his hyung would respond.

 

** Jimin **

_Jin-hyung, I need to talk to you._

 

** Jin **

_About what?_

 

** Jimin **

_About your relationship with Jackson._

 

** Jin **

_You said enough already._

_I don't need to hear anything you want to say._

 

** Jimin **

_Hyung, please._

_It's important._

 

** Jin **

_Why should I listen to you?_

 

** Jimin **

_I'm not going to be bad again._

_I promise._

_Just please come over and talk to me._

 

There was a no response. Jimin was thinking that Jin wouldn't come over. He wouldn't blame Jin if the older boy stayed away from him. He had been a horrible friend."Hoseok-hyung!" he called. Jimin was sitting on Hoseok's couch, feeling so uneasy. He waited a few minutes and got no response from his boyfriend."Hyung!" he called again.

After a few more minutes, Hoseok came into the living room in nothing but a towel."What, Jiminie? I just got done with my shower."

Jimin's eyes looked over Hoseok's body, scanning him up and down. His hyung was still rather wet, and that towel was small. Jimin loved the view. But he had other things to worry about."Hyung, I don't think Jin-hyung will come over and talk to me." he whined cutely.

Hoseok stepped over and sat down beside the younger boy."Well, can you blame him? You weren't nice last time he came over."

"No. I know I was a bad friend." Jimin lowered his gaze and sighed."But I want to apologize. I know that it's good for him to be with Jackson now. I understand that. They're good for each other."

"Jiminie, I'm glad you see that now." Hoseok didn't fully agree that it was a good thing for Jin to be with Jackson, but he did think it was important for Jin to be with someone who made him happy. He stood and stretched a bit, raising his arms over his head. After stretching, he let out a satisfied sigh."Well, if you're trying to get Jin-hyung to come over, I should get dressed."

Jimin decided to lighten the mood a little, not wanting to have a gloomy atmosphere. So he swiftly slapped Hoseok's butt."Yes, get dressed, sexy man."

Hoseok jumped a little when Jimin slapped his butt. It made him grin."Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back." He took off his towel right there and tossed it at Jimin's face before walking away.

Jimin couldn't help but laugh. He loved being playful with Hoseok. He tossed the towel onto the other end of the couch then decided to text Jin again.

 

** Jimin **

_Jin-hyung, please come and talk to me._

 

** Jin **

_Fine._

_But only because you keep pestering me._

 

** Jimin **

_I'm at Hoseok-hyung's house._

 

** Jin **

_I assumed so._

 

Jimin set his phone aside and shifted to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling."He's coming!" he called to let Hoseok know. Hoseok's house was rather small, so he knew his boyfriend would hear him.

"Jiminie, do you know where my comb is?!" Hoseok called from his bedroom.

"It's in the bathroom!" Jimin answered."In the cabinet behind the mirror!" He heard Hoseok's footsteps as the older boy left his bedroom to go into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Hoseok came back into the living room."How do you know where my stuff is better than I do?"

Jimin just kept staring up at the ceiling, not looking at his boyfriend."Because I'm the one who cleans your house. You're a slob. This place would be a wreck without me." He let out a groan when all of the air was forced out of his lungs by Hoseok plopping down onto his stomach."Get off, Hyung!"

"I'm not that much of a slob." Hoseok was sitting sideways on Jimin's stomach. He crossed his legs and made himself comfortable."And no. I want to sit, but you're taking up the whole couch."

"That doesn't give you the right to sit on me." Jimin's fingers started playing lightly with the fabric of Hoseok's shirt."Hyung, can I ask you something important?"

Hoseok looked over at Jimin, hearing the sudden seriousness in his tone."Yeah. What is it, Jiminie?"

Jimin was quiet for a moment before speaking."I've been thinking a lot lately about your situation. You know, about you living alone." He kept playing with the side of Hoseok's shirt, like he was nervous about whatever he wanted to ask."I'm going to talk to my parents about this too. But this is something I really want." He gulped silently then looked directly at his boyfriend's face."Can I move in with you? I don't like you being alone. I don't want you to be lonely."

Hoseok had not been expecting this. He knew Jimin had mentioned before that he didn't like the fact that Hoseok lived alone, but he didn't know the younger boy would actually want to move in with him."I don't know, Jiminie. You're still a minor. We would need your parents to label me as your guardian. And I don't think they would do that."

"But, Hyung." Jimin grabbed one of Hoseok's hands and pulled it close to his face."I really want to live with you. I want to make sure you're always okay and never lonely." He placed a loving kiss on Hoseok's hand."And the amount of time I currently spend with you is not enough. I want to be with you all the time."

Hoseok sighed and shook his head."You only have a couple more years until you turn eighteen. Wait until then. Once you're eighteen, you can move in with me."

Jimin really wanted to move in with Hoseok now, but he didn't want to argue. So he agreed."Okay. I'll wait. But you better remember those words. I will move in with you when I turn eighteen."

\---

Jin didn't know if he was ready to talk to Jimin today, but he had been avoiding him for the past few days. Perhaps it was time to face him. But Jin was just feeling so uneasy about it. The last time he saw Jimin had been a disaster. He was upset that Jimin had reacted so badly to his relationship with Jackson. And he was still feeling very guilty about smacking Jimin. That was the first time Jin had ever hit one of his friends. He always wanted to take care of them, not hurt them. Still, despite being so uneasy, he walked to Hoseok's house. When he got there, he took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

"Yah, Jiminie, he's here!" Hoseok could be heard saying quite loudly."Let go of me and answer the door!"

"Okay, Hyung! Put your pants back on!" Jimin's voice got a little louder as he was approaching the door. He opened the door, coming face-to-face with Jin."Um, hi, Jin-hyung."

Jin now thought that he shouldn't have come over. Just seeing Jimin made him feel more nervous. And it was quite obvious that he had interrupted a fun moment."Uh, yeah, hi, Jimin."

They both just kind of stood there awkwardly. Hoseok came over to them once he got his pants back on and smiled at Jin."Come on inside, Hyung." He reached out and grabbed Jin's wrist, pulling him inside. He grabbed Jimin's wrist with his other hand, proceeding to pull them both to the living room."You two can have a nice chat in here. I'll leave you alone." With that said, Hoseok left the living room to let Jimin and Jin talk in privacy.

Jimin didn't know how to start this. He knew he needed to apologize for the way he had acted. He felt terrible now that he understood why Jin and Jackson should be together. He understood that he had been a bad friend and should have supported Jin. He cleared his throat nervously."Jin-hyung, I..."

"I'm sorry, Jimin." Jin said, interrupting his friend. He knew that he owed Jimin an apology."I'm sorry for hitting you. I shouldn't have done that. I was just...upset." Jin sat down on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees.

Jimin sighed and sat down beside Jin."It's okay, Hyung. I deserved it." He lightly placed a hand on Jin's shoulder."I'm sorry too. I was a really bad friend. I should have supported you."

"It's fine. I know you don't like Jackson." Jin was starting to feel a little relieved. At least he and Jimin were apologizing to each other. They could go back to the way they were.

"No, it's not fine, Hyung." Jimin wrapped his arms around Jin and laid his head on the older boy's shoulder."I'm really, really sorry. And I will support you now. I went to see Jackson a while after you left that day. I saw that he really is a better person now." He sighed and relaxed his body against his eldest hyung."He was nice toward me, and he even went to the hospital to visit Yoongi-hyung. Apparently, they are friends."

Jin became a bit confused by what Jimin said last."Jackson and Yoongi are friends?" He felt Jimin's head on his shoulder move a little as the younger boy nodded."That must be why he stopped bullying him. He's become so nice." This made Jin feel bad."If Jackson and Yoongi are friends, Jackson must feel sad right now." He wondered how Jackson was managing to hide his feelings about Yoongi's fate.

Jimin didn't know what else to say. Things weren't easy for any of them right now. He knew things weren't going to be okay for a while. But at least everyone had someone. They could all seek comfort with someone they loved. But something struck Jimin that he wouldn't dare to say aloud. Who would give Namjoon comfort? Namjoon was spending all of his time with Yoongi, not getting comfort. He was only trying to be with Yoongi as much as possible and make his last time as nice as he could manage.


	58. Chapter 58

As the days went on, more things were getting revealed. Jackson and Yoongi explained to the others how they had become friends. It was explained how Yoongi had been giving Jackson advice and helping him learn to be better person. It took some time, but their friendship was soon accepted. Jin's relationship with Jackson was accepted as well. Jackson kept visiting Yoongi, as did the others. They knew his time was running out. But they didn't know just how short his time actually was. They had expected maybe one more week at least. But that didn't happen. Namjoon was awoken in the middle of the night by the beeping of the monitor by Yoongi's bed. Something was wrong. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at the screen that displayed Yoongi heart rate."Oh my god! Yoongi-hyung!" Namjoon frantically pressed the button that would alert the nurse.

Soon, the nurse hurried into the room."Is everything okay?" As soon as she heard the beeping and saw the screen, she ran out to get a doctor.

Namjoon grabbed Yoongi's hand with both of his own. His skin was a little cold. His heart rate was dropping."Yoongi-hyung, please don't die!"

The nurse returned with a doctor, and they both hurried over to the bed. The doctor began checking Yoongi's vitals and trying to wake the small boy. They both knew that Namjoon was freaking out."Get him out of here. Now!"

"No, I won't leave! I need to stay by his side!" Namjoon protested.

But the nurse urged him to leave the room."Sir, please! We need some space to try to help him! I know this is hard, but please go out to the hall!" She was barely able to get Namjoon to leave the room.

In the hall, Namjoon was panicking. This couldn't be happening. He knew it was going to happen, but he wasn't ready for it. He could never be ready for the death of the boy he loved. He had wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yoongi. But that was impossible. Namjoon punched a wall, not caring if he woke any other patients right now. He couldn't handle the way he was feeling. Namjoon was desperate to be with Yoongi. He didn't know how long he was waiting in the hall. Minutes? An hour? He couldn't even concentrate on the time. All he knew was that each second felt like an eternity. Namjoon's attention snapped back to the door when it opened.

The doctor stepped out of the room with such a sad look on his face. No, this couldn't be happening. But the words that came out of the doctor's mouth confirmed Namjoon's fear."We were unable to save him. I'm sorry for your loss."

Namjoon didn't say anything back to the doctor. He just pushed passed him and ran into the room. He went straight to the bed and looked at Yoongi as the smaller boy was lying there, completely lifeless."Yoongi-hyung!!" Namjoon dropped to his knees beside the bed and grabbed Yoongi's hand."Y-Yoongi...hyung..." He was barely able to speak as he began to sob hysterically.

\---

It would be a massive understatement to say that things were horrible after that. Yoongi's parents had shown up to grieve for their lost son. And even though they were grieving, they had to fill out forms at the hospital and the morgue. Arrangements had to be made for Yoongi's funeral. The funeral was the saddest event any of Namjoon's friends had ever attended. Something unexpected happened at the funeral as well.

Jackson presented a little speech."I may not have known Min Yoongi very well, but I know that he was a wonderful person. He was sweet and always kind. When I first interacted with Yoongi-hyung, I was not nice. I admit that I bullied him. I made his days at school difficult for him handle." He gulped quietly before continuing."But Yoongi-hyung helped me see how wrong I was. In the short time I knew him, he changed my life. He gave me advice, helped me become a better person. Thanks to him, I now have a caring boyfriend and a group of nice friends." He lowered his gaze and wiped tears away from his eyes before looking at everyone again."I know I'm not the only person who was helped by Yoongi-hyung. He was so selfless. I just wish...I wish he didn't have to leave us. But I know that he is better now. I know he has gone to paradise, and he is waiting for us." Jackson turned his gaze to the closed casket."Min Yoongi, we're going to miss you, but we know that you'll be watching over us. And even though you had no voice to tell us how you felt or what you wanted, we know that you'll be guiding us from your place in paradise. All we have to do is listen. We'll see you again someday."

\---

Namjoon stood alone with a soft smile on his face as he looked at the name carved into the headstone. It'd been two years since Yoongi's death. Namjoon had a bouquet of flowers in his hands."Yoongi-hyung." he spoke with a sweet tone."You know, your dad finally told me what caused your mutism." He wondered if Yoongi could hear him. He wanted to think that he could."A brain mutation. I had been wondering what type of problem or sickness could cause mutism and result in death. So I've decided that I'm going to study and do everything I can to become a neurologist. I want to study the brain and find all the answers I need." Kneeling down, Namjoon carefully set the bouquet of flowers down onto the grave."I wonder what career you would choose if you were still here?"

Namjoon sat down on the ground and sighed."I miss you, Yoongi-hyung. I still love you." He reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head."Oh, I don't know if you've heard the news yet, but Hoseok started working for your dad. He got a job as a secretary at his company. I think it suits him. His bubbly personality probably surprises the people who call." Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to think of other things to say, trying to distract himself from the urge to cry. But the tears began to trickle down his cheeks."Damn. I promised myself I wouldn't cry this time." He laughed lightly at himself."I wish I could see you again." Namjoon was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Had he been so focused on talking to Yoongi that he didn't hear someone approach him? Looking over, he became confused. No one was there. Turning back toward the grave, his eyes widened."Yoongi-hyung!!" There he was. Standing in front of Namjoon with a bright gummy smile. He was wearing all white and looking so happy. But as soon as Namjoon reached out for him, Yoongi vanished. Had he really been there? Or was Namjoon just imagining it? Whether Yoongi had really been there or not, it made Namjoon smile."I love you, Yoongi-hyung."


End file.
